


Pokemon One shots (OC x Canon)

by TMWolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Dande - Freeform, F/M, Kibana - Freeform, LeonxOC, Love, NSFW, OC X CANON, OT3, One Shot, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Sword & Shield - Freeform, Pokemon swsh, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Threesome, commission, couples, dnd, gordie - Freeform, gordiexoc, kabu - Freeform, kabuxoc, kbn, leon - Freeform, raihan - Freeform, raihanxoc, self shipping, steven stone x oc - Freeform, steven stone x oc x wallace, wallace x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 112,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMWolf/pseuds/TMWolf
Summary: A collection of commissions/Gift One-shots of Pokemon OC's with their canon simps ;) Leon, Raihan, and more, and hopefully more to come still! Take a gander and enjoy.Explicit smut definitely involved and will be marked as 18+
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Makuwa | Gordie/Original Character(s), Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s), Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Original Character(s), Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 70





	1. A Warm Welcome (Gordie x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission for @HystericalQueenFan on twitter for her OC, Ienna paired with Gordie, who welcomes them to Galar :)

Chirchester was cold. Very cold.

Not that Ienna was surprised given the mounds of snow surrounding the city. The only real warmth came from the winter jacket she’d wisely slung over her purple dress and hot springs she’d spotted in the circular main plaza and up near a central plaza up at the top of the city, not far from the Gym Stadium. She looked forward to getting a closer look at all of it, what with this being her first day in Galar. 

First, though—she had to find her Shuckle.

She’d been  _ right _ beside her at the hotel moments ago with her Cinccino, but now she was gone, and she couldn’t spot any of her Pokémon’s blue and yellow amidst the white. There was nothing nearby, though, and she looked to her normal type, which sniffed heavily at the air. It chirped after a few moments and motioned for her to follow before bounding off towards the upper levels.

“Cinccino, wait!” she shouted, racing after. Her gray-furred Pokémon scurried quickly up the slope, then shot left to go up the second slope towards the Gym. Ienna thanked her journeying across regions to not have her lungs burning as she rounded the top of the slope and was able to let out a gasp of relief.

There was her little shiny Shuckle, hanging around with a regular one of all things! She moved forward but paused as a young man approached them first. For a moment, she panicked again; worried what a stranger might do, but then he crouched down and patted the red-shelled Shuckle, which leaned into his touch. He rummaged through his jacket to pull out a berry, which he held out to hers. Her Pokémon sniffed it tentatively before scarfing it down in gusto and then began to rub its neck all along the young man’s arm and leg.

Ienna couldn’t help her giggle, glad to see the man was okay. He looked not that much older than her, and his girth matched her own, though he looked a bit more built with muscle. His rounded belly matched the roundness in his cheeks, that were outlined by his silver hair that had gold-tinted tips. Visor glasses rested on his head, revealing a pair of vibrant, affectionate eyes that welcomed her Shuckle warmly. She was surprised he could stand to wear shorts out in this weather, but he didn’t seem to shiver at all as he gave both Pokémon attention.

Cinccino chirped, dragging the young woman back to reality. She blushed, surprised with herself for ogling, and trotted over. The young man spotted her with ease and spared her a grin that bordered on a smirk as he stood up.

He chuckled, “I take it this is your Shuckle? She’s a beauty. Fantastic blue shell, too. You really raised it well.”

“ _ Oh _ ! Um, thank-you! Yours, too! I didn’t know they were native here,” she chuckled, glancing away shyly.

“Wait, are you not from here?”

“Ah—no, I’m not. I’m from Kalos. Or, well,  _ Unova _ really, but I went to Kalos for their Gym Challenge, too, and um,” she started, pausing as she realized she almost blurted out she’d become  _ Champion _ of Kalos, too. She wanted a clean slate here. “And now I’m here! Just arrived, too.”

“Oh yeah? Well, welcome to Galar!” he laughed and gestured to himself. “Name’s Gordie! I’m the Chirchester Gym Leader, which means, if you plan on sticking around and trying  _ our _ Challenge, you’ll be facing me at some point.”

Her eyes widened, “Really? You look barely older than me!”

“Ha! You should see Bea then. But I earned my spot as Leader, and I’m going to be Champ one day, so better watch out. We’re not going to make it easy for you,” he grinned, tapping his shades down so they covered his eyes. She could help laughing as she glanced down, brushing her hair back.

“I do plan to try it out. although, I should probably learn more about this place first. The battles seem different, and it’s always tough exploring a new region, and—ah! Sorry! Sorry, I’m rambling. I don’t mean to, I swear, I’m just—ah, um…” she teetered off, rubbing her arm. Arceus, why was she so awkward sometimes?

“Hey, don’t worry—I’m sure traveling to a new place has gotta be pretty nerve-wracking. I was nervous taking on the Gym Leader role after my Mom, but once I got rock rolling, it’s been smooth going. Besides, you took on Kalos after… Unova was it?”

She blushed, “Um, yeah. That’s right.”

He nudged her elbow, “So you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Thanks---Gordie, right?” Ienna chuckled and he nodded with what was clearly a trademark smirk. “You’re right. Although, it’d be nice to know a good place to start. I was thinking of exploring the city first, but after that… well, I guess an Internet search would do wonders.”

“Yes, it would!” he snickered, though paused to hum, “You’re new here… so what about a quick mock battle? We can use the Stadium so you can see Dynamax in action.”

“Wha—really? Wait—is Dynamax that thing where you get really—?”

“— _ big _ ? Yeah, you got it. It’s the most fun you can have in a battle, though, so how about it? Show a Galarian Leader what a Unova-Kalos trainer got?”

Her heart beat fast, and she looked down to her Cinccino and Shuckle, both of which gave a cry of challenge. They were always eager to show off their skills, and she knew the rest of her team was the same. Resolved, she met Gordie’s gaze firmly and smirked back at him.

“You’re on.”

**-o-**

Ienna let out a sigh, defeated. She had been  _ so  _ close to winning! She’d whittled Gordie’s team down to just his Coalossal and then he Dynamaxed it and she just couldn’t overcome the dramatic increase in power. He’d easily wiped her unprepared team, and it made her cheeks burn hot. She was a Champion, after all! She should have done more research before agreeing, but Gordie was honestly just so nice and his personality intoxicating. She got swept up so easily, and she’d lost because of it.

She was humbled, though, and managed to smile when the Gym Leader approached.

“Hey, you almost had me. For never dealing with Dynamax, you did fantastic. You’re going to be a crazy hard challenge next time you come around.”

“Ha! Maybe. Gosh, that was so crazy. I never knew battles could be so intense! I don’t know if I’ll be ready any time soon—especially when I can’t Dynamax,” she sighed, disappointed in herself. She could overcome any other kind of battle, even Mega Evolution, but Dynamax was something else entirely and she didn’t have a band. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“The Gym Challenge is always a good one, but how about this? Gym Leaders all have interns to help take on challengers, and I need one more,” Gordie mused, hands on his hips expectantly.

She blinked, surprised, “An intern? Like a Gym Trainer?”

“Yeah! But you get some good benefits including a salary and you can train with Dynamax until you can get your own band. Would make Chirchester kind of a home base for you, too.”

“I—wow, thank-you… I… I admit I’m surprised you offered. That’s really kind of you, Gordie,” she smiled, glancing away as she brushed a loose bang back. When she looked back, there was a pink shade to his cheeks he tried to hide behind a cough.

“Well—I just… good trainers who know their stuff are hard to come by, and I respect a trainer who takes such good care of their Shuckle. Besides, you’re doing me the favor. I’ve been having trouble finding a good intern. I won’t go easy on you, though. If I’m going to be the best, my Gym must be, too, so you’re going to be working hard!”

“Good thing I’m used to hard work!” she laughed in kind, pausing to hum thoughtfully.

Work as an intern for Gordie? It wasn’t a bad idea, truthfully. She could use a place to call home while here, a steady income, and it would make it easier to learn Dynamax. It was honestly the biggest stroke of luck, and she’d be a fool to ignore it. So, she let out a deep breath of air, nodded, and held her hand. “Alright, you’re on, Gordie. I’ll become the best intern you’ve ever seen, and then who knows, I just might take your place.”

“Ha! In your dreams, uh… what was your name, actually?” he bellowed with laughter as he took her hand, squeezing firmly.

“Ienna. The intern who’s going to rock your world,” she beamed, though paused a moment later as the words registered, and she blushed. “Oh, that’s not what I—I didn’t—I—ah—Oh, Arceus.”

Gordie’s cheeks almost matched her as he, too, laughed. The young man regarded her a moment, and then let loose a trademark smirk.

“I look forward to it, Ienna.”

With that, her heart raced that much faster not for the first time nor the last for years to come. 


	2. Hot Dogging (18+) [Raihan x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @PDATRIC on twitter for her OC Sofia with Raihan getting up to some... risque antics :))

_ the act of one who hot-dogs; the performance of intricate, daring, or flamboyant stunts _

\-------------------

“Soooooooooooooooooof. Huuuuurrrrrry uuuuuuuuuuup. I’m boooooooooooooooored.”

Sofia sighed, pinching her brow as she finished admiring herself in the mirror. Sometimes—and by some miracle it really was _sometimes_ —she wondered why she loved that stupid himbo of a man. Honestly, the least he could do was be a _little_ patient while she went out clothes shopping. It wasn’t like she was the only one purchasing, either. He’d done his fair share of finding something stylish for when they actually wore more than their work uniforms, but she apparently had committed the grave sin of being picky about what she wanted, and now her poor lover boy outside the changing room was clearly about to have a fit like some spoiled Growlithe pup. 

Yet, deep down, she loved him for his silly antics, and, although she really shouldn’t reward—and encourage—such behavior, his wait would be well worth it. She’d just found possibly the most drop-dead _gorgeous_ outfit that he would love. That, or he _better_. It was positively alluring, what with the tight black material that curved up over her hips, exposing the tanned skin, and then in the middle a teardrop had been cut exposing the navel and her lightly toned abdomen. It was a bit odd to find in a high end boutique in Hammerlock of all places, and it felt like somehow fate or the work of a higher power to have spotted it in a back corner of the store, but by Arceus was she glad to have found it. 

Grinning like an Impidimp she trotted out, her pink-colored heels clacking on the tiled floor and hips swaying with exaggeration She made sure to keep her jacket off, exposing her bare shoulders as the body suit cut off there and went up halfway on her neck. It was predominantly white on top with a pink shade under her breasts, which contrasted the middle—a perfect combination in her opinion. It went great with her shorts and boots, too, and honestly, she had to say she couldn’t have found better, which meant her sweet dear dragon boy better think the same. 

“Alright, you big baby, enough with the dramatics, and feast your eyes!” she laughed, twirling around the corner and posing in such a lavish way that her back was arched just enough to perk up her chest, her rear was jutted out so her rump was more prominent, and her arms were folded behind her head to match her best sultry eyes and pursed lip look. “Well, Raihan?”

The young man in question, for all his rancor earlier, was suddenly at a loss of words, and she took a devilish delight in seeing so. Not that she could blame him; Raihan was a proper man, after all, and he would have been as dense as Leon to not recognize the allure in his girlfriend. The perfect curve of her hips; the tantalizing perk in her ass; the succulent roundness in her breast; and by Arceus help him—the tease in her abdomen. It really wasn’t fair. The real killer was her smile, of course, and the way she looked at him. Teasing him. _Daring_ him. She didn’t even need to say a word and he knew what she meant and exactly _why_ she’d put that outfit on. She was an Arceus-forsaken Vulpix in disguise—no, a Ninetails at this point, and he was a pitiful dragon ensnared by her charm. 

How in the Distortion World had he gotten so lucky to have such a woman in his life?

And why the fuck did she have to do this _here_ in _public_ where he couldn’t just take her there against the wall? She knew damn well his cock was decidedly uncomfortable pressing against his brief right now. 

“Liepard got your tongue, baby?” she cooed, finally disarming her weapon she dared call simply “good looks” and leaned against the changing room door. Her eyes roved down from his wide eyes and agape mouth, his cute little fangs hanging there like his jaw, to the distinct bump between his legs. She imagined if she looked closer his pupils would be dilated, too, and he was probably panting something fierce. It was intoxicating, knowing what she did to him, and it was just as embarrassing to endure the throbbing she felt in her belly now. They really were a perfect, pitiful pair, and already the thoughts burst through her mind—his touch; his kiss; tongue; bite; cock. She loved it all and yearned for it just as much. 

But here?

In a store?

Sofia bit her lip. Raihan stiffened, and she couldn’t stop the bubble of a giggle that ripped from her throat. Arceus, she loved how much he squirmed when horny. He was thinking the same as her. They could be so in synch it was scary sometimes, but it made the sex a lot less talkative or rawer. 

“You’re getting me this—-just so you know,” she winked, blowing him a kiss and spinning on her toes to waltz her way back to the dressing stall, all the while counting down the seconds, wondering how many it would take for her horny little Growlithe pup to come running.

It wasn’t long.

Raihan could only stand so much squirming in his spot on the couch clearly reserved for anguished boyfriends waiting on their women. He prided himself on being strong and able to resist most temptations, but he was also a _man_ and his cock could only handle so much. He was practically bursting at the seams, and while the notion they were in a public boutique with other people did make him pause, his thirst was deep, and he needed it quenched. Sofia was no better, either—he’d seen that hunger in her eyes, and it often made him wonder who the real predator was here. 

Regardless, he was a beast of his own, and he couldn’t let her get away for giving him such a grievous wound—teasing him so badly and leaving him to wallow and whine in his need. She had to learn what it meant to awaken the beast, and he both loved and hated how it was exactly what she wanted. 

Glancing around for any lingering eyes, he quickly slipped from the couch and sauntered down the hallway. Sofia had commented while trying an earlier outfit how she was the only one there—not a surprise since they were here close to closing thanks to losing track of time at dinner—and the quiet only confirmed it. He found her door easily enough, being the only closed one, and as luck would have it, she’d left it unlocked. It only creaked a little, but it hardly mattered; the mirror gave him away—just like it gave her coy smile away, too. 

She practically purred like a Purrloin as his hands snaked around her sides, ghosting along her sides, and roaming downward to brush her hips. His grin was mischievous as he suddenly tugged her back against him so his chest—and cock—pressed firmly right back into her. His lips brushed along the back of her head, taking in the sweet scent of her hair, and roving just along the rim of her ear to her lobe. 

“I hope you know the consequence of waking the dragon, love,” he cooed, voice low and husky. She shivered, a soft, almost inaudible moan escaping her lips. It sent a shock through him, fingers digging in slightly into her sides. It was all the permission he needed to let them glide freely along her abdomen, teasing along the line of her shorts up to the teardrop cut. She squirmed just a little when he drew faint circles that he paired with the gentle nips along her neck. A glance to the mirror showed him quite the sight; Sofia biting her lip, face a beautiful tint of red, and eyes closed. 

He chuckled, hot breath on her neck, “Like that, huh?”

“Why do you think I called you here? What a good boy—comes running at his master's command,” Sofia purred back, then gasped when her lover suddenly bit a little rougher. It shot another jolt through her, and it didn’t help that his hands slipped beneath her body suit down towards her core. Her belly quivered with the same anticipation the rest of her body did. She was already burning up just feeling his cock against her cheeks, the sensation enough to remember how it felt pounding into her. Of course she liked it. Fuck, she _loved_ it and everything about it. She also loved the foreplay, his fingers working her clit like it was nothing; making her squirm this way and that and arching hard as he rubbed slowly, then fast, then slow again to draw it out and drive her wild. All the while he used the other hand to massage her breast, squeezing the plump flesh and kneading the nipple both tenderly and then roughly and only serving to push her further into madness. It made her both regret and rejoice over having finally given in to this voracious man. 

“You gotta change outta these clothes if I’m gunna buy them for you, love,” he hummed, pulling away from her heat—she made an embarrassing whine, her release denied—and yanking her shorts down so they fell in one fell swoop. His hands slid along her again, adoring every beautiful inch of her as he peppered kisses along where he’d nipped and bitten. When she dared to look over her shoulder at him, he stole a kiss, tongue demanding entrance which she gave. It was a dance of many steps, and she was at his mercy as he slipped the crotch section to the side enough to expose her wet center. Not even an ounce of ceremony, but she’d lost enough sense to care as he pulled his own pants down to let his cock slip out, standing at the ready. She moaned in anticipation, eliciting a chuckle that vibrated his chest as he secured her other breast and tugged her by the hip once more. 

“R-Rai,” she panted, the fire in her belly growing. To her dismay and pleasure, he didn’t move to enter her, but rather slid his cock along her cheeks languidly, enjoying himself. It wasn’t fair, doing that to her---not when she was putty in his grip. “B-bad dragon.”

“Oh, love, you don’t know bad yet. I’ve got to punish you, remember?” he rumbled, and shifted so his cock slipped between her legs. Again, he denied her true pleasure and instead rocked his hips, so his sheath rubbed against her wet heat, not quite hitting her clit, but close enough to still feel the rise and throbbing. Her panting grew worse, the fire he stoked getting hotter and larger, so that she felt all the way to her head. Her moans grew louder, but he muffled them with his one hand while the other held her in place. He purred, staring at her right in the mirror, “Fuck that’s a damn good face on you, Sof…. I’m about to fucking cum right here and—.”

“Excuse me! But the store will be closing soon! If you have anything you’d like to purchase, I’d ask you to bring it to the counter now. We need to begin closing down the dressing room as well!”

Raihan and Sofia froze, one mid thrust, the other mid-moan. Any fire was replaced with hot embarrassment, both their faces beat red as he quickly pulled back and into a corner to avoid being seen through the slits of the door and shoved his aching cock back into his pants. The tanned young woman, likewise, promptly cleared her throat to regain some wit and thanked Arceus her voice didn’t shake too much.

“Ah--yes! Just a minute and I’ll be out! Is, uh… Is it alright if I wear out what I’m buying? I really absolutely love it!” she replied, knowing full well she’d gotten the inside wet. She didn’t need the clerks knowing it, too.

“Oh, yes, of course. Just please bring the tags to the front. We can bag your old clothes for you, too.”

“Thank-you!” she shouted, and then spun to face Raihan. She whispered, “Give me your card and come out like two minutes _after_ me.”

“Yeah,” he coughed, rummaging through his pocket and placed the plastic card into her hand. He spared her a cheeky, toothy grin as she quickly gathered up her things, and, with a slight pout, hurried out.

Raihan thankfully followed her instructions, allowing her to only mentally scream a little bit throughout the purchasing process and made a mental note to maybe _not_ have sex in a dressing room where people could definitely hear and employees were liable to catch you. That, or use the bathroom next time. Yeah.

Not that she would be coming back here any time soon, if only for the embarrassment. Although, truthfully, the second Raihan met her outside and they could look at one another, she bust out laughing, and so did he. Their guts nearly burst at the notion they’d almost been caught getting it on, but the excitement had definitely been worth it.

“So… how about we take this back to my place?” he purred, taking her hand, and leaving a long kiss on her knuckles.

“Getting ravaged in the dragon’s den? What more could a girl ask for?” she purred right on back, the sultry look once more painted on her dazzling features. He brown eyes could swallow him whole and he’d gladly drown in them.

“Your wish is my command,” he replied, nipping her knuckle gently, and then time became a blur.

Neither fully registered the walk back to his apartment in the dark; there was only the thrill of the dressing room still fresh on their minds, the warmth of their hands entwined, and the foolish laughter over the relief of not getting caught. It was a kind of bliss they never thought they could have but did, though is soon paled in comparison to the burning desire they’d left dwindling. It quickly reignited as soon as the door clicked shut behind them.

Raihan pounced at once, pressing her back against the near wall, lifting her arms up and over her head as his lips crashed against hers. Tongues danced a second time and fingertips lit her skin on fire as he moved quickly to her shorts, tugging them down and off. She wouldn’t need them anyways, and he damn well loved the way the seams of her body suit arched high over the hip. It left so little and yet so much to the imagination—not that he didn’t know what was waiting impatiently for him there. He still wanted payback, though.

Smirking, the Hammerlock Gym Leader crouched enough to grasp hold of her ass and hoist her up into his arms. Sofia gasped, then laughed with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and biting his lip just like he liked. Her legs hooked around his waist, making it easier for him to bring her to his kitchen counter. The granite was cool against her skin, but his handiwork made sure she didn’t feel it long. No; the fire he created in her spread quickly to the rest of her body once more as his kisses moved to her jaw and then his mouth found the zipper of her suit. He took hold with his fangs and pulled down slowly, though only enough so the center crease between her breasts showed along with her collar, which he made quick work of biting and kissing while he groped her breasts once more.

It made her a right mess, and she really wished he’d stopped playing around. His cock was plenty hard and rubbing against her legs now, and it could have a far better time sheathed inside her, hitting every inch of her, and driving her over the edge. She really hated this playful side of him sometimes, although it was also why sex was always mind blowing. She could only be so patient, though!

“Raihan, you fuck me right now or I swear—,” she groaned, grasping hold of his dreads. He smirked, bringing his lips up to capture hers again.

“Patience, love… I’m going to have my fun with you. And frankly… these clothes just get me so hot I don’t really want you to take them off.”

“Hard to ravage this pussy if you don’t,” she pouted, and he swore her little bunny ears flopped just a little. Even pursing her lip and furrowing her brow was sexy, and he couldn’t wait to bother her more.

“I managed earlier… and you know what? Those legs of yours were pretty nice squeezing my cock like that,” he purred, nudging her down onto her elbows to make it easier to begin trailing kisses all the way from her collar to her middle—he made sure to nip around there—and then down to her center. Her scent was intoxicating, and he was tempted to make himself a liar, but he held strong. He nuzzled her inner thigh instead, peppering kisses and nips to make her gasp and squirm while he tugged down her leggings with the utmost care; slow and sensual and tortuous.

“Dammit, Rai,” she panted, and he took far too much pleasure and shifted his pants down as he hoisted her legs up over one shoulder, forcing her to lie flat. She made a pitiful huff as he situated his member between her thighs and rolled his hips slowly, savoring the feel of her soft skin against him. He didn’t keep it low enough to hit her crotch, but she loved it all the same, what with the lewd expression she made watching him.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that. You’re about ready to cum aren’t you—cause of my thighs. Fuck that’s hot. You’re so fucking good. You better cum on me,” she spoke as she reached for her own crotch. She could tell he was tempted to stop her but thought better of it as he went a little faster. She wasn’t going to be the only one watching someone get off, and she knew damn well where her own clitoris was and how to work it. As she suspected, his cyan eyes flashed wildly when she began to rub, drawing out soft moans at it stoked her orgasm. His pace went a little faster, cock thrusting quickly between her thighs and exciting her right back. It was wild and raw, and her peak hit hard and burst, sending a short wave of euphoric pressure that made her arch and squeeze her legs, drawing out an “oh fuck” from his lips. He thrust a bit more before suddenly grunted and shuddered, and white seed spilled out, coasting her suit and belly.

She really should have been mad about that—getting her suit all dirty, but she was too wild with need and just wanted him now. Badly.

“You better take me right now, Raihan, or I swear to Arceus—!” she growled, but it was cut short as he suddenly shifted her legs on either side of his head and slid her along the counter to the edge so his still hardened cock pressed into her groin. She stiffened, and he took it as a confirmation to do as he pleased. As such, he happily yanked the body suit aside, exposing her to him once more. He savored the sight of her; needy, wet, beautiful, gorgeous, delectable. It was too much for even a stronger man to resist, and he indulged, slipping inside.

She squirmed a little at his girth, his cock bigger than most, but she adjusted and any remnants of discomfort turned into pleasure as he began to roll his hips, sliding nearly all the way out and then snapping back in so she gasped and moaned loudly. He groaned in kind; one hand gripping her thigh while the other braced against the counter. He thrust faster, harder; hips slapping against her ass as he hit every inch of her. It was enough to keep Sofia from thinking straight, hands latching onto his jacket in a vice grip as screams of pleasure ripped from her throat. Raihan was practically roaring as he pounded into her, any ounce of sanity gone as they gave in to carnal pleasure, stoking the flames until there was an inferno that threatened to ruin them.

Then it burst, and a wave stronger than before tore through her hard, bringing stars to her vision and leaving her a pitiful quivering mess as her orgasm rocked her harder than his cock had. She gasped in her panting, barely able to see as Raihan shuddered and spilled inside her, his white seed filling her to the brim. He groaned as he slipped free, taking a devilish glee in watching his cum trickle out and dribble onto the floor. It marked her as truly his in a way, and by Arceus was he _hers_. No other woman would grace this counter, and he’d be damned if he let any other man fuck her senseless like this. Not that they could.

Exhaustion was quick to greet him, but he had enough sense and endurance to wet a dish towel and gingerly wipe at his mess, easing her up and placing gentle kisses on her lips and face. She purred softly, enjoying the attention, her fingers playing with his dreads as he cleaned her up. He tossed it aside, landing right in the sink when he finished, and wrapped his arms around her rump to settle between her legs and feel her against him once more. He kissed her properly this time, deep and tender and loving.

“I love you, Sof,” he rumbled quietly, nuzzling into her hair now.

“I love you, too… Ryan,” she cooed back, her smile ever playful. He laughed, pressing his brow to hers.

“Aren’t I the one supposed to not let _you_ live that down?”

“Nope. Besides, you love it.”

“Maybe. But I’d rather you say my _real_ name.”

“Well then,” she hummed, tilting her head, and kicking her legs playfully as she fiddled with his dreads. “Maybe you ought to fuck me a little harder, love.”

“Is that a challenge, my little Lopunny?” he growled with a smirk, canine flashing.

“It’s a command, my weather boy.”

He laughed, stealing a kiss, “As my Lady wishes.”

Sofia just grinned and then joined his laughter as he lifted her into his arms and only stumbled a little on the way to the bedroom where her body suit found a new home on the floor, and blissful, burning pleasure was their only companion that night.


	3. Flames of Passion (18+) [Kabu x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @katerskater, their OC Key with their love Kabu :) Old man got game

“You really didn’t need to get all this for me, Kabu,” Key mumbled, cheeks flushed as they stared at the shopping bags with the best brand names one could find in Motostoke. Their lover had set them onto the table, as if to proudly display the things he’d gotten for them. Even now he stood beside them, hands on his hips, and a wide grin on his face. His light-colored eyes were bright, and he looked prouder than a Stoutland finding a berry. They couldn’t help grinning, finding it just too cute. 

“Of course I did, Key. You mean everything to me—this is the least I can do to show how it,” he hummed, reaching over to take their hand and kiss the knuckles gently. Arceus, that never failed to make their belly throb. The way his eyes kept firmly matched with theirs didn’t help, either—as if seeing right into their soul; taking every inch of them in and accepting and loving it. There was no other feeling like it, and the best part was that Key  _ knew _ he meant it. Despite all their faults and failings and the way they still stumbled here and there, Kabu  _ loved _ them, and wanted to be with them and spoil them and make them feel good and just--Key couldn’t stop their heart from hammering.

They also couldn’t stop the sudden surge of confidence and arousal that poured through them. 

With a low purr, Key brought  _ his _ hand to their lips, placing a kiss that lingered on the back, then his hand to expose the bare palm, their lips caressing the skin all along the way. They nuzzled into his hand, eyes never leaving his; watching carefully as the older man’s eyes widened little by little, a pink tint to his cheeks. They dared to say his breathing had picked up just a little—and they loved it. 

Slipping closer like all the Purrloins they’d seen, Key’s hands first braced against Kabu’s chest, feeling the firmness underneath his shirt. They quickly moved upward and around his neck, tangling with the neatly trimmed gray locks in the back. Their lips found purchase on his neck—he shivered, much to their delight—and his jaw and the corner of his mouth, and then they stole a fierce kiss from his lips. His hands latched onto them, almost like a lifeline, and the growing lump between his legs pleased Key greatly. 

“You’re such a naughty old man, Mr. Kabu,  _ sir _ ,” they purred right into his ear, and his breath hitched. Oh, yes They never missed the way the word “sir” drove them wild, and they both knew there was no going back from here. This time, though, Key had no intentions of being a compliant, mewling quim. No; like once before, they would be the one to take control, and they started by nudging Kabu down into the chair behind him. He almost stumbled, but then his attention became fully occupied by the taste of Key’s lips, the beautiful creature now straddling his lap. He groaned, so very eager, and loving the way his partner was taking the lead. Seeing Key so confident, when they had once been so shy and afraid—it made his chest swell. His cock, too, but he truly was just overjoyed to see the person he fell in love with blossoming into a wondrous, confident being that could drive him wild. 

“Ah-ah, Kabu… mind your hands now,” Key purred, lightly smacking his limb that had tried to go under their shirt. “You will do  _ exactly _ as I say… and right now you’re just going to sit there and let me show you just how much  _ you _ mean to  _ me _ .”

“Yes…  _ ma’am _ ,” he rumbled back, and couldn’t help his grin when Key’s eyes lit up and their lip twitched upwards.

They kissed him just a bit rougher, biting his lip as they tugged his shirt up and over, exposing his well-sculpted chest. He might have been in his senior years, but he had kept in shape and it showed in the taut muscles of his torso, from his defined pectorals all the way down to his washboard abs that had the perfect little happy trail for them to follow—in due time. For now, Key took their sweet time moving their kisses from Kabu’s mouth to his collar once more, and then down further still. The older man stiffed when they reached his nipples, mouthing and biting at them, while their hand pinched and rubbed the other. The chair squeaked at his movements, and he did his absolute best not to just take them to the bedroom and ravage them. This was  _ their _ moment, and by Arceus was it ruining him.

“Yes, that’s right… enjoy it. You’re such a good man, Kabu. An amazing trainer, too. And Gym Leader. You ‘re the one the trainers all struggled against,” Key went on, voice succulent; an aphrodisiac. His cock strained against his pants, and with his lover going lower again, he fidgeted in anticipation. Key’s hands found his buttons as he started to pant lightly, groin throbbing. They hummed playfully, “Ready for me, huh? You know, you’re an amazing trainer… but even more amazing  _ lover _ . You always make me feel so good, Kabu,  _ sir _ . You know all the right things to do and say… and you buying me all those things? Arceus, you know how to get a little Key like me hot and bothered. I ought to reward you, you know? And I know just the thing.”

With that, they pulled his briefs down, and his cock sprang free, a dribble of pre-cum already leaking out. He was a little embarrassed, their tongue doing that to him without even touching his erect member. Key, of course, took great pride in it, their hand cradling and rubbing his balls gently before pausing to use a bit of spit to lube their digits before stroking his cock slowly; languidly moving their hand up and down from the tip to the base. It was too much; really, it was; Key just staring at him and watching his every reaction--the way he twitched and bit his lip and panted and groaned like some virgin boy on his first night. Arceus knew he would not have minded if he was if it was with them.

“You’re soooo  _ big _ , Mr. Kabu,” Key sighed dreamily, and then their wicked tongue was rolling over and around his cock. A curse flew past his lips as his hand grasped their hair while their head dipped up and down, tongue swirling around his length as they worked him. 

If he had been embarrassed before, it was worse now as Kabu took almost no time to cum into Key’s mouth. It surprised them both, truthfully, but his lover just giggled and licked their lips, swallowing every drop. Whatever libido his cock lost was immediately restored, and the throbbing got worse as Key tossed off their shoes, hooked a finger on each side into their tights, and slipped them down to kick them aside. They reached down between their legs to rub, breathing growing faster and a soft moan escaping them. When they brought their hand back up, it was slick and wet. 

“ _ This _ is what you do to me,  _ sir _ ,” they purred as they came closer, again straddling his lap. They brought the fingers to his lips. “Want to taste what that’s like?”

Of course he did, and he shamelessly closed his mouth around their fingers and licked and sucked until he’d cleaned it all up. Key’s excitement tripled along with the throbbing, and they almost came then and there at his obedience. Arceus, they couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Time to give you your  _ real _ reward,” they growled softly, taking hold of his cock to align themselves properly, and then slid down until they were fully sheathed. They moaned, eyes rolling back as his cock reached every sensitive inch of them. His hard length filled them to the brim, and the fire sparked at once. “Put your hands—yes, just like that. You always know exactly what to do, don’t you? You’re so perfect, Kabu. No one can compare. There’s no one I love more.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” he growled huskily, and that was all Key needed to begin lifting and lowering their hips down onto his cock, riding him as they braced their hands against his firm shoulders while his hands took hold of their thighs to help steady. Thighs slapped together as they went harder and faster, the fire building but never fast enough. They  _ needed _ it to be an inferno, and the only way was to go harder and faster and louder and—Arceus, their walls tightened as the pressure in their belly burst and euphoria washed over. Kabu was no better, spilling into them almost unexpectedly—at least, that was what they figured when he groaned into their chest.

“Sorry—I forgot to pull out—,” he began, but was silenced by a fierce kiss.

“No, you did good.  _ Amazing _ . I want you to cum inside me, Kabu. I’m going to make you cum so much tonight. In me. On me. On the bed. Wherever. I’m going to make you feel so damn good tonight because  _ you _ deserve this. You’re  _ wonderful _ , sir,” they rasped, and his hands tightened in his excitement. 

His eyes glowed almost dangerously, “Good… because I’m all hot and bothered again.”

“Perfect,” Key purred, and, without a second thought, tugged him up and towards the bedroom. The rest of their clothes were discarded—more clumsily than not—and although Kabu thought he might be on top, he was pleasantly surprised when Key again shoved him down, this time fully onto his back. His lover was kind, though; propping the pillows so he was more than comfortable before slipping into his lap once more. Again, they stroked his cock with their hand, but instead of their tongue, they used the lips between their legs to devour him, riding him once more. It was a wild, needy movement which drove him mad as he watched them bouncing atop his hips, every inch of them unbridled beauty. He didn’t know how he could be so lucky to have such a wonderful lover, but never had anyone made him feel so good and loved during sex.

Key came once more suddenly, Kabu’s cock fitting so perfectly—like a key fitting into a lock—and they cried out in their ecstasy. Their older lover wasn’t far behind, his own internal inferno gone out of control and released in a wave of pleasure—and cum that filled them to the brim. He marveled at the sight of them as they slipped off, his white seed slipping down their legs. It was enough he almost got hard again, but even he had limits—as did his partner. They were tired now, but he knew with certainty, that would not be the end of it.

Key’s hand on his cheek stole his attention, and he leaned into it to place a kiss that made their body shiver.

“I hope I’ve satisfied you, love,” he rumbled, his other hand massaging their leg.

“For now… I plan for much more later. You bought me a  _ lot _ of things, after all,” they purred, leaning down to trail kisses up this time to his lips, which they partook of tenderly. It was love more than lust, and Kabu was happy to indulge and then embrace Key beside them when they finally plopped down, spent. For now, as they said.

“Well then… I look forward to it. I want to see more of what you can do, Key,” he hummed, drawing a hand along their body slowly. His lover just smiled, and although sleep quickly took them, they knew it would be long before the flames of passion consumed them once more and then again and again, and by Arceus…

They would enjoy it.


	4. The Words Unsaid (18+) [Raihan x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @wickedlywild and her OC Nic with Raihan after they had a major fight
> 
> (@THEUNOVANPRINCE on twitter)

Raihan stared at his whiskey. It was meant to burn, yet he felt nothing after the first chug of it, and it did even less to ease the heaviness in his mind. Then again, he supposed it shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be moping here in some hole-in-the-wall bar in Motostoke either, wallowing in some pathetic puddle of self-pity he didn’t deserve, either.

After all, it was his fault—ending up like this.

He gritted his teeth while scraping his fingers through his dreads. Arceus, he really was such a fucking idiot, and it was damn right reasonable to add asshole on top of it. He’d let his petty emotions get the best of him and gone and hurt one of the best things to ever come into in his life.

He could still see her face. Her vibrant, fiery eyes washed with pain and anger; her lush lips trembling while her fists and shoulders shook. Her flames she reserved for trainers had been thrown his way at her apartment, and though he’d endured it then, he felt the sting now. It struck him straight to the core, and it all could have been avoided—she could be smiling in his arms right now—if he’d just not been such an ass.

Truthfully, he was a lot worse than that. What the hell kind of man was he to get worked up over nothing, anyways? And it was _nothing_ . He _knew_ that. He did. It was just—it was Leon.

Nichole had been hanging out with Leon.

And that irked him.

It shouldn’t have. He and Nic hung out all the time, too. They had fun. They laughed, and play-argued, and joshed around, and fucked until sunrise. It was hanging out. It was their thing, and he loved it. Every moment of it was bliss that he craved. So when he would see her and his long-time rival and friend—the man he competed in _everything_ for—hanging out, it struck a deep nerve he didn’t know he had, and it bothered him. A lot. He couldn’t even properly say why, but the thought of Leon sharing the same moments he did with Nic felt wrong. Those were for him. Between them. Not Leon. Not anyone else.

He’d curtailed the annoyance. Really, he had. He’d shrugged it off like every other “bad” thing in his life, be it losing to Leon _again_ , or when haters came surging in to add salt to the wound. He knew how to handle it all; even handle Nic’s teasing and prodding or even the insults she slung when they were both arguing over nothing but just wouldn’t back down from each other. But talking about hanging with Leon? The passion of their battles? How amazing he could be?

It twisted his gut; like a knife being stuck into him. And he crumpled.

He had sneered. Struck a low blow. Worse than a slap. Worse than a stab to the back.

He’d known it was wrong even before her eyes went wide, pain flashing over her features.

She’d struck back. A snarl. A glare. A jab of her finger.

He should have accepted it; should have let her beat him like the cur he was and then apologized.

But he hadn’t.

No, like a petulant child he got angry. Insulted her. Dared insinuate the worst. Insulted his best friend, too, and her fire just grew larger and hotter. There was no more kindness left, only snarls and gnashing teeth and slashing claws as they tried to tear the other down. All the while _he_ had been wrong, and she had every right to kick him out like she did, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn’t wait to hear if she sobbed, but deep in his heart she knew she had. It haunted him even now in the bar as he tried—and failed—to drown it all away in drink, not that it would. Or should.

Frankly, he wouldn’t be surprised if she never spoke to him again. The thought terrified him. He’d gotten so used to her—her presence; her _being_ there in his life every day, even just in a text. Even now he craved her next to him, and he wished he weren’t such a coward and just went back and apologized—but would she even answer the door? Would she just slam it shut, and demand to never see him again? She had every right to, regardless of how much it would break him. Arceus, that was a scary thought, as well; knowing she could ruin him so easily.

“Fuck,” he ground out. He was being so pathetic. The strongest Gym Leader in Galar couldn’t muster the damn courage to apologize. Or maybe he was just that fucking arrogant.

Growling, Raihan pulled out his Rotom Phone and stared at the screen, willing himself to call her. He hesitated. The doubts crept in—the fears. She wouldn’t answer, surely. She’d just hang up. No—she’d already blocked him. Surely. He probably couldn’t even message her through a text or Pokégram or Pokébook or—

He rasped, “For fuck’s sake, you stupid arse! Just call her!”

He hesitated again, phone shaking in his grip. He pressed his hand to his brow, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened then again and stared at the screen.

One breath.

Then another.

One more.

A curse followed, and then he tapped his phone until he could hit the call button by her name. He held his breath, heart hammering so loud it pounded in his skull as the phone rang and rang and rang.

**-o-**

Nichole wiped at her eyes, a fresh round of tears coming. It was stupid, crying like this. She was a strong, independent woman dammit! She shouldn’t be caught up on some piece of shit that thought he could come up in _her_ apartment and accuse _her_ of sleeping around with her _friend_ and _sparring partner_ and make a big deal out of it when they weren’t even _exclusive_ ! And it wasn’t like _he_ didn’t go around sleeping with other girls! There was no way he didn’t, and she knew what kind of guy he was like from the get-go. They had agreed to keep it casual, so where the hell did he get off talking to her like that!? Worse still, what was she doing getting this upset over some fool who treated her that way?

Oh.

Right.

Because it was _Raihan_.

The idiot she’d been playing around with for Arceus-knew how long since that first night he asked her to stay. It had been harmless fun. Then they kept hanging out and she kept staying the night, and sometimes he stayed at hers. It was just casual, and she could accept that—even when her heart started to beat a little faster for that smug weather boy. She could be fine with what they were even as she fell for his roguish smile, his infectious laugh that left her a giggling mess, or the alluring glow of his bright eyes. His touch was even more intoxicating, and the way he made her feel when they fucked was the best she’d ever have. Even a blind man could see how easy it was to fall for him. They could have seen she was only bound to get hurt in the end, too, but still she endured because she wanted it—wanted _him_.

And then he’d gone and gotten upset about her sparring with Leon and dared suggest she wanted to sleep with him? Like she was some _whore_ ? Like she just went around and slept with everyone? They might not be exclusive, but, truthfully, she hadn’t even really thought to go to anyone else—not when she had him around. Yet, he really thought of her that way? Her and Leon were _friends_. Not to mention Leon had his eyes set on another girl, and the Gym Challenge would be starting again soon, which meant the Champion Cup was, too. Her and the Champ just wanted to train because they could push each beyond their limits!

So where the fuck did Raihan get off throwing that shade on her? He had no right to be such a presumptuous little shit—and a hypocrite no less! It was fine if _he_ slept around, but her? Arceus forbid!

She’d never felt so angry in her life—not since her ex. He wouldn’t even apologize either when she shouted back, and like always they got into it. He just couldn’t back down and there was no way she was going to let him get away with being an ass.

It got out of hand, of course, and in the end, before the inferno could explode, she sent him away. She just couldn’t take his bullshit, and she didn’t want him to see her cry. She was pathetic for it, but to know Raihan thought of her like that hurt. They’d been friends for so long now, and knew so much about each other they’d never told anyone else, and yet he still saw her in such a way? What was all their hanging out for then? Was she just some quick lay? A good time? A fucking piece of meat for him to plow when he wanted?

It made her heart ache worse than with her ex ever could, and she hated Raihan for it—because she loved him. She’d known it for a while now, and it made it unbearable. She couldn’t stop the tears when the doors closed or the sobs as she sat on the couch. She was better now, but the wound was still raw.

The worst of it, though?

She _missed_ him.

They were just angry and said stupid shit and left things unsaid that should have been. She didn’t mean to call him a lazy piece of shit who cared more about getting tail then getting stronger—otherwise maybe he would have beaten Leon by now. She said it just to hurt him, and it had.

“Dammit girl, get yourself together,” she laughed pitifully, rubbing at her eyes. It did little to help, although she was distracted by the buzz of her Rotom in her pocket. She slipped it out, not sure who could be calling.

She froze, wide-eyed, when she saw it was Raihan.

A part of her wanted to throw the phone across the room. The other wanted to answer immediately, if only to hear his voice. She should just chuck it. He probably wasn’t calling to be nice or apologize like he usually did. It was probably to say it was over, and he never wanted to see her again. The thought paralyzed and infuriated her; to pine for a man who thought so poorly of her.

And yet, deep down, she knew he didn’t really think that way.

Sighing—and sniffling—she tapped on the phone and brought it to her ear. The other side was quiet for a while, but then she heard a sharp intake of air.

_“…. Hey_ ,” Raihan spoke, his voice soft. Subdued. Nichole’s chest clenched a little and she had to look elsewhere, as if he were there beside her. Outside, the sky was dark, lit only by flashes of lightning as the rain fell in a steady stream. It was fitting.

“…. Hey,” she finally replied, voice shaky.

_“I, uh… fuck… I shouldn’t be doing it like this. I should be there—but—I just—you… you’re not gonna---I… I’m sorry, Nic.”_

She swallowed thickly, “You… really hurt me, Raihan.”

He was quiet for a moment, a strange crackle on his end before he replied, _“I know. I was stupid. Like usual. I didn’t mean it—you sleeping with Leon. I didn’t mean any of it. I was dumb. I’m stupid. I say stupid shit. I don’t think about you like that—I swear—I just… I’m stupid. Really fucking stupid. I was just… fuck…”_

“You were a hypocrite,” she finished for him, and she swore she could sense his wince.

_“Ah… yeah. Yeah I was. I was just… hearing you two hanging out like_ we _do… I didn’t like it. It’s stupid. I know you’re not like that. I just… I guess I didn’t…. he’s always better than me, y’know? Always. And if you’re hanging with him—No. That's no excuse. I should have just gotten over myself. He’s your friend, too. You’re both amazing trainers who give their all and bring out the best in each other during battle, and I should be happy and glad you hang out and get stronger with him. I need to have good competition, right? You and him both gotta keep me on my toes, and I thought the worst instead of the best about you. You’re_ amazing _, Nic. You’re the bad ass bitch I love hanging out with and battling and watching you roast those Challengers and I love watching how you grow and I just—fuck I’m rambling. I said sorry, right?”_

“A few times. You owe me some more,” she chuckled, tears spilling again, but the tightness in her chest was warm now. When he wasn’t an ass, he could be the sweetest thing. It was almost enough for her to forgive him.

_“Then I’m sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry—_.”

“Okay! It’s gonna lose its meaning you dummy!” she laughed this time, shaking her head. She could hear him chuckle, relief clear in his voice.

_“I missed hearing you laugh. And, really, I’d rather be telling you this in person ‘cause I’m pretty sure you need to give me a few more slaps.”_

“Upside the head, that’s for sure,” she snorted, leaning back. “I think I’m cooled off enough I can stand to see your dumb face.”

_“You mean it?”_

“I guess.”

_“Do you mind opening your door then?”_

Nic blinked, stupefied. Her head spun towards her door, and for sheer lack of belief, she scrambled up to her feet and just about sprinted over. She couldn’t believe he was serious but opened it anyway.

Raihan was there.

Soaked to the bone, Rotom still by his ear.

His body relaxed visibly, and he put on a weak toothy grin.

“Can I come in and get slapped around while I apologize to the baddest bitch around?” he chucked, voice echoing over her phone.

“You—did you walk here in the rain just now?!” she gasped, glancing down to the puddle forming at his feet.

“Yeah. I, uh… I figured I should come by—even to apologize through the door. I fucked up, Nic—I did—I’m sorry, I didn’t—,” he began, but was paused when she put a finger to his lips.

“First, get in here so you don’t cause a slipping hazard outside my apartment. And then let’s get you dried before you catch a cold, ya fool,” she sighed, shaking her head and taking his hand to lead him inside. He followed silently and dutifully, fingers wrapping around hers in a way she did her best not to notice. She urged him to strip in her bathroom as she got clean towels, and she couldn’t help but be reminded of a wet, miserable Growlithe pup. A smile tugged at her lips as she took it upon herself to dry him off, humming softly as she dabbed at his face and rubbed his hair a little rougher to get it out. His clothes would need a run through the drier, but thankfully she had spares.

“Here, they’re gonna be tight, but your stuff should be dry in about an hour,” she spoke softly, giving him some stretchy shorts and sweater. He took them, and she turned to leave, but his hand found hers again. She looked back, and he stared at the ground for a moment before meeting her gaze; eyes firm and filled with emotions she didn’t dare guess but made her heart flutter.

“Nic… I’m sorry. You know I think the world about you?” he murmured, almost at a whisper, and she wondered if that was all he really meant to say. She pushed such thoughts aside as she stepped closer, reaching up to cup the side of his face.

“I do. And I think you’re the most amazing Gym Leader out there, and you’re going to be champ one day. I know it,” she replied back just as soft, and relished in the feel of his forehead against hers. It was one of those comforts she adored. Her fingers entwined with his and she wondered if she could hear her heart beating so loudly.

“I wanna kiss you bad right now, y’know… but I don’t think I deserve to.”

“Please, you owe me that and a damn lot more,” she giggled. “I’ll let you try to earn my forgiveness.”

“And how do I do that? Get down on my knees, and kiss your feet?” he smirked, his spark returning.

“Well,” she hummed, twirling one of her loose curls around a finger and batting her eyelashes, “not my feet.”

Raihan just smirked and cupped her cheek to kiss her gently. She savored the taste of whiskey on his lips as her hands roamed along his bare chest while he urged her to go back towards her bed. She relented, his kisses a good distraction as she fell back onto it. He followed her down, kisses fiercer now and trailed from her lips to her jaw and then neck, nipping and biting lightly at the flesh. His hands went to work as well, ghosting along her bare thigh, the booty shorts doing a poor job of covering them. It sent shivers down her spine and was only made worse as he tugged her sweater up and over her head, exposing her breasts to him. He leaned back to admire, a cheeky smirk on his face that made her blush and huff at the same time. He didn’t leave her hanging too long, descending onto her collar as he worked his mouth down to one of her plump ladies. He happily sucked, flicking the nipple with his tongue, and biting playfully while his hand massaged the other. His remaining limb made use of itself below, slipping beneath the band of her shorts to converge between her legs. He had no trouble finding her clit and went slow at first, letting the pressure build at an easy pace.

Not that it was any less maddening for her, moans escaping with every breath. Her body arched just so as he rubbed, her body eager for the pleasure to come. Yet, he was apt to deny her a quick release. No; he was going to ravage her properly—as he should. She deserved every ounce of pleasure he could muster, and so she grasped at her sheets tightly as the throbbing in her abdomen grew intense. It wasn’t long before she arched hard, unable to handle much more, she was almost a little ashamed she came for him so soon. He loved it, of course, chuckling devilishly as he moved downwards and relinquished her of clothes entirely.

He was more than ready to take her then and there, his cock aching with want, but no; he’d promised her much more tonight. As such, he descended upon her sweet fruit, starting at her calves where he left a trail of kisses all the way up to her thighs. He left his playful little nips and scandalous love bites, ensuring she’d have a mark on her dark skin and making her moan rather loudly. Arceus, she was so ready, but he held himself back as his tongue found her center, lapping up her slick wetness and invading her every sense. Her leg squeezed him as he sucked and nipped.

She came again for him, boosting his own ego, desire, and arousal. She was undone before him and he loved it. Savored it—and her taste. Truly, she was a masterpiece, and he was a fool for taking her for granted. Tonight, he would repay such transgression, and continued with kissing her a little rougher. Nic, of course, had no qualms with this, mind overcome with the ache in her belly; the unsatiated need for him to fuck her senseless. It grew worse as he settled between her legs, cock sliding against her slit as he rolled his hips back and forth. Teasing. As always.

“Fuck me right now,” she rasped, reaching up to grasp his dreads.

He chuckled, “As you command, love.”

She did have to wait a little longer for a condom, which she thankfully kept well stocked, but the second it was on, he settled back into place and eased inside, allowed her to adjust to any discomfort from his size before shifting out and snapping back in so she cried out and then continued to pull screams and moans of pleasure as he fucked her, filling them both with fiery pressure that threatened to burst as it built higher and hotter with each thrust in and out of her.

There was no telling how much time passed before a final rut threw her over the edge and she arched hard, crying out his name as she came completely undone. He wasn’t far behind, hips slapping into her legs before shuddering and emptying into the condom. He slipped out, panting right along with her as the wave of euphoria flooded through them. It left them shivering and skin tingling and yearning for more—after a short break. Sex with him just ruined her every time, and he always seemed no better as he made a point to get them both up to her pillow where they could collapse down properly and relax.

Nic was all too happy to roll onto her side, draping her arm across his firm chest. He, likewise, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, relishing in the feel of her next to him.

“So how am I on payback?” she chuckled.

“I think two or three more rounds will do it,” she giggled back, earning a laugh.

“Oh is that all? Well, rest up, Nic… ‘cause I’m gunna rock your world each time. Promise,” he smirked, kissing her brow.

She smiled softly, “I look forward to it. Now rest up, ya big lug. I expect to scream even louder next time.”

“I always love a challenge,” he purred, matching her gaze. She just shook her head with another laugh and settled down against him, head on his shoulder. He watched her as she slept, taking in every contour. She really was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and he was sure no one had ever made his heart thump like it did in his chest just from watching.

He couldn’t name such a feeling, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to just yet. Instead, he just kissed her again and allowed himself to drift off for a quick rest—after all, he still had some apologizing to do. 


	5. Hot Chocolate [Raihan x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @wickedlywild and her OC Nic with Raihan, enjoying a fun time at a winter festival :)

“Leon really just left us, didn’t he?” Nic half-sighed, half-snorted as she stared in the direction the Champion had run off to. He’d done so at a rather  _ suspicious _ speed, but she let it slide. After all, she certainly didn’t mind the company she’d been left with. She also certainly didn’t mind the way he laughed, sharp canines flashing while his hot breath appeared as fog in the cold winter air. He was bundled up in far too much gear than necessary—what with a trench coat, sweats, boots, clothes, and a full-on beanie to cover even his dreads—but he still looked cute. 

“Yeah, he did,” Raihan snickered, icy eyes looking her way. 

“Sure he won’t need help—what with, y’know, his uncanny ability to get lost?”

He waved his hand, “Nah, he’s got Charizard to figure it out for him when he gets desperate.”

He smirked and then turned his gaze towards the display behind them. She followed his line of sight, marveling at the plethora of booths that littered the normally empty spacious lot of the Wyndon courtyard. All kinds of vendors had come out to display their goods, and countless little carnival games had been set up as well. All around people moved this way and that, children scurrying between their legs, and Pokémon all mixed in. Winter clothes were abundant, and there was plenty of warm food and drink to soothe the chill between the revelry.

Such was the Winter Festival in Wyndon, something that happened for only one week of the year, and today happened to be one of the few days Nic, Raihan, and formerly Leon, had been able to take a break from for Gym Leader—and Champion—duties to partake in it. Unfortunately, their friend had  _ suddenly _ recalled he had something very important to do, leaving just the two of them.

“Well, would be a shame to waste our day off, yeah?” Raihan grinned, eyes lighting up—not unlike the kids running about. 

She laughed, the sound melodious and infectious, “You read my mind! So, where to first, handsome? This is my first time at one of these, so I could use the escort.”

“ _ Whaaaaat _ !?” he gasped—dramatically, she noted with a snort—and then laughed. “Man, what were you even doing the whole time you’ve been here? Ah, now, now, don’t gimme that face, love. You know I’m teasing. Alright, c’mon, we can start with some fun games first. Maybe if you’re nice I’ll win you a prize.”

“Pffft. More like if  _ you’re _ nice I might win  _ you  _ a prize,” Nic huffed, puffing her chest up proudly as Raihan held out his hand. She stared for a moment, surprised he would offer that instead of his arm or just running ahead. Yet, when she saw his face, he was sincere, and her heart raced. Her cheeks warmed, too, as embarrassing as that was. She should have ignored it, but she was an undeniably foolish and took his hand anyways. She’d only wanted to do so in public for ages, and it helped fuel her inner hope.

That is--the hope Raihan liked her as much as she liked him. 

It was a silly notion, she knew, and yet she held as fast as her fingers did around his as he tugged her towards the booths. A part of her worried about the prying eyes, what with all the rumors already flying around, but the taller Gym Leader didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as he slipped through the crowd towards the nearest game. To her surprise, most seemed occupied with themselves. That, or, despite being the apparent only human being in Galar to be six foot eight inches, his change of clothing made him less recognizable. Whatever the case, she was grateful as they came to a basketball game. Her companion was quick to pay the fee for both and tossed a ball to her.

“How about we make this interesting?” Raihan grinned as he twirled the ball in his hands. Nic quirked a brow, urging him to go on. “Let’s make it an extra fun game. Whoever wins this one gets a point, and at the end of the day, whoever wins the most games gets the  _ big _ prize.”

She jut out a hip to put her basketball against it, “Oh? And pray tell what that is,  _ love _ .”

“Ooh, I love when you talk dirty to me,” he winked, and then laughed at her grin and eye roll. “How about… the loser has to do anything the winner wants.”

“Now _ that’s _ dangerous. But… you’re on, Mr. Show off. Can’t wait for you to owe me big time,” the dark-skinned woman purred with a wink, spun on her heel, aimed her shot, and, with a gentle flick of her hand, the ball arched through the air and fell right through the hoops with a quiet swish. Of course she smirked, and of course Raihan pouted, suddenly not so confident in his abilities, which was going to put a damper on his plans. He had only one thing he wanted to ask Nic at the end of this now, but she was clearly going to make it difficult.

Licking his lips, Raihan turned to the hoop, aligned himself properly, prayed his old childhood days of playing in the streets paid off, and flicked his wrist. It soared, bounced on the backboard, then the rim, and then—into the net. He had to work hard not to sigh in relief as Nic laughed, her eyes bright with that fire he admired, and now knew he loved.

“Not bad, dough boy. But can you keep it up when me n’ the interns play hoops all the time?” she snickered, and his confidence once again wavered.

“Guess we’ll find out, fireball,” he winked back, and then it was on.

To his dismay, Nic did prove his better in the basketball challenge. Her boast had been no jest; she had, indeed, been playing hoops with the interns at her gym while he hadn’t played since a kid. Hasn’t one to quit, though—but neither was Nic. Rather, the outcome had fueled them both to go harder at the next game and then the next and the one after that and further still. They were like fire and wind together, and the more he blew, the higher her flames went and twirled in a playful dance that had them wrapped around one another. Each game was a moment of pure joy, too; from whacking the mole or throwing a ball at cans, to “fishing” for Magikarp, or even the arcade where Pokémon Stadium mini games had been set up. That brought back memories, and they happily enjoyed “battling” against one another. Prizes, of course, were aplenty, and a competition even started over who could win the most prizes for the other, which they soon had to get bags to carry everything in. It made it all just that much more wonderful and exciting and fun.

It was always a close race, too, no matter what it was. Raihan was one to give his all in anything, be it battle or friendships and now carnival games. Nic, likewise, would never let him get away with anything, especially when he goaded. It was those kinds of things he had come to love about her, in a strange, but wonderful way. Truly, as he looked upon her as she aimed her little toy gun at the target down the lane, he could only feel a warmth swelling in his chest. His heart, too, raced a little quicker every time she giggled and prostrated herself proudly—as she  _ should _ . Nic was an amazing, powerful, beautiful Gym Leader who had suffered so much to get to where she was, and yet she  _ made _ it. She was Kabu’s successor and never let anyone who didn’t deserve it make it through the first round of Gym badge battles. And yet, for all her ferocity, her kindness was boundless.

Hell, she’d been kind enough to forgive his stupid ass after all the fights they’d had, and even the worst one where he’d hurt her more than he ever should have. Yet, she’d allowed him back into her life. She’d let him apologize and even boosted him up, and he didn’t deserve to be in her presence. He didn’t deserve to love her, and he certainly didn’t deserve to hope she felt the same. Still, he wished he would go over and brush that loose lock of curly hair out of her face; to just stare into those brown eyes and touch her cheek. He’d done it before, of course, but not like this; no—he just wanted to feel the warmth of her against his palm; to just have her there with him. No sex. No passion. Just her. With him.

Raihan chuckled, his foolishness getting the better of him, and he glanced away, hoping more than the chilly air would cool his head. He had to blink, though, as a stand caught his eye. A flick back to Nic showed him she was still thoroughly occupied, so he quickly and quietly sauntered over to pay for two cups. By the time his lovely companion had finished and turned to gloat at him, he had a cup ready and waiting to be right in front of her face.

“Here, my treat. I’m pretty sure I lost this one anyways,” he grinned.

“What is it?” she inquired, taking a whiff of the scent coming from the lid. She perked up with a grin, “Hot chocolate? How’d you know I needed some?”

“Well, I’m pretty damn cold right now, so figured you would be, too. Although, you got quite the insulation there,” he mused, eyes lowering down to her breasts, tucked tightly against her jacket.

She smacked him a laugh, “Oh shove it, you ass! By that logic, you should be well insulated, too, you big baby!”

“Hey! These tiddies are  _ all _ muscle up here and they don’t insulate for shit,” Raihan smirked, gesturing with his free hand to his chest.

“You sure? Pretty positive Leon’s tiddies retain heat.”

“Okay he doesn’t count, his tiddies are special.”

“ _ Oh my _ . I didn’t realize you knew them so  _ intimately, _ ” Nic purred before blowing on her cocoa.

Raihan scrunched his nose, lip curled up in disgust, “ _ Gros _ s. I wanna kick his ass not—.”

“Okay, okay, I don’t need to know what you two do in the bedroom!” Nic laughed with delight while a bit of pink came to the Hammerlock Gym Leader’s cheeks as he made a gag-like expression.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m kicking your ass in this game. I’m winning that bet!” he huffed, taking up the gun and paying the man there.

“You wanna ask me to take it back that bad huh?” Nic teased, earning another pout.

“Nah, just let you let me do whatever I want to  _ you _ . Remind you just what gets my dick hard,” he purred, blowing a kiss.

Despite her blush, Nic laughed and sipped at her cocoa, which, to her delight, had an extra sweetness of flavor to make it even thicker and more delicious. It was warm and went down just right, filling her belly with the heat that soon spread throughout. Her gaze lingered on Raihan, watching him aim properly and do a decent first shot. She’d never been great at that kind of game, but she’d put up a good fight for the rest. As it stood now, she needed this game to tie them up, so if he won—he won. In another situation, she might have been a little upset he was doing so well, but here? Right now? She didn’t mind one bit if he won and made good on his word. Any time with him was a joy she didn’t know she could have. Hell, she’d never been this happy with her ex and she and Raihan weren’t even dating! It was such a crazy thing, and yet, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

He was like her hot chocolate after all; he made her feel good with how sweet and kind he was, and for all the fights they had and the wrong kind of burn he made her feel, it paled in comparison to the night when the warmth made her incapable of frowning or feeling sad. Since their last fight, it had been like that a lot, and it had only made her feelings grow deeper and deeper to where she knew she was in the worst kind of trouble there was, but she couldn’t get free—she didn’t want to. Enduring a lack of reciprocation was worth the time spent with him.

“HA!”

Nic blinked, torn from her thoughts back to Raihan, who hefted the toy gun over his shoulder as he turned towards her. Hand on his hip, he puffed up his chest and pointed his nose upwards in a proud display that forced her to muffle a laugh.

“Guess who you have to do anything they ask for?” he purred, that stupid smile of his so alluring. She hummed thoughtfully as she took a long sip of her cocoa and then made a point to lick her lips after. She saw him pause, even stiffen a little, and couldn’t help feeling a little victorious.

“I’m guessing… you?” she smiled and took another sip while he took a good swig of his own, hissing a little at the burn.

“Yep!” he beamed as he came over and slung an arm around her shoulders. He made a point to tuck her in close to his side.

Nic did her best to not blush or look abashed, “So, what do you want then, hmm? Or now wait—let me guess… a fun night on the town? A fun night at  _ your _ place?”

“Well, nice to know what you were going to ask for,” Raihan snickered. Both of her options sounded pretty damn nice, but, truth be told, he wanted to ask for a whole lot more. He couldn’t do it right here, though—not like this; no, he needed to set the mood and make it perfect. That way she would know it was real.

A chorus of cheers and then music rang out and they both turned to see the circular opening in the middle of the booths filled with people and at one side a small band played a jaunty tune that probably fit a village better. Still, the people danced and moved with abandon, their faces lit as bright as sunlight, and grins stretching from ear to ear. Most moved to the beat of the music while others did their own thing; in the end, all that mattered was the joy to be had.

“Hey, how about we go join in on the fun? I wanna see if you can dance to more than beatbox and your battle theme,” Raihan grinned.

“Dancing?  _ That’s _ what you want me to do?” Nic giggled, sending an incredulous look his way.

“Nah,” he smiled, softly this time, and released his hold to instead extend his hand out to her. “I’m just asking if you wanna come have some fun with me. No demand. Just yes or no. All up to you, love.”

Her heart beat fast as her cheeks went scalding, looking between his hand and his steady gaze. He really was asking—just to have fun. It shouldn’t have meant so much. It was just dancing. And yet, it did, and she reached out and placed her hand in his just like before. His smile grew wide as he closed his fingers around hers, tossed their half-finished cocoa away, and pulled her with him to the plaza.

The music wasn’t her style, nor was it his, but that hardly deterred them from taking hold of one another and swinging around like the rest of the crowd did. The dance truthfully had no proper rhythm, but it mattered little as he spun her in place and away, then pulled her right back into his chest, leaving her breathless between laughs that matched his own. They moved in tandem; two hearts of one mind and body as the world faded away save for the music. There was just her and Raihan and him and Nic, and they would have it no other way.

The music paused, allowing the crowd to take a breather from their fun. Raihan and Nic panted a little, a sweat on their brows thanks to their warm clothes staving off the cold. Their hands were still entwined as she stood nearly pressed against him, eyes focused solely on the other. It was only the sudden flake of snow passing between them that stole their attention, along with the delighted sounds of the crowd. More flakes soon joined, a light snowfall beginning—just enough to add a sense of wonder to the joyous occasion.

“So,” Nic began, turning her gaze back to Raihan, who did the same. “What  _ do _ you want me to do for you?”

The Hammerlock Gym Leader held his breath for a moment, taking her in, and savoring the thought he’d held onto all this time. His heart pounded harder. His body burned. His palms were sweaty, and he suddenly couldn’t find the words to say. It was stupid to be so nervous, and yet, having her staring at him like that—he felt like a little boy.

“What? Purloin got your tongue?” she teased when he took too long, and he chuckled back. It helped to break his stupor and, taking in a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak.

_ Be my girl? _

Nic saw his mouth move, but the words were lost when the band suddenly let out a blare of sound and the crowd cheered. A favorite song had begun, and the people began to move again.

She had to laugh, “Sorry, “Rai. Can you say it again? I didn’t catch it.”

Raihan managed to not look too deflated as he chuckled again and rubbed the back of his neck. A silent curse rang through his head, and he glanced away sheepishly. He caught sight of the stand he’d visited before, and sighed. Putting on his best, most charming grin he could, he held out his hand once more.

“I said: come drink another hot cocoa with me.”

Nic couldn’t help thinking that wasn’t right, but she left it be. Instead, she took hold of his hand as she had the other two times, relishing in the way they fit so perfectly together, and walked with him to the stand.

  
  


She had to say, the hot chocolate was even better the second time.


	6. Motostoke Fracking (18+) [Pokemon OC x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @katerskater and their OC key with @THEUNOVANPRINCE OC Mason, both lovable parts of the Pokemon universe, warming up on a cold day :))

Mason stared out the window of the small, but homely apartment, watching as the rain pitter-pattered against the window, droplets streaming down the fogged glass. He knew outside it was cold, what with it being winter in Galar right now, and it made the warmth of inside that much more soothing. A fire had been stoked in the living room, which he was grateful to sit by, warming up his hands after having had to hurry home before the rain began. He lamented it always took him longer to warm up, and he blamed his Alolan heritage. He was just used to hot places—his body didn’t know how to handle the cold proper! He wasn’t always sure what convinced him to come here, but, at the very least, he was sure of what made him stay. 

“Mason,” a soft voice called out, and the large, dark-skinned man turned to find the one person in the world he honestly could say lit up his life even brighter than the Alolan sun. 

Key. 

He sometimes thought it was all a dream how they met, and honestly, his memories blurred at times, making him wonder how he was here in their apartment. With them. He wondered how Key was all too happy to sit down beside him, their smile so gentle his heart wanted to burst from his chest, and hold out a blanket that was thankfully large enough to wrap around them both. Not totally, but if his treasured gem was tucked against his side, it would do where the fire couldn’t. They were so much smaller than him, and yet, they fit so perfectly against him, their head on his shoulder; their hips pressed together; his arm around their waist while they placed a hand on his leg. 

The fire, truth be told, wasn’t really needed anymore.

“Sorry—this is the biggest blanket I have,” Key chuckled, looking up at him with those topaz beauties they called eyes. 

“No, no—it’s fine. You’re keeping me plenty warm,” he chuckled, not wanting to make them worry or be a bother to them. 

Key giggled, “Good. It’s nice being able to curl up next to a fire. I’m glad I have you here for it.”

Mason’s face scalding at their words. He didn’t deserve them, surely, or at least hadn’t done anything to do so, and yet his partner—Arceus, he still couldn’t believe he could call Key that—showered him with such kindness. It was almost too much. He never could think straight when they did it, and the Cutieflies in his stomach were acting like they all had confusion. 

“M-me, too,” he managed to cough, holding them a bit closer. Likewise, Key turned more into him, one hand on his thigh, the other reaching up to brace against his chest. He couldn’t help risking a glance down, and the sight of them right there, their body pressed into his, made his tongue twist and his heart race and heat rush through him. He became acutely aware of where their fingertips met his shirt and pants, and it may as well have been that he was naked with how easily they affected him. Arceus, it just wasn’t fair; they were also so wonderful to him, and the last few weeks with them had been such utter bliss he felt so lost and yet like he’d finally found his way. He’d never felt more at home than with Key, and he was practically on the other side of the world.

And yet, despite the land so foreign to his own, everything felt right with Key, and the first night they finally breached the wall of intimacy, he knew there’d be no going back. He wanted no one but Key—the one person in his life who really cared and really wanted to hear his words and really want him around and never made him feel like less of a man. Even when the pains of his past hung over him, Key only beckoned him into their embrace, and that first night along with many others had been heaven.

Even now, it was the same, and his thoughts ran wild with that night, making the blood rush to his groin. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, yet he could not bring himself to stop as his hand on their shoulder began to slide along their arm and then to their side; gently, yet firm. His need grew with every perfect inch he touched, and his nose was soon pressed into Key’s hair, nuzzling gently while his hand released the blanket and found theirs, entwining their fingers. 

Key finally looked up; eyes widened for a moment. He stopped his machinations immediately and pulled back some, shame mixing with his embarrassment.

“I’m sorry—I—I didn’t mean to—I just—,” he babbled, gaze lowered. It lifted once more, though, when a gentle touch settled upon his cheek and turned his head towards his partner. The topaz gems glowed with tenderness in the firelight, and the kiss on his lips was even more so. 

He let out a pathetic groan, his cock hardening against his pants. He should have had more self-control than this, but it was impossible around this wondrous creature. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I like it. A lot,” they purred, their hand coasting along his thigh once more towards his hips. 

He groaned again, “You shouldn’t say that, Key…. You know I won’t be able to stop. I might hurt you.”

“You said that before…. And yet you haven’t,” they hummed, shifting to settle into his lap, their crotch rubbing against his. It drove him even crazier. Their hands moved up his broad chest to behind his neck, lips brushing against his tantalizingly. “I trust you, Mason. You’re the sweetest, most amazing, wonderful person I’ve ever met. So touch me as much as you want. Do everything you want tonight, I’m yours.”

Key took a great of delight in watching their lover come undone at their words, and didn’t have time to laugh before Mason kissed them hard, lips crashing together as his thick arms wrapped tight around them, one hand roaming down to grope their ass while the other braced against their back as he brought them to the carpet below. He squeezed, kissed, nipped, and rolled his hips into theirs, and there was no hiding his erection. He was hard and had to be ready to pop with how eager he was to get his hands up their sweater and to their breasts, massaging a little roughly with those rugged hands of his, and yet it gave them only pleasure. 

Moans came from Key’s mouth easily enough, and they were all too happy to be rid of the top entirely to give Mason more room to work, his mouth moving from their lips to their collar and then tit, sucking, biting and having his Arceus-forsaken way with them. Key squirmed some, pleasure building just from that attention. Their abdomen throbbed with want, and their hand slipped down to rub at their clit with their lover occupied elsewhere. They would have been lying if they said they weren’t horny the minute Mason had returned home just before the rain began, so it didn’t take much work for Key to arch slightly with a gasp; body needier than expected. 

Mason let out a growl, finally realizing what they were up to, and promptly removed Key’s hand to then tug down their pants and replace their hand with his. He didn’t quite know the pace they absolutely liked yet—that would simply take time—but his thick hands did a good job even rubbing at an excited pace. It made them arch harder, fingers grasping the carpet tight. 

“A-ah, M-Mason—,” they moaned, and Mason flinched slightly. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, and pulled his hand away, but only to bring his head between their legs and slip his tongue to where his fingers had been. Key gasped once more and one hand replaced the carpet with his long, maroon locks, tightening around the hair as he sucked, licked, and even nipped outside their slick heat playfully. They almost couldn’t believe he’d been a virgin before they met, but by Arceus he was a fast learner. 

“Mason—don’t…. don’t make…. me wait,” they rasped, the pressure building fast, but they needed more—his tongue wasn’t quiet enough. He was good already, yes, but Key required something stronger—and thicker—to reach their release. Thankfully, their partner was happy to oblige, pulling back to rip his shirt off and toss aside. Key purred at the sight of his hard muscles, sculpted over years of working hard in Alolan mines and caves and mountains. Scars were etched all along his body, hinting at a hard life that had forged him into the amazing, mountain of a man he was today. Every inch was perfection to Key—especially the lower half, which was soon revealed. Key couldn’t help grinning, “Have I mentioned how much I adore that jockstrap?”

“Once or twice,” Mason chuckled back, pushing his hips out some to gesture teasingly, a large bulge between his legs thanks to his swollen cock. “Gonna be hard to give you what you want with it on, though.”

“I’ll survive,” Key hummed, eyes never wavering as the towering young man stood up to full height—muscles flexing with each moment in way that made their throbbing worse—and finally gave his aching flesh release. A bit of white already dribbled on the head, the poor thing already pushed to the edge. Key giggled, sitting up on their knees and beckoned Mason closer with a finger. He obeyed, eager to please, and was ready to cum then and there when Key touched his cock. Their tongue was even worse, slipping up his length to the tip. He groaned when his lover took him into their mouth, going almost all the way down before having to pull back. Their tongue swirled and they sucked, and he was a little ashamed when he came too fast and too sudden, spilling into Key’s mouth. Some spilled over their lip in surprise, and the sight of his white seed dribbling down their mouth to their chest kept him hard.

“Sorry,” he blushed, but Key only took his hand and pressed their cheek into the palm of it.

“No—you did wonderful. You taste amazing. Now I want it in me. You in me,” they spoke softly, eyes half-lidded. Mason swallowed with difficulty before instinct took over. 

He pounced, kissing them hard and wrapping an arm around them again as he lowered them to the ground once more. Normally, he’d simply settle between their legs, but tonight, he wanted to do more—something new. Key deserved that. Something special. Exciting. They deserved everything—the world, but tonight he hoped his throbbing cock would be enough. 

He slipped down behind them, one arm shifting to support their neck while the other hiked their leg up over his hip, exposing their wet cunt. Balancing their leg, he stroked along their center, pleased to find them soaking wet still, and then aligned himself properly. 

“Tell me if it hurts—I’ll stop,” he spoke quickly just as his tip reached their heat. 

“You won’t. Now have at me, big boy,” Key purred stealing a kiss, and it was all Mason needed. Slowly, he pressed into his partner, who squirmed and whimpered just a little. He froze, panicking—worried he’d hurt them somehow. He knew very well how large he was, but Key just reached up to cup his face. Their eyes never wavered, “I’m fine. Keep going. Just go slow at first.”

He nodded, pressing his brow to theirs as he went further still. All the while, Key never broke their gaze, didn’t whimper again, only squirmed a little as they adjusted, and then---oh then even the lavas and burning sand of Alola couldn’t compare to the inferno that started between them. 

He kept it slow at first, just as Key asked. They needed him to with his cock so large it was like they were being spread apart and yet his cock hit every inch of them, too; invading every one of their senses. His cock moving in and out made the hot pressure build and thinking quickly became difficult. They could only feel Mason against their back, one hand groping their breasts while the other either rubbed their clit or adjusted their leg, the taste of his lips, and his cock thrusting steadily faster and faster inside them. Then thinking was entirely impossible as he continued to go harder, hips slapping against their ass as their pants turned to loads moans and gasps and cries of pleasure. The fire in Key grew too hot and finally burst, making them arch, toes curling, and body quivering as their walls tightened and they came around Mason’s cock. Their partner, likewise, let out a grunt as they reached his peak thanks to their own. His white seed filled into them, spilling out even before his cock itself slipped out, leaving a thick, white mess. 

“Fuck—sorry… I should have… pulled out,” he half-panted, half-groaned, hands now massaging along Key’s body gently, kisses even more so all over their face and shoulder and the back of their hand and palm. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Key hummed, body shaking and tingling from their orgasm. With a soft groan they sat up, looking between their legs and chuckled. Spreading them, they opened the lips up and smirked, “Just look at the mess you made.”

“Sorry?” he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Kye deeply, lingering there to admire his lover up close. “You’re the most beautiful gem I’ve ever found. Did you know that? None compare, and I’ve found a lot of gemstones.”

“And you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. My precious miner. Blowing a load in his favorite cave.”

“Fuck, Key—you can’t talk dirty like that to me. I’m gonna blow a hole in my shaft.”

“Better be my shaft. Later, though—you need some rest before you get back to work.”

“Oh yeah? Still have some fracking to do in your mine?” he chuckled as he pulled Key to him and settled back down onto the carpet. He found the blanket not too far away and tucked it around them, their lovemaking and the fire keeping them plenty warm. 

“Of course. You work 9 to 5, and it's only noon. You’ve got five more hours on the clock, buster.”

Mason grinned, kissing the back of their head, “You got it, boss.”

“Alright, now take five, Mason. You earned it. And always remember you’re amazing,” Key purred, placing their hands-on top of his arms that encircled around their waist. Their lover could only smile foolishly, cheeks red from their kind words. He closed his eyes, fatigue setting in, and the lull of sleep strong with Key’s warmth there to sooth him.

All the while, he kept on smiling. 


	7. Burning Calories (18+) [Kabu x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @katerskater and their OC Key and Kabu, working out together :))

“See? You made it—just like I said you would,” Kabu laughed lightly, watching as Key half-limped, half-jogged their way to him after their “warm up” around the track as he called it. A light sweat glistened across his brow, whereas his lovely partner was a tad more drenched. It was to be expected, of course; he had spent practically his whole life working out every week. This was just routine for him, but for Key it was the first workout they’d had in a long time if ever. He decided not to pry and just bring them along to help them start on their newest venture. He was ecstatic to do so, of course; he loved working out, and having Key there as a partner beyond just their relationship filled his chest with such a warmth he’d been giddy the whole day waiting for work to end so they could enjoy the workout room installed in his Gym

It wasn’t too terribly large but hosted a quarter-mile track to jog on and a workout station set in the center with a wide array of equipment to use from machines to free weights and barbells. It was perfect and allowed him to never have to go far to the actual gyms in the lower levels. His interns would sometimes join him or go on their own, and he was happy to share, of course. He had always hoped Key might take up the chance, so when they came to him asking for help, he was more than willing. It was even better with Key as his partner, as it meant more alone time together, too.

“S-shut up! This is… my first… real…. jog!” Key panted heavily, gasping between words as they hunched over, hands on their knees. Kabu chuckled as he came over and urged them up and then put his hands behind his head.

“Do this instead, love. It will help open up your lungs and get more air into you. You look like you need some,” he smirked.

Key huffed, but did as told, “Y-you’re… being…. Mean!”

“I’m being cheeky. I’m just excited to have you here with me!” he laughed, and they blushed, looking away shyly. They might have been together for a while now, but the older man could still make them feel like they were still just flirting at work. They wanted to be mad at him for it, but there was no denying that they enjoyed it. Loved it even. And for all that Key felt like dying, the jog had been fun—if only because it had been with Kabu. He was encouraging the entire time, and although they knew he could easily lap them, he’d kept pace and pushed them to go through the entire half mile jog. A part of them did feel bad for holding him back, but then they thought better of it. Kabu would never feel that way—he had said so himself, and Key just had to remind themselves of it. It was only right and fair now that they were dating. They had to have faith in Kabu and trust him.

After all, Kabu could have chosen anyone else, but they didn’t. He chose _them_. Key, with all their faults and failings, and even taken the next step already.

So—no. No negativity. Not here, where it mattered most to Kabu. Not to mention they had asked for this, so they had to stick through it. They had their own goal to meet, and with his help, they’d get there.

“Me, too—I’m excited to be here, too!” they exclaimed, eyes meeting Kabu’s firmly. The older man regarded them for a long while, and then had to hide a smile and blush behind a hand. Key just looked so cute—and beautiful. Even sweating, he couldn’t help but admire them. They’d worn form-fitting clothing, so every curvaceous feature was made more prominent and their hair stuck to their face. It wasn’t unlike after they’d had rigorous sex.

Kabu had to turn towards the weight area as blood rushed to his groin at the memory.

“Right, looks like you’re recovered, so let’s see what you can do with the weights, shall we?” he chuckled, trotting over.

“Uh,” they started, slow to follow; almost dragging their feet apprehensively.

Their lover grinned, “Don’t worry—we’ll take it nice and slow at first Let’s go with the squat. I’ll show you how to do it, then it’ll be your turn.”

“Right. I can do this,” Key nodded, fists clenched as they pumped themselves up. The older man had to hide a grin again, the sight of them just so—so _cute_. They really were so eager. It made him love them that much more.

“Yes, you can,” Kabu chuckled, pressing Key’s hair up to kiss them on the forehead. The red on their face wasn’t just from exercise now, nor was the sputtering from panting as they watched their partner come up to a squat bar. They gripped on each side, ducking down to set it on their shoulders, and then backed up a step or two. They set their feet proper, and then dropped down into a standing sit position before pushing back up after a moment. He did it a few more times, explaining everything as he went in full detail before putting the bar back in place and motioned Key forward. They nodded, doing as told, albeit a bit sheepishly. Their touch on the bar was hesitant, briefly wondering if they could do it. They weren’t nearly as flexible as their companion.

They jumped a little at Kabu’s touch on their back, hand drawing up to one shoulder while their chin settled on the other.

He chuckled, eyes glowing almost impishly, “Don’t worry; I’ll spot you—just in case.”

Key blushed again, “I’m not _that_ weak.”

“Prove it,” he smirked back, and they decided then and there they both loved and hated that old man. Still, they fell for the taunt anyways and took hold of the bar more firmly to duck down and set it where Kabu had. It was an awkward position and walking backwards with the somewhat heavy weight even more so, but their lover kept their word and he had his arms right by their side to steady them. His hands grasped their side gently, too, and he wasn’t afraid to keep them right on their hips—or press slightly into their backside. Naturally, it made other areas brush against them, which, in turn, made it a tad harder to concentrate. Key wasn’t going to back down, though—no, they would prove they could even do something like this. There was no running, and so they lowered down, legs struggling against the unusual motion, and then pushed back up.

They did it. And then another, and another—until, at last, Kabu urged them to step forward and put the bar.

“You did amazing, Key. Three full sets!” his beamed, embracing them from behind and kissing their cheek. They giggled, still holding onto the bar as they looked back to meet his gaze.

“I did it! Helps I had you covering my ass,” they snickered, bumping back into him. To their surprise—as silly as that probably was to think considering—they felt a familiar lump when they did. Their eyes widened as they stared at Kabu, who caught on quickly. He had enough shame to glance away like a child caught with its hand in the cookie car, but recovered soon enough to squeeze their hips.

“What can I say? I like your ass quite a bit, Key,” he rumbled as he brought his lips to their shoulder. More sweat glistened on their tanned skin, and their shirt was even more soaked. It made his mind wander far too quickly, recalling night where they’d been too eager—too needy—to bother undressing. Their bodies and clothes had been soaked then, too. Oh, yes. Key had looked like this, just more of a mess. He’d not been much better. Arceus, the thought got his blood running fast, and the feel of Key’s body beneath his hands only made it worse. His fingertips ran up and down along their sides languidly, teasingly; never quite going forward or back to more tantalizing spots.

He whispered next to their ear in a low, husky tone, “I like it a lot.”

“K-Kabu… we’re in the gym—,” they gasped, a shiver going down their spin as their grip tightened on the bar. Their eyes squeezed as arousal spiked, making their abdomen throb. Kabu sensed it; like a predator sensing prey, but in all the right ways. His hands squeezed their sides again, giving him the hold to press his crotch against Key’s cheeks, making doubly sure they could feel his erection.

“And? No one’s here. I locked up the Gym before we came. For safety, of course, but, well… it certainly makes things more… _interesting_ , don’t you think?” he hummed, hands roaming now; venturing up to their chest. Key groaned softly, staring into the wall mirror set in place. It was meant to help with posture, but right now all it showed was the lewd expression on their face; eyes half lidded; cheeks red; mouth slightly agape in their want. Kabu was like an Arcanine on the prowl, eyes glowing with hunger and hands pawing for his quarry. He was in control here, and Key fucking loved it.

“Yes,” they finally rasped out, unable to deny the notion. No one should be able to catch them, and even if they did—it was kind of kinky thinking about it where normally they might die of embarrassment. Right now, though, it just egged them on, and Key had no qualms with Kabu slipping beneath their shirt to tug it up and over their chest. The sports bra went next, though he left it with their shirt in place above their breasts, preferring to grope the soft flesh; squeezing, kneading, and even flicking the nipple. They gasped and moaned, their throbbing worse than before.

“I love when you make those sounds,” Kabu rumbled, leaving kisses on their neck and shoulder and even a gentle bite here and there, sending shivers down their spine. One hand at their breast pulled away, though only to slip down to their shorts. It was easy enough to press between the fabric and their skin, reaching down to their core. Key gasped again, arching back and squeezing the bar harder in anticipation. Their lover rumbled happily, fingers slipping down between their lips and was even more pleased to find them slick and wet. Their clitoris was in dire need of attention, of which he happily provided, rubbing firmly, but slowly at first to make them squirm and moan softly. Oh, they were more than ready, but Kabu was going to savor this; rubbing soft then hard and then slow again so they were panting almost as much as after the jog.

Key groaned, “Sir—.”

“Careful, now… you’ll make me do all sorts of things when you call me that,” he mused, giving them a stronger nip that made them squeak in surprise. He gave their center and chest peace then, although only so he could grab their shorts and properly shove them down. He gave Key no time to shrug them off before crouching down and spreading their cheeks to expose their wet heat.

“K-Kabu—,” they began again, and he answered by bringing his mouth to their cunt, tongue finding purchase immediately. They moaned, quivering at his machinations as he licked and sucked and savored their sweet taste. They were plenty ready for him, and his cock throbbed with need. He kept it at bay, though; he wanted Key to come nearly undone first, and he could tell he was close.

Sure enough, their toes pushed up as their moans grew a little louder, and he pulled back to bring them down from their peak. They whined needlingly, bringing out a throaty rumble from his chest as he stood back up, pressing his crotch against their rear.

“Please—I need you—inside me,” they rasped, head dropping down.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he hummed by their ear, nipping it as he pulled back to nudge his shorts and underarmor down enough so his cock could slip free and stand firmly at attention. He slid it against their cheeks for good measure, loving the way it made them fidget and push back into him in their mindless wanting. Kabu chuckled as he took hold of their hips, thumb rubbing circles along their ass cheeks before pressing firmly as he aligned his tip to their heat and slid in slowly. They moaned loudly all the way to the base, where he snapped his hips into their ass, making them cry out briefly. The sound elicited a growl in response, and there was no holding back then; he began to thrust in and out at a quick pace, skin slapping lightly against skin.

Key couldn’t stop the sounds coming from their throat. The fire burning in their abdomen was mind-numbing; stars were in their vision, and they had to slam their palms against the mirror to brace as Kabu thrust in and out of them, their cock hitting every inch. It wasn’t fair how good he felt—how easily he could drive them crazy with just his dick. Yet, there he went, churning the flames of passion inside their entire being. The pressure built right on with, growing worse and worse and tighter and tighter which each drive into their heat.

Then—it burst.

A scream of pleasure ripped from their throat with a final thrust, and they came hard and fast, tightening around Kabu, who groaned and suddenly increased the pace until he, too, jerked, shuddered, and spilled into them. Both panted heavily as he slipped out, cock flaccid and spent—for now—and white seed spilling out. Key groaned as they tried to stand, legs shaking from earlier as well. Their partner chuckled as he helped, using an arm to help them ease up and motioned to grab the bar. They did so, leaning heavily onto it, and was a little surprised but very pleased when Kabu took it upon themselves to tug their bra and shirt down back in place, and then, after using his very own towel to wipe their legs and crotch clean, pulled their pants up, too. He brought a hand up to caress their face and then kissed them soft and deep.

“Now _that_ was a _workout_ ,” he winked, and Key stared a good long moment before busting out laughing. Their partner, likewise, laughed too.

“Yes, it was. I think I earned a break,” they laughed, glancing around to find a bench to waddle over to and plop down.

“You get ten minutes.”

“Wait—what?”

“We’re not done working out—that was just two exercises.”

“…You’re kidding,” Key frowned, narrowing their eyes.

Kabu’s smile was his only answer. He was not.

For the second time that day, Key both loved and hated that old man.


	8. Steam (18+) [Leon x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @carefreejules and their OC Juliet with Leon, enjoying the honeymoon suite without even being married :)

Juliet sighed as she leaned her head back against the warm rock, sinking down a bit lower into the even warmer waters of the hot spring. It had been far too long since she was able to dip into her Aunt’s lodging’s hot spring, and there was no way she was going to miss this chance being back in Hoenn for a visit. Not that the plan wasn’t to stay at the inn in the first place, but still; she was glad to be back here, and she wasn’t alone this time. 

Tentatively, she glanced over where her companion was lounging happily, a goofy, but very pleased smile on his face. That was Leon, though, and she had a feeling he’d probably never even used the hot springs back in Galar. She couldn’t remember if he even used them when he first visited here, too, but either way she was glad to see him relaxing after a strenuous week of getting all the work done before heading out on their trip. He’d micro-managed, of course; wanting to make sure everything would go smoothly down to the tiniest detail. It was so bad, Raihan had to help practically  _ drag _ him out the door so they could make their flight. Luckily, they had, and although the first day had been spent sleeping to recover from jet lag and spending time with her family--who felt it necessary to gush over Leon relentlessly--they finally got time to themselves today, and in the Honeymoon Suite no less despite not being married.

Her Aunt really loved to spoil her. And give subliminal messages. 

Juliet bit back a giggle as she continued to watch her lover--still such a strange thing to say, and yet it made her heart skip a beat and warm her faster than the water did. They had come out separately, to be decent, although they wore towels. However, while her torso was covered, his was not. To be expected, of course, but he had done her the service of resting his arms up on the rocks, lifting his chest up just so with the arch in his back and head tilted to brace against the stone. It made his neck look longer, and the way his hair was splayed all about, twirling and slipping between the seams of his muscles was not missed. The flexure of muscle made the skin pull tight, accentuating everything, and she couldn’t help noticing the water that lingered so tantalizingly on the surface.

Small dribbles of hot water, just lounging as comfortable as he was while the steam rolled off in a languid spiral. Occasionally he’d shift with a relaxed sigh or a hum rumbling in his chest, stirring the droplets. They’d dribbled at first, or not at all, but when they did move it was slow; trailing lazily along his cheek and lips, or down his Adam's apple situated just below. Others ventured further still, traveling to the crest of his collarbone and over to the chest. Round and thick, they served as a shallow mountain to surpass, but by Arceus did they; slithering up and then down in the valley between or coasting past his nipple. 

Her eyes followed it all; noting every perfect accent and crease; marking every which way his muscles would flex and relax. It made her heart pound harder in her chest, and her mouth was suddenly inexplicably dry. Her thighs itched to rub together, but she refrained--surely he would catch on if she did. 

Blue eyes flicked up--and froze as they met golden. The heat in her belly shot straight to her face. 

“Like what you see?” he purred with a smirk. 

Her cheeks flared with red as she looked away quickly, “I--I wasn’t staring!” 

“You know I don’t mind, love,” he hummed, and she both heard and felt the water moving. She could sense his heat next to her, and she shivered when his voice lowered, “In fact… I  _ enjoy _ it.”

“O-oh,” she stammered, eyes flicking to his chest. It was so  _ close _ and right there. It was silly, in a way, being so sheepish. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before. They've done it many times, in fact, and naturally they planned to do so again here on vacation, but having him so close; already so bare; in a  _ hot _ spring where she couldn’t be sure if the heat was the water or her embarrassment--it felt so different. 

Juliet inhaled sharply when Leon moved closer and his lips touched--no  _ brushed _ the skin of her nape. It was just above a ghost’s touch, and it sent a fierce shiver down her spine. Worse still, her abdomen throbbed with want, and she instinctively rubbed her thighs before squeezing them with her hand to stop. It was hard, though, what with his lips making their way from the base to her jaw line and then her ear. He left no true kiss or even a playful nip; just the feather-light touch of his soft lips. 

He lingered at her ear, his voice husky now, “So tell me, Juliet… How bad do you want it right now? You know all you have to do is ask, and I’m yours.”

Juliet shuddered, inhaling sharply, “I--ah… don’t want to make a mess in the hot springs, though....”

“ _ That’s _ what’s holding you back?” he laughed lightly, bringing a pout to her face. It was torn asunder, though, when his lips found hers and she melted. He never failed in that venture, and her heart raced again--with anticipation. Blue met gold again, and the shimmer in his eyes stole her breath. Intense; like in battle; when nothing else mattered but the field. Only, this was no field, and no battle. This was him and her, and he only saw  _ her _ . 

“Leon--,” she rasped, the heartbeat in her skull making it hard to think. The heat didn’t help, either, and his next kiss made it impossible. It was tender and sweet, and almost hesitant. Again, he pulled back, meeting her gaze. She said nothing, so he smirked and kissed her once more, then on the side of her mouth and cheek and jawline. He moved further down, always pausing between--for her, she realized. His hand brushed her leg and she jumped at the jolt it sent through her. He paused again, a more serious look to his eyes.

“If you want me to stop--just say so. One word, and I’ll stop. Tonight is about you, Juliet. I’m yours. Here. Right now. Then, now, and all the tomorrows we have. So just say the word, and I’ll leave it with a kiss,” he spoke, the huskiness gone and replaced with a softness that struck her to the core. Though the want worsened, the love did, too, making her chest swell and bringing a smile to her face. She took his head into her hands, rubbing her thumb gently along his cheek, and stared at him for a moment; taking in every inch of him. Ever beautiful, wonderful inch. 

“I want this,” she replied, quiet, but strong, and his eyes glowed brightly. 

Hesitation fled the spring, giving way to boldness. He practically lunged, capturing her lips with his, cupping the back of her head to deepen it while using the other hand to pull her into his lap. She lifted higher out of the water, and so he took great pleasure in trailing his kisses down to her collar, adding in gentle nips and bites that made her gasp and shudder. She could be so sensitive, and he loved it--the way she would moan softly at just his touch sometimes. It made his cock hard, but he would never rush it. No; this was about  _ her _ , and he would ensure every moment was pleasure. 

“This is in the way,” Leon rumbled, hook two fingers into her towel and pull it off, lost to the spring. She squeaked, which shot electricity through his groin. He groaned as he moved to her perfectly plump breasts, the nipple taut and ready for attention. He sucked and nipped at it greedily while massaging and kneading the other with his fingers. It made her squirm and give off sweet, tantalizing sounds. Rumbling happily, he switched to the other tit with his mouth, freeing his hand to coast down her abdomen--she flinched in anticipation of his touch--and to her center. He was experienced enough to find his quarry; her needy clit, which reacted beautifully to his attention; making her arch as he started to rub. Arceus, she must have been so horny already from staring, and that was yet another turn-on. She’d wanted  _ him _ that badly. 

It was hard not to make a man’s ego swell. 

“Lee--,” Juliet practically wailed, his fingers moving faster and bit harder now. Hers tangled tightly in his hair while the other hand braced against the rock, her head falling back as the tightness in her abdomen grew unbearable. She could take no more and let out a soft moaning sigh as she shuddered and came for him. He groaned in turn, knowing he couldn’t make love to her just yet, no matter how badly he wanted to. No; she needed more.  _ He _ needed more of this. Of her—of watching her come undone; to see the woman he loved so overcome with the pleasure he gave her. He would never let her feel anything but that sensation if he could. 

“Hmm, hold on,” he mused, standing up suddenly. She yelped in surprised, clutching him tightly with her bare body exposed. 

“Leon!” she huffed, smacking his back.

“Just hold on! It’ll be worth it, trust me,” he laughed, kissing the side of her head as he pulled off his towel and set it onto the slightly-slanted stone behind them. He added an extra fold before he finally set her down on it, providing a cushion for her lower back. He smirked, “Still upset?”

“I’m naked!” she huffed, trying to cover herself, and he laughed again.

“That’s the point, love… and don’t worry--no one is here to see. It’s a  _ private _ suite, remember?” he snickered, gesturing around. She followed his movement, and, sure enough, there was no way anyone would be able to peep. She huffed, cheeks pink and not from her orgasm.

“You’re terrible.”

“You love me for it. Now… time for a taste,” he purred, prowling forward and running his fingers along her thighs. He drew back to lift her foot up to kiss; him but a lowly servant to his queen. She allowed his ascent, trailing the kisses up to her knee and then along the inside of her thighs. He playfully nipped her lips there, savoring in how wet he’d made her. He caught her watching, her chest rising and falling quickly, and so took great joy in savoring her taste; sucking and licking at her clit to make her gasp, and then moved to her center, swirling and sucking so her thighs tightened around his head. He lifted his gaze again to match hers, and he almost groaned aloud. Her face was fucking perfect; her eyes half-lidded, mouth open as she panted and moaned. No one else would ever see this face. It was just for him, and he was the only one who could make it. 

His cock throbbed and he couldn’t resist stroking himself as he worked her heat and clit, her moans egging him on and driving him wild. She couldn’t quite reach her peak with his tongue alone, he soon regrettably realized, but his hands could make up for what he lacked. His lips moved to her breast or collar or lips and neck instead while his free hand rubbed gently before slipping in--just one at first, then two when he felt she was ready, and by Arceus did he love the way she fell back, no longer able to stay on her elbows. Her knees lifted and toes curled, and he rubbed his cock harder. 

She let out a short cry as the fiery pressure in her belly burst and she climaxed once more, leaving her breathless and tingling. Leon was no better; small dribbles of cum coming from his cock, the sight of her coming undone too much to bear. He remained hard for her, though, and he had damn well waited long enough if her expression was anything to go by. 

“So, tell me… what do you need now, love?” he purred, slipping her back down into the water with him, relishing in the different warmth. He rubbed his cock playfully against her, pulling another moan from her lips. She was the one to kiss him--roughly--and danced her tongue with his in an almost wild frenzy. How could she not after the way he drove her to the edge of insanity; leaving her a pitiful, needy wretch who wanted yet another release? He was the worst and most amazing person all in one, and she was terribly greedy.

“ _ You _ . In me. So stop teasing--I know you need it, too,” she purred, any shyness gone in the wake of carnal instinct. It was all Leon needed to ignore inhibitions. His queen had spoken, and he was but her servant. Not that he would have refused lifting her over his cock and guiding her down onto it. She was slick and tight, but he made sure to go slow to let her ease into it--to him. She closed her eyes, moaning softly at the tightness, but also the pleasure as she went to the hilt. He kissed her roughly, hands squeezing her ass before he began to move, pulling in and out to keep inside still, but ensured she felt all of him--certainly as much as he felt  _ her _ . 

Anymore words were tuned to grunts and groans and moans and cries as he thrust into her, his pace quickening with each second. Her nails scraped against his back or pulled at his hair, but it only added to the pleasure and drove him even more wild. It was too hard to keep a steady pace, and the once calm water began to slosh around them. Any concern to anyone hearing was forgotten as cries and moans became louder, Leon thrusting hard and fast as the pressure built higher and higher in a fiery inferno that threatened to overwhelm them completely.

And then it was done.

The pressure burst, and sweet relief of pleasure poured through them as he jerked and spilled into her with a sigh. He let the feeling linger for a moment before slipping out, tired, but still had the strength to pepper her with kisses and rub along her legs and side. He purred softly as he nuzzled her and then kissed her lips before pressing their brows together. 

“To your satisfaction? Or shall I provide a little help?” he hummed, drawing circles with his thumbs. 

She kissed him tenderly, “I am  _ very _ satisfied… and not sure I can walk right now.”

He laughed, “I can help with that--and I think we’ve been out here long enough.”

“Probably,” she giggled, and then squeaked when he suddenly stood up and hoisted her into his arms. It was almost embarrassing how easily he could walk with her like that; hands cupping her rump as she clung to him with arms wrapped around his neck. He just laughed all the way to their suite, sliding the door open with his foot and waltzing over to the rack full of towels. He set her down then and picked up the cloth along with her hand. He smiled as he rubbed the soft material along her skin, soaking up the spring water. He was especially tender at her breasts, though he paused to admire the love bites he’d left--little signs that she was  _ his _ love, and his alone. 

When she flinched slightly as he got to her crotch he paused, “Was I too rough?”

“No--it’s fine. I’m just tender. You were amazing, Lee,” she smiled back, reaching up to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb gently. His gaze softened and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the entire world--you know that, right? No one compares to you.”

“And you’re the most amazing. I still can’t believe you’re here with me sometimes,” she sighed softly--though not sadly. Happily. Leon beamed, taking her head into his hands to kiss her deeply once more, just taking her in. If anyone couldn’t believe they deserved such a person in their lives, it was him, and he would never take it for granted. Juliet chuckled, sure her lover was feeling the same thing and touched the back of his hand, “Shall we finish up and head to bed?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he chuckled, kissing her brow, and working a bit more quickly--he was still gentle at her crotch--and went at rapid speed to do the same for himself. Their hair would have to dry mostly on its own, but that was no matter as he lifted her into his arms again, one around the back, the other under her legs. She laughed with delight all the way to their room, where he set her down onto the futon before slipping under the blanket beside her. He lay there, watching her in the dim glow of the lanterns outside. Her eyes were like stars in the dark, and the orange-like glow was ethereal. 

He reached out, gently caressing her cheek, “I love you, Juliet. More than anything.”

Her smile was unstoppable, just like her hands coasting over his chest to slink around his torso and bring them closer. His arms wrapped back around her at once, and she relished in the warmth and firmness of his body. Truly, there was no person she ever felt so loved and wanted and safe with--no one who could ease her worries and make her feel such joy with but a few words. Leon was her everything and she would thank Arceus every day for bringing them together after all these years.

“And I love you, Leon… I’m yours--now, and forever.”

“Now and forever,” he repeated, golden eyes glowing with the same love in his chest that was reflected in the night sky of her own. 

With a final kiss, she settled down into the crux of his neck, while he kept her close; naught but the sound of their quiet breathing and the beating of two entwined hearts to lull them to a blissful sleep; content to be in the arms of one who loved them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bonus:**

Juliet hummed as she helped her Aunt put away the towels in their suit, the older woman having come by earlier to do laundry and just now returned with the fresh material. She insisted on helping while Leon handled planning their day, and it was just nice to hang around her Aunt after so long.

“Thank-you for letting us use the suite,” she spoke up after finishing their work, but her Aunt just waved.

“It’s no trouble. I wanted to spoil you, as you already knew,” she chuckled, a wry look on her face.

“I know, but I still don’t like to impose…”

“Oh  _ I _ know…. But think nothing of it. Besides, I don’t think you two were worried about that last night.”

Juliet froze.

One second.

Then two.

Her Aunt’s grin grew wider.

“So… am I going to be a grand-aunt  _ before _ the wedding now?”

Juliet, for the first of many times in her time to come in Hoenn, died of embarrassment.


	9. Locker Room Talk (18+) [Leon x OC x Raihan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For myself and my polyam ship with Leon x Cassandra x Raihan :)) Just some fun talk in the locker room after a Champion Cup Match...
> 
> (Cassandra is Champion at the time)

_“And there you have it! Raihan’s Duraludon has fallen to the mighty Zacian’s Behemoth Blade! Your Sword Queen Champion has done it again!”_

The crowd erupted into cheer, and Cassandra could keep her smile back as she raised her replica sword high, egging the crowd on more. Zacian likewise howled with her, the sunlight glimmering off their matching weapons. Chuckling--the fans never failed to amuse her in their revelry--she sheathed her sword and approached her large companion. The Legendary Warrior turned to meet her, head bowing so their foreheads could press together. The redhead stroked her fingers through Zacian’s fur and left a gentle kiss before recalling her to the pokéball on her hip. Again the crowd roared, and she approached the center of the pitch where her opponent waited.

“You _almost_ had me there, babe,” she cooed, holding out her hand to shake. 

Raihan smirked as he took it, but brought it up to his lips instead, leaving a chaste kiss on her gloves knuckles, “Don’t lie to me, love. You know you don’t need to spare my feelings.”

“I have to take care of my husband, don’t I?” she winked as she pulled her hand free. 

“Oh, well if _that’s_ what you’re trying to do then--,” he started, but was cut off when she put a finger to his lips.

“A-ah. Time to wave to the crowd and pretend you don’t have a massive bump in your shorts right now,” he winked with a laugh and then raised her arm high to wave. She pressed the side of her ear to activate the speaker there, “Thank-you all for coming! I hope you enjoyed the show, because if it weren’t for all of y’all cheering us both on, we couldn’t have made it nearly as amazing! I can’t wait to see you all here again next year to see who thinks they have a chance to defeat your Sword Queen!”

Raihan threw a wink her way as he purred, “Ooh, so poetic. I always did love what you could do with your tongue.”

“Oh my Arceus, save it for the locker room, would you?” she laughed after quickly muting her ear piece. She’d done what she needed for her little speech, anyways, so it was time to head out. She’d have maybe an hour to wind down before the photoshoot after where she’d be given her trophy for winning and retaining her title--from Leon, of course. He wasn’t the Chairman or anything--not that he would even consider, what with the dark strain the position had now for him--but he was a large enough figure thanks to the Battle Tower and him being so involved with the entire Cup itself that it had felt only natural the first time he did it. 

She looked forward to it every time, of course, and so had a skip to her step as she made her way to the locker room, pausing only to grab her cape from one of the pitch workers who had picked it up after she removed it at the start of the battle. Raihan was right behind her the whole way, and the minute they were away from the crowd's eyes his hand slipped over and gave her ass-cheek a squeeze. She jumped a little, making a girlish squeak, and threw her best pout at her lover, who laughed with delight. 

“Gets you every time,” he smirked, happily slipping ahead with his longer gait, and lounging himself on the benches in the room. Cassandra just rolled her eyes with a chuckle, shutting the door separated them from the hallway and heading over to her cubby to set down her belt and other armaments like her gloves that were really glorified accessories. They were nice, sure, and she felt like a knight in them, but they weren’t practical to wear all the time. That, and she needed a shower before the shoot--and a change into her backup uniform. She thanked Arceus the League made it mandatory Champions had multiple copies of their uniform, which she soon learned the wisdom of when she came back sweaty from her first gig as Champion. 

“So. You know how unbelievably _sexy_ you are on the pitch right?”

Cassandra snort-laughed and turned to regard her handsome companion, brow raised in an urging to go on.

He gave her a toothy grin, “You said yourself--had to pretend I didn’t have a raging hard on for you back there.”

“Uh-oh, did I marry a masochist?”

“Well, can’t deny having you looking hot as fuck taking down my Dynamaxed Duraludon didn’t make me wanna fuck you right then and there, but y’know--public indecency and all.”

“Oh, thank _Arceus_ you do have a sense of morality. Wouldn’t want to scar the children, you scoundrel,” she cooed, turning completely to lean back and fold her arms over her chest.

“What can I say? I’m a good guy at heart. Now, ya gonna just stand there teasing me or come take care of your husband like you said?”

“I dunno. Maybe if you ask nicely,” she winked.

He groaned, slouching, “‘Caaaaaaaasssssssssss… _please_? You know how horny fighting you gets me.”

“I know,” she giggled, winking playfully before heading towards the door. Raihan whined pitifully, but then perked up when he heard the distinct click of a door lock. His pout turned to a grin, eyes glowing in the dimmed light as she turned back around. Her walk was slow, pronounced, and purposeful as she prowled towards him. He was a dragon, but by Arceus she could make him feel all sorts of like a Caterpie, and he loved it--especially when she didn’t hesitate in settling onto his lap. Her hands roamed up his chest to his jacket zipped and pulled it down in a languid motion that was already enough to drive him wild. 

“You’re cruel, love,” he purred, gaze moving from her face down her body and then back up again when her finger tipped his chin upward. 

“You’re the masochist here, remember?” she snickered, watching as he caught her hand to bring her palm to his mouth. He kissed it, then nipped playfully.down along to her wrist and arm all the way to her neck, bringing him closer and closer. She gasped when he bit a little harder on the side, bringing out a low rumble from his throat. His lips found hers not a moment later, kissing her hard while his hands latched onto her rump, squeezing and pulling her tight against him. One of hers latched around his to brace against the back of his hand, the others grabbing hold of his jacket tight. 

“Oh,” she gasped when he bit her lip lightly and nibbled along her neck while his fingers pressed up under her jersey top, “you’re _really_ horny.”

“Nothing sexier than a beautiful woman who can kick my ass and look even more beautiful doing it,” he purred, taking hold of the zipper on her jersey’s collar. Like she had, he pulled down slowly, but with his mouth. He brought down just past her collar, and then used his hands for the rest, parting her sword and shield to expose the bare flesh beneath. His lips brushing along the pale flesh, leaving light kisses that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Raihan,” she breathed, cheeks flushed and breathing a little faster now. Her crotch throbbed with want, and she knew he was no better with his cock tenting in his shorts and pressed against her own center. 

“Yes, _Cassandra_?” he rumbled, leaning up for another proper kiss.

“I--”

“What’s this!?”

The two lovers jumped, Cassandra latching on tight to Raihan and he her as they whipped their heads up--him around--and spotted a familiar figure clad in a red tailcoat and tanned pants to match. His purple hair flowed behind his shoulders, and golden eyes stared them down with a brow raised. He even had his hands set on his hip, expecting an answer.

It was Leon.

The redhead gasped, “It’s not what it looks like--!”

“Yeah, it's not--we weren’t--,” Raihan started to add, only for Leon to laugh.

“--starting without me?” he smirked as he reached up to unclasp his collar and loosen the ruff. The two laughed with him as he approached. Cassandra held out her hand too, which he happily took and let her tug him over, so she then reached up and pulled his head down for her to kiss him deeply. His tongue pressed against her lips, asking for entrance, which she gave. They danced for a moment before parting, and a glance down saw a distinct tent in _his_ trousers, too.

“Enjoyed the show, too, huh?”

His eyes glowed, “Of course. You know what watching you battle--and _win_ \--does to me. I just wish I got down here faster. I missed out on some of the best parts.”

“Aw, shut up. She still has her shirt on--so how about I finish that, and you get the pants,” Raihan huffed, nuzzling into the redhead’s chest. Leon chuckled as he slipped onto the bench behind her, pressing into her from behind and sliding his hands along her thighs.

He kissed her neck softly, “I think that'll do nicely.”

“Ooh, I love when you two get so naughty… but first… you locked the door right?” she grinned at her purple-haired lover.

“Of course. Who do you think I am? No one else gets to see you but us.”

“Damn straight. Now, about this shirt… it’s in the way,” Raihan rumbled, taking her zipper all the way down now. 

“I could say the same about _your_ shirt too, ‘Rai. Lee, you, too. As fucking sexy as you are in that cock tease of a coat, I like your birthday suit better.”

Leon glanced to his best and oldest friend, “Well, well… as the _Queen_ commands.”

“As the Queen commands,” he repeated, and the two pulled back to do just that. With a quick shrug, Raihan’s jacket slipped off, and it was just as quick to fling off his shirt. Cassandra’s eyes lit up at the sight of his chiseled torso, his pectorals large and firm, and his abdomen deliciously defined. It was a joy to trace the seams of definition, and then playfully flick his nipples so he stiffened and flashed a wicked grin. She slipped herself from Raihan’s lap--he made a pitiful whine--to situate properly between them as Leon freed himself of his red uniform, exposing his broader chest and thicker middle. Like her dark-skinned lover, she traced the lines, but teased him a little more, kissing his chest at the center, then a little lower, and then to his nipple which she nipped playfully so he grunted, doing his best to hold back a groan. 

Arceus, she loved knowing how to drive them wild. 

“Tsk. You just don’t play fair,” Raihan growled, grasping the edges of her vest, and tugged it off. She complied willingly, and gasped when he wasted no time latching onto her breast. His tongue teased her tit as he mouthed while his hand groped the other, squeezing and massaging the tender flesh that fit perfectly into his hand. She moaned softly, though it was cut off by Leon’s fierce kiss, their tongues dancing once again. His hand, too, found purchase elsewhere, coasting down her belly to the seam of her pants, which he slipped beneath. She shuddered at his touch and moaned again when he found her clit with his fingers. Touch alone was enough to make her squirm just a little; needy and wanted as much as they were. Her throbbing increased tenfold, and it only got worse as he began to rub. 

Their combined efforts drove her wild quickly; her body grew hot with the combination of stimulation and pleasurable pain from Raihan’s biting, and she reached a peak almost embarrassingly quick. She arched hard, fingers tightening in their hair as her head lolled back and she let out a soft gasp and came for them. Leon chuckled as he brought his hand out and licked his fingers, making sure she saw. 

“You’re delicious… I think I want a proper taste, though,” he rumbled, pushing off the bench to crouch down in front of her to slip off her boots and then take hold of her pants. Raihan was kind enough to steady her as he slid them off, exposing her fully to them. She was gorgeous, as always, and it took everything he had to not pounce right then and there. Instead, he lifted one leg up, placing a kiss on her ankle, then calf, and knee, and the top of her thigh before trailing them to the inner. She gasped and shuddered as he moved closer and closer to her center, and then his mouth was there, sucking and lapping her up. 

“Damn, starting to feel left out,” Raihan snickered, biting her neck a little rougher so she moaned loudly, fingering tightened on the back and his dreads. He squeezed her nipple for good measure as he kissed the bite mark, adding it to one of many he’d left to let anyone know she was his--and Leon’s of course. 

“How about I--fuck--make it up to you?” she purred, hand slipping down his torso to his crotch. She squeezed gently on the outside, making him groan.

“That’ll do it,” he rasped needlingly, and was all too happy to help her out by tugging his short down so his cock popped free. It throbbed painfully, and it truthfully only got worse when she licked her hand and took hold of his base. While Leon ate his fill of her, she stroked his throbbing penis all the way to the tip; slow at first, but her pace quickened with her own rising orgasm. Raihan groaned and grunted, stealing fierce kisses that left her breathless.

Again she came embarrassingly fast, her sweet wetness lapped up by Leon’s tongue. She was at least proud to see she got a bit of cum out of her lover, dribbles of white seen coming out as she finally relaxed. Leon was kind enough to massage along her legs as he trailed more kisses up her belly to her mouth.

“Guess it’s my turn to show you a champion time,” Cassandra purred as she stood up--Raihan whined again--and urged her lover to sit. He complied, and the redhead gladly took her time to repay the favor from before, drawing her hands along their legs and squeezing their thighs. Raihan was already free, but she still tugged his shorts down more, and he wasted no time practically tossing them across the room. Leon took a bit more work, wringing his boots off, and then undoing his buttons teasingly slow before slipping his pants off, too, and allowed his erection to spring free. She couldn’t resist licking her lips at the sight and gladly wet her hand before crouching between them both.

“Just relax, _loves_. I’ll take care of you now,” she purred, stroking them slowly as she did before. She loves the way they stiffened and gasped, their breathing picking up just as hers had. She took even greater pleasure in Leon’s groan when she took him into her mouth, tongue swirling around the head and his shaft. She teased his balls as she sucked, and then switched to Raihan, who was no better. She moved between them both, ensuring neither went without attention. It was Leon who came undone first, spilling into her mouth with a jerk. She swallowed with practiced ease and didn’t skip a beat finishing off Raihan as well, who took the honor of cumming onto her chest, his wide seed on display.

“Fuck I want to be in you so bad right now,” Raihan growled, running a hand through his hand.

“Get in line then,” Leon smirked, to which his friend snorted.

“I was here first.”

“Who better to give her a champion time?”

“Boys, boys… we know there’s no need for that. You just have to decide who I’m going to be riding and who’s going to ride me,” Cassandra giggled, lounging across their knees. Leon and Raihan glanced at one another for a moment.

“I call bottom,” the dragon tamer spoke quickly.

“Dammit--fine. I get it at home,” the former Champion huffed, much to the redhead’s delight. She couldn’t stop her laughter as her lovers tugged her up. Raihan paused to gather his jacket and shirt to make a decent pillow before lying back as Cassandra straddled his lap again. 

She gestured to her locker, “I keep extra lube in my bag, pocket on the inside.”

Leon raised a brow, “Oh? I see you were expecting us.”

“Like I do _every_ time,” she hummed as she began to roll her hips, rubbing her rump against Raihan’s cock. His fingers dug into her leg as he bit his lip.

“Lee, hurry the _fuck_ up or I’mma start rutting the fuck out of her before you get here.”

“Yeah, yeah!” he huffed, trotting over to shuffle through her belongings. He found the lube easy enough, but then had to pause when he couldn’t find something else. “Did you forget condoms?”

“Oh no,” she sighed, sarcasm laced in her tone. “I guess you’ll just have to nut in me.”

Leon paused, “Raihan, I will fucking fight you--.”

“Fuck you, I called it! You can get it at home!”

“Arceus damn it, _fine, fine_!” he rasped, popping open the lubes as he went back, slathering it onto his hand to rub it along his cock and then again on his fingers as he slipped behind Cassandra. 

“Shit, here we go, hand me the lube,” the dragon tamer gestured, and his friend complied. The redhead just kept on giggling, enjoying their horny antics. She made a point to grope Raihan’s chest, playing with his nipples again and even biting one so he cursed, calling her a damn tease as he quickly applied lube to his own penis. As soon as he was ready he practically chucked the tube and then slapped her ass to urge her up. “You’re gonna pay for that, love.”

“ _Good_ ,” she smirked, and he kissed her hard as she took hold of his cock, steadying herself and slid down onto him. She gasped, moaning as she went down to the hilt. Discomfort always came first with him for his sheer size, but pleasure soon took over as she lifted up and down--at least until Leon grasped her hips to keep her steady. His finger found her anus, teasing the rim and making her squirm. A finger came next while Raihan did the work for her, popping his hips to thrust up into her so she moaned and squeaked, biting her trembling lip. 

“Don’t rush it--dooon’t rush it,” Leon painted, his groin throbbing painfully thanks to the sounds she was making. It didn’t matter they’d had morning sex today, too; he always wanted her; always wanted to fuck her senseless and make her scream in ecstasy. His patience lasted, though, and, feeling she was ready enough, took hold of her cheeks and rubbed his cock between the crevice, sending eager shivers down her spine.

“Leon, don’t--”

“Don’t _what_ , love?” he growled, smirking as his pride swell seeing her want it just as badly. 

“Don’t make me--ah, _fuck, Rai_ \--wait. Q-Queen's orders,” she moaned, and who was he to disobey? He went slow at first, pressing in gently all the way. Her moan turned deeper, her head lowering to press into Raihan’s chest. Leon cursed softly, eyes squeezing shut from how tight she was. Her other lover was no better, and he returned to thrusted a bit harder. Leon did what he could to keep pace, driving her towards the edge at an incredible pace. Pressure and fire burst through her body as their cocks hit every inch of her, stealing any words from her mouth and turning them into only sounds of pleasure and ecstasy. She could scarcely think. There was only the meeting of bodies; of cock slapping to the hilt inside her, their fingers grasping her legs and ass while she dug her nails into her lover’s chest. 

Then--sweet release. 

The pressure burst and she arched hard with a cry, the burning fire swashing throughout her. Her skin tingled and twitched as each following thrust shot more fire into her, although her lovers weren’t far behind; with a final jerk they came, their white seed spilling into her and dribbling out. Their flaccid cocks slipped out as they panted hard. She collapsed down atop Raihan, who gladly embraced her, running his hands through her hair, and kissing her tenderly this time. Leon massaged her back gently, leaving his own soft kisses along her spin to her head, nuzzling affectionately. 

“You’re perfect--as always,” he purred, and stepped away to venture off towards the bathroom. 

“I second that,” Raihan sighed, happy to hold her to him; breathing in her scent; the warmth of her body. She quivered still, and he took pride in knowing they’d made her come so undone. She was strong, though, and sat up as the spray of water echoed through the chamber. He grinned at the sight of her, red marks from all his bites showing up, and, of course, between her legs was the greatest pleasure--the hot, white mess from their lovemaking. There was something to be said about seeing her woman full of your cum. 

“I think we could use a shower,” she mused wryly. 

“Well, funny that--guess who got one going. Go on, I’ll pick up our things and bring everything over,” he chuckled as he sat up. He stole more kisses before letting her slip off. He gave her a pat for good measure, making her giggle, and then she was off to join Leon in the showers. He was waiting just outside, waiting for the water to get warm. She embraced him at once, and his arm slipped around her instinctively. She leaned up to give him a kiss and trace circled along his chest.

He chuckled, “You’re gonna make me hard again--and I want to pamper you right now.”

“Then best work on your self-control, love. We have thirty minutes until the press conference I think,” she hummed in kind.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get in then. Raihan, you got everything?” he called out to his friend, who lifted up the pile in his arms.

“Yep. Extras, too, and the towels. Now let’s pamper our Queen, shall we?” he purred as he set things down and ushered them both into the spray. 

The stall was thankfully large enough for all of them, and Raihan had remembered to bring in body wash, which he happily slathered onto his hands, as did Leon. Cassandra giggles as they began to rub in the suds onto her skin, hitting every inch in a gentle, but soothing way. It eased her tingles and throbs and lingering aches; their firm hands keeping a lightness to their tough that was just right. Even at her center they were sweet; massaging her thighs and scrubbing softly to clean of her of the evidence of their rutting. They each ended with a kiss before helping to wash it off, ever sweet. It left her smiling relentlessly and chest wheeling with love for them both. 

Naturally, she returned the favor, lathering their bodies with the suds and massaging their tense muscles and running her fingers along their scalps. She was mindful to not tease them too much, although it was hard when they would lean into her affections. It just filled her with joy, knowing she could make them be so relaxed and at ease--and give them the pleasure they experienced just moments ago. These were the two men in the world she loved--something she never thought she’d have, and yet! Here they were, submitting to her attentions, and their eyes--brilliant gold and stalwart turquoise--glowing with such warmth and the same love she knew. 

Truly, there could be nothing better than the life she had with them. 

“Alright, I think we’re sufficiently cleaned--enough for an interview,” Cassandra mused as she shut off the spray and stepped out onto their towels to not get the floor too wet. Her husbands followed in suits, and she was pleasantly surprised when they stole her towel away and began to drive her off. She purred happily, leaning into their touches, but then laughed when they roughed up her hair. She promptly stole the towel back and slapped them both with it, skirting away before they came to reclaim it. The two Impdimps grinned back as they went to work themselves, and, with time growing short, they all quickly dressed in their extra gear. 

Raihan sighed as they finished up and he put his dreads back in place, “So, I’ll see you two at home?”

“Yep. Here, mind taking the goodies back? We’ll bring back your favorite curry from the one restaurant,” the redhead chuckled, holding out her duffel and sword. 

“Of course, _my lady_. I am but your dragon knight, at your service,” he winked, but then leaned forward with puckered lips. Cassandra laughed before granting his request with a quick kiss. “Thank-youuu. Now, go rock your interviews, take some good photos, and I’ll see ya later. I look forward to that curry!”

“Ah, I love that dork,” she snickered as he sauntered out the way Leon had come. She turned to the man in question and slipped her fingers around his. He squeezed back instantly with a loving smile. “Just like I love you.” 

“Oh, I know. But I do like hearing you say it,” he snickered as he brought up her hand to kiss the knuckles. “I love you, too,’Cas. Now and forever.”

“Now and forever. I like the sound of that,” she sighed happily, then laughed. “Raihan’s gonna be a mess when I tell that to him.”

Leon paused for a moment, then laughed, “You’re right! He will! Guess we better hurry up with those interviews and photoshoot.”

“Uh, _duh_. I want some of that curry, too! Escort your Queen, oh King of the Tower?” she purred, brow raised.

“Always,” he bowed and held out his arm. She took it, of course, and with the memory of their pleasure and of more pleasure to come, they stepped out into the hallway. 


	10. Terms of Endearment (18+) [Leon x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @carefreejules and their OC Juliet with Leon, actually married for real this time

“Ready? One! Two!  _ Three _ !”

With a quick toss of her arm, Juliet flung the bouquet of red and blue flowers up into the air. She turned around in time to watch it fall straight into the arms of one of her best friends. Mary. She squealed with delight, rushing over--careful to mind the long length of her white gown--and embraced her long-time friend in a fierce hug. Her face was bright red, and it only got worse when the brunette glanced over at her lover--the infamous Gym Leader of Hammerlock, Raihan--who winked oh so coyly. Juliet could only laugh and giggle, whispering a quick, teasing “have fun” before she turned her sapphire eyes onto her own lover.

No--not lover.

_ Husband _ . 

Her Leon. 

Smile beaming, she held out her hand, and he reacted instantly; walking right over to her side to take her hand in his, entwining their fingers, and wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her flush to him. He was warm and firm, yet when their lips met, his kiss was gentle and loving. His eyes were even more tender as he gazed down at her, taking her in; peering into the soul he loved so dearly. She was no better, admiring his handsome, rugged features; his bangs pushed back in a way that made him almost more handsome she dared to say. His heart, though, she knew was his greatest asset; endlessly gallant and loving. 

“Things are winding down. You ready to get out of here finally?” he snickered, swaying her this way and that; not unlike their dance earlier. 

“That eager to have me to yourself, huh?” Juliet giggled, but then blushed when a devilish look came over him.

“Only since you walked down the aisle,” he growled, leaning down to steal another kiss.

“Yo! Get a room you two!” the familiar sound of Raihan’s voice rang out. Both spun their heads to find the dark-skinned young man grinning as chuckles and laughter rang out. Juliet couldn’t keep her smile back noticing Mary tucked against his side--bouquet firmly secured in her hands.

“We’re trying!” Leon barked back with a smirk. More laughter rang out, and her husband brought her hand up to his lips before he turned to address the crowd once more, “I’d like to thank everyone who came here today to celebrate this day with us--the day I get to call Juliet my wife. It’s been a long time coming--what, pining for her for eight  _ year _ s--.”

“Oh my Arceus,  _ Leon _ !” Juliet giggles, smacking his chest, much to the amusement of the crowd.

“-- _ But _ . But. It was worth every painful second of not having you by my side, Juliet, and now we’ll be together for the rest of our lives. I would have wanted another ten years if I had to. So I am just so overjoyed I don’t,

He paused to grin again and then gestured to their friends and family, “And I wouldn’t have spent this joyous occasion with any other group of people. You’re all so dear to us, be you friend or family, and to have your love and support… it means the world. We’ve all been through so much together--through thick and thin you’ve been there with us, and we can’t wait for the many more years to come with you all. So, again... thank-you, with all our hearts.”

A cheer came from the crowd, glasses raised in toast as the two newlyweds turned to gaze at once another once again, nothing but love glimmering in their eyes. Truly, there was no sight more glorious and precious or brilliant; like the stars glimmering in the night sky above as they danced with the warm lights below. His love was the moon before them all, though; shining so beautifully she might as well have been the sun as well with the warmth she made flood through him. 

“Shall we then? Our hotel room awaits,” he chuckled, squeezing her hand. 

“Yes, please,” Juliet giggled, and was all too happy to have him lead their march through the crowd to say their good-byes. They were met with a warm fanfare, of course; full of cheers, roasts, teases, and tears from their friends and family while husband and wife made their way out from the outdoor wedding venue. It was almost regrettably, leaving the wholesome display, but both had their fill of ceremony. It was time to finally be themselves--and alone, something that had felt hard to be the last few days, what with wedding preparations and all.

Now there they were, alone at last as they approached the cabby that had been called to wait some time ago--Juliet had a feeling her Aunt and Uncle were behind it based on the winks they sent her way on their passing--and slipped inside. There they finally let out a sigh of relief and broke out into joyous laughter that stole the air from their lungs. They just barely managed to tell the cabby driver their hotel in Wyndon, and had to lie back and breathe for a moment before they could let it all sink in. 

Juliet glanced down at their hands; fingers still entwined. Her left in his right. A golden band on her ring finger. It was a pale shade in the moonlight, but the diamond glittered brightly still, and she could easily recall the words etched inside. They echoed in her mind and made her chest swell with happiness. It didn’t always feel real at times--certainly not even during the ceremony--to think they were really married. She hadn’t thought it ever possible she’d find someone she could love so deeply or be loved in turn, and yet, when she looked into his eyes, she knew. 

He didn’t even need to speak. She knew what he was thinking in the softness in his gaze, and the slight quirk of his lip upwards in a small smile. It was love there, plain, and simple. Only love. Adoration. Affection. All of it there and symbolized in a metal band on her finger--and on his. 

“You shouldn’t look at me like that, y’know,” Leon chuckled, thumb brushing the top of her hand.

She grinned, “Oh? And how am I looking?”

“Like you love me.”

“Only because I do.”

“Yeah, but you know what that does to me, right?”

“What? No--how could I? Do enlighten me,” she giggled, biting her lip. 

“It makes me want you that much more,” Leon purred, the glow in his eyes taken on a new kind of form; one which made her shudder and heat pool into her body. 

“I get the feeling we’re not going to be sleeping much tonight.”

“Not once I get that dress off you.”

“Leon,  _ please _ . We’re still in the  _ cab _ ,” she gasped, smacking him lightly. He caught her hand and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her wrist--and a playful nip that made her squeak. 

“He can only hear when the button is pressed,” he chuckled, slowly trailing kisses along her arm, leaning closer and closer to bring them up to her shoulder and exposed collar. She shuddered and her breath would freeze as his lips made sparks shoot through her and left her skin tingling wherever he left a kiss. He was terrible, and she loved it, and when their lips met she gladly welcomed him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck while he wrapped one of his around her back to keep her steady. Tongues danced in the wake of growing pleasure and it only grew worse as his free hand slipped down her thighs, squeezing as he went to the base of her dress. He tugged it up, drawing a hand slowly to caress her leg, working his way back up.

“Lee--,” she gasped as his hands found her center, pressing gently against the silk material of her lingerie. 

“You know, I got to glance at those gorgeous blue panties of yours taking off the garter… I’m dying to take a closer look later. For now, though, I don’t mind  _ inspecting _ with my hands,” he purred, rubbing his fingers slowly. 

“Leon--wait--not here! We’re in a cab!” Juliet squealed; face beet red as she squeezed her legs together. He pulled back of course, chuckling as he removed his hand, though only so he could hook it over her knees and pull her into his lap. Her face was a sight to behold; cheeks flushed and a cute pout in her lips. 

“Not mad at me, are you?” he grinned, and she threw her best glare. Naturally, she couldn’t keep it for long and sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Just be  _ patient _ , okay?” she mused, pushing a finger to his lips. She grinned a second later, “You’ll be able to inspect to your heart’s content in the hotel room.”

The glow in his eyes flared, “I’m going to hold that to you, Juliet.” 

“Just be a good boy until we get to the room.”

“As you wish,” he purred softly, nuzzling into her neck, taking in her scent. He couldn’t wait to take in the rest of her, and the ride to the hotel felt that much slower; agonizingly so. Still, he waited patiently as the Corviknight flew them across the vast expanse of the fields outside of Wyndon to the city. An endless parade of lights welcomed them, giving them a sight to behold as he held her in his arms, just enjoying the feeling of her against him. It made his heart race, and the thought of what was to come made his groin ache. He’d had to be apart from her for too long, and just knowing they were bound together in marriage?

It was almost too much to bear. 

He practically bust open the door of the cab once they landed, paying the man a hefty tip as he slipped out, Juliet still in his arms. He refused to put her down, and she thankfully didn’t fuss, clinging to him with a giggle and that bright smile he loved so dearly. It honestly made the journey to the front desk to get their key card, taking the elevator to rise to the higher levels, and strolling down the way to their door that much more difficult. Still; he endured the agonizing wait as he gestured with his head to the final barrier between them and a night of pleasure.

“I’d open the door myself, but it’s a bit easier to carry you if you do it,” he snickered, earning a laugh.

“Don’t worry; I don’t mind. It’s the least I could do as your  _ wife _ ,” Juliet giggled, leaning forward to swipe the card and push down the knob. Leon withheld his groan as he nudged the door open and then pushed it the rest of the way with his shoulder. He’d reserved the best suite in the entire place, and it showed in the spacious, apartment-like complex with both a kitchenette and a deluxe bathroom they  _ would _ be making use of in the morning. The sleeping area itself was massive as well, the bed fit for a King--and Queen--and the floor to ceiling windows gave a breathtaking view of the city.

Yet, for all the awe-inspiring scenery, it hardly compared to the wondrous creature in his arms.

His  _ wife _ .

Arceus, the word alone shot arousal straight into his crotch, and it took more resolve than it should have to lay her down gently on the bed and not start ravaging her immediately. No; he wanted to savor this moment. He had seen her like this many times before, yes---yet, not like  _ this _ ; not adorned in a gown that flowed past the bed’s edge with every fiber of soft silk hugging her body perfectly. Her hair was down and splayed out, and her eyes half lidded while her lips parted just so. It would be more than enough to drive any lesser man out of their mind, and he was practically there. 

Because this was his Juliet. 

His wife. 

Was it really true? It felt like a dream, truth be told. Surely, she couldn’t be real, lying here beneath him, more beautiful than any masterpiece. He wanted to touch her, but what if she was but a wisp? An illusion? The remnants of a dream? What if he tried to embrace her and he woke alone again? After all, how could someone as wonderful and amazing and loving and kind as Juliet be  _ his _ wife?

“Leon,” she spoke, her voice so soft it struck him to his core. All his fears melted instantly. Her hands came up to cup his face, and he drowned in her warmth. He knew not what he did to deserve the way she looked at him, so welcoming and accepting, but he knew he would never forsake it. 

“Juliet,” he breathed, bringing his face down to brush his lips against hers. “My wife.”

“Yes,” she giggled, and he stole a firmer kiss.

“My wife,” he repeated, kissing her again and again, moving them along her jaw and neck. She made sweet, soft moans as he found her sweet spots, her fingers entangling into his hair or grasping his tux tight. They spurred him to go faster, panting lightly as the fiery heat began to overtake him. He reached her chest shortly and growled at the dress that hampered his reach. He wanted it off, and by her needy expression, so did she. 

It took more effort than her usual shirt or dress, but with an embarrassing amount of wiggling and finagling, Juliet came free of her dress, which he unceremoniously tossed aside. Before she might complain, he kissed her again and then leaned back to admire her once more; pale skin lit with the glow of the city lights below. He couldn’t resist a hiss of appreciation at her matching lingerie, a deep blue with the faintest hit and sparkles like stars. It was a shame it wasn’t going to stay on long. 

Sure enough, his hands coasted along her sides, lips leaving tender kisses from her belly up between her plump breasts. His fingers squeezed around to her back side where he unhooked her bra with experienced ease, and, like the dress, tossed it aside. He wasted no time in ravaging them, mouthing one and massaging the other. Her moans were louder now, his name escaping her lips in quiet breaths. He rolled his hips into hers, making sure she could feel his erection.

“Oh, Arceus--you’re so hard,” she rasped, her tone low and needy. It egged him on, and he could have very well cum right then and there. That would have been the end of him, though; and so he resisted, forcing himself to focus on pleasuring her. His wife. 

He bit back a groan thinking the word--and how he would have her in his bed and by his side always from now on. It was almost too much to bear, and he couldn’t keep from venturing lower, hands sliding down to her panties, teasing along the rim. She squirmed at his touch, making her shiver and shudder before he finally breached down to her core. 

“Lee--,” she whined, the throbbing in her belly worse. She was already on fire, too, her skin tingling from his mouth and her breasts were throbbing from the attention. It only grew worse as he caressed her swollen bud, making her gasp and arch into his touch. He always knew just how to work her, swirling and rubbing her clit slowly while his mouth and other hands worked up top. It wasn’t fair how he could make her come undone so easily and be fully dressed still. He was always like that, though; making sure  _ she _ was fully pleasured before he did so himself. He was the best man anyone could ask for, and he was  _ hers _ now.

The thought only made the sensations worse, and she was embarrassed to admit it made her cum a little faster for him. An excited growl came from his throat, and he slipped a finger into her now slick heat. She gasped once more, clutching tighter.

“Leon--ah--like that--” she gasped as he began to pump, building the pressure once more; like it had never fallen before. It made it so hard to think and she wasn’t even sure she was forming cohesive words as he slipped another in and curled and moved his digits back and forth. He drove her to that edge once more, and by the end of her climax she was breathless, panting hard. She was still able to whine as Leon pulled away. She quieted, however, as she watched him throw off his tux jacket, unbuttoning his vest and then undershirt, tossing both away to expose the perfectly sculpted musculature underneath. He was like a statue in his pristine form, and his cock was even more so, coming to stand erect the second he had his pants off. With a chuckle, he stroked himself, and she had to bite her lip as a few drops of white cum dribbled out of the tip. 

“ _ This _ is what you do to me, Juliet.”

“Well, I am your wife,” she purred, eyes flicking between his golden ones and his cock. The golden shade flared with desire, and a low rumble echoed from his chest as he approached once more, clambering onto the bed, and settling between her legs. 

“Do I need to get a condom?” he inquired against her neck between a few playful nips.

“No, not anymore,” she purred back, and she swore she heard his sharp inhale.

“As you wish… my wife,” he hummed, gently rocking his hips so his cock rubbed along her clit. Juliet stiffened, fingers digging into his arms as her lower body squirmed. He was being cruel now, and yet she loved it. 

“Leon--,” she mewled.

He chuckled, “Yes, my wife?”

“Fuck me-- _ please _ . I need you. I want you.”

“Say it once more then.”

“W-what?” she moaned.

“Say you’re my wife again.”

_ Oh Arceus,  _ she squealed inwardly, loving every second. She smiled as she murmured, “Fuck me now, Leon…. Your  _ wife _ demands it.”

“Fuck--as you command,” he groaned deeply, and, at least, pressed himself into her heat. She squirmed slightly, adjusted to his girth, and by the time he sheathed to the hilt, the pleasurable pressure had begun to form once more. He moved slowly at first, one hand grasping the sheets, the other hoisting one leg up as he rolled his hips back and forth, sliding nearly all the way out and then fully back in again. The pressure built faster than ever, turning any words to only moans and grunts and growls and cries of ecstasy as he thrust. He could feel her tightening around him; her core so perfect around his cock. It was like they fit one another perfectly.

“My wife,” he began to rasp, the words consuming him, just as her sounds did. There was no more need for thought; only carnal instinct that drove his thrusting to go harder and faster as he roared the words over and over--his wife, his wife--his wife! 

Juliet cried out, clenching tight, and he couldn’t take anymore than she could. They came together, his white seed spilling into her as they shuddered and shook from the aftermath of explosive pleasure. 

“Oh, Lee,” she breathed, eyes still closed. They opened, though, when his hand cupped her cheek, and blue met gold. There was only love there in his eyes, and it melted her all over again. 

“I love you, Juliet. My wonderful, beautiful wife,” he spoke softly, leaning in to kiss her deeply. She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down atop her once more.

“And I love you--more than anything,” she sighed, nuzzling into his neck. She chuckled after a moment, “We should probably rest up.”

“Yes… we need to prepare for round two,” Leon snickered, kissing her cheek, and rolling so she could lie atop him. He tugged the covers over as best he could, arms firmly around her waist. Juliet sighed again, settling down; just enjoying his warmth.

“I look forward to it,” she hummed, the exertion of the day’s events and sex slowly stealing her away to sleep. Leon was no better, only shifting to keep her a little closer before he, too, drifted off.

\-----

Juliet came to slowly, greeted with the sight of Leon’s chest; sometimes she’d become accustomed to over their courtship. Every time was like the first, though, leaving her smiling like a giddy school girl as she admired the firm, thick pectorals that rose and fell with his gentle breathing. She could just barely make out his features in the dark; bangs now covering his brow once more, rugged jaw lines defined by that perfect beard, and the rest of him--well, she never forgot  _ that _ . She certainly looked forward to more, but for now she needed a different kind of break. 

She slipped from his arms slowly, so as not to wake him up, and winced only a little at the ache in her groin. He had gone a little rougher than expected--who knew “my wife” was such a turn on--but as she made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself and clean up, she already felt better. She had a good snicker at the hickies he’s left all over, particularly at her breasts, she noted. He always had liked them, which was a strange, but good feeling--knowing he enjoyed her body as much as her heart. It was, she had to admit, an ego boost, too. After all, of all the beautiful women in the world, he liked  _ her _ the best. What woman wouldn’t feel even the tiniest bit of pride at that?

Chuckling, Juliet slipped out of the bathroom, meaning to settle back into bed. She paused, though, gazing down at his slumbering form. He was so peaceful--something he rarely got with all the work he had to do along with his responsibilities. The burdens he carried. Yet, he always made time for her; always saved part of his day to give her attention or call her and always,  _ always _ told her he loved her. 

He really was perfect.

Sighing happily, she looked out to the city below, marveling at its lights. She ventured closer to the window, surely no one able to see her up this high. It hardly mattered, however, as she took in the lights below; a sea of brilliance painted in hues of yellow, blue, red, and purple; almost like a reflection of a sunset sky. Soon, those lights would be beyond them, though, and they’d be under the Alolan sun enjoying their honeymoon. She could barely wait, although she knew she’d miss her home. They would be back soon enough, though, but for now she soaked in the sight, wondering if their friends and family were enjoying themselves too. None of this would have happened without them--hell, her and Leon wouldn’t have happened without them. 

Truly, they were blessed this day, and for many more to come. 

“Hey,” Leon’s soft voice spoke as his hands ghosted along her hips to wrap around her. His chin nestled into her hair as he murmured, “Everything okay?”

“Of course, just admiring the second-best view here,” she giggled as she turned around to face him. 

“Oh? And what’s the first?” he snickered, thumbs drawing circles around her hips.

Her eyes sparkled, “My  _ husband _ .”

A jolt of electricity shot through Leon, ripping a groan from his chest. Juliet laughed, eyes flicking down as his cock became erect. So. “My wife” and “My husband”. She liked the sound of that, and she knew just how to indulge with it.

“Yes. My  _ husband is _ my favorite thing to admire,” she purred, suddenly grasping his length, making him stiffen and fingers dig into her sides slightly. She took more pleasure than she should have watching him suffer at her touch as she stroked him, and it only became worse as she knelt suddenly and didn’t hesitate to take his cock into her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed, hand immediately grasping her hair as she slid her tongue along as far as she could with choking. He was thick, after all, but she did her best to pleasure him; swirling her tongue and sucking on the tip. His hips occasionally jerked on instinct, but he let her do most of the work, moaning to help vibrate around him. Her name and curses came out in raspy breaths, and then--he jerked. His cum spilled into her mouth, although only a little. A bit of pre-cum in his excitement. She made sure to swallow all of it and that their eyes were locked. She didn’t miss the wildness in the golden sky above her, and she had no regrets as he suddenly pulled her up, kissed her hard, and then nipped her ear.

“I’m going to ruin you tonight, my wife.”

“I look forward to it, my husband,” she purred back, and there was no stopping the madness then. With a soft growl, Leon spun her around and pushed her up against the clear window, one hands hooking around her hips while he dropped down to bring his mouth to her core. She was wet, and they both knew it; watching him come undone having turned her on as well. He still lapped up her sweetness, though, and sucked and teased her clit again so she squirmed, moaned, and mewled all over again.

“Wait--but--the window,” she half-whimpered as her toes curled, her climax growing close.

“Worried someone will see?” he growled, pausing only to stand and replace his tongue with his fingers. He pumped them hard and fast while he reached around to rub her clit as well. 

It was too much as she cried out, “Y-Yes!”

“Let them see--I want them to know you’re mine.  _ My _ wife,” he purred as she came for him, arching hard and then pressing against the glass just to stay up. A part of her thought she should protest as he took hold of her hips, making sure she was firmly braced against the window, but by the time he entered her once more such thoughts were lost. Rather, there was a lewd delight in thinking someone might see her being rendered a pitiful, lustful thing at the hands of  _ the _ Leon. Watching as she, alone, got to feel him inside her, rocking every inch with his cock and driving her insane. It was even worse than before, the fire like an explosion that was reborn with each thrust into her. 

There was a small respite as he suddenly hoisted her leg up over his hip and thrust once more. Moans turned to cries as his cock slapped into her, grunted, groaning, and growling fiercely as he rutted. He couldn’t resist her; not when she drove him mad with her words. He just needed her. Wanted her. He wanted to bring her to the edge with him over and over and being so exposed at the window only made it worse.

“Oh, Arceus--!” Juliet practically screamed, a final thrust hitting all the right places and sending her far beyond the edge. She convulsed, toes curling and back arching as her eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened with a moaning sigh. Leon was not far behind, thrusting a bit longer before he finally jerked again and once more spilled into her. He panted heavily as he pulled out and couldn’t keep his devilish smirk away from his mug as he watched the milky fluid dribble out and down her leg.  _ He’d  _ done that after all. Her husband. 

“So… enjoyed the window?” he snickered as he embraced from behind, rubbing along her sides and belly soothingly. 

She sighed, “Yes. I did. More than I thought.”

“You’re so lewd,” he purred, tilting her head so he could kiss her properly. “I’m tempted to fuck you on the balcony now--so they can really hear you.”

“That is a hard  _ no _ !” Juliet laughed, smacking his chest. “The only one I want to hear me sound like that is you.”

“Oh, well, guess we should have warned the neighbors then,” he winked, earning a few more smacks.

“Oh my Arceus, shut up! You’re terrible! Why did I marry you again?!” she wailed, turning away with arms folded in a huff. 

“Because you love it,” Leon laughed, reaching down to scoop her up into his arms and plop her down onto the bed--this time under the sheets. He slipped in beside her as usual, pulling her flush to his side. He nuzzled her affectionately, and peppered kisses along her face, lips, and neck. “‘I’d offer to convince you thoroughly…. Buut… it is 3 AM and we have a flight in four hours.”

“Oh. Right,” she frowned with a good pout. She sighed a moment later, shifting to be more comfortable. “Well, I guess we’ll just need to save the convincing for the honeymoon.”

“Think the hotels there will have windows, too? Or a balcony?” he grinned, ever cheeky.

“ _ No _ . We are  _ not _ going to have sex on the balcony!” she huffed with the roll of her eyes. 

“You say that now…”

“I will divorce you.”

“No you won’t.”

“Wanna bet?”

“You love me too much.”

“....”

Leon just laughed loudly and kissed her as sloppily as he could before settling down into the pillow and pulling the covers over them both. He caressed her cheek gently, brushing hair back behind her ear.

“I can’t wait to wake up with you in my arms tomorrow--as my  _ wife _ .”

“And I can’t wait to wake up with you as my  _ husband _ ,” Juliet giggled, kissing him this time before closing her eyes and once again allowed sleep to overcome her. Leon, too, was not far behind, the warmth of tomorrow making it easy, knowing with the rise of the sun they wouldn’t be just Leon and Juliet anymore.

They would be husband and wife.

And surely, there was no greater joy than that.


	11. I'm Here [Leon x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Bluethealpha! Their OC Rufina with Leon, there right when she needs him...

She couldn’t breathe. 

The walls were closing in. 

Constricting. 

Suffocating.

Hands around her throat. 

Her heart. 

The darkness was creeping in, drowning in her in the silent screaming. The TV was a static drone, the horrifying words melding with the screams. The air was cold, her body convulsing no matter how tight she held herself. The drone of the monitors howled and clanged against her skull like a hammer. Every beep a pulse--a flash of images in her mind. She saw her Laika---growing; growing; growing. Giant. Wrong. Too much. The fear. The worry. The despair. Dismay. 

It all came crashing back down and she couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t handle it. 

She screamed for help, but no words came.

She wailed for release, but the manacles remined. 

She begged for it to end, but there was no respite..

Laika wasn’t there to save her. She was alone, in the hospital bed. No one was coming. She was alone. Frightened. Drowning. 

_ Ru _

Tears stung her eyes as she sobbed, though no sounds came. 

_ Ru! _

She screamed again, pulling away. She couldn’t let them near--couldn’t let them touch her. Laika wasn’t here. Where was she? She needed her--she needed---

“ _ Rufina!”  _

The brown-haired young woman gasped, sucking in much needed air. She wheezed and heaved, lungs working hard to get oxygen in them. It was hard to focus, and still would have even with her glasses on, but she was acutely aware of a pair of hands cupping her face, and a distinct shade of purple surrounding a tanned face. 

“Ru,” the voice from before spoke, softer this time. Gentler. Her mind had to work hard and fast, but memory came to her in what felt after an endless moment.

Leon.

“Ru, talk to me. Are you with me?” he asked quietly, thumb caressing her cheeks. Numbly, she nodded, though tears streamed down her face. Leon cursed, shifting immediately to sit on the bed and pull his girlfriend to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tight while she clutched his shirt like a life line. Her sobs broke free then, and she shook and shuddered against him as her panic turned to pained sorrow. He rubbed her back and whispered softly, assuring her she was safe and alright, but it felt like it did nothing.

He hated it--being so useless sometimes. Ru, the love of his life, had been suffering for however long, and he nor a nurse nor Laika were here to help. He didn’t even know what could have caused it--

_ “And that’s it folks! Gordie’ Coalossal has defeated Melony’s Lapras! Gordie is the winner!”  _

Leon cursed.

He didn’t even need to look at the TV to know it had been Dynamax--the trigger to Rufina’s panic attacks. He snatched up the remote, slamming down on the power button, and then urging the woman in his arms to lift her head. Her eyes were still watery, streaks where the tears had fallen. Even so she was still the beautiful woman he loved, and his heart ached to know she had to endure this alone. 

“Hey, hey, hey… I’m here now. It’s okay. I’m here,” he murmured gently, pressing his brow to hers and bringing a hand to his chest. “Look. Feel that. This is me. Leon. My heartbeat. You’re not alone. You’re not back  _ there _ . You’re here. With me. I’ve got you. It’s okay, Ru. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. I’ve got you. I promise. I won’t leave you. Just focus on me--my voice. Just listen to  _ me _ . I’m here. You’re here.”

She closed her eyes, soaking in his warmth and did as bid, focusing on his voice and the strong beat of his heart. He really was here, wasn’t he? Her Leon. 

“Thank-you,” she sighed, the screams finally ebbing. Her hands slipped around to embrace him proper, and he kissed her forehead.

“Always,” he spoke softly, rubbing her back soothingly. “Sorry I’m not quite as good as Laika.”

She laughed, pulling away to wipe her eyes, “No, no, you did  _ wonderfully _ , Leon. Really. You got here right when I needed you.”

“I should have been here sooner,” he frowned, golden irises falling. This time, her hand came up to cup his cheek. Even with her eyes red, she still smiled, and it made his chest ache more.

“You couldn’t have known, and what matters is you’re  _ here _ now. You brought me back. So don’t blame yourself. Please.”

“...Okay. I still wish I could do more like Laika.”

“Well, unless you plan to bark and then lick and whine and do pressure therapy on my lap… I think you’re doing plenty as is,” she chuckled, earning a laugh. 

“I mean, if you really wanted me to, I wouldn't mind barking or all that. I know  _ you _ don’t mind me licking,” Leon smirked, brow waggling. Rufina gasped, smacking his chest as her cheeks flared a shade of pink.

“Leon! Don’t you dare! You will  _ not _ try to lick me!”

“I was kidding! I promise!”

Ru stared at Leon, who had yet to stop grinning.

A moment passed.

His grin grew wider.

Fear of a different king seized her as her eyes went wide.

A devilish glint flashed in his golden gaze as he began to lean forward.

“ _ Don’t you dare _ !” she rasped, but by then it was too late. 

Leon lunged, tongue sticking out, and Rufina wailed as she tried to escape him, but to no avail. He captured his quarry in his arms, leaving a sloppy lick on her face as they collapsed on the bed together. She groaned in disgust, wiping her face with her gown’s sleeve. She glared at him for only a moment before laughter erupted from her throat, which he soon joined in. It left them breathless and the memory of pain far away. She looked to the young man lying beside her and leaned over to kiss him deeply.

She smiled, “Thank-you, Leon. For being here.”

He just smiled back, “Always.” 


	12. Philautia (18+) [Raihan x OC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Koi_noKakera and her OC Mary with boyfriend Raihan, indulging in some love :)

Mary stared down at the array of blue and red flowers, vibrant and brilliant in the golden lights of the white tent above. She vaguely noticed people were cheering and laughing and the other ladies around her giggling, but it was an audible drone as she stared; trying to take it in. She was pulled from her stupor only when her long-time friend Juliet--the bride--suddenly embraced her in a fierce hug. She returned it on instinct, remembering the dark-haired woman was the one who’d thrown it in the first place, and was grinning mischievously. She swallowed nervously, glancing away, only to have her heart skip a beat when she met turquoise eyes belonging to none other than her boyfriend, Raihan. He was smirking, too, in that cheeky, coy way she loved. She glanced back down to the bouquet in her arms, and then to Juliet, who leaned in to whisper in her ear.

_“Have fun,”_ she giggled softly before slipping away and holding out her hand for Leon--now her husband--to take. 

_‘Oh, Arceus,_ ’ Mary silently wheezed, face turning bright red as the two had their moment and the purple-haired man began his speech. The shade only got darker when a familiar arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her snug against her boyfriend’s side. When she looked up, Raihan was there, smiling down warmly at her. He still had that cheeky grin on, though.

He chuckled as he looked up at the happy couple and shouted, “Yo! Get a room, you two!”

“Raihan!” she rasped, slapping his belly, which only made him laugh along with the crowd as he was given a clever rejoinder. The dark-skinned young man just flashed his toothy grin and kissed her forehead.

“What? C’mon, it was funny. Or are you still flustered about those flowers?” he purred, glancing down to the bouquet. She glanced down, too, and blushed again, looking away shyly. 

“N-No. It’s not like it means anything…”

“Thought it meant you’re next to get married,” he purred, making her whip her head back. She hated and loved how playful he looked and huffed.

“You’re being mean.”

“Aww, c’mon, Mary. You know I love you,” he snickered, leaning down to nuzzle her affectionately before letting out a whoop and holler as Juliet and Leon made their way through the crowd. Mary made sure to join in, waving, and wishing them good luck as they headed out of the tented area, leaving the crowd to disperse and do as they please while the newlyweds enjoyed their first night together as husband and wife. She lingered, smiling as she watched them get into the cabby and then the Corviknight took flight.

Truly, she was overjoyed for her friend. She deserved this, after so many years of being unhappy and never finding love. She’d endured so many hardships--as had Leon--and now they had each other. 

She understood, in a way. She, too, had never thought she’d find someone who could love and adore her like Raihan did--look at her the way he did then and there, turquoise eyes just watching; taking her in. It was like he saw straight through to her soul, and if his affectionate smile was anything to go by, he saw only something to love.

Yet, when she looked down at the bouquet, she couldn’t help but doubt. It was no secret she wasn’t the prettiest woman out there. She wasn’t the skinniest, or most toned, or as vibrant as people like her friends. She was shy and stumbled on her words here and there, and sometimes it felt like her only real talent was as a breeder, and although she was immensely proud of it, it was hard not to compare to others who could do or had done so much more. Even with Raihan, she’d felt like she was stumbling in his shadow, what with his status as not only as the strongest Gym Leader, but the one of two trainers that could bring down almost, if not all of Leon ,the--formerly--uneatable Champion. 

It made her wonder how and why he chose her then; made her wonder if it was okay to wish the bouquet could be true? That he did love her that much. Surely, it couldn’t be?

And yet--

“Hey,” Raihan spoke, his voice breaking through. She blinked, jerking slightly, and found him right beside her, eyes field with worry now. “You okay? We can head out if you’re not feeling too good. I know you don’t like being around all the drinking….”

“Oh, no, sorry, I’m fine. I promise. Just… thinking,” she mumbled, brushing back her bangs shyly. 

Her boyfriend chuckled, cupping her cheek, “If you’re worried I’mma ‘bout to propose, don’t worry; I have something _far_ better planned for that.”

“Wha--!” she exclaimed, entire face red as a tomato in seconds. “Don’t you joke about that! We’ve only been dating for a little while anyways and it’s not like--.”

The words caught on her tongue.

She didn’t dare say.

Raihan just smiled. He didn’t need her to finish; he’d seen her hesitations; her self-doubts. He knew all of them, even though she tried to hide it. Despite that, though, she did her best and put her all into their relationship, and for all her doubts, she never wavered in one thing: her love for him. _That_ , he knew for certain, and it made his heart swell with the same affection--and ache to know she thought herself unworthy. If anything _he_ was the one that didn’t deserve her, and he vowed every day to help her see--even just a little bit--and he wouldn’t stop until all those doubts were gone. 

Leaning down, Raihan cupped her cheek, and kissed her gently, “We’ll put a pin in it for now… but know there’s no one else I want in this whole damn world… and you know I’m not a liar.” 

He really wasn’t.

And she knew that.

Her heart raced, red eyes locked with turquoise. Never once since they started dating had he lied to her--about his thoughts of her appearance or his affection or how much he admired how strong she was. He was one of, if not the best things to happen to her, and never had she felt so wanted and loved before. 

She sighed, leaning into his touch, “I know. Sorry.”

“Never apologize,” he chuckled, kissing her brow this time. “So. Are you ready to get out of here? Everyone else is just gonna stick around and get drunk, so… y’know.”

“Not my scene. You can stay if you want, though--you don’t always get to hang out with everyone like this.”

“ _Nope_. No thanks. I want to be with _my_ _girlfriend_ tonight,” he proclaimed proudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and waltzing off onto the main path. “And, if she doesn’t mind, I’d love to walk back with her to our apartment.”

“I’d like that,” she chuckled, leaning into him, and clutching the bouquet tight. “Glad I didn’t wear crazy heels.”

“I would have just carried you.”

“Oh Arceus, let’s not.”

“Why not? You’re basically in a princess gown. What gallant knight wouldn’t want to carry such a beautiful lady?” he purred, pulling away to suddenly bow. She giggled before gesturing.

“A bit under armored in just a tux for a knight, aren’t we?”

“If you wanted amor you should have asked!” he snickered, taking her hand in his, squeezing gently as they continued onwards once more. “You do look beautiful tonight, Mary. I mean it. I know tonight was for Juliet and ‘Lee, but… man, if I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

Her cheeks burned in the best way, “I--Raihan--jeez…”

“What’s that? You couldn't stop sneaking looks at me either? I’m dashingly handsome in my suit? Oh, why _yes_ , yes I am,” he added with a laugh, and she smacked him playfully. 

In the end, they both erupted with laughter, continuing to walk hand and hand along the now cobbled streets of Hammerlock, the venue in the grassy courtyard behind them. The city was quiet in the late hour, the streets lit by the pale glow of street lights. The only thing left open were the bars and clubs, but they passed all of them by without a second glance. They’d done enough dancing and partying at the wedding, and she wanted nothing more than to return home and enjoy some alone time with her boyfriend. Being around friends was great, yes, but there was a comfort she only got from his presence. 

That, and, well, the bouquet had certainly stirred more than a few feelings. Raihan’s words, too; the confidence in which he spoke them with. There had truly been no lie. His feelings for her were true and weren’t going to be changed any time soon--apparently not ever, speaking of marriage like that! It made her blush all over again, but it also filled her heart with such joy she was sure it was going to burst out of the chest. Raihan _loved_ her. Truly loved her, and only her. It didn’t matter if she wasn’t a model or someone with power. She was just Mary--and that was more than enough for him. 

She almost laughed aloud, thinking of her doubts from before. How silly they were, looking back at them now? It had all just been her own insecurities, however well founded, but now there was no reason to give into that darkness; the cruel whispers that threatened to drown her in self-depreciation. No more, though; Raihan had given her his hand and his heart, and she held on to both as her life line, pulling her from the dark pit that threatened to swallow her so often. 

She would be free of it now, though. For Raihan, she wouldn’t doubt. For their love, she would hold her head strong. She would believe in him, as much as he believed in her. Because they loved one another, and that was all that mattered. 

The smile on Mary’s face was brighter and warmer than the sun, happy to walk side by side with Raihan to the apartment complex, taking the lift all the way up to the “Gym Leader” Suite; practically a house with how large it was. House or not, it was still home and it was good be there. Raihan wasted no time tossing off his jacket, shirt, and pants, throwing them across the living room floor with an overzealous look of relaxation. Naturally, she couldn’t help staring; admiring the firm muscles that made up his tall form. There was a reason he had been one of Galar’s most wanted bachelors, and it _showed_. 

“Soooo goooooood to be outta that Mankey suit!” he laughed, looking back to throw a saucy wink. She knew he’d seen her staring, and all it ever did was feed his ego. Not that she minded--so long as it was only her who got to see him like this. “I’d say my birthday suit is better, right?”

“Yes,” she giggled. “Help me unzip?”

“Of course,” he purred, waltzing right over. He couldn't resist teasing, of course; her neck exposed with her hair up in a cute bun. He let his fingers trail slowly along her nape--he didn’t miss her stiffen and sharp intake of air--to the zipper at the top of her strapless dress and lazily brought it down. “You know, your birthday suit is a good look on you, too.”

He let that simmer, slapping her rump playfully as he slipped by and into the bedroom with a laugh. Mary cursed, thoroughly flushed, but smiling, too. He really was such a cheeky man, but she loved it. His unabashed demeanor always made her feel that much better, and so she followed him to the bedroom, casting a raised, accusing brow, before slinking away to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

“Awww, no show?!” he whined, much to her amusement. She didn’t answer, shoving her dress down and off and kicking it aside too. She sighed as she let her hair fall back down to its proper place, and then wiped the copious amounts of makeup that all the bride’s maids had been made to wear. Looking back in the mirror, she certainly felt more like herself. This was the “her” Raihan loved most. Face. Body. Heart. All of her. Every inch. And if he loved it all, then she could too. 

Mary stepped back to look at the wall mirror, taking all of her in. She’d once looked with disdain; hating she could never be quite as pretty as every else--a foolish curse she’d put on herself. At least, until Raihan had shown her the truth, and now she knew: she was perfectly beautiful, and always had been. 

Confidence filled her--more than it ever had before--and, breathing in deeply, she opened the bathroom door and clambered onto the bed. Raihan was waiting for her, though paused seeing her in only her underwear. Normally, she’d wear a shirt or his jacket, but tonight she allowed her body to be exposed and open. Normally, she’d let him take the lead, gently bringing her to the bed and kissing her softly. Tonight, though--oh, tonight, she kissed him hard and rough, hands cupping the side of his face. He hesitated a moment before his fingers found purchase on her sides. Their tongues danced, and he left her a playful nip as she pulled away.

His eyes were ravenous as he spoke, voice low and husky, “Well, well… has my dragoness awoken at last?”

“Shut up,” she laughed, kissing him again while having her hands fall to his shoulders and then chest, squeezing and feeling every inch of it. He rumbled with delight, especially when she teased his nipple--something she hadn’t thought to do before, but his sounds told her it was alright. She kissed him elsewhere, too; from his jaw to neck and collar, and while her hands continued to roam lower, so, too, did her lips; teasing his skin while she found his briefs. He groaned and hissed with need, and she didn’t miss how large the tent at his crotch had become. She pulled her mouth away to do them all a favor and tug his briefs down, allowing his large, erect cock to spring free. 

“Mary,” he rasped, panting lightly. She put a finger to his lips, a glow to her eyes he barely recognized, but made his heart race--and groin ache.

“Let me,” she purred, leaning back to go through the nightstand to bring out the lube. His eyes widened with excitement watching her lather her hands and then shuffle to sit between his legs. Her hands were gentle but firm as they wrapped around his cock, stroking and up and down from base to tip. She gave his balls plenty of attention as well, messaging them just enough to shoot sparks of pleasure through him. It only became worse when she leaned down and squeezed his cock between her breasts. He groaned aloud, leaning back as she tit-fucked him, sliding them up and down along his shaft quickly; giving him no proper respite. He was almost ashamed to admit it made him cum some; his white seed shooting out onto her pale skin. She just giggled though, and, further torturing him, slipped his cock into her mouth. 

His hand grasped her hair, hips threatening to buck, but he held back. He was too large for that, and he forced himself to keep calm as she sucked and moaned and rolled her tongue around him. It was perfect. She was perfect. Fuck, he loved this new side of her, oozing with confidence. It was a Mary he hoped to know more of. 

“Okay, my turn,” he growled suddenly, ready to burst but not wanting to end this so soon. 

Mary could only squeak as he slipped away, only to practically lunge and roll her to her back. His lips crashed against hers, the carnal instinct growing wild and uncontrollable. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing her every inch of her he could find, groping and squeezing, and especially mouthing her breasts so she moaned and squirmed at his machinations. He found her crotch quickly, easily slipping the underwear down to expose her heat to him. He’d plenty of practice to find her clit, and by Arceus was she ready for him. He gave her no mercy as he rubbed and nipped her breasts and neck, pulling those sweet moans he loved from her throat. 

His beautiful, wonderful Mary, coming undone before him. Nothing was truly better, and the second she came for him he slipped down between her legs to lap up the sweetness, replacing his fingers with his tongue. She grasped the sheets tight, thighs squeezing his head as he savored her taste and teased her clit once more. 

“Raihan--ahh--please---,” she mewled, and when he looked up he almost lost it at her lewd expression; pitiful, yet lustful and needy. Arceus, he loved her. 

“As you command,” he growled, only pulling away to get a condom. He was quick to settle back between her legs, only to be waylaid by her touch on his chest.

“No--I want to be on top,” she breathed, and once again he almost came. Fuck, this new assertiveness was such a turn on. He couldn’t resist her, and so gladly rolled to his back, giving her clearance to sit up and slip over on top of him. He held her waist to help steady her as she aligned his cock with her heat, and slowly fell onto him. She took every inch, mouth open in a wide “O” as she squirmed a little and then sighed. Then her hips moved, and all lingering thoughts were gone.

There was only the building heat between them as she rode him--slowly at first, but soon her ass slapped against his thighs as he bucked to meet her, cock hitting every inch of her and firing spark after spark of pleasure. His hands teased her breasts again as well, while she managed to rub her clit at the same time, enhancing it all to the point of madness. 

With a sharp cry she came, body convulsing slightly as the pressure in her belly burst and she saw stars. She fell forward, panting, but Raihan was there to gladly support her. She didn’t fail to notice he wasn’t yet done; still hard and inside her. His endurance was as legendary as the Dragons he tamed, and truthfully, it just increased her arousal. She wanted him that much more--to feel his hard cock inside her. She wanted every inch of him; every ounce of love and affection he could give.

“D-Don’t stop,” she groaned, and was cut off with a fierce kiss. 

“As you wish,” he growled before he rolled them. Now on top, he hoisted her leg up over his hip and began to rut faster, slapping his balls against her rump as he entered her to the hilt over and over. She mewled and moaned and cried out in pleasure, the pressure building all over again rapidly. She clutched the sheets like a life line as he went harder--harder--then: sweet release. 

With a jerk and shudder, he came, spilling into the condom. Beneath him, Mary arched, squeezing her eyes shut, curling her toes, and dug her fingers into Raihan’s back while he pressed against her. The burst of fiery pleasure flooded through them, leaving in the wake of pleasure tingles in the aftermath that left them breathless and weak and in bliss.

“Fuck,” Raihan growled, slipping out. He quickly relieved himself of the condom, tying it off and tossing aside to deal with later. He gazed down at her, admiring her beautiful form; body shivering as she panted and moaned softly. Arceus, she made him hard again. A low rumble escaped him as he stroked himself, eyes savoring every inch. “Mary…”

She opened her eyes and inhaled a little at the sight of him; eyes glowing with the same madness she felt. 

“I want you still,” she breathed, understanding his silent question. It was all the affirmation he needed before pouncing. He urged her onto her belly, nipping and biting all along her shoulders and then down her spine, loving every little sound she squeaked out. She made a proper yelp of surprise when he left a good little bite on her rump, though it became a moan when he slapped the same spot. Arceus, she really was too much. His cock ached like he hadn’t just cummed and he needed her more. 

“I’m going to fucking ruin you,” he growled, reaching for the condoms to slip another one on.

“I-I look forward to it,” she rasped, daring a glance back, and shuddered at the ravenous look there. Like a proper dragon, coming for his meal, and she had no qualms with being the latter. “Do it--fuck me, Raihan.”

“As you wish,” he rumbled, low and husky, and took hold of her hips. He squeezed in and all the nerves and pleasure from before came flooding back. The pressure started even before he did, languidly moving his hips in and out, but faster than before. Grunts tore from his lips as he thrust faster and faster, ceremony lost. There was only the lustful instinct of desire as he hit every part of her core. He leaned down low to bit and nip and kiss her body once again, and it only added to the burning inferno between them. She couldn’t think anymore, and neither could he; there was only the thrusting of his body into hers and the build to their new climax.

It came hard and fast, her body tightening around him again. This time, he couldn’t hold back; with a curse he came, bursting into the condom. He gasped and groaned, cock slipping out, spent and flaccid. The condom soon joined the other, and he collapsed beside Mary in the bed, who painted into her pillow. Even though she was a pitiful mess right now, she was still absolutely beautiful; so raw, untamed, full of unyielding love that he had been blessed to receive. 

Purring softly, he reached over and began to gently stroke and message along her body, to which she sighed and finally opened her eyes. She brought her hand over to touch his cheek, thumb gently caressing the dark skin. 

“That was _amazing_ ,” she smiled softly--and tiredly. He brought his hand away to hold the one of his cheek and kissed it tenderly.

“It was. You drove me crazy there,” he rumbled as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She happily nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent and embracing his warmth. She might love and crave the sex and pleasure they made, but the moments after--when it was just them together like this--were the ones she adored most. 

“Not like you don’t every day. It’s just payback,” she giggled, and did so again when he gave her a sloppy kiss.

“You need to give me payback more often then…. For now, though, I think we’ve earned some rest, yeah?” he purred, pressing his face into her hair.

She sighed, “Yes. I do believe we do…. And Raihan?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

He paused for a moment, letting the words soak in; staring into her red eyes, which glowed with such love and adoration he melted all over again. He smiled.

“I love you, too, Mary. Always.”


	13. Hot Shower (18+) [Kabu x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @katerskater and their OC Key and Kabu, enjoying a hot shower

Kabu sighed as he finally slipped into the locker room of his Gym, drenched in sweat. He’d worked hard in the gym he’d set up, not wanting to make the long trek to the local one in Motostoke. It had been a long, tiring day at work after all, and the release of stress through exercise had been a boon he needed more than he realized. His muscles were sufficiently exhausted now, and he imagined he might be a tad sore tomorrow, but the effort had been good for his body and mind. The next Gym Challenger was coming up, which meant there was more on his mind than he liked. It was an unfortunate consequence of being Gym Leader, and yet he would not have it any other way. 

This was his life, after all. The Motostoke Gym Leader. And he loved it. 

He also loved that he had made sure to install a shower room to go with the gym, leaving him free to toss aside his things in his designated locker, wrap a towel around his waist, grab his extra,  _ clean _ clothing, and make his way into the shower area. The tiles were cool, but the water would soon be warm. He was grateful for the solitude, being one of the few people who used the area--his interns had all gone home by now. He did lament Key wasn’t around, though; they had checked up on him just as he finished his last set, but they had something else to take care of. They didn’t specify what, but he wasn’t worried. Still, he wished they had come with him--to the shower. 

Kabu chuckled, chastising himself for the throb in his groin. Really, now; thinking something so lewd about his adorable partner. Granted, they could be even more lewd than that, but it wasn’t the time to do so. Key was focused on their work, and it would be rude to hold them in his mind in such a way. He should only consider them as their adorable, hardworking self; succeeding in their work and making their Pokémon feel welcomed, loved, and healthy. They were a magnificent nurse, and that kindness and love was part of why he loved them so dearly. 

Sighing happily, the older man discarded his towel and slipped inside the stall, relishing in the warm water massage on his skin. The ache in his muscles began to ebb almost immediately, turning this way and that to ensure the spray hit everyone. It was just the thing he needed, although he lamented it wasn’t quite as satisfying as when Key was there. No, the shower felt much too spacious, and he hated to admit he longed for their touch. It would not be the first shower sex they’d had, after all, and by Arceus, Key knew how to make it an amazing experience. 

Kabu groaned softly, glancing down at his now hard cock. 

Well, that was a tad embarrassing. And here he thought he had a greater semblance of control over his carnal desires. He blamed Key for it; they just brought out the worst in him, and he was but their complacent patient. Now if only they could be  _ here _ , too. 

A double rap on the stall door made him jump, heart racing.

“Room for one more in there?”

Kabu clutched his chest for a moment, mind reeling. That voice--it was  _ Key _ . He could scarcely believe it. Surely it was a figment of his imagination--some lustful desire made true? To his chagrin, there was only one way to find out, and so he moved towards the stall door, unlocking the latch, and swinging it open. 

He had to blink twice.

It was Key.

Right in front of him.

They were just in a towel, held up by their hand above their breasts. A coy smile was painted across their face, and by the extra set of clothes next to his on the counter, it was clear this wasn’t an accident. The notion was just a tad arousing, and it only grew worse when their gazes met. He knew that look; the way their eyes were half lidded, a soft, yet scintillating glow to the brown color. Their smile was on the cusp of becoming a playful smirk on their face, and the way they leaned against the door frame, the other hand just barely holding the towel together so it parted at the end, giving few of their thighs crossed over the other, was oh so dangerous. A tantalizing tease--one that worked far too well. 

Kabu had trouble swallowing, as ridiculous as they might have been. After all, this was hardly the first time he had seen his lover so scantily clad, and many times not clad at all. Yet, the way in which they looked at him; eyes roving his body and paying particular attention to his cock as they bit their lip made him want to shudder. 

“Hello,  _ sir _ ,” they purred, and a shock shot through his groin. Damn. They knew what that pet name did to him. It wasn’t fair at  _ all _ . 

“Hello, Key,” he rumbled back.

“Hope you don’t mind me intruding like this--thought you could use a little…  _ assistance _ from your favorite nurse,” they hummed, and left his tongue tied behind his lips. Arceus, help him. Key was being forward. They didn’t often, and could still be so shy in a rather adorable way despite being together for some time, but when they took charge? When they shifted from the furtive looks to a firm, steady gaze--it was arousing, and he was already fully erect. It didn’t stop his cock from trying, and it throbbed with painful want. Key’s smile turned to a smirk then, “You look like you could use a little help.”

His voice dropped an embarrassing octave, “ _ Yes _ \--ah… yes… I do believe I could. As long as Nurse Key is willing.”

“Always,” they chuckled and, with but an unfurling of their fingers, the towel dropped to reveal the precious curves and voluptuous breasts Kabu had come to know and love. Large and plump and round, just like their hips. Beauty marks lounged just off their lip, on their belly, and chest. More than one in fact; enough to count for fun and make a game of it if he wanted, which he often did. Their skin was a brilliant tan to match their brown locks, making the deeper red of their tit like a beacon. Their hips swayed with their steps, too, the door swinging closed, and then the lock pushing into place with an audible  _ click _ . 

It was just them then, and Kabu couldn’t take his eyes off them. Their brown gems never wavered, either. He stood there like a fool, of course, and it was Key who chuckled, nudging him back with a playful touch. He complied, of course, stepping into the soothing spray. A part of him expected to get going right away, but color him surprised and amused when, instead, they pointed down and swirled their finger in gesture to turn around. He wasn’t going to say no to that either, and did as bid, enjoying the warm spray on his front. 

Key just giggled, picking up the body wash their partner had brought in with him. It was a good scent--one they quite liked--and looked forward to having fun with. That  _ was _ the idea behind their little venture, and they were happy to see Kabu was thoroughly surprised by their presence. They had hoped he would be, after insisting they had some more Pokémon to take care of and would see him afterwards. Alas, they had “finished early” and now had plenty of time to join the lovable old man. And considering the erection going on between his legs, he apparently was eager for it, too, even without their being there before. 

Such a naughty old man. But they loved it. 

“Don’t mind me, just going to give you an easy rub down to soothe those pains and aches,” Key hummed, lathering their hands thoroughly. Gingerly, they began to stroke their hands along his back. He shuddered at first, an audible sigh escaping him. They couldn’t help smiling, already thoroughly pleased, and aroused. All his muscles were hard and firm, sculpted from years of working out--and they were all  _ theirs _ ; only they got to see them. Touch them. Kiss. Taste. Lather him up. Key loved all of it, and especially the way Kabu groaned when they pressed against him, breasts squished between their body and his. Like that did he?

A devilish smile appeared on their face as they took the body wash and squeezed it out onto their chest, rubbing it in thoroughly all around their tits. Satisfied, they pressed against Kabu one more, using their hand to swirl each around, going up towards his shoulders and down to his lower back.

He made a strange sound, “Ah--What--are those your breasts?”

“Yes,” they laughed, urging him to turn around. He was compliant as ever, much to their delight, and took their sweet time swirling their hands all over his chest, enjoying the gray chest hairs and the thick firmness of his muscles. He used them often, and not just in the gym or on the pitch. No; those muscles had allowed for a good deal of fun--of which Key was very eager for. In time, of course. Right now, they were going to take their sweet time pleasuring their lover. He deserved it for all the genuine love and affection he gave them. Unwavering kindness and gentleness and patience. It was the  _ least _ they could do. 

“You’re very thorough,” he rumbled, voice husky again.

“I’m a certified Nurse. Of course I am. Your  _ comfort _ if my business,” they purred, hands roaming lower and lower until, inevitably, his cock came within reach. He was sensitive and so needy already, groaning at just a touch at the tip. It spurred Key on; filling their body with a rush of confidence, excitement--and arousal. Their abdomen throbbed with want as they took hold of his cock at the base, slowly drawing up, the lather making it a smooth motion. 

“ _ Key _ .”

“Uh-huh. You’re doing so good. You haven’t cum yet at all. Your endurance is  _ immaculate _ ,” they hummed, stroking a little faster now. Kabu’s hand slammed against the stall door while his other hand clenched. His eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure began to take hold, his cock throbbing in their grasp. “You deserve a reward.”

Kabu opened his eyes, only to watch as Key urged him to sit on the bench provided in the stall. It had him out of the spray, but the steam provided enough warmth where the growing arousal didn’t. It only got worse as Key crouched in front of them, eyes glowing with the carnal desire. He could only watch, heart pounding eagerly, as they settled between his legs and squeezed his throbbing length between their breasts. They were wet, soft, and smooth from the body wash, and the moment they began to bounce them up and down, his mind was gone. His breathing became faster, chest rising up and down quickly as the pressure built inside him. His cock ached as he groaned, and it wasn’t long before he came a little; white seed slipping out. Key just giggled, pulling their breasts away, although only to replace them with their mouth. It was hot and wet, and their tongue swirled around as they sucked and moaned, driving him quickly towards the edge. His fingers grasped the edge of the bench tightly, groans and rumbles escaping his chest of their own accord. It was all too much--the water; the steam; their tongue; their entire being--he came right into their mouth. Key took all of it, finishing a final suck with a smack of their lips making a “pop” sound. 

Licking their lips, they purred, “You’re always so big and full of cum,  _ Sir _ . I almost couldn’t handle that load. And of course, you always leave more, don’t you?”

“Of course,” he groaned, cock aching from just looking at them there, a bit of cum still left on their lip. Fuck. It wasn’t fair. They were making him hard all over again. He wanted to do more--make them feel like he did. Make them feel  _ good _ . They deserved that and more. A rumbling in his chest, he took their hand and tugged them up and into his lap. Key giggled with delight, and then moaned when their lips crashed together, his hands squeezing their sides. He pulled back to meet their gaze, eyes blazing, “My turn.”

Like Key’s mouth had ravaged his cock, he did the same to their breasts, mouthing on one-- biting and flicking their nipple with his tongue. The other squeezed and kneaded before slipping lower; roaming over their folds slowly and with care and attention. He loved every one of them, after all; every beautiful inch of his Key. He especially loved the way he could make them gasp, arching just so when he found their clit; swollen and sensitive to his touch. He wasted no time in repaying the kindness they had given him, swirling, and rubbing his finger along the bud. 

“K-Kabu,” they rasped, spurring him faster. He moved his mouth all around, kissing and biting while he rubbed harder and faster. Key’s fingers dug into his shoulders as hot pleasure shot through them. The other tangled in his wet locks, and every sound they made caused his wild nature to become worse. Like they had rendered him undone, so, too, did Kabu for Key, relishing when they let out a short cry that settled into a moaning sigh, their body relaxing after a final arch. When he slipped his finger further down he could feel the slick wetness and rumbled with delight.

“How does it feel?” he inquired, grinding just a little.

They snickered back, cupping his cheek to kiss him deeply, “Good. Could be better.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“An expectation.”

“Oh?” he laughed, kissing them back as he slipped his finger inside, letting the digit move languidly this way and that as he pulled in and out. They shuddered and shook again, humming in response to the pleasurable pressure building once more. A second finger joined soon enough as he continued to kiss them, moving his lips along their jaw and neck. He pumped them hard and fast, bringing them to that edge once again. They cried out a little louder this time, squirming as they came a second time. It ripped a groan from Kabu’s throat, his cock plenty hard once again and aching for more--for Key. To be in them. To fuck them senseless. To feel them tightening around him as they came undone. 

He growled into the neck, “I want to fuck you.”

“T-Then… do it,” Key rasped back, and that was all Kabu needed to be rid of all decorum. He moved quickly to stand, practically shoving them back up against the wall. The spray hit them, dribbling down their bodies as he kissed them hard, tongues dancing while his hands grasped their hips and then hoisted one leg up. His cock slipped between their legs, rubbing on the outside teasingly. He took great joy in hearing their needy moans; the soft, almost inaudible begging for him to be inside them. Who was he to resist? And so he granted their wish, pressing his tip between their folds and then sliding inside their slick heat. 

They were tight and wet and perfect in the way they sighed as he filled them to the hilt. Every time felt like the first with them and watching their every reaction was a kind of bliss he didn’t know was possible. It only grew worse with the first thrust, and then the second and third and then counting was meaningless, the motions blurred together in a carnal dance of bodies entwining. Fire blossomed between them, spiraling, bursting, and flooding through every fiber of their being. The pressure was unbearable and yet they couldn’t live without it--the way it rendered them pitiful wretches unable to deny their needs. 

“Fuck!” Key suddenly bellowed, their climax crashing into them suddenly. They tightened and convulsed, their fingers tightening in Kabu’s hair as they came. He groaned, ready to jerk and cum right then and there, but he held back; slowing his thrusts to let their high come down slowly. 

“I’m not done,” he growled between pants, and Key inhaled sharply. There was no hesitation in their eyes, and so Kabu had no qualms with slipping out to then turn his partner around and push them back up against the stall wall. His breath was hotter than the shower spray on their skin, trailing along their shoulder before leaving kisses and nips. It was unbearable, truly, but they wanted--no, needed more. 

“Arceus, Kabu--you’re so perfect…. Show me what else you can do,  _ Sir _ . I need to feel how perfect you are,” they rasped, looking back with sultry eyes. Kabu needed no more, and Key moaned deep as he thrust into them. It was a bit rougher, the movements more unsound, but it made everything that much better. The fire from before returned almost instantly, his cock hitting every spot just right. He was wild and untamed, a true inferno that not even a Fire Blast could compare to. It brought their second orgasms on fast, and this time they weren’t alone.

“I’m about to--,” he groaned, starting to pull away, but Key grabbed his wrist, glancing back.

“Breed me, Kabu.”

He paused, “Are you--?”

“ _ Breed _ me. I want you to cum inside me. I want all of it,” they moaned, and Kabu could have cum right then and there. Instead, he held on long enough for another thrust before he jerked, head falling back, and letting out a pleasured sigh. He spilled his white seed into them and slipped out, taking a moment to watch his work dribble out only to be washed away by the spray. He rumbled happily but knew better than to just let it linger like that. 

Gently, he urged Key from the wall to the bench and picked up the wash rag he’d brought with him. Sufficiently soaked, he wiped them down, cleaning up the runoff and leaving tender kisses on their thighs. He leaned up to place one on their lips, cupping their face.

“You are everything,” he breathed, and Key’s heart skipped a beat. 

“As are you,” they finally chuckled, taking their hand to kiss it on the palm.

“We should probably get out of the shower.”

“It might not be a bad idea. Don’t want you to get anymore wrinkles.”

“Tsk. You love them. You told me so.”

“I mean... I do,” Key chuckled as they reached over and turned off the spray. “It is a little difficult to have sex in a shower truth be told.”

“I didn’t think it was so bad,” Kabu snickered, wiping off what water he could and squeezing his hair. He helped Key do the same and then grabbed the towel on the rack along with theirs on the floor and held it out. He didn’t take nearly as long as Key, so he was happy to help dry them off, taking his sweet time around their legs and rump, which brought a sly smile to his partner’s face--one he didn’t miss.

“Still trying to seduce me,  _ Sir _ ?” they purred as he held the door open for them. 

He chuckled, slapping their rump as they went by, “If anything,  _ you _ are seducing me,  _ Nurse Key _ .”

“How dare you excuse me of such  _ scandalous _ behavior. I am a professional, Mr. Kabu,” Key hummed, spinning around to make a dramatic pose, all the while shooting the older man that same saucy look. Kabu just grinned, his loins already stirring once more. He might not be as young as he used to be, but he’d be damned if his beautiful partner didn’t bring the youth right back into him--or, well, at least to where it counted. He had to admit, he was grateful for it. He had certainly felt more alive since the moment they met, and the day they finally realized their feelings? Their first time making love? He couldn’t fathom how he had thought he was living until now. Key simply completed him, and he would have it no other way. And he knew, without doubt, they felt the same. 

“Well then, Nurse… I could use a bit more of your services,” he mused, slinking his way over, not bothering to cover himself up. He made a point to toss his towel aside. Interestingly enough, Key did, too.

“Oh, and what do you need today, sir?”

He smirked, “Succor.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Have a seat, sir. Sit back. Relax,” they laughed in return, and Kabu couldn’t resist doing the same as he obeyed their command, waltzing over to the nearby bench. He sat down, watching expectantly as Key sauntered their way over and settled right onto his lap, hands coasting up his chest to behind his neck to tease the damp strands of his hair. They kissed him gently at first, lips just ghosting before meeting completely. They did so again, then thrice, and then kissed his nose and brow and cheek along with his jaw and neck. They rocked their hips as their hands roamed, teasing his chest and nipple as he had before. Their movement stirred his loins further, and he was plenty hard soon enough. Key glanced down with a hungry look, “Ready to go again. Good. Nice and healthy.”

“Only because you take such good care of me,” he rumbled, hands ghosting along their side up to their breasts to squeeze--only to be smacked away. He pouted.

“Ah-ah. I do all the work. You. Just. Relax,” Key hummed, taking his cock in their hand again. He groaned, eyes closing. “That’s it… You’re so good, Kabu… so obedient, and thick and  _ hard _ . Do you know how amazing you are? So handsome. And kind. And such a good fucker.”

“Key, you’re teasing me,” he rasped, squeezing their hips.

“Maybe. But you like it when I do.”

He swallowed as they pumped a little faster, “I do.”

“Then just let Nurse Key do their job, Mr. Kabu, _ Sir _ .”

“Y-yes,” he rasped, their pumping yet again going faster. They used their other hand to caress his balls, squeezing and rolling them gently so shocks shot throughout his core. He panted lightly, the stimulation steadily becoming too much. “ _ Key _ .”

“You’re so sexy, Mr. Kabu,” they purred, stealing a quick kiss. They relented in their machinations, though, and shifted up to align themselves over his cock. Using a hand to steady, they pressed his tip inside, and he groaned at how wet they still were--or had they gotten wet again watching him be made a wretched fool at their hands? Either way, the feel of them around him again sent the thoughts far away, focusing solely on the wondrous creature in his grasp lifting and lowering their heat onto his length, going from tip to base. He steadied them as best he could, their hands squeezing into his shoulder. It was so hard to focus, but instinct paved the way for them as Key rutted atop his cock, ass slapping into his thighs as they let the madness drive them faster and faster. 

“ _ Shit _ !” he cursed as he came suddenly, but, to his relief, Key wasn’t far behind; a few more thrusts and they reached their limit, squeezing around him and then relaxing. He slipped out unceremoniously, just holding them flush against his chest. He nuzzled against their breasts, gazing up at them with only warmth and love in their gaze. Key saw it all and couldn’t stop themselves from pressing their lips together, arms wrapped around his neck to deepen it. He couldn’t say how long it lasted, but it was raw and full of emotion; enough so his chest both clenched and swelled with joy. 

“So,” they chuckled as they parted, though kept their brows touching, “How was your succor today, sir?”

“The best.  _ You _ are the best,” Kabu murmured, closing his eyes, and taking them in. Their scent. Their warmth. Their touch. Even the gentle hum of their voice. He sighed after a moment, “I supposed we should get dressed finally.”

“We have had quite a bit of fun,” Key snickered, sitting up from his lap. They held out their hands, which he took and let them ease him up. Truthfully, they could use another shower, but Arceus knew they would simply end up back where they started. 

So they refrained and heeded their exhaustion, which finally crept up upon them. They still had their fun, though; teasingly holding their clothes out of reach or tossing his attire elsewhere. They laughed and giggled, but in the end they finally returned to their regular clothing and retired the towels into the laundry bin. Kabu returned to his locker to gather his things--as did Key, whom he noticed had taken the locker next to him. Not that he minded, of course. In fact, he quite loved that. They were a couple after all. 

“Alright, you got everything?” he inquired, hefting his duffle bag strap over his head. 

They nodded, “Yep. I finished up everything inside, too.”

“Excellent. I can always trust you to have things under control,” he smiled and held out his hand. Key’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as they took his offer, entwining their fingers together. It was a bit silly to blush, considering what they had just done--three times technically--but sex was one thing. To simply walk beside him, holding hand? It was a different kind of affection and intimacy; the kind Key once thought could never come to enjoy. Once, they had thought themselves unworthy of love, but no more. Kabu had shown them what real love could be--and how wonderful something as simple as fingers entangled was. 

“You know, you owe me for all that servicing,” they chuckled as they slipped out the back doors. Kabu paused to activate the security system and then lock up. He regarded Key with a bemused expression.

“Oh? Was--ah…” he began, couching awkwardly. “ _ That _ wasn’t enough payment?”

“ _ That _ was just an obligation. I gave you special treatment,” they giggled with a wink.

Kabu hummed, rubbing his chin, “I see. You are correct. It appears I owe you a great deal. Perhaps I should take you out to eat? I know of a place that’s undeniably delicious.”

“ _ Ah--you!  _ Kabu!” they laughed, playfully smacking his arm. “You’re so bad!”

“Says the Purloin who came waltzing into my shower in just their towel!” he laughed in kind. 

“Hey! That was just being sexy! I wanted to be sexy for you!” they huffed, pouting now. Kabu grinned, reaching up to tip their head up to face him.

“It was  _ very _ sexy,” he purred before a kiss. “And I love to tease you--just like  _ you _ do to me.”

They giggled, “This is true. What can I say? You make it fun. You still owe me, though.”

“Alright, alright… well, is there anywhere you would like to go?” he mused as they walked down the bayside alley of the gym, red brick walls on either side. They would reach the main courtyard with the fountain soon enough, and then the cobbled streets of Motostoke. From there it was a short walk down the road to their apartment. 

“Anything delicious,” they sighed happily. “Something meaty.”

“Oh, wasn’t enough for you back there---ha!” he snickered, getting a smack to his belly this time. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re asking for a sex strike buster.”

“...You wouldn’t last.”

“...Ugh, You’re right. And so mean,” they sighed, but then laughed aloud again. “How about a good curry place? I’m always down for that.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I think I know just the place, too,” Kabu beamed, squeezing their hand. “You haven’t been there yet, so I hope you enjoy the surprise.”

“If it’s with you? Then count on it,” Key snickered, and an easy silence fell upon them. 

For some, that might have seemed troublesome, but for them? It was a quiet, gentle moment of simple walking together--as a couple. As lovers. It was a gift and a blessing neither forgot the beauty of nor took for granted; their loneliness long since banished from their hearts. It was their warmth in the coldest days, and the light in their darkest night. They need only look at one another to know, and they did so there in the middle of the coddled street. 

They stared for a long time, black eyes meeting brown. No words passed; a tranquil quiet in which only silent words passed that only they could hear. It was all they needed, along with each other, sealed by a soft kiss upon Key’s knuckles and a gentle smile to repay such affection. They continued then, content and happy; the unspoken words engraved into their hearts now and for all time. 

_ I love you. _


	14. First Class Service (18+) [Steven Stone x OC x Wallace]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @shinyskarmorys. Her OC Riya getting a massage from the sub Steven Stone and then there's too-hot-for-his-own-good Wallace as well. I think we all know what's about to happen.

If there was anything Steven had learned in the time since he’d come to meet and become the boyfriend--practically husband--of one Riya, Lorekeeper of Hoenn and tamer of Rayquaza, was when she wasn’t feeling herself. 

Not many could tell; she was incredibly stoic when she wished to be and wore a mask most couldn't even perceive. She was as skilled in that as she was a trainer, and he commended her for it, especially when considering the things she had to endure. Be it saving the world, working as a Champion, the fame and disdain of her position, or the fierce scrutiny as the woman that had stolen the heart of Steven Stone, heir to the Devon Corporation. Although, some would say “tricked”, “seduced”, or simply that she was a gold digger. Of course, they couldn’t be further from the truth; rather, she had thought almost nothing of him at first and every day he woke up wondering how he could have won the heart of such a beautiful, vibrant, amazing, powerful woman. Brave, too, but so few knew the true hardships she endured.

He, however, was privy to such details of her demeanor--like now. Most would think her just lost in thought, contemplating the League paperwork in her hands. But he could see the slight dip in her lip; the sure signs of a displeasure. Her brows were scrunched just so together, creating a single wrinkle-crease across her brow--a physical manifestation of her frustration. He saw the way her fingers clenched and unclenched, creating crinkles in the once pristine white parchment. He couldn’t tell what the content was, but the way her eyes darted this way and that, scouring over the lines, he knew it wasn’t anything fun. 

He wished he could ease her burden. He offered what he advice he could, as did Wallace when he wasn’t busy with the gym, but each Champion handled it on their own way, and she had always been determined to set herself on carrying as much as possible. He admired that in her, in a way, but he also worried. His heart ached to see her struggle, and he hated it more when she tried to insist she was fine. 

Sighing, Steven pulled out his phone to bring up his chat with Wallace. It was easy enough to explain to him what was going on and ask him to come by. The reply was within seconds, and, chuckling, he tossed his phone aside before standing up and making his way over to her. If she noticed him, she didn’t even glance his way as he came up behind her and brushed his hands along her shoulders. She tensed but didn’t shy away from it--nor from him pressing his fingers into her muscles, swirling around. 

“Can I help you, Mr. Stone?” she mused, lip quirking upwards finally.

“Why, yes, you can--by letting me give you the gift of a massage from yours truly,” he chuckled, working his way up towards her neck. He took it as a good sign when she didn’t stop him but rather tilted her head forward some to give him better reach. He went on, “I couldn’t help noticing you’ve been a bit stressed lately, Riya.”

“Work sucks,” she shrugged nonchalantly. 

“ _ Just _ work?”

“Just work.”

He brought his lips to her ear, voice lower, “You and I both know you’re lying. Can you really not tell me?”

“It’s nothing. Just stress from everything going on, you know how it is. You really don’t need to worry about it,” she sighed, waving him off along with his hands. He caught her palm in mid-air, though, and brought it up to kiss the knuckles. He loved the way her eyes widened a little; always thrown off by gentle displays of affection despite her wild, dominating personality. He loved it about it. 

“But I do, and I am. And I want to do something about it,” he replied, trailing the kisses slowly across her hand and then her forearm before pausing to meet her gaze.

She tilted her head, grinning, “Oh? And what did you have in mind, Mr. Stone?”

“Well… if… you would permit it me too, my dear,” he began, shifting to crouch down beside her, hand touching her thigh gently. “I would pleasure you--to your heart’s content. I want to make all your stress go away.”

“Sounds… enticing. What’s the game plan then?”

“Hmm… I thought perhaps we could… kiss.”

“Naturally. A bit boring by itself.”

“And touching--all over.”

“Ooh, tantalizing.”

“Perhaps eat you out, if you wish it.”

“Don’t I always?”

“I am yours to use tonight, Riya. Every inch of me. As long as you wish it, I will do it,” he chuckled, and although she was teasing him in the way she tapped her chin as if in thought, he loved it.

She sighed, waving her hand, ‘I  _ suppose _ I can allow it. Well, then. Shall we?”

Before he could reply, she stood up suddenly, slipping away from his hold towards their bedroom. She was kind enough to discard her top and pants, leaving only her bra and underwear--the sight of which had him instantly hard. He was not ashamed to admit it; Riya drove him wild even when dressed to the nine, and now here she was, in all her natural beauty. 

By Arceus he was a lucky man.

“Well? I’m waiting, Shiny Stone.  _ Pleasure me _ ,” she cooed, beckoning him with a finger as she sprawled onto the bed, lounging against the pillows. He inhaled sharply, heeding her command. She was his Queen in all ways, and so he quickly passed the final threshold to the bed. She held up a finger, making him pause. “Undress. I want to enjoy seeing how big that tent in your briefs get.”

“You are cruel,” he chuckled, but happily complied, wrenching his vest off along with his undershirt. His buckle and pants went next, leaving him in naught but his briefs against which his cock was already pressing hard. 

“Worth it,” Riya snickered, eyes half-lidded as she bid Steven closer once more. He hurried over, ever eager to please. “You may begin.”

He started with her feet, gingerly picking up at the heel to kiss the top. His touch was gentle and sensual as he slowly drew his digits up along her calf, all the while trailing his lips up to her knee and then over. Each sent small tingles through her body, and heat lingered wherever he touched. He returned to the other foot once he reached her hip and repeated the process, which started the ache in her center. He didn't stop there, of course, but was quite the tease skipping her heat to jump to her belly. She shivered at the touch there, making him pause and look up. He was so perfectly attentive; eager to please. He was waiting for her command.

“I thought you wanted to eat me out.”

“I can do that first, if you wish.”

“.... No. Continue,” Riya mused, and watched as Steven returned to kissing her belly, hands ghosting along her thighs and then up along her sides. He reached her chest shortly, and at her direction, removed the offending bra which dared to hamper his progress. Discarded, he massaged one breast in his hand--it fit so perfectly--and kissed and mouthed the other. He took heed of her sounds; the way her breathing quickened and was mixed with sighs. 

She moaned softly, “Kiss me.”

“As you command,” he rumbled, leaning up to press their lips together. She opened her mouth, granting him access, and he obliged, slipping his tongue inside to swirl and tangle with hers all while thumbing her nipple and rolling his hips into hers. He was so hard--it made her want it bad. But she wanted this, too; this teasing. Him pleasuring her. It felt good.  _ Very _ good. He was at her beck and call; her beautiful servant of pleasure, and knowing he loved it just as much? It was hard not to be aroused. 

“You must be starving. You should eat,” Riya purred, running her hands through Steven’s hair after a final kiss. His blue eyes met her brown ones, swimming with such affection her heart skipped a beat. Truly, she didn’t deserve such a wondrous creature. 

“May I prep my meal?” he chuckled, and she nodded. 

His eyes glowed with delight, kissing her again as his hand slid down between her breasts to her panties, thumbing the edge playfully. He didn’t wait long before slipping beneath and finding her clit waiting for him. She gasped softly at his touch, and then arched as he rubbed. It was slow, but strong and electrifying. She was no budding virgin, but by Arceus if the man couldn’t render her pitiful with his touch--even sensual--and make her moan a little louder and more often. He knew just how to work her as well; going a little faster, then slower, then fast again with a bit more pressure. It strived to lead her to the edge of her first climax, and by the way he was panting, too, he was ready to cum himself. 

“Steven--,” she gasped as the pressure burst as she came for him. He groaned, too, shuddering as he watched her tilt her head back and mouth open in a small “o”. 

“To your liking?” he inquired softly, kissing her neck.

“Yes. Now go eat. And stroke yourself so I can watch.”

He sucked in air, “You’re terrible--and wonderful.”

“I know, now get to it,” she purred, stealing a kiss. He just chuckled, trailing his kisses along her shoulder as he tugged her panties down some. His mouth followed along her limb, pausing as he reached a scar. She glanced over, watching quietly as he traced along the etched lines--reminders of the event that nearly took her life. She’d once thought them shameful. Now, they served as a symbol of her strength and survival, which was only emphasized when he kissed them, showering each inch with love and affection. Her heart fluttered--almost as much as her abdomen did. 

She bit her lip, “ _ Steven Stone _ .”

He paused, realizing his error--he grinned, the cheeky bastard--and shifted back to settle between her legs. Her panties were soon tossed aside entirely as he kissed around her inner thighs and then at her folds. The touch alone made her legs squeeze together and fingers tighten around the sheets. She might be his Queen, but he knew how to serve and as soon as he began to suck and lick and tease her heat, pleasure was rippling through her body. Her hand snaked into his hair, tightening as she arched and moaned. Steven was true to her commands, and while one arm held her leg in place, the other slipped down to his briefs to tug them down and let his cock spring free. He rubbed himself as he sucked, her sounds making him twitch and squirm. 

It didn’t take long for him to cum for her--not when she was this beautiful and sexy and  _ appetizing _ . It only became worse when she came again, and he savored her taste. She was so undeniably perfect. He could barely stand it. 

“Fuck,” she rasped. 

“I trust you’re pleased?”

“Yes. Steven, I need you to--.”

“Well, well. When you said you were getting started I didn’t think you meant having the first round without me.”

Both Champion and Devon Corporation heir jerked, heads whipping up and around to find a very familiar face in the doorway. It was none other than Wallace, his shirt off, and cock already out of his pants. He stroked it slowly, lip bit as he watched them both. It brought a red flush to Steven’s cheeks and even to Riya, although she turned it into smirking confidently.

“That’s what happens when you’re too slow. You got to learn to keep up,” she purred, drawing her leg along Steven’s sides. He groaned, cock quivering. “Dinner is over.”

“Tsk. Well, I guess good thing I made it in time for dessert,” the tall, beautiful man purred as he prowled over. He came over to her right, kneeling onto the bed to cup her head and kiss her deeply, tongues dancing as Steven’s had. Only, his steps were wilder and more intense; rough but playful. It made her want him, too. Badly. “I heard you needed to relax.”

She glanced at the man between her legs, “He told you that, did he?”

“I was right,” he pouted as he worked his briefs down and off. He slipped from the bed, too, although only to rummage through the night stand and bring out the lube. Both Riya and Wallace couldn’t help but smirk. They all knew very well where this was going. 

“Now, now, we’re just here to pamper you,  _ Miss Champion _ .”

“You know I hate when you call me--,” she growled, but was cut off by another kiss. His hands roamed across her belly to her crotch where she squirmed, still sensitive. 

He chuckled as they parted, “Shut up and let us do the work this time. You deserve it. That, and more, truthfully,, but at least tonight we can make all you think and feel glorious bliss.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” she hummed, trailing her fingers along his well-sculpted chest. She turned to look at Steven, who was ready to lather up at her command. “I’m going to ride you, Shiny Stone. And you,  _ Gym Leader _ , are gonna to fuck me at the same time. I want to see stars without going to space this time.”

Wallace laughed, “ _ That  _ can be arranged. Stevie?”

“Of course, Wall,” the heir apparent purred, squeezing out lube to apply to his cock before handing some over to his other lover. 

“Get into place; you need some prep,” he snickered, brushing back a few loose turquoise strands. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she smirked, motioning Steven forward. He obeyed, of course, and flipped onto his back. Riya wasted no time straddling him and taking hold of his cock in her hand. Aligning herself, she slid down onto him, sheathing to the hilt. She sighed, the feel of his cock already igniting the fire. It turned to a purr as Wallace’s hand found her ass cheeks, now free of his pants and cock erect and ready to fuck her senseless. He was a proper lover, though; he pulled one hand back to set more lube on and bring to her ass. She hissed at the coolness, but then began to relax as he swirled and teased the entrance. 

“Steven, do the work for a minute,” she rasped, Wallace keeping her firmly in place as he played with her rear, finger prodding and teasing to ready her for him. He always used extra lube in case--one couldn’t be too careful. It was combined with the thrusting from below, the blue-haired young man lifted his hips up to meet her, slipping in and out from tip to hilt; hitting every inch of her. She moaned louder than she meant to, but it was hard to not to do so with how good he felt.

It only grew worse when Wallace finally presented himself, rubbing his cock between her cheeks and pressing at her now-ready entrance. He was terrible in that way, but with a short growl of his name, he obeyed. He went slow, letting her adjust to his larger girth in the smaller space. She groaned deeply, the sensation of both cocks inside her intense, but welcoming. She bit her lip hard, a sharp curse escaping her. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, and the Queen’s word was law. Steven continued his thrusting, just as Wallace began his own. Below her it was quick and fast but hitting every right spot. Above, the Gym Leader moved slower, but with effective movements so every second and touch and burying of their cocks to the hilt was undeniable pleasure. Words left her. Thoughts, too. She could only gasp and moan and cry out in unbridled, passionate ecstasy. Stars filled her vision as the pressure and fire built at an alarming rate, but she welcomed it--the mindless abyss that quickly consumed her. 

Her lovers were no better, lost in the joy of her around them, her body perfect and beautiful and drawing them to the edge. Her pleasure only egged their own, and when she tightened--when her belly burst with the inferno, they could not hold back any longer themselves. They came inside her, white seed filling her to the brim and leaving them breathless and bodies weak and shivering and shuddering. Their skin tingled as they slipped out, the cum dribbling free. She collapsed next to Steven on her side, panting hard, beads of sweat on her brow. 

“I trust…. That was… to your liking?” her blue-haired lover inquired, reaching over to cup her face and rub his thumb gently.

“Yes.  _ Very _ much so.”

“Good,” Wallace chuckled, leaning down to kiss her shoulder--right on the scars, too. “Because it will not be our last dance tonight.”

Her cheeks warmed, “I’m going to need a break between. And a bit of clean up.”

“Walls, that’s on you,” Steven snickered, and although his other lover huffed, he did comply, slipping to the bathroom to grab a wet rag. When he returned, Riya kissed them both, tender and loving. She squeezed their hands even more so, so, her eyes full of the warmth in her chest.

“Thank-you. Both of you.”

“Of course, Riya. We love you,” Steven spoke softly, squeezing back. 

“More than anything in the world,” Wallace added, his smile gentle. At least, until he grinned, “Now shut up and spread ‘em. I’m on cleaning duty, after all.”

Riya just laughed, and did as asked--eager now, more than ever, for whatever else the two men she adored most in the world had in store.


	15. Rest & Relaxation (18+) [Raihan x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @THEUNOVANPRINCE (twitter). Their OC Nichole needs some R&R this weekend. Raihan agrees. She does not. Turns out she was lying.

Chichester was beautiful--in its own way. A bit too cold, but the snow was radiantly beautiful in the way the sunlight glimmered off the brilliant white. The air nipped at noses and cheeks but bundling up for warmth to fight against it had its own perks. That, or tugging one’s self a little closer into the side of their lover, just as Nichole did as a cool wind blew through the city. Her boyfriend was no better, whining just a little as he hunkered down into the crux of his hoodie and increased his pace just a little more. Yet, despite the cold’s bite being a little rough, the city was still wonderful. The cobbled streets and old, and somewhat archaic architecture was unique unto itself with the only other comparisons really Hammerlock. It was certainly a far cry from her home and Gym in Motostoke, where industry melded with the brick to give it new, vibrant life all on its own. Chichester, however, retained its ancient appeal, and it was where Raihan had decided to take them for their “mini vacay”.

Frankly, Nic didn’t think they needed it. They were fine.  _ She _ was fine. She definitely didn’t need a break from training for the upcoming Gym Challenge and following Star Tournament this year. If anything, it would be a breeze compared to the competitiveness of the Champion Cup which would come next round, what with the title not up for grabs in the Tourney. Frankly, she looked forward to another year of battling alongside her not-husband--everyone else was already convinced at this point, he just hadn’t proposed--and showing up everyone else. But that meant a lot of preparation, too: making sure the Gym was in order; getting the new interns settled in; approving the merchandise and Gym appearance; training her Pokémon to be the best they could be; thinking up new challenges; making sure Raihan was okay and things were going well for him; making time for their relationship; making sure  _ Leon _ was still sane and keeping up with his training even as the League CEO; calling Mom when she remember to check up---

Okay.

Maybe she  _ was _ working a little too hard, but she was hardly fatigued! 

She definitely didn’t need to take a weekend off to go to Chirchester of all places, but Raihan had insisted. Hell, he’d even done his absolutely best “Growlithe” eyes, and who was she to resist him? Honestly, when he made it look so cute there was no way she could tell him no. His excitement afterwards had made it even worse--like a little kid who just won the whole candy shop--and not two days later, here they were. All set up in their hotel, checked in with luggage squared away, and now off to enjoy a spa day at the infamous bathhouse.

Which, really, wasn’t all that bad. 

She had always wanted to come try out this place at some point. It was always in the top ten if not #1 spot for places to visit, and it was recommended by all the “health” people to relax. It was also just famous for Melony alone, who was known to frequent the place on nearly a weekly basis, but even so, she really didn’t need all this fanfare. Raihan was being sweet. Really, he was, but this was a bit much. They could have just relaxed back home with their Pokémon. 

“Would you stop that?” her boyfriend suddenly huffed, nudging her. 

She raised a brow, “Stop what?”

“Overthinking it and telling me how you don’t need this.”

“I didn’t say that,” she huffed. 

“You did in your head. And, like I told you before: shut up and let me pamper you. Besides, we’re here, so it’s too late, and Melony was kind enough to let us use her personal package, too. If we refuse it, then we’re just being rude,” he explained, a cheeky, smug grin on his face. He even flashed his fang before another breeze came through and he nuzzled into his hoodie again.

Nic sighed, patting his arm and tugging him forwards towards the building in front of them, “Uh-huh. Alright, alright, let’s just get this over with.”

“Yeesh, you make it sound like it’s gonna be torture. Cut me some slack and gimme some credit will ya, babe?” he pouted pitifully, making her laugh. He always made just the best silly faces like that. 

“You’ll have to work hard to impress me then,” she giggled, and his turquoise eyes lit up bright.

“Count on it!” he purred, suddenly leaning over to leave a sloppy kiss. 

She had no time to retaliate as he opened the door and slipped them inside to the spa resort. As expected, the outside had a similar interior design to the hotel with columns and lavish decorations, although it was more pristine and whiter and “pure” aesthetic as one would assume a spa involved. The small crowd in the foyer looked well at ease, drinking tea or hot chocolate in casual conversation, and the workers were dressed to the nines. It was high quality, and the minute they spotted the two of them-- _ Gym Leaders-- _ they were decidedly more attentive than to others. It only became worse when Raihan flashed the “pass” from Melony, and, needless to say, they were given the best of the best as they were escorted to a  _ private  _ bath suite in a quiet, secluded corner of the spa. 

It was a smaller room, with a pool shaped in that of a heart--Nic couldn’t help chuckling when she saw it--and precisely two of everything. Two chairs; two sets of towels; two buckets; two beds to relax on if you wished. It was the perfect thing for a couple, and she wasn’t the least bit surprised Melony had such a place to herself--although, her husband had been gone for some time now. 

Nic hummed happily as she tested the water with a toe, and, finding the water the perfect warmth, slid all the way down into the hot water. The towel soaked in the warmth, adding to the soothing heat. She sighed happily as she let it rise to her shoulders and then lay her head back against the folded towel on the tiled floor. She heard Raihan slip in, a very prominent “ _ oooh fuuuuuuck that’s good” _ coming from his mouth as he did so, and when she cracked an eye open she could make out an almost stupidly happy curved smile on his face. She couldn’t help wondering if  _ he _ needed this more than her.

“So. How much are you enjoying the spa?” he purred barely a minute later and when she looked again, she saw he was watching her, one arm braced on the edge of the pool, and a wide, mischievous grin on his face. 

She hummed thoughtfully, “Hmm…. so far so good. Although, we could have just had a good soak back home.”

“But with this kinda warmth? With rose petals to boot?” Raihan snickered, nudging one such petal put in by the workers her way. “Oooor the fancy robes or chairs to lounge if we want, oh and we can do those facials you love.”

“Oh is that all? No private massage?” she chortled, raising a brow his way.

“If you ask nicely, you know I’m always happy to oblige,” he purred, throwing her a wink right back.

“Again: could have just done this at home.”

Raihan sighed--loudly and with exaggeration--and scooted his way over to take her hand from below the water and bring it above to kiss the knuckles. Arceus, she always loved when he’d look at her like he did, too, his eyes so intense and focused. 

“But at  _ home _ you’re always still thinking about everything--work, the Gym Challenge, training… There's none of that here. Just rest. Relaxation. You. Me.  _ Us _ . You don’t have to think about anything. Someone will do the work for us; we just have to enjoy it. That’s the point of a spa day. To get all the weight off our shoulders and enjoy some time to breathe, and don’t try and lie and tell me you’re fine. 

He paused to reach up with his other hand and cup her cheek, “I’ve seen how you been lately, love. You’re stressed. Trying to do too much too fast and you keep piling it on. Hell, I am, too, but you’re always worse, and that’s why I want you to be able to enjoy some  _ you _ time--with me, of course. But you feel me.”

She was quiet a moment before chuckled and leaning into his touch, “Yes, I do… Alright, alright… I  _ guess _ I can give this R&R a proper go… and we can start with that private massage.”

Raihan’s eyes lit up, grin widening, and he purred happily as he gestured emphatically for her to come over to him. Sliding a “aren't you supposed to do  _ all _ the work” to which he gave her a pout, she obliged to his request and found herself settled between his legs on the wide bench on the edge. It was a perfect fit--as always--and she enjoyed the feel of his hands roaming along her forearms up to her shoulders. The water dribbled from his digit to her skin, and his touch was always like fire for her. A mutual feeling, of course, but he was the one giving the massage today. 

“Just  _ relax _ . Enjoy the  _ heat _ ,” he purred, lips brushing against her ear as he settled back, and his fingers began to press into her skin. It wasn’t totally pleasurable at first--the stiffness in her shoulders was worse than she thought, and it bellowed against his ministrations--but Raihan’s will was stronger. He squeezed and rubbed and pressed against the aching tension, easing it out slowly, but surely. The warmth of the water made it easier, and by the time he was kneading into her shoulders she was sighing happily, a peaceful haze overcoming her thoughts. She hadn’t thought she  _ could _ forget their worries, but in that moment, they were becoming as immaterial as the wafting, wisping steam of the bath. 

He kissed the back of her neck gently, shooting a shock through her spine, “I was right about all that tension. All  _ tight _ and  _ wound up _ .”

His hands inched slightly to her sides, a bit more languid now, but still firm. His breath was as hot as the water, though; and she could feel his presence just inches from her. His hands went to her lower back next and were going lower still. 

Her mind, of course, wandered. 

“What can I say? Being a Gym Leader is hard work. You know that,” she hummed; eyes still closed as she arched in response to his machinations. His grip tightened--just a little--and he moved to her hips. He probably thought he was quite clever. 

“Sounds like you could use a good time then. Good thing I know how to use these hands to make you feel good, huh?” he mused, head brushing against hers, breath on her shoulder now.

“Oh, yes. A pro-grade 5-star masseuse,” she replied, hating how easy it was for him to make her think of all kinds of things as his hands reached her thighs. He stroked with his thumb and squeezed with the others in a way he  _ knew _ she loved. Arceus, help her, he was naughty.

She loved it. 

“Only the best for you, love… even the O-package,” he purred, hands ghosting to the inside, but not straying too far or coming too close to the core. He was teasing her. 

“‘O’ package? What’s that, hmm?”

“I’ll be happy to show you--if you want. It’s a surprise you’ll  _ love _ and guaranteed to make all that stress and tension go completely away,” he rumbled, leaving the most chaste of kisses on her shoulders. Not subtle at all, was he? But who was she kidding? It was  _ them _ . Her. Raihan. This was what they loved doing.

“I expect the best then--if you want a glowing review”

He chuckled, low and husky, “Of course, love. Now, just keep on relaxing while I do  _ aaaaaaaalll _ the work.”

His hands suddenly became far bolder, slipping up to her towel and then pressing underneath. With an unceremonious nudge and tug he pulled it free and set it onto the edge of the pool. It was “in the way of her good time”, as he put it--not that she minded. No; when his hands returned to her, roaming from her lower back and then up to her chest where he settled one breast into his hands, all she could want was more and more. He squeezed and massaged gently, index and thumb coming up to tease the tit, so she gasped and moaned softly; arching her back into his chest. If he hadn’t been hard before, she could tell he was  _ now _ . 

It became of little consequence as one hand receded from her chest, shimmying down along her belly to her inner thigh once more. He squeezed teasingly before brushing his fingertips across her entrance to the other side, and squeezed that, too. She squirmed some, if only out of frustration, but he was thankfully not too much of a tease. He caressed her clit only moments later and then lingered there, rubbing gently. Her legs squeezed and then she made a short cry of surprise when he suddenly bit her collar--gently, of course, but it was unexpected although it really shouldn’t have. It all added to the pleasure, though, and soon her soft moans were much louder as he rubbed harder and faster. 

“Rai--,” she groaned, the sparks of pleasure driving her wild. Her abdomen had started throbbing some time ago, and it was getting tighter and tighter. He knew just how to work her, and by Arceus, he was pulling that high out of her so fast it wasn’t fair!

“Shh…. enjoy it,” he purred, nipping her again. He increased his pace, and it was just enough to set off the burst, flooding pleasure and sweet relief through her body. She arched harder, toes curling, and sighed aloud happily. Certainly, if there had been any tension left, it was totally gone now. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, then stiffened again as his fingers moved lower to her core. Behind her, Raihan chuckled, peppering her neckline with kisses. He suddenly switched hands, though, snickering a bit.

“Figured your other lady was getting tired of not getting any attention.”

“Oh my Arceus!” she laughed, but it was cut off as he slipped a finger into her heat, curling and pumping. She squirmed and gasped and moaned and mewled for him, all the while he continued to play with her breast while his tongue and fang teased her neck. It was all too much, and she hated to admit how badly she needed this--this pleasure. This release. Already she was melting away again, and with the hot bath adding on top of it all, too?

It didn’t take long after adding a second finger that she came undone, moaning louder than the first. She quivered and shook in the aftermath while he enjoyed wrapping his arms around her waist, chin settling on her shoulder.

“Feel better now?” he snickered, leaving a peck on her cheek. 

“F-fuck yeah I do… but I could feel a little better with a little more--if you know what I mean?” she purred, turning in his lap to face him proper. 

“Oh yeah? I think I might know just the thing,” Raihan smirked, bringing one to her face, too.

“Do tell.”

His smirk grew wider, lips coming close to hers. Then he pulled away and held out her towel.

“Finishing up the rest of our spa package.”

Nic had to pause.

“.... _ Huh _ ?”

\-----------------------

\----------------

_ Two Hours Later _

Nic was fuming in the hall just outside their hotel door while Raihan “fumbled'' with the door key, taking  _ far _ longer than he was supposed to. He knew  _ damn _ well what he did, too, and why he was feeling one hell of a Mean Glare burning into the back of his skull. For two hours, they spent going through the whole “spa package”, as he had put, which entailed getting out of the tub, getting into robes for an  _ actual _ massage, facial, pedicure, and more. Truthfully, it was wonderful. Really, it was. She actually quite enjoyed the pampering and felt refreshed.

However, what she  _ did _ not enjoy was being fucking horny the whole. Damn. Time. 

Raihan up and left her rocking a hard on ready for his dick in the spa. He just put a pin in it, which kept her hot and bothered, and she  _ knew _ he knew it. He was grinning like an asshole the whole two hours and just enjoying himself watching her suffer. He didn’t even bother to apologize, and he had practically died of laughter the whole walk back. Damn fool was lucky she didn’t dunk his gremlin ass into the snow for the Tauros shit he pulled.

The worst part, though?

She was  _ still _ hot and bothered. Even now, she squirmed and wanted him to fuck her senseless. It was pathetic in a way, but it was all she could think about since the spa, and even now as she watched him open the door and grin that stupid ass grin of his, looking like a damn fine meal ready to be eaten up.

Arceus she both loved and hated that man, and she once never thought it was possible to do both equally, but here she was. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am ready to kick back and--,” he began, but was caught off as Nic suddenly shoved him into the room, slammed the door shut, and pressed him up against the wall. She slapped her hand by his head, glaring up at him. He chuckled, and to his credit he almost sounded nervous. Too bad his boner was a giveaway. Still, he purred like the Impidimp he was, “You look like you want something, babe.”

“I want you. To finish. What you started. In the spa. Or so help me I will cock block you for a  _ week _ ,” she hissed, cheeks burning just a little from a touch of embarrassment of being so needy. 

“Luckily, I had that schedule into our plans,” he laughed, hands coming to rest on her hips. “So… I got you  _ that _ horny for me, huh?”

Nic didn’t answer. Rather, she yanked him down by his jacket instead and kissed him hard. She demanded entrance and he gave it, his arms wrapping tight to deepen the kiss as their tongues danced. Any more words--any more of his stupid, clever, lovable quips--were lost as unheeded desire took over. Hands moved from hips to tearing off clothes and throwing them halfway across the room. Jackets, thermal shirts, scarves, gloves, pants--all were gone in seconds as they devoured one another. Lips moved to jaws and necks and then breasts as he hoisted her up into his arms. There was no ceremony as he deposited her on the bed, ravaging her every inch while his hands took up their work from before. His cock throbbed as it pressed into her, and her own abdomen was no better; swelling with desire. The fire between them fueled their insatiability, and there was only one way to be free of it as it overwhelmed them. 

“I need a condom--,” he started, but Nic grabbed his arm and pulled him back to kiss him hard.

“You fuck me right now, Raihan,” she snapped, and, in the end, who was he to deny her? It didn’t help that she took hold of his cock too and was pumping him hard so that he groaned aloud. Her hand had been smoothed with lotion at the spa, and it just felt so good in her grip. He was ready to cum then and there, but instead he forced her hand away and up above her head. He kissed her rough, nipping her lip.

“As you command,” he rasped, and he obeyed. 

Hoisting one leg up over his hip, he rubbed his cock against her still slick heat--he was just a little proud about that when he checked--and then slid inside, sheathing himself to the hilt. She took all of him with ease and a moan, and then he began to thrust. It was a slow pace, but it didn’t take long for her demands to grow, egging him to go faster and harder. He obliged, of course; slapping his hips into her legs and churning the fire between them into an inferno. They need more, though, and so he whipped her other leg up and shifted them to his shoulders. She was tighter and louder, and it made him go that much harder, grunting and groaning in his ecstasy. She was perfect and felt so good, and the moment she climaxed and squeezed around him he was lost. He thrust one, twice, and then quivered as he came, spilling into her. He sighed in sweet, pleasurable relief, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of his seed dribbling out. It was one hell of a sight. 

“Satisfied now?” he purred, lowering her legs, and coming up to meet her lips.

“A little…. But you know I need more,” she growled softly, trembling leg riding up along his hip.

“Careful what you wish for.”

“Careful who you’re talking to. You got five minutes.”

“Duly noted,” Raihan laughed.

In the end, they didn’t even need that.

Their proximity and touch alone were more than enough to drive them both mad, and it wasn’t long before he was hard for her--and her tongue around his cock. She worked him as bad as he had her, and sensibility had no chance against reckless wanton lust as they once again tangled in the sheets. She rode him hard, lifting and crashing down onto his cock in a wild need for that pleasure--that frenzied passion. He gave it, and then some, the fire burning hotter and faster. It left them breathless, but still hungry. He took her from behind next, her face buried in the pillow to muffle the screams as he rut her hard, slapping her ass or squeezing it. Then it was on their side, her left lifting high as he thrust from behind and nipped and pleasured her neck with his mouth. There was no end to the pleasure it felt like, and it was only after a final round riding him hard that they finally collapsed; spent and too weak to rise once more.

Raihan somehow managed to laugh as he turned to face her, smiling bright enough to see in the dark. His hands caressed her body gently; lovingly now. 

“So… still think you didn’t need this vacation?”

She laughed, eyes bright like the stars, “No-- _ we _ definitely needed this… and we still have two more days, don’t we?”

“Yes. Yes we do…. So rest up, babe. I plan to rock your world all over again come tomorrow--after some more days at the bathhouse,” he purred, leaning in for a kiss--this one deep and proper and full of the love he felt for her. She returned it in kind, sighing happily when they parted.

She grinned, “I look forward to it.”


	16. Strip Tease (18+) [Leon x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @carefreejules and their OC Juliet with Leon, and he really needs to stop working

Juliet sighed, tapping her finger on the countertop, staring at the untouched meal. It still sat as it had when she first placed it onto the mat, silverware all set out to boot. It had been piping hot then, fresh off the stove. Now, it was cold and, really, she was just in denial by not wrapping it up at this point. Still, she’d held out hope for the last--she glanced at her phone clock for the hundredth time--four hours, but she should have known better when Leon had texted her after being 30 minutes late for dinner. 

All because of work.

It was frustrating--especially when she worked hard to make his favorite meal, let alone learn how to do it the way he liked. She even had his mom help, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to just put down his work for one night to come home to have dinner! He was just always so focused on his dreams and helping the people and the region. In a way, it was admirable. She was pretty sure no one worked as hard as Leon did when it came to their job, but this was a bit much. 

That, and she hadn’t missed how tired he was lately. 

Juliet sighed for a third time, reminding herself it was for a good reason--what with the Gym Challenge coming up and all the changes and improvements with it. It’d be the first official year with Gloria as Champion, which meant a lot of changes in advertising and the opening Ceremony and so forth. There was a lot that went down with it--as she knew very well when her group joined in--so she knew this was just the consequence of him having taken over Rose’s duties as CEO. He had to approve everything, and with Macro Cosmos in hot water still and under tight scrutiny, he couldn’t very well trust them like they had before, which meant even more work for Leon. 

It also meant longer hours. 

He was going to work himself to death at this rate, and as much as Juliet didn’t want to sound selfish---she was lonely. Sure, she had Raid Prism and all that entailed as its leader, and she kept a clean house to keep her busy, and just enjoying all Galar had to offer, but one could only do so much before it wasn’t enough, and it was worse at night; the times when she watched TV until late and Leon either came home with a tired apology before eating and collapsing into bed, or waking her up even later, going hungry, and kissing her goodnight with a softer “sorry”. Of course, she never got mad. She couldn’t. He wasn’t doing this out of intentional neglect to her--Leon  _ loved _ her, even more than she loved him sometimes. He was just that passionate and dedicated.

It would just be nice if he sometimes remembered to be that way for  _ them _ . Like he used to--before he dove head first into his work. 

It was selfish, she knew, but her chest still tightened thinking how this was  _ another _ night in a long string of him not being home. She missed him. His warmth. His smile. His voice. His loving eyes. His touch. His kiss.  _ Taste _ . She had needs, too, just as much as he did when he wasn’t exhausted, and it had been a while. She tried to tell herself she was just horny, but no amount of thigh rubbing abated her wanting or the dour mood that had settled over her. She was only so glad she could still smile as brightly as ever to wish him a good day at work before he went off after thankfully having time to eat breakfast with her. 

_ ‘It’s not like I’m not stressed, too… wouldn’t have minded having sex a few nights ago,’  _ Juliet lamented silently as she grabbed her phone and slipped into the bedroom where she plopped down onto the bed, dejected. She let the Rotom float above her and brought up her messages to Leon, noting there had been nothing more since the last one about being late. It wasn’t the first time, and she wouldn’t and couldn’t hold a grudge--it was more disappointing and worrying. As frustrated as a wife as she was right now, her concern for his health was greater. He couldn’t keep going like this. Last time he did was before the Darkest Day.

She shuddered at the memory.

In the wake of her dismay, though, resolve suddenly surged forth. 

There was no way she was going to let Leon work himself to exhaustion like that again. Not when she could do something about it, and this time she wasn’t going to hold herself back. She was his  _ wife _ . His partner. Best friend. She had his back, and she’d be damned if she didn’t find some way to stop him from going that far again. 

The problem was  _ how _ . 

Chewing her lip, she considered who could force Leon out of the office that wasn’t her--it’d be rather embarrassing if she did, even if he deserved it--and then also who would be up at 10 PM still? A certain dragon-trainer gym leader came to mind, and, knowing he stayed up late with Mary constantly, decided to hedge on a bet that tonight was a movie night. A quick text, and she only had to wait about a minute before he replied.

_ Raihan: Sorry, Mrs. Former Champion’s wife. Me n’ Mary are out enjoying the town. Promised her a date, and I ain’t going back on my word.  _

She groaned, pinching her brow. Her phone pinged again.

_ Raihan: You could always lure him away, though.  _

She raised a brow, as she typed,  _ What do you mean? _

He replied seconds later,  _ Strip tease. Trust me--shit works. Ask Mary lmao _

Juliet’s cheeks went tomato red and she might have tossed her phone if she was holding it. Really?  _ Really?!  _ That was more information than she needed to know--especially about her friend! Arceus, she had no idea Mary would do that! It was so  _ bold _ . And--Well. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more it didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. It was bold. Tantalizing. Alluring. And Raihan was definitely right. Any time she “stripped”--really, it was just throwing off her clothes before she and Leon devoured each other, but still--his eyes never left her, and he would get that much bigger in his pants. Raihan wasn’t one to lie about that kind of thing, either. Joke about it, yes, but not lie, and he knew Leon better than most--except her, of course; so surely there was merit.

That, and the thought of sending scandalous photos to her husband was just a wee bit exciting. 

So.

A strip show.

She supposed she could take a shot of how she was now, right?

Her phone pinged again. Her brow rose higher as she looked at her phone.

_ Raihan: I told Mary. She says wear something sexy, not your lame ass housewife get up. She told me you bought lingerie so go with that. _

The sounds that came out of Juliet’s mouth was a garbled incoherent string of words laced with cursing as she really did toss her phone aside this time and buried her burning face into her hands. The betrayal was deep by her friend, and the timing was uncanny, but at least she did have her answer. Mary definitely  _ didn’t _ call her usual attire that, but she was right about going with something sexy, as embarrassing as it was for Raihan to now know that. She’d bought it some time ago, truth be told, and just never got the chance to wear it--unlike her friend, it seems. Lucky.

“Well, guess I can finally get the dust off,” she sighed, slipping off the bed and heading to the closet where she shuffled through a hoard of coats and clothes to find a box she had kept well hidden from prying eyes--that is: Leon. She originally wanted to wear it the night she got it, but he’d come home too late, and then she just never got the chance since. So there it stayed, gathering dust in the dark, but thankfully it was well preserved and could finally see the light of day--or rather moonlight, but that was semantics.

It wasn’t the most elaborate piece, but it was nicer and “sexier” than anything she had bought before. It was just her style, too, and Mary had practically shoved it into her hands the second she spotted it. She, of course, had to agree, what with its brilliant blue color that matched her eyes on the straps, and technically the material on the breasts and panties, although it was translucent to leave only a little to the imagination. She adored the star shapes where the straps joined together, and especially on the center of the abdomen--it was just  _ her _ . And now Leon would finally get to see it. She’d bought stocking to go along with it, too, and so hurried back out to the bedroom to grab them from her drawer and then strip down to put it all on. 

Checking herself in the mirror, she nodded happily and with satisfaction. It fit perfectly snug and, although she was still a bit bashful, seeing her tit peeking through the thin material was just a tad arousing. Although, in her case, it gave her a boost of confidence. Leon would go  _ bonkers _ over seeing her like this, but she couldn’t send this as the first shot. No; she had to  _ tease _ him. It was more fun, if Raihan’s comments were anything to go by. She trusted him well enough, and she certainly trusted Mary, so she’d have to go along with it. 

Pajamas would work, she decided--make it seem like she was heading to bed and lure him into a false sense of relaxation. Then she could throw him off with the first shot--perhaps a small peak? Just tugging her shirt down or over the shoulders? Or should she pull down the hem of her pants some and show off the lower strap? Arceus, it was honestly so exciting now! She was giddy even! Was that normal? Was she supposed to be like this? Surely it was a common thing for a wife to strip tease for her husband like this, right?

Either way, she already pulled out her blue, silk pajamas embroidered with a golden “J”. Leon had red ones to match with an L, so he would recognize hers at once. She paused, though, wondering if he might feel a bit guilty, but then thought better of it. He  _ should _ feel guilty, and if it made him be off guard more, then all the better. So, with a new gusto, Juliet promptly pulled on her top and bottom and scrambled into their bed. She hummed thoughtfully, glancing at the pillow set up. It didn’t look quiet how she wanted--she had to laugh, wondering what she was doing going all out--and so picked and plucked to set everything into just the right look. It had to be the absolutely  _ perfect _ show, and she could have no less.

_ There _ .

“All set,” she giggled and settled back against the pillow in the best “sexy” lounging pose she could think of and had her Rotom float in front of her. “Okay, let’s see how I look.”

The camera clicked and she grabbed the device to inspect the goods. A silly smile came to her face as she approved of her appearance.

“Perfect. Okay, time to send to Mr. Workaholic,” she smirked, typing up a quick “wish you were here next to me right now”. It sent in seconds, and Juliet giggled with delight as she set up her next look. She readied her camera again as she snickered, “Get ready, Lee. We’re about to see if you can still work with one hell of a raging boner.”

\------------

_ Battle Tower _

_ Leon’s Office _

Leon yawned loudly, rubbing the tired from his eyes as best he could, which was, to say, none at all. He was exhausted, and rightfully so, after having not even barely sat down at 6 AM this morning and he already had paperwork to go through. It was now--he cursed when he checked his phone--almost 10:30 PM and he still had things to do. He was going to have to put some away by the time 11 came around if he hoped to catch a late-night taxi and be home by midnight. He winced, already knowing Juliet would be upset with him, no doubt having cooked a damn fine meal he would have to warm up while she slept. He had only himself to blame, and he did hate how he’d been coming home so late. He didn’t mean to--there was just so much work!

He’d make it up to her. Somehow.

After he got this work done, though. The Media teams all needed things approved, and already he’d sent so much to Gloria’s agents and her mother for their approval, too, and they’d thankfully gotten back to him quickly so he could work on the rest of that but then he also had the budget to OK, what with Gym repairs finally done but the challenges needed funding to set up once more, as well as paying for interns and their benefits, and then taking care of the Pokémon, and then there were things for charities that the League always tended to, and then there were approvals for commercials and sponsors and---

Leon’s phone pinged, jarring him from the turbulent torment of his mind. He sighed, rubbing his brow as a headache dared to begin, and picked up the yellow-colored Rotom. Blinking the blur away from his vision, he turned on the screen and saw a message from Jules. He winced again, remembering how late he was once more. She was probably telling him goodnight--although, truthfully, she should chew him out. She was so damned nice and caring and understanding though. Not  _ once _ had she complained or berated him or spurned him. She just smiled as bright as the sun and hugged or kissed him goodnight and goodbye in the morning. And every day she still made him meals despite not being home in time so much. He deserved her anger.

And so he was rather surprised when he got a photo of his beautiful wife looking  _ exceedingly _ more beautiful in her silk pajamas, hair down, and in a pose he knew very well--and loved very much, too. What, with her hair down and played over her shoulders; hip jut out just enough so it accentuated her hips and a hand lounging lazily on top; her eyes half-lidded. He grinned, both relieved she wasn’t mad, and excited by her little fun display. Just what was she up to? 

_ Leon: wish I were there, too; you look beautiful. _

He hoped that could assuage her ire for a bit as he went back to work, the image of her lying there burned perfectly into his mind. He got through maybe one or two pages in before his phone pinged again. He chuckled, bringing up his phone and opening the message.

If he’d been drinking, he would have choked some.

Juliet had sent  _ another _ photo--this time with her shoulders exposed and her bra straps showing. Only, he didn’t recognize that one, and her breasts were squeezed together enough he could make out another strap on the right one, and the distinct seam created between them. Her eyelids were lowered still and a coy smile on her face.

_ I really, really miss you. _

Oh Arceus. 

He somehow got the sense to start typing a reply but was cut off by another message--from Juliet again. Leon hesitated opening it. What would she do this time? Even more showing? The notion made his tongue tie and groin ache. He licked his lips nervously as he tapped the image.

He sucked in a sharp breath of air. 

Her shirt was undone about two-thirds now, the sleeves hanging down to her elbow and the buttons past her breasts. She wore underwear--no,  _ lingerie _ \--he’d never seen before, and it was  _ see-through _ . Even in the dim light of the picture he could make out her large, plump breasts, and she’d tugged her pants down enough to see her panties--a bright start right in the center. 

Leon groaned. Aloud. His groin ached as blood rushed. He barely managed to catch the text.

_ It’s too bad you’re not here. _

Fucking hell, yeah it was. 

He didn’t bother trying to text back. He knew he wouldn’t be able to write anything reasonable at this point, and he had an idea it wouldn’t be long before another picture came.

Yep.

A ding.

A photo. 

He cursed.

Her shirt was totally off. Her pants, too. She wearing the sexiest fucking lingerie he had ever seen that left nothing and yet everything to the imagination and the stockings were just as bad. They rose up her legs oh-so tantalizing, and the way her limbs folded underneath her accentuated their thickness. To make it worse, she balanced one hand between them while the other lingered dangerously atop her breast, her gaze off to the side while her lips parted just so. Ready for kissing. Biting. Devouring. 

_ I’m waiting.  _

Arceus, help him. This woman. He really was a terrible husband, leaving her all alone. She’d dressed up for him and he wasn't there to partake of it and appreciate it. He needed to leave. His cock alone was begging him to; what, with it pressing hard against the seam of his trousers and demanding he slam it into her--just like they did their wedding night. He wanted her badly. He’d denied the lust under a pile of work and exhaustion, but the photos had renewed such vigor and it would  _ not _ be denied.

His work, though--he cringed at the pile still on his desk. He had so much to do still, and yet; it looked like such a chore now. A waste of his time. Surely, it would be alright? Juliet needed him. He’d ignored her for too long. He’d put her aside for his dream and his work, and she’d done nothing but support and love him, and now all she was asking was that he come home and spend time with her. What kind of man was he to ignore her like that? Yet, who was he to abandon the work when so many depended on him, too? Galar needed him to handle this so things would go smoothly. Gloria needed it to become a champion even better than him, and the Gyms needed it as well to progress properly for the Gym Challenge.

Yet--it was Juliet he’d put off the most. 

“Fuck!” he hissed, standing up suddenly. With a growl he tossed his pen and paper aside, grabbed his coat and pokéball belt, and stormed towards the balcony. Security would have locked up the rest of the building, and no one would dare fly up to the top floor to mess with his office, so he had no qualms bursting out onto the marbled structure and tossed his ball with Charizard inside. The orange skinned Pokémon emerged with a yawning roar and looked at his trainer with bleary eyes. Leon chuckled, patting his side. “I need a favor, bud. I promise to give you your favorite berries for it, but I need you to get me back home ASAP. Juliet needs her Champion.”

The fire-type perked up at the name, glanced down, and then smirked. Leon blushed, smacking his back while Charizard chuffed with laughter and lowered down so the former champion could slip onto his back. With a mighty thrust of his wings, the orange-skinned lizard shot off into the sky and then veered towards the apartments of Wyndon, where a young woman of impeccable beauty was in need of some saving from her loneliness. 

\-------------------------

\------------------

Juliet frowned as she lay in bed, staring at her phone. It had been about twenty minutes since she sent her last photo--the sexiest one too--and Leon hadn’t replied! It was disappointing, to be sure. She expected nothing between the second one to the last since she sent them quickly one after the other, but it had been long enough since her beckons that he should have responded by now. He could have at least complimented her if he were just going to turn her down. The thought of that hurt, truth be told; was she not even sexy enough to pull him away from work? Was she really that unimportant?

Ah, but that was her anxiety talking. Leon loved her. If anything, he probably just hadn’t seen it yet. Still; it was frustrating and if she was a weaker woman she might have cried by now. But she wasn’t. She was strong and would wait and--

A distinct  _ THUD _ came from outside. On the balcony. 

Juliet’s heart raced as she grabbed the sheets, covering herself up. It wasn’t really possible or likely a stranger was out there--her and Leon’s Pokémon would go berserk on their asses anyways--but she was still a little nervous as she heard a muffled voice and then the lock on the door clicked. The door slid open next, and she held her breath as the sound of boots echoed on wood floors. Heart hammering, she focused intently on the doorway, both yearning and dreading the arrival of the one person she wanted most. 

Then there he was.

Leon. 

His golden eyes glowed dangerously in the dark the moment he caught sight of her; so intense and fierce and wanting. His shoulders lifted and fell in tune with his breathing, chest straining against the red material of his coattail. He struggled against his pants, too; even from the bed she could see the stark  _ tent _ of his cock behind his tight pants. He was incredibly aroused right now, and she couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“What took you so long?” she purred, and, like breaking a spell, he was beside her in seconds. His lips crashed against hers, hands grasping her hips as he pressed into her and into the bed. Tongues danced and her abdomen throbbed with want. They parted after endless moments, panting lightly.

“I’m sorry, love… I was… a little busy,” he chuckled.

“I  _ know _ ,” she mused, not bothering to hide her annoyance. He flinched, brow pressing into hers.

“I know--I know--I just… there’s so much paperwork, and even now I still have so much left and I’ll have to do it tomorrow. And then there’s more budget coming up this week for the gala and--,” he began to ramble, stopped only by her hand coming up to his mouth.

“Leon. Stop.  _ Please _ ,” she rasped, and his heart clenched at her expression. Sadness. He squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head. Juliet sighed, moving her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb gently. “I’m not… mad. I’m just…. It’s been lonely lately. I miss you. And I know it’s selfish--I know how much your work means to you. To the whole region. What you do is so, so important… but I just…You come home late every night now. I miss having dinner with you. I miss spending time… and I hate seeing how exhausted you are every night. I worry, ‘Lee. You always push yourself so hard--harder than anyone else--and you forget to take care of yourself. I can’t let that happen again. I won’t.. So,  _ please _ …. Stay tonight--and don’t think about work. Think about me--us. The things that make you happy.”

“Juliet,” he breathed, bringing his hand up to grasp her hers while he reached up with the other to wipe at her eyes, tears having formed without her meaning to. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry.. I didn’t… I would never mean to do this to you… I should have noticed… your smile has been different. I was right. I told myself you were fine, but…. Dammit…. I’m sorry, Juliet. You’re right. I’ve been working too hard. I’ve neglected you.  _ Us _ . I shouldn’t have missed so many dinners. I won’t. Not anymore. I promise.”

“Leon, you and I both know you won’t be able to keep that promise,” she chuckled, leaning up to kiss him gently. “I’d rather you just promise me to leave some days of the week for you and me time--and come home on time at least three days of the week, okay? You can’t run yourself into the ground again.”

Memory flickered, and his heart clenched a little more. Right. No wonder she was so upset. He nodded quickly.

“I swear. Three days a week, I’ll be home for dinner. Maybe more. I’ll do something to make it work--maybe get some assistants. I won’t make you be alone so much anymore. I promise. I mean it,” he replied quickly, squeezing her hand a little more.

“I know you do--and that you will. You best seal with it a kiss, though,” she giggled, and he let out a laugh of joyous relief to know she wasn’t furious. She was always so damn forgiving, and he didn’t deserve her, but he would do his damned best to earn her love. So he kissed her as soft and deep and loving as he could, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her tight against him. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, and all he could think then was how perfect she was and how beautiful and wonderful and amazing of a woman she was, too. 

He pulled back to meet her gaze, “I love you, Juliet. More than anything--even work.”

She laughed, “I hope so… good thing I love you more than anything, too.”

Leon just snickered and kissed her again. And then again and again and again. His hands roamed, exploring the skin she’d teased him with. She was no better, fingers coasting along the fabric of his top and finding the buttons to undo them and reveal the white shirt underneath. He gladly shrugged it off and then helped her with the next set of buttons--damn his fashion--and soon enough his chest was bare to her. Both ogled the other, the throbbing in their groins growing intense. 

“I’m going to make you feel like the Queen you are,” he growled huskily, only to be surprised when her finger pressed against his lips.

“No; I’m going to make  _ you _ feel like a  _ King _ . I may have been lonely, but you’ve been working hard, and you deserve to be treated,” she replied, tone low and sultry. His heart beat against his skull as she urged him to roll aside, and he obeyed, falling onto his back. He watched, eyes wide, as she straddled his lap, fingers coasting along her thighs, up her belly and breasts, and over her head in an erotic display that nearly had his cock bursting out of his pants. Juliet giggled, pleased by the ravenous look in his eyes, and brought her hands to his zipper, making sure to pull it down nice and slow. It was torture, and he loved it even as she took her damn sweet time tugging down his pants so his cock finally sprung free. Dribbles of white cum seeped from the tip, making her smirk. 

“You got me excited,” he purred, but then groaned deeply when she took hold of him. Her hands were soft and smooth--already lathered he realized. She was  _ prepared _ . The notion made him nearly cum properly right then and there, but he resisted as she began to pump him slowly, stroking from base to tip. He clutched the sheets instead of her legs, letting her do as she pleased. It was so hard to hold back, though; especially when her mouth found his cock and her tongue swirled and danced around him. His lip nearly bled in how hard she made him bite it; the feel of her mouth on him so perfect. He inhaled as the tightness grew, “ _ Juliet _ .”

“Hang on for me,  _ husband _ ,” she replied, and laughed a little when he came--just a little--instead again. He growled, though it was cut short when she suddenly reached back to unhook her bra and let it slide off. She tossed it at his face to catch and bring to his lips to kiss before tossing it aside. His eyes were focused intensely as she leaned forward and settled his cock between her breasts and rubbed them gently along it. She used her mouth again, sucking and swirling her tongue around his tip while her tits fucked along his shaft. 

“Juliet---,” he groaned as the pressure burst. He didn’t mean to cum so fast, but she was too damn good; his cock burst and he came onto her, the white dribbles spilling onto her breasts and cheek. She giggled, sitting back up, and by Arceus the sight of her covered in  _ his  _ cum was almost enough to have him hard again. “You little Vulpix.”

“I told you--I wanted to treat you,” she smiled sweetly, and he gave her a small laugh before he pounced, switching their positions so she was underneath. He kissed her roughly, hand roaming down to stroke hard against her clit. She squirmed, moaning against his mouth. 

“Well, now it’s  _ my _ turn to treat you like the Queen you are,” he growled softly, and wasted no time in trailing his kissed down to her breasts, which he ravaged immediately; hand kneading one while he sucked and flicked the nipple of the other with his tongue. He left his love bites and playful licks long enough for her to moan deeply before he went further down, trailing kisses all the way to her core. He could smell her arousal, making him hard again, and he wasted no time in removing the beautifully offending garment, so she was fully exposed.

He ravaged her at once. Her clit was first, tongue licking between sucks. She squirmed and squeezed her legs, which he entrapped with his hands as he worked her hard and quick. Her moans and cries of pleasure egged him on, and the moment she arched and came, he was there to lap up the sweetness; savoring her taste as he ate at her core, too. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she reached her second peak quickly, still riding on the last. 

“Lee--please--,” she rasped, her body burning and aching--for him. He was no better, of course; his cock had long since become erect again and he wanted her. Badly. He wanted to hear her screams of pleasure; feel her fingers digging into his back; see her lewd expression as she came undone.

“As you wish,” he growled softly once he tossed off his pants and settled back between her legs again, kissing her deeply as he aligned himself and slipped into her heat, burying himself to the hilt. She moaned deeply, adjusting to the feel of him. They turned to pleasured mewls as he began to thrust, pulling nearly fully out and burying himself completely again. Fire burst and flared between them, the pressure building quickly and intensely; already an inferno in a matter of seconds. Skin slapped together as he thrust faster and faster, head burying into her neck as her fingers dug into his back just as he hoped. Her legs squeezed into his sides, her toes curling, as the pressure became unbearable. He was no better, and by the time it burst, pleasure flooding through her body in time with a scream of his name, he came, too; spilling into her with wanton abandon. He thrust a few more times for good measure before slipping out and collapsed beside her, arm still wrapped around her, keeping her close.

He regarded her for a moment before he spoke softly, “I hope that makes up for my negligence--even a little?”

“Just a little,” she chuckled back with a happy sigh. “I think you owe me a few more rounds--potentially over the next few days.”

“I think I can do that,” he laughed lightly, pulling her to him. She happily nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. Arceus, she’d missed this--him; being held in his arms like this at night. Leon, too, realized how long it really had been and silently vowed to do better. To  _ be _ better. He owed that to Juliet--and to himself. 

He pressed into her hair, voice soft, “I love you, Juliet.”

She turned her head to let the night sky meet the sun, her smile soft and bright like the moonlight. 

“I love you, too, Leon. Always.”

His heart swelled and he curled tight around her, knowing without doubt, this was the one person he’d waited for all his life, and he’d never let her feel alone ever again. He would love her, without fail.

_ Always. _


	17. Just For Tonight [Leon x OC x Raihan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For myself and my polyam ship with Leon x Cassandra x Raihan. 
> 
> In which Cassandra has had a long, difficult day and the Internet is cruel 
> 
> (Cassandra is Champion at the time)
> 
> (not 18+ but mature, sexual themes are mention!)

Cassandra sighed as she set the phone down on the taxi seat beside her, leaning her head back, and pinched her brow. Her fingers brushed up and through her hair as she squeezed her eyes shut. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, wishing it would be enough to ease the ache she felt, and not just in body. No amount nor form of meditation would assuage the weight in her mind that radiated throughout her every fiber, however, and she hated it. There was really no reason it should have, yet there it resided; permeating relentlessly and consuming her every thought. What would have been a wonderful day was now dark as the deepening sky around her. Cloudless skies felt like the torrential storms off Cainwood. And a day of work with few, if any problems, felt like she had struggled with every passing minute. 

Being Champion was a difficult life, she’d come to realize, and she only wished that were the only burden she carried. Like many times before this now, she wondered how Lance did it for so long, and understood why he was retired now. The same could be said for Alder, and she was always shocked Cynthia  _ still  _ willingly reigned. Diantha was in her prime and adored the lime-light so she wasn’t surprised about her, and now here she was; barely 28 and feeling like Master Mustard. She could see why he was happy to quit too--and not just for the bribery schemes. 

Then again, she wasn’t sure if any of them could fully understand her plight. Some of it, yes--keeping up with the pressure; attending to the press’s needs; keeping her Pokémon in tip-top shape; putting her all into a match to maintain her title; the dread of losing it all; the despair of not being enough; doing her best to keep up with the paperwork. It was more than she expected and no amount of council with the former Johto Champ and the Isle of Armor master was enough. Even after being in this work for a year--and even after the terror of the tabloids had died down--she wasn’t ever sure she knew what she was doing. Her “agents” seemed to think so, and even Leon told her often she was doing great, but it didn’t keep her from wondering what it might be like to just quit; to just throw the match and fade away from the limelight.

Ah, but that was a foolish, pathetic dream. 

She could never, in all her life, throw a match. It went against her very being, and it would be an insult and disgrace to her Pokémon as their trainer. Zacian, certainly, would disown her if not strike her down on the spot. For that alone she owed them giving her all in a match. Like her, being a Champion was in their blood. And even if she could, she knew the light of the public would never leave--not when she was married to not only Leon, former Champion and now CEO of the League, but Raihan as well, albeit not officially. But their relationship had been revealed on that day a year ago, and there was no going back. The world knew about their love, and even if she quit they would hound her-- _ them _ . 

The only difference would be now she would be viewed as a harlot  _ and _ a failure. 

Cassandra chuckled--ruefully. A chortle, really, more than anything, as the sensation of bile filled her throat. Truly, the world could be cruel and vile. She often wondered how she found such good things in her life, and especially the warmth and love of the men she had married. It felt like a dream half the time--at least, until she awoke in their arms and the world felt right again. Truly, they were her sanity in all this madness, and she was grateful they stood by her and never wavered even when it became too much. Together, the three of them had endured, and now here they were; still together. Still happy; possibly children in the future once her and Leon were better settled and felt they could. Raihan perhaps, too, one day, but for now he hesitated too much--was too scared of becoming the child that became their parents. 

She chuckled more softly this time.

Ah, what a trio they made. All of them fools of fools but holding fast to each other to survive the worst the world had to offer. Truly, love could be wonderful. 

_ “We’ll be landing shortly, Champion _ ,” the intercom buzzed, drawing her from her thoughts.

Cassandra nodded to no one as she pressed the button, “Thank-you. I’ll transfer the funds.”

_ “Pleasure doing business, ma’am.” _

The redhead picked her phone back up, making a point to ignore the string of comments on the browser as she returned to the home screen and brought up the Corvi App to pay--tipping generously, of course; it had been a smooth ride--and left a glowing review for the pilot and bird. Normally she’d fly using her own Pokémon, but with the Gym Challenge about to be underway the League regulations were being pushed ahead early, which meant non-business fliers would be more tightly constrained. Even as Champion, she couldn’t fly as she wanted--without registering her Pokémon, of course. Chara she already had, but Corviknight not yet. He was big enough now she could, but that would have to be for another time. For now, she waited as the cab was lowered daintily to the ground and the Cab pilot opened the door for her. 

“Thank-you, again. Your Pokémon is an excellent flier and you a pilot,” she smiled, bowing her head politely. 

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck “Ah--thank-you, Sword Queen!”

“You can just call me Cassandra like everyone else,” she chuckled. “Anyways, I appreciate the late pick up again; I know I was pushing the time limit.”

“Always happy to be of service. Best of luck to you this Gym Challenge--I can’t wait to see the legendary Zacian take on Dynamax Pokémon again!”

She chuckled, waving as she went, “I’ll do my best to put on a good show!”

With that, she left the taxi there in the grassy field of the Wild Area, making her way up the dirt road to the villa settled in a vast, open valley between mountains to the southeast of Hammerlock. Already she could hear the echoes of their Pokémon from the grounds, their very wide boundaries set by a meager fence, but they were all well trained and knew better than to go further than they should--well, the ones who couldn’t fly, anyways. Already she spotted Raihan’s Flygon zipping this way and that, a hum droning overhead from its wings. She imagined Corvi and Rose, her Pidgeot, was right with her adoptive son soaring around on the strong tailwinds. Chara sometimes joined them, but lately she only liked to fly with Leon’s Charizard, but they were mates, so it was expected, and he was still in Wyndon with his trainer. 

Barks sounded off and she looked up as her Boltund came bounding at top speed from the porch, eager to have her back home. He didn’t get to go with her as much these days, having started to use Toxtricity in his place, but he didn’t really mind getting to stay on the Ranch. He did miss her, though, and so leaped into her arms, sparks flying, but thankfully nothing harmful. 

“Hey, bud. Thanks, I needed that,” she smiled as he peppered her face with licks and nuzzles, happy to cuddle in her arms so she was holding his rump while he rested his torso against her shoulder. “So lazy, though.”

He only sighed in response, as if the world were truly terrible. She knew all too well, and so scratched his backside as she made her way to the door where yet a few more friendly faces greeted her. She deposited her Bolt boy back down as she crouched to give their resident Torkoal attention, rubbing just under her chin so she made happy whirring sounds and a pleased puff of hot air came from her shell that added a smoky, charcoal scent to the air. An Espeon came trotted over next, leaping onto her shoulders and pressing his cheek against hers. No doubt her old friend could sense her inner unease, and already she could feel his comforting psychic waves.

“It’s okay, Keo. I’m alright. Or I will be,” she replied softly, stroking his purple fur gently. Her Psychic type was not convinced, but also knew her well enough to not push the issue and leave it with a lick on the cheek and gentle purr before hopping down. Cassandra smiled, glad to have such loving Pokémon--both on her team, and her husbands’. 

Standing back up, she unclipped her cap from the shoulder armor, slinging it off and hanging it on the coat rack. She set it right next to Leon’s old cape as she always did, grinning over the joke pf how the League let him keep it--or rather, he “forgot” to give it back, and now that he was in charge it didn’t matter. Gloria had got a new one made for her, as had she--this time without the gaudy ads. Her and Raihan always swore to take them off when he wasn’t looking, but so far hadn’t. It would feel wrong to, truthfully; it was such a part of who he was--the Champion he’d been. The wonderful,  _ amazing _ Champion. Always strong. Unwavering. 

Ah, but that wasn’t true, either.

He’d suffered, too; no matter how much he smiled. 

Cassandra was glad Leon was happier these days in his work. His smile was far more genuine than it had been years ago. She could see why it hadn’t been, although she imagined he didn’t have to deal with quite what she did. Then again, no Champion endured it the same, did they?

“Ugh,  _ enough, _ ” she grumbled to herself, shaking her head and heading to the couch where she happily plopped down, leaned her noggin back, and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before a warm, furry body reached her lap, though, and, cracking an eye open, a Raichu had deposited herself in her lap. Her little Elektra curled up tight, humming happily once Cassandra started to stroke her side. Like Boltund, her fur spanked with energy, but it was more a soothing tingle than anything else. 

“So spoiled the lot of you,” she snickered, and was only so glad the rest of their teams weren’t inside or far too large to fit in laps. Not that it stopped some like Flygon from trying. 

“Hey! You’re back!” a familiar voice called out, and the redhead looked up to find none other than her husband by the back porch sliding door, a beaming, toothy grin on his handsome mug. He wasted no time in practically vaulting over the coffee table to tackle her in a hug--Elektra growled unhappily, but thankfully didn’t shock him--that almost knocked the breath from her lungs. She managed to laugh, caught up in his long arms as he promptly nuzzled and peppered her face with kisses. Naturally, he refused to get off, content to lie atop with her held close beneath him. He kept nuzzling into her neck as he hummed softly, “Been lonesome all day, y’know.”

She laughed, reaching up to stroke his hair and tease the locs, “Not all of us get the weekend off, Mr. Gym Leader.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mrs. Champion. You and Mr. CEO both. I can only keep entertained babysitting the kids for so long,” he pouted, resting his chin on her chest now. 

“Awwww, you poor baby,” she cooed, tapping his nose. “Couldn’t take enough selfies to pass the time?”

“They’re not as fun without you around.”

“I’m  _ touched.  _ Leon’s gonna be hurt you don’t miss him, though.”

“Pffffffffffft. The only sausage fest in my selfies is gunna be  _ me _ . If he wants to be on my Pokégram he can pay me for the exposure.”

She chortled, “Says the man who has one million less followers than him.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault I didn’t get to do a national regional tour!” he huffed, putting on his best pout.

She raised a brow, “You’re the one who said no when we asked.”

“I--okay. Touché,” he mused, glancing away, but then grinned wickedly. “You still should make it up to me--leaving me all alone like that. I’m  _ sensitive _ .”

“Oh  _ really _ ,” she laughed, and hated how she didn’t really mean it. The usual joy brought about by his cheekiness wasn’t there. Normally, she’d be eager for this; this fun; the playfulness; the building crescendo to glorious passion. 

But not tonight. Not as much. 

She would try, though; she could see how much he wanted it and knew how much he loved it--their intimacy. She loved it, too, and he made every moment wondrous and enjoyable. Surely, she would be able to lose herself to his touch and kiss.

“Really. I am in need of some  _ succor _ ,” he purred, leaning forward to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands drew along her sides. His next kiss was firmer; more loving and deeper. It was the kind that never failed to excite her, sparking the small flame that would grow into a burning fire in her belly soon enough. He’d only had to start trailing his kisses from her lips to her jaw, nipping ever so slightly as he went. He moved down to her neck as usual, giving special attention to her favored spot he’d discovered ages ago. 

It should have shot sparks through her and kept all thoughts but those pertaining to his ministrations from her mind.

And yet.

_ Maybe we should ask to join in too LOL _

The bile churned in her throat and her abdomen twisted in a painful knot. His kiss became a burn, and she flinched; rearing back and whipping her arms to push against his chest instead. Her eyes, squeezed shut, blinked open. She breathed in suddenly, having held her breath. She looked up, meeting his eyes. The vibrant turquoise was tormented now; worried and fearful and hurt. 

“I--sorry--I just--I…” she started, gaze lowering along with her arms. “I didn’t mean--I’m just… I’m tired.”

“‘Cas…” he spoke, voice strained. His hand lifted to her face, hesitating before he cupped her cheek. It hurt more than the painful concern in his face. “Did I do something? Did I hurt you?”

“What? No--no, no, Raihan, no, it’s not you,” she replied quickly, touching his hand on her cheek, grasping the back. “It’s… it’s me. I’m just… I’m tired. Really.”

His eyes stayed locked on hers, “...Cas… I can tell when you’re not being honest with me.”

She hated and loved that about him. 

“I’m sorry--it’s nothing. Just stress from work. It’s been a lot lately, and I just….” she started, sighing deeply as she sat up--he leaned back to give her room and clutched her hand tight--and ran a hand through her hair. “I… just for tonight… can we just…. Relax?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course,” he chuckled, bringing her hand up to kiss her fingers. “Sorry--I should have asked first.”

“No; it’s fine… normally I’m up for it. Tonight, I’m just….”

“Tired,” he finished, and she could only force a small smile. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek, “Go get changed into something comfy--here, take my jacket.”

He had his dragon-themed attire off in a moment, pulling it over his head and handing it over. Her smile was a bit stronger as she took it, kissed him on the cheek, tossed her phone onto the coffee table, and headed off into their room. Raihan watched her go, heart heavy in his chest and stomach twisted. 

Something was wrong. Really wrong--enough where he could tell Cassandra was having trouble hiding it. Normally it was hard to tell if she meant her smiles on the hard days, and he’d learned she just needed some time to just be held and sleep and she’d be better in the morning. Tonight, though? She was hurting. She was honest when she said it wasn’t him, but it was related to what he did do--his advances. Had someone come onto her? Had someone tried to kiss her? Touch her?  _ Had _ they touched her?

A snarl almost ripped from his throat at the thought and his fingers dug into the leather of the couch. If that was true, there was someone in Galar about to end up six feet under, and then another six once Leon got a hold of their corpse. No one fucked around with their girl except them, and if they hurt her like  _ this _ ? Oh, there was hell to pay, and Arceus couldn’t help them. But was that it, though? Stress from work should be enough to do it, but then who would even think to do it? Everyone knew of her position and who she was with. She was one of the most intimidating women around, and considering her Pokémon, it just didn’t seem fathomable some fucker would try and mess with her. 

So what?

Raihan hissed with frustration as he whipped out his Rotom. Maybe Leon would have more luck, but either way he needed to know what was going on. Cassandra was going to hide what happened, but he sure wasn’t. Leon was her first husband and loved her just as much. They swore to love and care for her as much as she did them, and they’d both be damned if they let her suffer without getting the TLC she needed, be it mind-blowing sex, or just holding her until she felt better. She did so much for them already; it was the least they could do for her. 

_ Raihan: Yo. Something’s up with ‘Cas. She’s really upset. Can you come home early? Maybe bring something from that favorite diner of hers? _

The reply thankfully came within a minute.

_ Leon: Be there in an hour. Any ideas what’s up? _

_ Raihan: No; she’s tight lipped, but… she freaked out at me kissing her neck. Not sure if someone came onto her or something else. _

_ Leon: Son of a bitch. Okay. On my way out. I’ll be there soon. Take care of our girl. _

_ Raihan: Don’t even need to ask. _

He tossed his phone besides hers as she finally slunk back out, his jacket on along with Leon’s old Champion shorts. It was an outfit she loved to sport and he loved to see her sport it, but her tired eyes and slumped shoulders just made his chest ache. He held out his hand to her, which she gladly took. He wasted no time pulling her to him, arms wrapping around her while she buried her face into his neck. An even more tired sigh escaped her, and he squeezed his eyes shut; wishing he knew what was wrong--that she would just tell him, but she was so stubborn; would just tell them it was fine and she was having one of those days. She always carried it herself until she could overcome it alone, and she was so strong for that, but he wanted to know her burden; he wanted to embrace it and help her through it. 

He wanted her to talk, but if holding her like this--soaking in his warmth and presence--was enough, then so be it. He would hold her until she got sick of it, and so he lowered them down to the couch, lying on his side so she could curl into him, nuzzling in the crook of his arm. He stroked her side gently, watching her with her eyes closed, breathing steady, although every so often her brow scrunched as if thinking of something unpleasant. All he could do was be there, though; keeping her safe as her breathing evened out and her eyelids began to move rapidly. Finally asleep. 

Raihan sighed softly, eyes lifting to where their Pokémon watched, all lying nearby after sensing the Champion’s unease. She was basically their mother at this point, and all her children were worried. She was that loved and adored, and he knew they wished they could do more, too. How, though? He still didn’t know what caused it. 

His eyes glanced to his phone when it buzzed. Rotom floated up, showing it was Leon. He had the food, so he’d be home soon. Good. His gaze glanced to Cassandra’s blue Rotom. He really shouldn’t, but he reached for the phone anyways. He managed not to wake her--beyond a mumble and grumble--and tuned it on. The Pokémon trusted both him and Lee, and she trusted them, so the screen unlocked without a second thought. He skimmed through her emails first, figuring there could be something unsavory there, but the subjects alone told him it was just business. The usual wear and tear of being Champ. Personal email then? No; nothing there either. 

Messages?

Not much really, but that was the personal one. Chatotter? Nope. Tanglr? Nothing there either. Pokégram? Just the usual spam and fan messages from what he could tell. Some weird foot picture requests and then typical creepers, but nothing out of the unusual or what she hadn’t handled before. Did it all just build up and become too much? But then why the flinching? That wasn’t like her?

He tapped on Poogle Brome. 

An article on the Champion and Her Relationships was up. 

His heart raced a little; muscles tensing as if readying for a fight. He might as well have been. Sure, the tabloids had  _ finally _ died down and left them mostly alone beyond a few questions every interview, but there were still people who wrote up whole stories berating what they had; calling it strange or unnatural or whatever other garbage they could think up. They were used to it. They’d made peace with it, and it was usually nothing some shit talking about asshole Karens and Kieths couldn’t solve. And, truthfully, the article was fairly neutral. It more talked about how things came to be and a timeline of events, maybe even suggesting it was kind of romantic--it  _ was _ , of course--but nothing that should have brought her such pain. He reached the end and waited as the comments loaded.

The usual. Some for it, others calling it weird. Haters thought she was some kind of gold digger, which was hilarious considering she made just as much if not more being Champion now and she was a  _ multi-region _ Champion, too, so she had even more stashed in the bank. If anything,  _ they _ were gold diggers. Or he was. Still; nothing unusual and there were even some fans who felt solidarity and validation and were inspired for their own love stories. 

He scrolled further and had to pause. 

_ Pfft. She’s just some kinky *****--nothing special. Guess the League decided that could get more views with it. Sex sells right? _

Raihan’s hands squeezed the phone a little too tight, making it buzz. He eased his hold as he worked hard to cool the burning in his blood. 

_ For real. What a ***ng slut. Surprised they haven’t released the XXX videos already to get more money. Bet that shit’s hot! _

_ Oh hey--DP too I bet lmaaaaaao. I’d pay to see it. Bet these thirsty bitches would watch for Raihan and Leon _

_ Maybe we should ask to join in too LOL She already rides two dicks. Bet she wouldn’t mind more to fill the rest of those holes.  _

_ LOL careful or the mods are gonna delete these comments! Don’t like it when we’re too kinky _

_ Except when it’s a Champion threesome LOL _

He couldn’t read anymore of the replies, a nice string still going on further. 

Raihan could imagine Cassandra had, though, and things made a lot of sense now. 

He hated it. Those fucking cock suckers. How  _ dare  _ they! How  _ dare  _ they talk about them like that! Arceus--if this was what she was reading when she was already dealing with so much--he cursed aloud. Thankfully not loud enough for her to hear, although he did check. Still asleep. Good. He prayed she dreamt of better things. Damn it all, though; no wonder she didn't want sex. Who would after reading all that!? Fuck, he should have been better and not dived in. He was too used to their routine; to her always being okay with it. They were comfortable enough to not really have to ask and knew it was implied, but he should have seen it sooner. 

The worst pat? He knew she would forgive him instantly. It wasn’t his fault. That's what she’d tell him, and she'd be right, but he still hated himself for it.

He cursed again as he called out to his phone softly, “Find that article and send it to Leon. Tell him to read the comments until he finds it. He’ll know when he sees. Tell him not to say anything; just that he knows.”

The phone did as command, quietly following though while Raihan pressed his brow against Cassandra’s, wondering how someone could be so strong and endure so much despite how much she was hurting inside. She didn’t deserve this--this fucking insult. 

“Rai?” she mumbled softly, coming to.

He kissed her brow, “I’m here. I got ya. Feeling better yet?”

“A little. Still tired. And hungry.”

“Well, got some good news then,” he chuckled, phone buzzing. It was Leon. He was pissed--a rather distinct WHAT THE FUCK in his message and a “landing now”. “Dinner will be walking through the door in a moment.”

“Huh?” she frowned, brows scrunching. Her answer came with a distinct  _ THUD _ outside and a familiar roar echoing outside. It was that of Chara, who swooped down, landing with another  _ thud _ and suddenly there was a flurry of chirps and grunts and soft growls that she knew were the happy Charizard couple reunited. The front door opened not a moment later, and the distinct aroma of maple syrup and cooked sausage wafted in. The redhead lifted her head, brow raised as she spotted her husband clad in his prim and proper gold-red uniform, a bag of Benny’s in his hand, filled with three to-go boxes. “Breakfast?”

“For dinner. Your favorite,” he grinned, and she couldn’t help laughing lightly. “We can eat on the couch, hang on.”

He vanished into the kitchen as the redhead sat up, Raihan helping her do so as he shifted over and kept an arm wrapped around her. He kissed her forehead while flashing a grin.

“Thought some good grub would help cheer you up.”

“It’s working,” she snickered, leaning against him with her eyes closed once more.

“Good! ‘Cause I’m starving and pancakes sound really good right about now--Hoenn Style omelet for you, though, ‘Rai,” Leon chuckled as he came back around and settled on her other side. He dished out the goods quickly, making sure everyone had cutlery and napkins and plenty of syrup and hot sauce. All three were happy to dive in, especially Cassandra who adored the meal. She graciously gave Leon a good kiss on the cheek, which he returned in kind. She smiled back, meeting his gaze, which held only love and adoration--and worry, too. 

Ah.

He knew.

Raihan told him, but it was expected, and she was okay with it, truthfully. They both just wanted to make sure she was okay, and that meant keeping each other in the loop. She would do the same if either of them was hurting, too. It was just--they loved one another. Raihan and Leon were like family and had each other’s backs since they were teens, and now they were bound not only by the love of friendship and brotherhood but their love for her as well, which she returned in full. Both gave her all she needed, and she was confident she did the same. 

Even as she wallowed like this--broken by something so stupid, they loved her. They worried and fretted and felt pain for her. 

She didn’t know how she deserved their love. 

She didn’t know when the tears started either as she took another bite of her food, the sweetness so good despite the ache in her chest and gut again. She sobbed as soon as she swallowed, her fork falling to the tray as she tried to wipe them away, but there was no stopping it--the flood. Raihan and Leon were there at once, though; moving their food to the table to embrace her; to keep her close between them. They didn’t try to stop her cries, though; no, they let her sob and wail; let the emotion spill out of her in a wretched display of sorrow. 

It went on long enough for her nose to be completely stuffed, eyes red and raw, and her sniffs long and exaggerated as she used a napkin to blow and wipe it away. Still they held her, Leon holding her hand, fingers entwined and rubbing his thumb gently overs hers; Raihan rubbing her shoulder and squeezing her knee. 

“Sorry,” she chuckled, sniffing loudly again.

“It’s okay. You can cry as much as you want,” Leon spoke softly, head leaning on hers. She squeezed his fingers back. 

“And talk to us when you’re ready. We’re here for you--always,” Raihan added, smiling gently at her when she looked. 

“Ah… yeah… It’s....it’s stupid. I’m just letting things get to me like an idiot,” she chuckled, shaking her head. 

“You mean the comments.”

She flinched, shut her eyes, inhaled slowly, and sighed, “You saw it.”

“We did,” Raihan affirmed and she sighed once more. 

“It’s… stupid. I know it is. Really, I do. I just---it’s not even the first time people have said something like that, and I… it was… work has been… tough. A lot. There’s a lot with the Gym Challenge. More than I thought, and it’s not even near what you do Leon, but I don’t know--I end up so tired and I was reading over an article because hey, you know, sometimes you just get curious about what people are  _ still _ saying and talking shit about you, and honestly it wasn’t a bad article, but then like….

She paused to run her hand through her hair, “The comments, just…. the things they said… it was like…. What we have--our relationship--is just… some kind of  _ kink _ . Like we’re no better than something  _ porno _ on Xtube or something for these fucking assholes to wank one off to and I--it…. I dunno it just… thinking they see me as some whore fucking around with you and like you two are some fuck boys just getting their kick…. It was like--like… it just  _ invalidated _ everything about us. Like it was  _ nothing _ .”

She paused again as some more tears came, which she wiped away.

“It’s so stupid. I know they’re wrong. I do. I know what we have is real and beautiful and everything I always wanted. I love you  _ both _ so, so much, and I know you love me, too, and that they’re wrong and just disgusting pieces of shit who wouldn’t have the balls to say it to my face, but… it… it hurt, and I... “

“Shh… it’s okay; you don’t have to say anymore, we understand, and you’re right--we  _ love _ you, ‘Cas. More than anything in the world. You’re  _ our _ world. You make our lives brighter and better, and we wouldn’t be half the men we are today without you. I know I certainly wouldn’t,” Leon spoke softly, reaching up to cup her cheek and turn her head to face him. Hazel eyes met golden ones, steady and bright and so sure. “You’ve endured so much. We all have, but you most of all right now. You’re so strong, you know that right?” 

“The strongest I’ve ever met. And you helped carry our burden this whole time. I know I could never have been this happy without you, ‘Cas,” Raihan added, taking hold of her other hand to bring to his lips. “You make my life have that much more meaning, and you made me realize I was worthy of love and to be loved… and I’m so happy you’re the one I found it with. You accept me for all I am, and those fuckers can get fucking decked. I’ll be the first in line. And, hey--it’s okay to get upset by it. You know damn well I fall apart every so often, too. All the haters get to me, too, but you know what I always remember?”

She shook her head, “No, what?”

“That I’m loved by the most amazing woman in the world--and I got the best man to call my friend and brother by my side, too. What we have is amazing and wonderful, and it’ll never change no matter what these stupid fuckers say about it, okay? Good. Or you better mean that nod. I don’t have to try and repeat that word for word to convince you again, do I?” he snickered, and, at last, she laughed. Properly. Genuinely. 

“No--no you don’t. I got the message.. And you’re right. It doesn’t matter. It was just the last blow I guess. I’m better now, though--will be.”

“Good. I guess it doesn’t help that we are kinda kinky,” Leon snickered, and both Cassandra and Raihan stared at him for a good long moment. He stared back like a Stantler in the headlights, and then the two laughed and he joined in. 

The joyous sound lifted the weight and parted the dark cloud over her, and she could properly smile and grin and choke on her laugh as they went on. It gave them all the incentive needed to go back to their meal and gave the strength to fend off their needy Pokémon, the four miscreants keen on stealing any bit of sausage or pancake they could, but to no avail. As such, they were able to scarf down the scrumptious food and settle down for a long night of watching anything and everything to put their minds at ease. It was also enough to lull the tired redhead back to a peaceful slumber between them both. Looks were exchanged, and Leon took point, gently lifting their lover in his arms to take to their bedroom while Raihan quickly cleaned up and ensured their Pokémon were taken care of for the night. It didn’t take long, and less still for them to change into their sleeping garments, ready to join their resting queen. 

“Hey,” Leon spoke up suddenly, voice at a whisper as he tugged on Raihan’s arm. “Think you can find out who those shit heads were?”

The dark-skinned man smirked, “I know a guy. Don’t worry; I’ll get you names, and you do your flex thing. Just keep it discreet.”

“Of course. No one hurts our ‘Cas--”

“--and gets away with it,” Raihan finished with a smirk, lifting his fist up to his lifelong friend. Leon smirked back and bumped their fists together. He chuckled, “Alright, let’s not leave her lonely any longer.”

“Your smartest idea yet.”

“Wow, cool. Okay,” he snorted, but grinned all the while. The purple-haired man just snickered as he waltzed by and slipped into the bed beside Cassandra, shifted her so she could rest on his shoulder and he nuzzled into her hair. Raihan, likewise, clambered in on the other side and nested his head onto her chest, his arms wrapping lazily around her waist. Just as it should be. Them. Together. 

And it was there they settled down, allowing the warmth of her presence soothe their own waking minds. Cassandra, meanwhile, came to briefly, pulled from her sleep by their bodies entwined with hers. She couldn’t stop the gentle smile from her face; relishing in their affection. It was a kind of comfort and happiness she always forgot she needed, and although the ache still lingered, and she knew she would think about the comments and hateful words again, she also knew she would be okay.

She was loved and loved in kind. 

And that was all that mattered. 


	18. Feeling Nutty (18+) [Leon x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @carefreejules and their OC Juliet with Leon. In which Juliet makes brownies and they're not the only thing getting nutty today 
> 
> Spoiler: Yes, the brownies do get eaten

Leon sighed as he finally set down his pen and placed the last paper of a very _long_ stack on the already finished ones. So many different proposals and budgets to approve, so little time--and energy. He was _exhausted_ , and it didn’t help that the tasks were menial and would drive a lesser man insane. He didn’t understand how anyone could make a living out of this, and he was tempted to just throw it all away and let someone else do it while he just worked as a trainer to battle in the Tower. Alas, the League was now his “love-child” and he was determined to make it the best it could be, and, unfortunately, he doubted anyone could quite make it like how he imagined. Maybe Juliet, but that was about it off the top of his head. No one else knew him as well as he wasn’t already committed to their work, and all of them would say a firm “hell no” anyways.

He chuckled at that, running his hands through his hair as he let out a tired sigh. For all his complaints, his word _was_ done, and he could finally take his winter vacation--something both he and a certain someone had been looking forward to all month. The thought was enough to give him just enough to vigor to push up and out of his chair in a fluid motion, leaving it where it was to grab his winter coat--he smiled, recalling how Juliet had bought it for him on a whim, and it was just the perfect shade of reds and white with a Wooloo wool trim to remind him of home--and slip it on. He made sure to leave the door on lock for the custodian who was probably still irate. He would stay so late even on the last work day before the holiday and jogged out to the balcony instead. With a quick motion he whipped Charizard’s ball from his hip and the fire lizard emerged in a flare of red light. He half-roared, half-yawned, shaking his body free of stiffness. 

“Hey, bud; sorry I kept you in there all day. You read to head home? Juliet promised us something sweet when we got home since I had to miss dinner,” he smiled, lamenting the fact he _did_ stay late too often despite their talk some time ago. He _was_ doing better, though. He was; he just still felt guilty, but his lover was always so kind and understanding. He still didn’t know what he did to deserve her as his wife, let alone to have her love him unconditionally. Thinking of her face was enough to make him grin as he rubbed Charizard’s neck and chin affectionately, “Well, think you can get us to the apartment in record time?”

His fire lizard released a chuff as if insulted and then smirked before lowering down and spreading out his wings. Leon laughed, slipping over his neck to sit on his shoulders, just above the back muscles, which flexed as he began to flap. Charizard’s trainer held tight, lifting his legs some in preparation, and then--a strong flap and they were off. The wind nipped at his nose and cheeks despite pulling up and tightening his hood. It would all be worth it, though--even now he could just imagine the treats the love of his life was making. He could already just see them and taste the sweetness. Although, no such decadence could ever compare to his wife.

Grinning like an Impidimp, Leon urged Charizard onward faster.

\-------------

Juliet hummed happily as she cracked two eggs over her mixer bowl and tossed them into the sink to dispose of later. From there it was a good round of flicking and twisting her wrist to beat and whisk the eggs into the already moist batter to further smooth it out and make room for the flour and dry ingredients to come. It already had a perfect brown color, and with the sugar already inside, it had tasted good when she tried it earlier. And the second time. And third. 

It was fine--there was plenty of batter for the pan, and plenty for when Leon got home and could relax while eating something sweet to brighten his mood. He always got busy around this time of year, what with the holidays on the way, which meant parties and charity events and the big winter gala that was always hosted in Wyndon. The former Chairman--she curled her nose at his memory--had started it, but while the man behind it left a sour taste in everyone’s mouth, the event itself was a blessed one that allowed people of all ranks and status to enjoy a fun moment. There were always festivities in the streets and battle events in the stadium and more, which always meant a _lot_ of work for the Chairman. 

And, well, the new Chairman was now her husband. 

She respected him a lot for taking it up, and was so, so proud of him, too, but it did exhaust him, and he often came home to pass out with his head in her lap. It worried her more than anything else, especially when he was doing his best to make time for them-- _her_ \--and even took weekends off. She did her best to make things comfortable for him and making brownies like she was right now was one such thing. He _loved_ chocolate, especially if she made it. Now, she was no bakery chef, but brownies were a specialty, and she could make them from scratch pretty darn well. She’d gotten pecans for him, too, after learning he liked a bit of crunch inside. Really, though; as long as she could help brighten his day and bring a smile to his face she would be happy and know she succeeded. Just in case, though, she had prepared other goodies, although she would never admit some were actually store bought. She didn’t quite have all the utensils for certain shapes or decoration, but if he ever knew, Leon never said, and that was fine by her. 

Juliet paused as she heard a door open and close. Glancing at the clock, she knew her husband must have taken Charizard. He always got off on Friday at 5:00 PM on the dot, and if he made it home in ten minutes he didn’t take a taxi. The notion made her giggle and she hummed along with the Christmas music from her Rotom’s radio as she listened for his footsteps; first the clunk of boots being shaken off then the thud of them again on the wooden tray for them; the light creek of wooden floors as he made his way in; the playful chuckle as he slunk into the kitchen and saw her there. She didn’t bother to look back; she just kept on smiling and humming as she stirred in the flour while her husband came up behind her--easily noticed with the heat radiating off him, and the warmth of his breath on her neck as he lowered his chin down and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Hello, my love,” he purred, albeit a bit tiredly as he nuzzled her cheek.

She turned her head to place a peck on his own, “Hello, _my_ _husband_.”

She had to bite her lip when she heard his soft groan. She always _loved_ teasing him with that, and when he pulled her closer she could feel a small bump between his legs. She almost laughed aloud; honestly, it was just too cute how she could turn him on with just two words even when he was tired. She’d go easy on him, of course, but she wouldn’t be a good wife if she didn’t mess with him a little.

“I _just_ got home, dear,” he chuckled, squeezing her a little. He managed to distract himself by peering down at the bowl of brown-colored batter. “So… brownies? Or cake?”

“Brownies--the kind you liked from before, remember?” she hummed as she leaned over--his payback was apparently making it difficult to move--and snatched up her bag of chocolate chips to pop a handful into the batter. 

“Oooh, yeah; those are going to be _delicious_. Can I have some batter?” he grinned, releasing one arm to reach for the bowl. Juliet promptly smacked his arm, making him yelp and retreat with a pitiful pout and a good set of Pikachu eyes. 

She gave her best Mean Look, “Not yet. It’s not done, and if I give you any, you won’t stop.”

“Awwwwwwwww, baaaaaaaaabe, come ooooooon, I’m tired and I need a little pick me up,” he whined pitifully, slipping right back behind her to capture her in his arms again. Of course, she didn’t mind one bit; rather, she was _glad_ for it. The heat sweltering off him was a welcome pleasure she hadn’t realized she needed. The house was warm, to be sure, but to feel it all around her--to have him holding her so close and affectionately as he filled her with that warmth--it was something else; something she had never told him she loved but did. Maybe it was because the way it enveloped her made her feel safe and happy knowing he was there. Maybe it was just the way it staved off the cold, like a fire in the middle of a blizzard. Who could really say? She only knew she craved it--craved him. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Juliet giggled and gestured to the kitchen island where other plates of goodies went untouched. “There are _other_ treats, you know--right there on the counter.”

He huffed, “They’re not your brownies… and I don’t wanna let you go right now.”

“Oh?” 

“I love getting to hold you, and last was when I woke up this morning,” Leon hummed softly, nuzzling into her hair, inhaling her scent. Peppermint and chocolate from baking. How wondrous. “You’re my everything, you know. And getting to hold you--see you smile… it makes the tired all go away.”

“So I’m your battery charger huh?” she giggled, making him snort.

“Babe, c’mon,” he chuckled, nestling his chin on her shoulder to grin at her, “I love you. You know you’re the light of my life. You just make me happy and feel good is all. Why wouldn’t that make me feel better?”

“True. You do the same for me and all--like right now,” she chuckled, leaning back into him, and reached down to squeeze one of his hands. She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, tapping her lip, then sighed, “ _O-kay_. I guess you can have a taste.”

“Yaaaaaay!” he grinned from ear to ear, bright as the sun. It made her heart flutter with delight as she took the spatula, swiped some with her finger and dabbed it onto his nose. He made an audible sound of surprise as he leaned up, blinking, then laughed as he wiped it off and licked it nice and slow off his finger, savoring the taste. “Cheeky little Liepard.”

“What can I say? I’m a troublemaker deep down,” she giggled, wiping off another bit of batter.

“Now _that_ is a lie and you know it--well, unless it’s saving the world. Right now, though? You, my dear wife, are a _tease_ ,” he purred, eyes glowing mischievously; intensely watching her every move. A challenge--one she was up to face. 

“Darn you saw right through me,” she smirked before lunging forward, intending to plaster the batter onto his cheek this time. It was to no avail, though; just as she was within reach his hand shot up and captured her wrist while the other snagged her waist, pulling her flush against him. He grinned wickedly at her surprised look and then glanced to her chocolate covered finger. With a gentle purr he brought the finger to his lips and slid it inside, rolling his tongue around her digit. His golden eyes found her wide blue ones, and he watched her as he licked it clean, letting it slide out with a smirk. 

“Delicious.”

“Me or the chocolate?” she breathed, barely able to slip in a playful tone.

He only winked, “I think you know the answer.”

“Tsk. You’re so bad!” she squealed, smacking his chest, and twirling out of his grasp back to the batter. “Go eat some sugar cookies and peppermint bark or something while I finish this up, okay!? You can lick the bowl clean when I’m done.”

She _heard_ his huffing pout, bringing a grin to her face as she opened up the bag of pecan nuts. She wasn’t given the chance to put them in, however, as a pair of firm hands were on her again, squeezing her hips. The familiar warmth was behind her once more, and she felt his equally firm chest press against her--along with a much larger bump between his legs. Her gasp was short and quick, but he heard it and it brought out a low rumble as his lips brushed along her exposed nape. His hands moved languidly along her belly as he left a gentle nip.

“I was thinking of eating something else first,” he purred, sending a chill down her spine despite the heat. Her heart raced as her abdomen throbbed with anticipation. Oh, her body knew this dance so very well, and a soft sigh escaped her lips as he left chaste kisses where he’d nipped and then along her neck. His hands moved ever higher, cupping her breasts, and squeezing. She squeaked, much to her embarrassment. “What do you say, pâtissier?”

“I think--I should… put these… in the oven… first,” she managed to squeeze out as he massaged her chest, which sent a small shock of delight through her body.

“We’ve got time,” he hummed, leaving a bit harder bite on her neck that brought out proper gasp. His hands lowered down, one slipping into the hem of her sweats, while the other curled under her sweater and roamed upwards once more. “Just gonna have a bit more of that sweet taste before we bake.”

“The batter... is up here,” she murmured, eyes closing as she stiffened when both hands found purchase; one dancing fingertips along her tender breasts before caressing her nipple; the other trailing down between her legs to rub along the outside of her underwear. She fidgeted worse than before, face hot and body throbbing nearly unbearable. 

“I want something _sweeter_ ,” he growled, low and husky, pressing more firmly against her groin and squeezing her tit a little harder. 

“Leon--,” she moaned, hands grasping the countertop. He pressed into her again, his hips rocking against her rump so she could really feel him. He chuckled as he moved his hand at her heat back then dipped below her panties making a languid beeline for her slickening center. His touch at her clit made her arch eagerly. 

“Hmm? What do you want, love?” he inquired, rubbing, and swirling his finger on her swollen bud, loving the way her breath hitched and her fingers flexed, and her body squirmed ever so slightly. It only served to shoot more blood to his groin, which ached with terrible want, and it only worsened knowing she wanted it too even if she was too busy enjoying it to say so.

“Y-you know,” she rasped finally, and he chuckled.

“Oh, I do, but I like hearing you say it…. But I suppose I’ll be a gentleman this time around,” he rumbled, and increased his machinations. He squeezed and kneaded her breast while he rubbed harder, making her moans louder as her climax grew. He knew just every which way to make her go mad, his hands finding every perfect place to hit to shoot sparks of pleasure through her. His tongue and lips and teeth pervaded her neck and collar, then her jaw and lips when she dared turn his way. He captured her mouth with his tongue dancing around her own as he rubbed harder and harder, building the pressure in her belly higher and higher until--sweet release.

Her body arched and shuddered, cumming for him then and there. His fingers slid to her heat, stroking at the wetness before pulling his hands free of her. He made sure she watched as he licked the wet digit, savoring the taste.

“Time to lick the batter,” he purred, leaning forward to brace his arms on the counter on either side of her. He kissed her roughly, but passionately, loving the way she moaned into his mouth. He gave her a few more before he trailed them downward, pausing only to lift her shirt up and over her breasts, letting it linger on her collar; too lazy to take it off. That was fine by him; it gave him plenty of access to her naked chest, which he hungrily took into his mouth, giving attention to the nipple that had been left abandoned before. She squeaked and moaned again for him, making him all the hungrier. As such, he didn’t wait long to trail downward further, playfully teasing her belly while he took hold of her panties and pants at the same time and lowered them down in one fell swoop. 

Her scent was intoxicating, and she was even more wet than he realized as he found out when his mouth reached her core. Of course, he teased her clit again--sucking and swirling his tongue around the bud, so she gasped and mewled his name while her fingers found both the counter and his hair. He didn’t dare stop, of course, slipping his arms under her legs to use his shoulder to keep them far apart while hooking around the top. It gave him all the room he needed to partake of her sweetness, lapping up the slick cum and ravaging her fully. She moaned and begged him--what for, he couldn’t tell; there was only her taste and the thought of having her cum once more for him. He wanted to fill her with unwavering pleasure, and he’d be damned if he didn’t. 

“ _Lee_ \--!” Juliet suddenly cried out, her body stiffening as her throbbing reached a climax and she came undone for him. He lapped up her sweet nectar, loving the way her eyes were half lidded, and her tongue practically hung out.

He chuckled as he finally stood back, trailing a hand along her belly up between her breasts and then to her chin, tilting her head up to get a better view of those gorgeous sapphires she called eyes.

“How bad do you want it right now?” he winked.

She pouted, much to his delight as she admitted, “Badly.”

“Good. Me, too. Give me one moment,” he snickered, stealing a kiss as he undid the zipper of his trouser and adjusted his boxer to let his cock spring free. He’d been hard as a rock for a while now, and he couldn’t resist a few pumps as he looked at her, a beautiful, scandalous display in the kitchen. It was any young man’s wet dream--but his reality. “Hold onto me.”

“What?” she blinked, but soon found her answer when he suddenly reached down to grasp tight of both of her ass cheeks and lifted her right up into his arms. She squealed, wrapping her own around his neck as he spread her a little more. “Oh, Leon!”

“Try not to pull my hair too hard this time,” he smirked, stealing a kiss before he lowered her down to his eager cock. He went slow and steady, letting her body adjust to him as always. He watched her carefully, making sure there was no pain in her face--and then he was fully sheathed. He stole another kiss before he growled softly, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, her voice as husky and needy as his. That was his cue, and he began to thrust in and out. The first one alone was driving her mad. It wasn’t fair what he could do to her, be it licking her finger or rubbing her core. He was impossibly amazing and terrible, and she loved every moment. Every thrust was ecstasy, filling her with fiery pleasure in her core that made his tongue’s work pale in comparison. She couldn’t think straight as he slapped his hips into her rump, every inch of his hitting all the right spots. Burst after burst of pleasure ripped through her, pulling screams and cries of his name out with each while he grunted and groaned hers in kind, his pleasure mirroring her own. 

It wasn’t long before she came yet again, and he with her, his seed spilling inside her. He groaned into her nape, her body flush against him as his cock grew flaccid and slipped out. Their bodies quivered from the exertion, but he held her fast, savoring the feeling of her against him. She was no better, his warmth consuming her heart and soul, body, and mind. His scent was intoxicating, and she didn’t want to let go; to have this moment stolen away. This was the love of her life and the intimate entwining of their bodies in a way no others would ever know from them. It was theirs and theirs alone. 

“Much better than those brownies, yeah?” he purred suddenly, breaking her stupor so that she laughed and smacked his back. She pulled away to kiss him more tenderly, fingers playing with his hair.

“Yes, _much_ better… but if you do actually want some I need to put the nuts in and then in the oven.”

“I think I just nutted enough for us both.”

“ _Uuuuuugh_. Put me down right now you’re banned from the kitchen,” she groaned, smack him again while he bellowed with laughter, but did as she commanded and set her back down onto her feet. He didn’t miss a little dribble between her legs and so wet a damp cloth and wiped her down--as any gentleman would. He expected a kiss of thanks but was sadly met with a finger jabbing towards the living room. “No. Couch. Now.”

“You’re so cruel,” he sighed, reaching down to tuck in his cock now that they’d had their fun. Once again he was surprised when she smacked his hand.

“No. Keep it out. But go to the couch,” she spoke, an impish twinkle to her eyes. His own lit up, a foolish smile on his face, and he did as bid--almost a little too quickly. Enough so Juliet had to giggle as she returned to her batter. She pulled her shirt back down, but only placed her pants on the counter as she _finally_ got the actual nuts into the mixture and poured it into the pan. All the while her body tingled and throbbed as her mind wandered over to the young man sitting on their couch and all the things she still wanted to do. One round was never enough, and she had to work hard not to sprint to the oven to slip the filled pan in and set a timer. She even had to force herself to walk _calmly_ over to her husband, who was sat prim and proper like a good little boy on the couch--minus his cock standing erect once more.

“Juliet,” he smiled, eyes roving her exposed body. They went back up to her top, though, when she pulled her sweater free and tossed it at him. His eyes glowed hungrily as he inhaled her scent from it, gaze locked to hers.

“Take your clothes off,” she ordered, unable to stop from grinning. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathed, and worked in record time to undo the button of his top, chucking it behind the couch. It was accompanied by Juliet’s laughter as she watched him struggle to pull his tight pants down and off and finally fling them elsewhere too. He was like an excited little puppy, eager for his treat--and who was she to deny him when she wanted it so badly, too?

“Good boy,” she giggled as she approached, adding a distinct sway to her hips as she moved between his legs. Her fingers twirled along his firm, broad chest, just admiring his pristine, model physique. He was a perfect vision of the male form, and it was _all_ hers. Naturally, there was a distinct sense of pride, but also great joy--to know not only did she have the most handsome man in the world, but also the kindest, most loving, and warm-hearted. 

Leon was hers and hers alone to love, and she would show just how much she appreciated the love he gave her. 

“My turn,” she smiled, dropping down to her knees. She kept her eyes locked with his as she wet her palm and took his cock into her hand, stroking it up and down slowly. His eyes widened, then the eyelids lowered as he gave into the pleasure of watching her work him. She knew all the right ways to do it, too--just went to apply pressure; when to release; when to go fast and slow--and then by Arceus her _tongue_. Her sweet, hot mouth took him at the tip. She was a goddess before him, sucking and licking him until he was senseless. He was not ashamed to admit he came for her--just a little--rather quickly. She was just too intoxicating, and he knew damn well she didn’t mind either.

“Juliet,” he growled, needy and wanting. She just smiled--that damned, beautiful smile that could bring any man to his knees--as she stood up and then slipped into his lap. She straddled him in just the right way so she could move right up along his cock, rubbing against him like the little Vulpix she was. He loved every moment, though, and he shameless moaned her name again. “If you don’t ride me right now--.”

“Shh,” she purred, putting a finger to his lips, “Let me work.”

To her delight, he was a very good husband, and did as told; letting her brace on his shoulders as she lifted and then lowered down onto his cock at long last. He grunted and groaned as she moaned, his thick length never failing to fill her just right. She savored the feeling, just slightly moving back and forth, biting her lip, and relishing in the small hits of pleasure. When it was no longer enough she finally lifted and lowered--slow at first; letting things build at a gentle pace. There was no need to rush. They had thirty minutes still, and this was their moment. Their joining of two bodies; just basking in the other’s pleasure and bringing copious bliss; just a husband and wife fulfilling their desires and showing their love for one another in the most wonderfully physical, intimate way possible. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he grunted, his hand squeezing her thighs after having found their way there. Her pride swelled and she lifted and dropped faster. Her moans grew worse as did his grunts, and her vision grew dark as she squeezed her eyes shut. The building crescendo of pleasure was simply too great, and it was so hard to focus. Leon was there, though; his hands cupping her ass again to help her drive up and down his cock even harder than the previous round. Sweat formed on their brows as he leaned forward, pressing his face into her bouncing chest as she wrapped her arms tight around him. Skin slapped against skin as they went harder and harder, the inferno becoming a raging wildfire that could be stopped.

They came undone at last with a final rise and fall, and the world burst in a wave of pleasure that overflowed and consumed their senses. There were only stars in their vision as the torrent flooded through them and left them shivering and shaking and panting and gasping harder than ever. Leon fell back against the couch, holding Juliet tightly to him as he slipped out from inside her, his white cum dribbling down like before. It was a foolish thing, but the thought of his seed in her filled him with a strange joy and pride--if only for what it could one day mean. 

He sighed happily into her chest, “I love you, Juliet. With all my heart.”

“And I love you, you insufferable man,” she sighed back, kissing his brow.

“You love how insufferable I am--admit it.”

“Only if you’re a good boy--and get the brownies when they’re done,” she chuckled as she nudged his head up and kissed him deeply.

“Deal. But how about we relax in the meantime?” he hummed, though didn’t give her a chance to answer as he suddenly slid down to his side, pulling her with him. She squeaked and giggled but was more than happy to be entangled in his arms and legs, his warmth enveloping her once more. Ah, it truly was bliss to be with this wonderful man.

“Sounds like a plan,” she hummed, closing her eyes as she snuggled into him, enjoying the blissful silence save for the sounds of his breathing and the beat of his heart. 

For a few moments at least.

“So. Guess you were feeling really _nutty_ today, huh?”

Juliet opened her eyes and found Leon grinning like an absolute fool. 

Her groan could be heard for miles, as could his shouts for forgiveness as she walloped him--lightly, of course. It was all met with laughter, though, the lovers trapped happily in their bliss and the knowledge that their love was true and beautiful and would never fail--even over a terrible joke.

That, and the brownies really were delicious.


	19. A White Christmas (18+) [Kabu x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @katerskater, their OC Key with their love Kabu :) It's gonna be a white Christmas this year and I don't mean the snow....

_Ding!_

Kabu smiled as he opened the microwave door, carefully lifting out the boiling measuring cup full of milk from the spinning tray. Making sure not to spill any, he brought it over to the other side of the kitchen counters where two mugs full of cocoa powder awaited. Even more carefully, he poured half of the milk into each cup, mixing with the powder, and turning into a perfect chocolate color. He stirred both with a spoon to make sure everything was balanced just right, and then took each by the handle and made his way back towards the living room. 

Humming a soft tune, he kept a small skip--or as much as he could carrying hot drinks--in his step as he ventured around the couch and coffee table to the large, luscious, decorated tree off in the corner. With the hour late, it was lit brilliantly in a dazzling display of white and yellow lights. Their glow reflected off the plethora of ornaments, from metallic balls of multitudes of colors, to the warm glow on the figurines--many of which were of their Pokémon. It had brought a chuckle the first time he saw them, and even now he did so from his spot, admiring the decor--and the one who’d done it all. 

His partner.

His Key.

In the best way, of course; Key wasn’t _actually_ his. He couldn’t own them in any way shape or form. They were their own person and free to do whatever they chose and be with whoever they wished. He was simply the one blessed to be that person, and even more blessed to get to walk side by side with them on the journey they called life. Together. He could at least be certain Key’s heart was his, though--just as his heart belonged to them. That was the cost of love, though; to give oneself entirely to another. To be vulnerable and open; to trust; to believe; to give them your heart even knowing they could crush it so easily.

Yet, he knew with Key, that would never happen. Their soft, warm hands would only ever cradle his and keep it close and safe--just as he would do with his own, as weathered and scarred as they may be. Key loved them still, though, and if he had them here with him, he would be content. 

“Here,” he spoke up, pulling their attention away from the gifts, which they were sorting out between them. They looked up with a bright smile that filled his chest with warmth and laughed with delight as they took the mug he held out. “Careful; it’s very hot.”

“It smells so _good_!” Key exclaimed as they inhaled the chocolate-y aroma. “Hard to believe it's a store brand.”

“Ah, but it’s Swiss Miss. Always top notch,” he winked as he eased himself down--damn his old bones--and sat beside them. 

“Oh--you don’t have to--we can sit--,” they started, pushing up to no doubt grab a chair. Kabu quickly grabbed their arm, though, gripping lightly.

“Key, it’s alright--I don’t mind, and it’s quite nice sitting by the tree to open presents. I haven’t done so since I was a boy,” he chuckled and urged them to sit back down. Key hesitated a moment, eyes shifting as they considered arguing about it. In the end, though, they sighed, replied with only a soft smile, and settled down right beside him. They reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Okay--but if you start getting uncomfortable, we’re moving to the couches right away. No buts! Nurse Key said so!”

He bellowed with laughter, “If the Nurse tells me then I must obey!”

They chuckled in kind, “Exactly. Right. So. We can finally get started!”

“Yes, we can--and I’m sorry again we’re doing it at _night_ and not Christmas morning,” the older man winced, but Key just touched their hand again and shook their head. He grinned a little, but returned the gesture, “No, I’ll apologize still. I know you prefer the morning. If things hadn’t gone awry yesterday with the scheduling we’d have gotten all the gifts out to the orphans and hospitals Christmas Eve.”

“Kabu, it’s fine--really. I think it’s sweet ‘Santa’ got to visit them on actual Christmas Day. I couldn’t be there, but Nessa and Milo sent me all the pictures of the kids sitting on Santa’s lap and enjoying cookies. There wasn’t one unhappy face there, so don’t worry, okay?” they smiled in that same, soft way that always rendered him into a pitiful creature. 

“I’ll do my best,” he snickered, taking their free hand to bring to his lips and kiss the knuckles. “I’m so grateful for you, Key—and your patience with me. I know I can make it difficult sometimes with my work. Yes, yes, you work there, too, but being a Gym Leader requires more time than I’d like, and I know that can make it difficult for you--for us. I don’t get to give you all the time you deserve, and yet you never get angry or question it; you’re always here at home waiting for me and welcome me with open arms.

He reached over to cup their face, thumb rubbing gently, “I never thought I’d have that, you know--to be loved unconditionally. To be loved like this at all. Key, you are everything to me, and I love you so much. I want you to know that. Even when I’m busy or running later--it’s you I’m thinking of and worrying over.”

“K-Kabu,” Key gasped, half-choking on a sob as their eyes watered. They reached up to grasp his hand, squeezing tight as they laughed with delight. “You’re gonna make a mess now and we haven’t even opened presents yet!”

“Sorry!” he laughed, too, leaning forward to press their brows together. “I just… felt like I needed to speak candidly. It must be the holiday spirit.”

“Must be! Not that I mind,” they snickered. “I feel the same, you know--I love you, so, so, much, Kabu. And I absolutely don’t mind the wait when you’re working hard and helping others. So… don’t worry about me _too_ much, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.”

They beamed, “Good! And as a reward--here’s your presents from me! You need to open them together, so go first!”

“Alright, alright!” he snickered as Key unceremoniously grabbed all his gifts and shoved them towards him. He shook his head, adoring the excitement glowing in their eyes. It didn’t help that the fireplace just behind him was reflecting off the dark irises, golden hue dancing almost as quickly as his heart was. He could barely take his eyes off them as he reached for the first gift-wrapped present. The shape was clearly a box, and by the lack of jostling around inside, he suspected it was some article of clothing or something. He was always one to appreciate new clothes--he often forgot to buy them with his heft schedule and ended up relying on Nessa for a steady supply--and so happily took care in pulling the flaps free and sliding the box out tenderly.

“H-how--you just--that was… you didn’t even rip the paper much,” Key stuttered, staring at the wrapping, which still retained some of its shape. 

“I’m good with my hands,” Kabu smirked, and their cheeks turned a bright shade of red. They promptly smacked his thigh.

“I can’t believe you--making a dirty joke on Christmas!”

“You liked it didn’t you?” he purred, brow raising, and his partner could only look away shyly. He grinned as he returned his focus to the box and lifted off the lid. His mouth opened his in an “o” as he spotted the red-colored garment with white-and green etching on the edges. It was soft to the touch, no doubt made of Wooloo coat, and a good thickness too; it would easily keep him warm on the coldest day here. Bringing the garment out, he noted it was a long scarf, and the etchings were in the shapes of all his Pokémon. Centiskorch, Ninetails, and Arcanine! All there, in pixel-like shapes. “Oh! Key, I love it!”

“Now open the other one, too!” they beamed, clasping their hands together. 

“Okay, okay,” he hummed happily, unwrapping the next one which as much care. Again he opened a rectangular box, and this time found a white sweater. Like the scarf, it was etched with his Pokémon, but also the Motostoke Gym symbol on the front. The smile on his face couldn’t have been larger as he held it up and admired the work--clearly not store bought, but hand made by the slightly noticeable errors in stitching. Not that he minded; it was perfect knowing who it came from. He gazed at his partner, eyes soft and gentle as he spoke, “I love it--they’re perfect. I can’t wait to wear them.”

“Aah, I’m so glad you like them! I was so worried I wouldn’t finish in time!” Key giggled, beaming with pride. Kabu couldn’t help staring, loving the sight of them so happy. They’d spent so long being wrought with worry and fear and disappointment when they first met, and to see them like this now? So alive and vibrant and joyful? It nearly brought tears to his eyes. 

“I’m glad you did… now here’s _my_ gift to you,” he replied as he reached over and handed Key a bag with a Snom on it--their favorite, of course. He could see it was true in the flare of delight in their visage, and he was all too delighted himself to watch them dig through the stuffing paper to pull out a matching set of attire--a pink, lacy bikini top and matching bottoms, the frills a white color that matched the Blissey’s appearance in the other rooms. Key could only stare in awe but remembering Kabu was there.

“I--this--you--you remember I-I wanted this?” they breathed; eyes wide. He only nodded and their saucer-size eyes flipped back to the bikini. “But--it’s… it’s so expensive! It’s a designer sygna swimsuit and--.”

“And I know you wanted it. You gushed all night about it back in August, so I knew I had to get it for you.”

“Oh, Kabu,” they sighed, holding it close. “I can’t believe you bought it… too bad it’s too cold! I’d love to wear this to the pool tomorrow!”

“Ah, yes, it is indeed a shame… although, truth be told--we won’t need to wait until winter is over,” the older man snickered. When Key scrunched their brows in confusion, he gestured to the bag. “Check it again.”

Giving their partner a look, the young nurse rummaged through the package once again. Their hands found purchase easily enough and their brows pressed together even more. They were practically touching as Key pulled out the piece--no _pieces_ of paper. It took only a glance to know what they said, but many moments longer to fully register them.

Then it clicked.

They were airplane tickets.

To _Alola_.

Alola, where it was summer all year round.

Alola, where they could wear their swim suit.

“K-Kabu, y-you--I---you----this--this--this is--it’s too much!” they rasped, shaking their head in disbelief, and yet the tickets remained firmly in their grasp.

“It’s hardly enough,” he chuckled, reaching over to squeeze their knee. “Key. Key, please look at me.”

The young nurse finally stopped their show of denial and went still, brown eyes meeting black ones. In the dark irises, Key only saw love and tenderness. It made their heart flutter faster than it had been racing. 

“Key, I love you--more than anything. More than I have ever loved anyone before. None compare to you. You’re my light in the dark--the fire in the blizzard. You’re my home and my heart. Every moment with you is the best I’ve ever had, and since the day you came into my life it’s never been the same. You’ve been there for me in ways others haven’t before, and you never once judged me. Even when I went behind your back you found it in your heart to forgive me and fall for me even though I didn’t deserve you. I once thought I might die without ever knowing _true_ love and devotion, but you’ve changed that--you’ve changed _me_ , and both have been for the better. You’ve made my _world_ that much better by being in it--because you _are_ my world.

He paused to reach up and cup their cheek again, “Believe me when I say buying us tickets to spend our winter vacation in Alola so you can wear that Blissey swimsuit you wanted is _nothing_ in comparison to what you’ve done for me. So, please… won’t you join me on those sunny beaches? I’d really rather not go alone, and I don’t know about you, but I’ve grown a bit tired of the cold lately.”

Key couldn’t find the words. How could they after _that_ ? Kabu pouring his heart out to them? Never had they experienced such a thing. To have someone be so vulnerable and open to them--to love them _this_ much? Oh, yes, Lucy had shown them the joy of love, but not like this. Nothing like this. A love that filled them with endless warmth and joy to where even the darkness of the past couldn’t reach. There was only Kabu--no there was only _them_ , here in this moment. Together. Both enwrapped in the love born between them by the flick of fate’s hand that had brought them together so long ago. The moment that had changed their life forever, too, and since the day Kabu had welcomed them into the fold their life had only gotten better and better. 

They’d become stronger. Happier. They’d made new friends and family. They knew how to battle now and gotten their nursing degree, too! They were respected by their peers and loved by the other interns and Gym Leaders. They had friends who loved them enough to travel to Galar to help them recover, and their father was far behind, never able to reach them again--not even in their mind, because Kabu was there. 

Their light in the dark--the fire in the blizzard. 

He was the most beautiful, handsome, wondrous man they had ever met.

And he was their partner. 

“Key?” he pressed, a flicker of worry in his eyes.

They laughed, their stupor broken, “Sorry! Yes! Yes I will go with you!”

“Thank Arceus! They’re non-refundable!” he laughed, embracing them tightly. Key laughed in kind, smacking his side for being cheeky. He just pulled back and grinned, lifting his own gifts. “We leave in about a week, so we best start packing. And I’ll have to make sure to wear this as much as possible before then!”

“You’re going to look _amazing,”_ they beamed, watching him admire their handy work. It had taken them so long to make it, which made Kabu’s joy that much more satisfying. It had taken a lot of how-to’s and help from Melony to make sure it was perfect, but they’d done it. His happiness made it all too easy to feel a sense of pride in their joy. 

Key glanced down at the ticket once more, and then the bikini.

A flicker of cold slipped into the warmth. Their smile faltered as they glanced between their gifts and Kabu’s. A near thousand pokedollar trip and outfit--and their handmade craft that barely cost sixty dollars. The difference was staggering. Yet, they knew it was only reasonable. Their salary wasn’t nearly that of Kabu’s. He was a very wealthy man--his home alone with its sleek, modern, but antique cultural design was proof of that. It was only reasonable he could spoil them more. And yet, even so, they felt out of place. Kabu deserved more than a sweater. They deserved more than just their proclamation of love as he had. Kabu deserved the _world_. 

_you are my world_

Oh.

That’s right. 

Key _could_ give them the world, couldn’t they? All they needed was themselves. 

Their heart raced at the prospect. The notion entailed a _lot_ , but nothing they didn’t want either. In fact, the idea sounded damn good, but even after being together for long, they would still get sheepish--at least, when they didn’t have the courage. Or perhaps it was the horny, but in this case neither were present. It was only them, and their desire to make _him_ happy, and they supposed that was enough to make up for the rest. 

Inhaling to steel themselves, they leaned forward and placed their hand on Kabu’s leg--specifically, his thigh. He stiffened immediately, pausing mid-word to look over at them. They could see the spark of desire--the voracious, burning hunger coming to life. Good. Their courage formed just a little, which was more than enough. 

“You know… I do have… _one_ more gift for you… Mr. Kabu. _Sir_.”

He cleared his throat _loudly_ , “I--ah… You don’t need to do that if you don’t really want to--.”

“No, I do. I promise. I do. You do so much for me… and I’m terrible with words. I can’t make a speech like you… but I can speak in another way. So… if you will… let me?” they replied, glancing away shyly, then looking back with half-lidded eyes. Kabu swallowed hard.

“If… you’re sure. I can’t say no to you.”

“Good… because tonight you call the shots,” Key smiled, crawling forward yet again to slip into his lap, straddling him. Their hands ran up his firm chest as he set the clothes they made down and grasped their sides. “Anything you’ve ever wanted to do to me--you do it tonight. All night long. I’m yours, Mr. Kabu, sir. Just tell me _exactly_ what you want to do.”

“Are you sure? That’s…”

They kissed him suddenly, letting him melt into it before pulling back, “I’m sure. Promise.”

“ _Okay_ ,” he growled, and Key was pretty sure that bump they felt wasn’t his Rotom. He hummed, chin resting on their chest as he glanced away. His fire waned some, unsure.

“What’s wrong?” they asked, stroking his hair.

“I just… if I’m being honest. I would… like for you to be… well, _submissive_. To me. Let me dominate--completely. Maybe even… call me Mr. Kabu sir only.”

Key laughed, “Is that all? Of course I can. So. What can I do for you, Mr. Kabu sir?”

A low, guttural sound escaped his throat, and his hands tightened on their shirt. His dark eyes were wild with a ferocity they knew very well and made their core ache. 

“Undress for me. I want to see you.”

“Sure.”

“Sure, what?”

They grinned, “Sure… Mr. Kabu sir.”

“I love you,” he breathed, and Key could only giggle as they pushed up from his lap--his fingers lingered along their legs--and slipped their shirt off first to expose the binder beneath. Their pants went next, doing so in a much slower fashion; letting their partner savor the sway of their hips as they pushed their sweat pants down and then stepped out and kicked them away. The binder was next, and they took great care in removing it gently--making a show of it. It was a relief, in a way, too, allowing their breasts to slip out, free of the restraint. They didn’t always wear it now, but in a way they were glad they did, too. The way Kabu’s eyes widened was exceedingly enjoyable. 

Ironically, they once thought their breasts being the center of attention would be horrible--that it would make people see them as something they didn’t want to be. Yet, to have Kabu stare and admire them for their chest? It only shot a rush of excitement though them. Their breasts were only one part of them, one that he treated with care and pleasure--because they loved _them_. Key. 

“Go on,” he rumbled, and they realized they had stopped. Whoops. The panties were off in moments, bringing out a pleased rumble from Kabu’s chest. 

“What now, Mr. Kabu sir?”

“Let me look for a moment,” he hummed, eyes roving every inch of Key; savoring their beauty. He let out a raspy breath, “I want you to… ah…”

Just tell me--I’ll do. I want to please you tonight, Mr. Kabu sir.”

They could see him swallow as he replied, eyes meeting theirs, “I would like a blow job.”

“Of course,” they giggled and dropped down to their knees to crawl along the carpeted floor to back to his lap. They nudged his chest with their hand, urging him to lean back. They took hold of the band of his sweat pants and pulled them down to his knees. The red-colored boxers came next, and the large bulge hidden behind the fabric finally sprung free. Oh, yes, he had been _very_ hard for them--for some time, no doubt. Their cock was decidedly hard, and both it and Kabu shuddered when Key wrapped their fingers with the soft thickness. They watched carefully as their partner bit his lip while they stroked him, going slow and languidly painful. Agonizing, even.

“I said--a _blow job_ ,” he groaned.

“Sorry, Mr. Kabu sir,” they giggled and leaned forward to kiss the tip--he groaned aloud--and then took his cock into their mouth. He flinched on instinct, the feel of their mouth around him the second most pleasurable feeling he’d ever felt. The first being their heat. Their tongue did wonders, though, swirling around as they moved up and down his length, slurping and sucking as they went.

“With your breasts now,” he rasped, his wicked mind going wild in the throes of growing ecstasy. Key, keeping to their word, obeyed, removing their lips and hand to replace with their large breasts. His cock fit perfectly between them, and he relished in the feeling of the soft plumpness brushing against both sides, moving up and down--slow at first, but Key was quick to increase the pace. Kabu groaned and cursed and clenched as his pleasure grew and grew, unable to resist his partner’s work. 

It wasn’t long before he could take no more and shuddered and jerk, spilling cum up onto Key’s cheek and their breasts. He panted lightly, a bit winded, but still plenty capable for more--if his still-erect cock was sign enough.

“How did that feel?’ they asked innocently, though their wickedness was as plain as the white dribble on their face. Kabu rumbled low and husky as he slipped his shirt off, exposing the hardened, muscular body beneath. Key’s eyes roved over him as he had them but was waylaid as he began to kick off his pants and gave his next command.

“Lie down on your back,” he bid, and they did as told. Free of his attire, he sat on his knees at their legs and tapped gently. “Open up.”

Grinning foolishly, Key spread their legs, much to their partner’s delight. With a pleased hum he began to kiss along one leg, from the calf to the knee, then thigh and just outside their core. The kiss made them shudder with anticipation, the throbbing having grown worse than before when they’d been titty-fucking him. It increased tenfold when his mouth suddenly found their entrance, tongue working the slick heat with sucks and gentle bites along their swollen bud. They cried out in surprise and pleasurable delight, hands grasping the carpet fabric tightly. He always knew just how to drive them wild, and they were ashamed to admit the throbbing was too much and the pressure in their belly worse. With an arch of their back to meet the release, they came for Kabu, sweet nectar loosening for him to lick and savor the taste of. 

“I love that,” he purred, trailing kisses up from their core all the way to their breasts and then their lips. It was a deep, needy kiss; their cock rubbing against the outside of their heat. It sparked the pleasure once more, building the pressure all over. It made them pitiful and wanting and lustful. They needed more than his tongue.

“Kabu,” Key moaned. “Sorry--Mr. Kabu sir… I’m sorry… I… I know I said you call the shots, but… I really need you right now.”

“Good--because I was just about to say get on all fours…. Ah, but wait… we’ll need…. Fuck… fuck, _fuck_ … okay, hang on--but get on all fours,” Kabu rumbled, and suddenly was gone--trotting off towards their bedroom. Key was, of course, rather perplexed, but trusted him and did as told, rolling over to push to their knees and only paid a little mind to how silly they probably look--hot and bothered and cummed on while on all fours in the middle of the living room. At least the warmth of the fire on their bare skin was a welcoming luxury, and the tree was a nice sight, too.

Kabu thankfully didn’t take too long, and Key’s brows lifted some of the sight of a dildo--and lube. Their partner chuckled as he sat down on his knees beside them.

“I was hoping… to, ah, go in from the back.”

“Oh. Anal?”

He blushed, “Yes--that.”

They laughed, “That’s fine--just use the lube. And the… _vibrating_ dildo?”

“For as much pleasure as possible--this is as much about _you_ as it is me… I want us _both_ to have an amazing time,” he grinned, already squeezing out the gel to lather his cock. 

Key blushed, “Then please do as you wish Mr. Kabu sir.”

The older man wasted no time in doing just that. He took his time, though, making sure to lube up the dildo as well and then his hand to slowly work their buttocks. The gel was cool, but after a few moments it was a pleasurable experience for his finger to tease on the outside rim until they moaned softly, and then slipped inside, coating with the lube to ensure things would go as smooth as possible. Their sounds of joy were enough of a sign for him, so Kabu rubbed his cock gently against their core once more before replacing it with the dildo, easing it in gently. Key stiffened and their toes curled, sparks of pleasure popping off. It burst in the next moment when he activated the vibration button, ripping out a cry from them. The beautiful chorus was more than enough to drive Kabu’s mind and cock wild, and though he wanted nothing more than to ram into them, he was slow and gentle as he slipped his cock into their ass, moving all the way to the hilt. They whimpered at first, the feeling a bit uncomfortable at first, but as he began to move, the pleasure took hold. 

Kabu alone was enough to make them a wretched mess, but combined with the dildo shaking within their core? It was too much. Within barely moments Key could no longer think. There were only stars in their vision as ecstasy overcame them. Their fingers and toes clenched tighter, the pressure building too hard and too fast. The heat was an inferno, and they couldn’t imagine being able to endure this anymore without coming completely undone. And yet they did as Kabu continued to thrust in and out slowly, holding back to ensure they wouldn’t be harmed. There was no rhythm with the sex toy, but in a way that made it that much better--shoot of pleasure after pleasure coming one right after the other and sometimes mixing in a mind-blowing sensation of fire and joy.

Then it was too much, and they burst, the hot fires of ecstasy blasting through them, signaled by a loud scream of pleasure in the form of his name. Kabu groaned, still moving his hips slowly in and out. He needed more, though--needed more of those glorious sounds. He needed to be in them and to fill them with his seed. Key’s was his alone to make feel this good and to make his in every way.

With a grunt, he gave one final thrust into their rear before pulling out and gently freeing the dildo from their heat. He would grant them no true reprieve, though; rather, he replaced the toy with his own, going straight to the hilt. Key cried out happily, a shot of hot pleasure going through them again. It made it impossible to hold back anymore and Kabu slapped his hips against their thighs, pounding their cock into their cunt. His hands gripped their thigh tight, keeping them close as he plowed and fucked them until nothing but moans and cries escaped their lips. He went hard and fast, and refused to stop until, at last he jerked and spilled his seed into them. He savored it, relishing in the euphoria washing over him. Another would come when he slipped out and watched the white dribble out.. 

Key. Full of his cum. 

By Arceus, it was one of the best gifts he could have. 

Panting, he moved to lay besides Key, who had collapsed down, panting heavily. His hands ghosted their side, making their way to their cheek which he brushed.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

Key opened their eyes, a weak, but happy smile on their face, “Very much so. Just.. tired.”

“The feeling is mutual!” he laughed and shifted closer so he could wrap his arm around them and nuzzle their brow. “Sorry if I was a little rough.”

“No, it was perfect--I just need to rest.”

“Me, too. So… five-minute name?”

They giggled, “Five-minute nap.”

“Rest well then, Key… and Merry Christmas. That was the best gift I could ask for.”

“I’m glad... and Merry Christmas to you, too,” Key sighed happily, and the last sight was one they would never tire of. 

Kabu, smiling, and their face so unyieldingly full of love.

A very Merry Christmas indeed.


	20. White Wonderland (Teen!Chariman Rose x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @InuWritesStuff ! Her OC Laurel and Chairman Rose as teens in an AU, exploring the snow-covered Wild Area enjoying their time together and wondering where all the shojo sparkles keep coming from....

Laurel inhaled the fresh morning air of Motostoke, taking in the smoky scent of the chimneys and industrial pipes pumping out their white smoke. It always had such a unique scent--one she couldn’t find anywhere else; truth be told. She decided it fit nicely with the industrial-brick aesthetic, an epitome of the modern day. The city never failed to be the hallmark of production, providing countless jobs for workers, be it on the factory floors on the mines just outside the city. It might not have been as pretty as Wyndon or as homely as Turrfield or as beautiful as Hulbury, but it was still home. 

Sort of.

She didn’t actually live in the city; her parents had thought it too dirty, but they still lived within the higher end areas just outside the main industrial sections. It was still within Motostoke limits, though, so it counted. More importantly, though, it was the home of her very best friend. He, however, lived on the middle-class side of town--specifically near the mines where his father worked. His mother was a factory woman, so they did decently, but her companion would still have to work at times. Luckily for Laurel, he had today off, so she had demanded he come meet her to explore the southern Wild Area. They didn’t get to go often, and the sound of adventure was calling her name. Oh, sure she could have gone alone, but it would be so much more fun with her friend!

That, and she really wanted to show off the new skills she’d developed! It had been about a year into her training as a Ranger, but she’d learned so much already! Her mentor was incredible and now she could tie the strongest knots, knew all the different berry types, and was pretty good with most any Pokémon and how to handle them! With the weaker Pokémon in the southern part of the area, there was nothing they couldn’t handle! She couldn’t wait to show just how good she was!

First, though, he needed to show up.

It wasn’t really like him to be late; truth be told--he was exceedingly punctual. In fact, he often complained when she was late because she would get distracted by each and every little thing. It was hard to focus on one thing when everything else was so exciting, too. There was just so much in this world to see--like even there at the Motostoke stairway there was so much happening! People bustling and going about their days: some to work at the factories below and above, others to the shops that lined the main avenue, others to the Pokémon Center at the front of the city to welcome weary trainers; and those trainers were either coming and going, the Wild Area calling to them and their Pokémon. She was no different. Even now she could hear the cries of the untamed beasts--of the wondrous wonders just waiting to be seen!

It was the call of adventure. The burning desire to find the unknown and conquer it all. It was the indomitable spirit of the Ranger that beckoned her to rise to the challenge of the Wild. 

She sighed, shaking her head and hands on her hips. Really, now, that boy owed her a lot for waiting so long! She was going to finally pay him back for all the lectures he gave her!

“Laurel!”

The dark-haired teen blinked, recognizing the voice. It wasn’t of her friend, though, rather, another she knew. She frowned, spinning around on the heel of her boots, and did so just in time to have a small bundle of joy barrel into her. She grunted as she caught hold of the young boy, managing to not topple over as he squeezed her tightly, head buried into her stomach. She laughed, roughing up his short, dark, coarse hair.

“Peony! You rascal! And you’re here that means…” she hummed, glancing up and, sure enough, there he was. Her heart picked up its pace, “Rose.”

The young teen in question chuckled as he approached, hands stuffed into his pockets. She noted he had a nice winter coat and parachute pants, although she could see the scuffs and tears here and there. She vaguely recalled he’d worn it the year before, and yet the gray and green colors suited him. She was quite the contrast, though; her white jacket and dark pants in better shape and newer--a gift from her parents. He looked just as she remembered, too; dark skin with dark hair that was slicked back into a short ponytail except for a single strand over his face--his “noodle” she liked to teasingly call it. His light green eyes were bright and warm and soft as he gazed upon her. 

How could he not, though? It was Laurel, and she was still as pretty as the day they’d parted nearly a year ago--when she’d gone off to be a Ranger. He could tell she’d grown a bit more since then, and by the way his little brother hadn’t toppled her over, she’d grown stronger, too. There was a lightness to her face, he noted; a joy greater than before. It brought a shine to her dark eyes. He couldn’t help noticing the way she smiled, too--and how it caused her beauty mark just on the left of her upper lip to tilt just so.

It made him all too painfully aware how much he’d missed her--and how badly he’d awaited this day, saved only by her constant letters, and calls about her “training” and all the wondrous things she was seeing. It was a far-cry from the stark walls of Motostoke where most of his days were filled with the dark tunnels of the mines, the only sunlight the torchlight of lanterns. Her talks showed him a world beyond the walls-of things grand and wondrous that he would never see but could perfectly imagine in the ways she described. Oh, how he wished he could explore them with her, but their lives were to walk very different paths. She was a bird, free to fly where she wished, and he was a boy with dreams to soar to those new heights but tethered by his earthly limitations.

But--perhaps one day, he could overcome them.

Perhaps one day, the efforts he put in here and now would cultivate into the wings he so desired. 

He just hoped, when that day came, she would still be by his side.

For now, though, he relished in her presence, although he couldn’t help a small twinge in his gut as Peony continued to embrace her, laughing like the obnoxious little brat he was. He’d had to babysit him all day, and even though his parents had returned home he  _ insisted _ on coming to see Laurel. Really, intruding on his precious time like this. He just couldn’t not be a trouble maker, could he? Always had to push in on anything he did and try to be better. 

He would have liked to tell the lad off, but instead just sighed, shook his head, and closed the distance between them. With a quick snatch of the young boy’s shirt, Rose yanked him free of Laurel, who sighed in relief.

“Thanks,” she beamed, and his heart fluttered. 

He chuckled as he took her gloved hand and kissed the knuckles, “Anything for m’lady.”

“Oh my  _ Arceus _ ! You’re so silly, Rose!” she giggled, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Really, he was so foolish doing things like that--acting like some proper gentleman greeting a noble lady. Sure, her family was upper class, but she was hardly a  _ lady _ . She was too wild and uncouth for that--her mother had said so in exasperated surrender once--but it was nice. She would almost dare call it flirting, but that was even more foolish. Rose, surely, wouldn’t like or hold even a match’s flame to her wildness. 

“If it makes you smile? Always,” he winked and then turned to glower at Peony, who had folded his arms in a serious pout. He’d even begun to slouch, threatening to yank Rose’s arm down with him. “As for  _ you _ … Go home, Peony. Mom only said you could come with me to the gate, so you need to go back now.”

“No! I wanna go, too! You two always get to have all the fun and I wanna hang with Laurel, too!” he wailed, gesturing wildly.

“ _ No _ ,” Rose snapped, and his little brother whipped his head around to shoot a fiery glare. “You know better than to disobey Mom. She’s going to give you a whipping if you don’t go back home right now.”

“Tsk--whatever,” the younger brother snapped, and he released his shirt. “I never get to have any fun.”

“You’re being childish,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes, and turning back to Laurel. “I apologize for him. Are you ready to go?”

“Since an hour ago--by the way: you’re  _ late _ !” she laughed, and he couldn’t help chuckling, too. She’d been waiting a long time to do that, hadn’t she? Well, if it made her laugh like that, he might be late more often.

“My  _ deepest _ apologies, madam. I had to deal with  _ this _ troublemaker… but I’m here and free now, if you would still have me?” he inquired and held out his hand. Laurel glanced down at the upturned glove that beckoned her, then to his eyes which called the same. Both were so welcoming and his smile so warm. She could imagine his touch was no different, and wondered how lucky was she to know such a person? To have befriended this boy who always felt so beyond his years, though they were nearly the same age? She could never know the answer, she decided, and so simple slipped her fingers onto his and he wrapped around hers in kind, squeezing gently. 

“Only if you’re ready to take on the Wilds?” she asked in reply, and this time he laughed.

“With you, my dear Laurel? Always,” he spoke softly, and her heart soared. 

“Take me, too!” Peony barked, practically stomping his feet like some unruly, stubborn Snubbel. 

“Aww, sorry, bud, but… the Wild is too dangerous for you--even with your Cufant. I can’t look after both you and Rose, but I promise to spend time with you when I get back okay?” she replied, sending her best smile to him. The young boy’s eyes widened, and he looked away shyly, burying his face in his scarf as he twiddled his fingers.

“O-okay. I guess,” he mumbled, then huffed haughtily, “Don’t take too long!”

She laughed with delight, “Sure thing, kiddo. Alright then! Let’s go!”

Before Rose could sound off his agreement, Laurel was dragging him alone and, after a moment, he, too, laughed, and did his best to keep up, swept away in the joy that was the girl holding his hands.

\----------------

The Wild Area never failed to live up to its name.

Nothing about it was tame--from the minute one left the safety of the train station or descended the final step of the Motostoke stairs, the world became a place of perilous danger--but also wondrous adventure.

Paved stones gave way to a dirt path that split three ways; one to the left where the ancient ruins housing Ghost Pokémon sat, enshrouded with spooky legends of old where your soul might be taken away; one to the right to both lead to the northern Wild Area or to the taller hills where one could find plenty of strong Pokémon, or perhaps stroll down to the lake below; and one straight ahead to split both sides in half. It was a curved shot to the station, passing by all kinds of tall grass and split the main lake on the left from the one on its right, which was marked by the Axew’s Eye island nestled in its center. Far in the distance, one could make out the thick forests near the station where many Pokémon hid, and on high those types that could wander freely, searching for prey or simply riding the winds as they saw fit. 

And amongst it all, the beautiful creatures they called Pokémon. They wandered feely and in copious amounts. One need not even turn their head and they would find a Pokémon within sight. Most along the main paths were those of weaker nature and more accustomed to people thanks to how many trainers would come this way, be it on the Challenge or just to train, and so were less dangerous. Even now, many of those same trainers went both Rose and Laurel as they ventured along the central path. Some walked, others ran, and many rode bikes, passing through the fields of tall grass and ignoring the smaller, weaker Pokémon who had not yet evolved. If they sought a grander challenge, the Northern Wild Area wasn't far away, but that was for trainers of greater mettle. As it stood, they would only find peril there, and so they always kept to the south.

One would have thought they’d explored the entire vastness with how often they would come, and even now he recognized a great many features in the land, be it a specific patch of trees, or a boulder that had been there since long before he or his parents had born to a familiar Piloswine with a broken horn they made sure to give a good deal of space. They didn’t need to anger any of the few larger Pokémon roaming about, after all. Yet, for all they knew and had come to know, he still couldn’t recognize many of the new more dangerous ones or some of the species he had once thought not to come this far down. There were so many surprises to be found, but he knew, at least, there was one great constant here in this wild place.

Laurel.

By Arceus had she come alive in this white wonderful. Not even a thick drift of snow slowed her down; if anything it urged her to go harder and faster and laugh that much louder. Any challenge was but a source of excitement that fueled her to reach new heights. She was radiant in all ways, but especially when the sunlight shone down upon her head, giving her a crown of gold--befitting a queen of which he was glad to subject to the whims of. It wasn’t as if he didn’t love adventure, and, in truth, this romp through the Wild Area always reminded him of the beauty of the world he so missed in the dark--of the things she had spoken of and things he wished to see. This was the beauty he hoped to preserve for himself and so many others and being here to see them with Laurel only made it all the better. Her excitement fed his own, and he laughed more than he thought possible. Mistakes that once would have left him scowling, stumbles that would have made him chastise himself, or losing sight of the path which would have aggravated him, instead left him snickering and joshing--because of her. His canary. 

Ah, but that was a selfish thought, he knew. Laurel would never be his. A canary should not be let in a cage. It was meant to fly free no matter how much he craved her--her adoration. Her attention. Her hand to hold. He wished he could tell her these things; of how his heart beat fast in ways he didn’t fully understand. He only knew no one else made him feel so  _ alive  _ and want to be someone he’d never thought he could be. She made him hope for a future beyond the walls of the mines--to strive to be the best he could be. She made him work that much harder in school, and he had succeeded and wouldn’t stop until he could be worthy of wishing for such a thing.

For now, though, he walked with her on their journey and relished in her company.

Well, mostly. 

For all his affection for her, he did have to admit she was probably wilder than the whole of the wild area  _ combined _ . He enjoyed it, yes, but there had already been a few times he’d had to yank her out of the way of a disgruntled Pokémon she’d disturbed, or nearly tripping over a short ledge, or even nearly going the wrong way. Such was this lovely girl he adored--her eyes always seeing anything and everything, and her heart demanding to go after it, so she did. It was a wonder she managed to survive so long, and sometimes he was dumbfounded as to how she could hope to be a Ranger--only to be pleasantly surprised when she suddenly spoke of some disturbance in the earth that he could never have hoped to see. For all her diverting and flipping attention, she saw things most didn’t, and she knew when either it was a Tyrogue or a Cinccino that passed through--something he never would be able to tell. She truly had learned and grown in their time apart, and, he had to admit, despite wishing he’d brought a leash of some kind to keep her from wandering off into the unknown, he admired her. 

“Rose? You okay?”

Her voice struck him so suddenly he flinched, torn from his thoughts. The teen girl raised a brow and he coughed awkwardly.

“Yes, I was just thinking.”

“You do a  _ lot _ of that. Actually, you’ve been really quiet today,” she mused, trudging over through the snow. He raised a brow, not sure what she was up to. His heart beat skyrocket, however, when she suddenly came right within his space, grasping both sides of his head to push her brow against his. She’d never been this close before, and his pink cheeks shot right into the scarlet region of the color wheel. His heart beat moved up into his head as well, pounding hard, and he could barely breathe as she hummed thoughtfully for a moment, but then pulled back. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, “Your forehead feels fine. So I guess you’re not sick. Is something going on at home?”

“Ah--no, we’re fine… I swear!” he chuckled when Laurel gave him the “don’t you lie to me” look. “I’m just… savoring our time here together. You’ll only be around a week before you have to leave again, right?”

She sighed, twirling around to walk again, “Yeah, unfortunately--well, kinda. I mean, I hate leaving you and everyone here, but I also really love my training. I’m going to become the most amazing Ranger ever, y’know!”

“Yes, I do--and I look forward to seeing you in the news.”

“Damn straight!” she laughed, pumping a fist in the air. “But it does mean being away for a while. Our next gig will probably be half a year--so not as long as before. Which means I’ll be back before you know it!”

“I’m glad to hear it. Motostoke is awfully dull without you around,” he replied, and Laurel nearly tripped. She muttered a quick “sorry, thick patch of snow” even though it wasn’t, and did her best to hide her blush. 

Really? What was Rose thinking saying something like that!? He was going to make her think all kinds of silly things she shouldn’t! It was like he actually liked her, but that was ridiculous! He wouldn’t like her, and even if he did, she was gone all the time and there were plenty of pretty girls in Motostoke to keep him company. Not that she  _ liked _ that idea, but it was just the truth--wasn’t it?

“Well, I guess we, um… better make the most of it,” she huffed, struggling to be any sort of coherent. She glanced away, rubbing her arms as they veered past the train station on the path towards the forested area to the west. “I was hoping I could maybe catch another Pokémon. Or, well,  _ okay _ , my teacher said I needed to--to keep me ready. He said I needed to come back with a Pokémon I caught, or he’d make me do a lot of extra exercises, and I  _ haaaate _ doing them! They’re so crazy! All these sprints and Ursaring crawls and just-- _ ugh _ !”

Rose laughed, “Well, then let’s get you a Pokémon! What were you hoping for?”

“Well… truthfully… there is an ice Pokémon I wanted, which makes it really good timing. I don’t know if we’ll find it around here, but it’s possible.”

“Oh? And what is this so-secretive Pokémon you won’t say the name of?” he grinned, nudging her playfully.

“Ha! Sorry, it’s a Sneasel. I really love how cool they are, and their typing is great, too. I’d love to add one to my team!”

“Then let’s try and find one--winter is their month, isn’t it?”

She nodded, “Yeah! And I learned in my Ranger classes that sometimes Pokémon will expand their territory ranges when the weather suits their environmental needs, and with all the snow, Sneasels will enjoy any place in the Wild Area. Really, they tend to stick to the north side, but we won’t be allowed to go there just yet.”

“For good reason,” Rose mused with a nod. “I mean, I only have my Cufant, and you have… Snover right?”

“Yeah. Soo, that’s a no. The Pokémon up there are too strong, even the un-evolved ones,” she sighed, eyes scanning all around. To her disappointment, it was mostly Delibirds and Swinubs and maybe more Snover--none of the dark-skinned creatures she desired. Her companion squeezed her hand in encouragement, which was more than enough. Truly, he was all the support she needed, and that strength kept her hopes and head high as they made their way through the forest. All around them, the sounds of the woods and Pokémon echoed; branched snapping and mixing with chirps and caws and cries. The crunch of snow added to the mix, and although their search wasn’t going well, it was still nice.

But then--a flash of darkness. No; dark skin, and a flare of pink. 

“Rose!” she gasped, latching onto his arm, and pointing. He suddenly lurched forward, going in a sprint, and dragging her with him.

“I saw it, let’s go!” he grinned, and she matched his expression and pace, charging through the white the drifts as the Pokémon in question moved quickly, as if chasing its own prey. It was quick, but they kept on it, and just as they thought they might lose it in the tall grass, the Sneasel suddenly emerged, stopping both parties short. It cried out at the same time as they did, and it was Rose who had enough sense to throw his Cufant’s pokéball out, summoning the sturdy steel type. The ice-type hissed and snarled, flexing its claws, but his Pokémon kept strong--long enough so for her to unleash her Snover, who, along with its companion, bellowed in challenge.

“Let’s do this, Laurel--together!” Rose grinned, and she couldn’t agree more.

“Snover use mist, quick!” she called out, and energy took a split second to gather around the grass-icy type before it released in a hazy mist that engulfed both it and the Cufant. Sneasel hissed, having meant to use a Leer, but unable to do so now thanks to the thick mist.

Rose raised his hand, “Cufant, Rock Smash hurry!”

With a whirr, the quadruped shot forward at a sprint, raising its trunk high. The mist obscuring its form, the Sneasel was caught off guard and just barely dodged the blow in time. In its place, the snow where its feet had once been burst with the sheer force of the blow. Some hit into its eyes, making it hiss and snarl. In its panicked state it shot off an Icy Wind that struck Cufant dead on, making it wince and whimper, but remain strong. The snow cleared away, Sneasel lit its claws in a fearsome white glow in the shape of a claw, ready to strike its enemy.

“Snover now! Ice Shard!”

Though the typing wouldn’t do much damage, the strike by the sharpened shard of ice was enough to throw the dual type off and disrupt the Slash attack. The Pokémon stumbled back, and then again with the next blow and the one after. It hissed once more, and then turned its attention to Cufant which charged as it had before. The ice-type would not be able to dodge this time, and so flexed its claws, lining them with energy that melded into steel. It’s weapons ready, it lunged forward, and found purchase, ducking beneath the Cufant’s trunk to scrape it’s claws along it’s softer hide. Its opponent was stronger than it expected, though, and the trunk whipped around to slam into its back. The Sneasel croaked, eyes wide, and then slumped down.

They’d won.

“We did it!” Laurel squealed, rushing over, and rummaging through her pack--only to stop short. She gasped, dread filling her. “Oh, no--nononononon! I forgot my pokéballs!”

How could she be so stupid? She  _ always _ knew to bring them! And the one time she forgot they actually found a Sneasel and won! She was going to have to abandon it now--after giving it a berry or two of course--and have to look for it all over again. It had looked so strong, too!

“Here,” Rose chuckled, and when Laurel looked up she found a ball in his hand. 

Again, her heart raced as she stared. 

It wasn’t a pokéball. Or a great ball. Not even an ultra ball, which would have shocked her, too. Rather, of all the balls he’d gotten, it was a love ball.

A  _ love _ ball.

It was starting to become a bad habit, but her cheeks went bright red as she met his gaze, which held firm and was so warm and--and--

Loving?

No--no. That couldn’t be right. And yet, no one gave a love ball to someone unless it meant something, right? Sure, you could buy it at the Pokemart, but why would Rose get one? Surely not for himself. Then, had he really gotten it for her? That couldn’t be right, though, could it?

“Rose,” she breathed, looking between the ball and him. Though a cold breeze blew through, she didn’t feel it. There was only the warmth he radiated--especially when he crossed the threshold between them, took her hand tenderly, and placed the ball into her hand. He curled her fingers over the top and gently pressed with his. His smile should have been criminal in the way it made her gut do somersaults along with the Butterfrees going mad inside it. This wasn’t fair--he didn’t even look phased! How could he be so calm during this moment? How could he not be going crazy?

“You should use it,” he chuckled, breaking her stupor this time, and she glanced away shyly.

“R-right!” she gasped and pulled away to toss the pink-colored ball at the Sneasel. It engulfed the creature in a bright red light, fell to the snow, shook one, then twice, and then went still. Laurel laughed in relief, snatching up the ball to shout with joy. Rose joined in, though only clapped--at least until she suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tight. He returned the embrace, holding her tight as they laughed gayly and spun around in the white-blanketed paradise.

“Rose, thank-you!” she squealed and kissed him--right on the cheek. He stopped mid-spin; eyes wide. It hit Laurel in the next moment as he set her down, and she, too, opened her eyes wide. Both their entire faces turned beet red, and yet, they couldn’t look away. Not this time. No; there was no denying the wild racing of their hearts; the undeniable pull they felt in each other’s arms; the blissful warmth that made the world and everything in it fade away until only they remained.

It was just them.

Laurel and Rose.

His hand somehow found the strength to each up and cup her cheek. She leaned into it, treasuring the warmth and how perfectly she could fit into the palm. 

“Laurel… I…”

“HEY! I WANT A POKEMON, TOO!”

The two teens nearly tripped over one another as they spun around and spotted the last person they expected leaning from around the tree, bundled up but still shivering and looking so upset and beside himself.

Rose growled, “PEONY!”

“What are you doing here!? Laurel demanded, stomping right on over towards him. Their Pokémon exchanged looks before hobbling after, reaching them just in time for Rose to grab his brother by the scruff and shake him.

“Why would you come out here by yourself you foolish boy!” he growled as Peony smacked at his chest.

“I just wanted to hang out and maybe catch a Pokémon, too, and you went and did it without me, and now I wanna get one, too! You helped her, but never me!” he wailed, almost on the verge of frustrated tears. 

“You are so dead when we get home!” Rose snarled, entrapping his brother into a fierce, brotherly headlock of no escape. Laurel could only watch with both an exasperated sigh and then a laugh, shaking her head.

“Really, you two,” she snickered.

Her friend grunted, “We’re going to have to head back now and make  _ sure _ he gets home safe.”

“It’s okay--I need to heal the Sneasel, too. And don’t worry; we came out again tomorrow-- _ without _ Peony following us around and potentially putting himself in danger.”

“I just wanted to join in the fun!” the younger brother sniffed as Rose released him. 

“By putting yourself in danger!? Honestly, Peony, I can’t even with you!”

Laurel touched his shoulder, “We can scold him once we get back to Motostoke.”

“Oh he’s going to get more than a  _ scolding _ ,” Rose snapped, grabbing his brother’s sleeve before returning his Cufant, and started the long walk back to the city. She could only roll her eyes with a chuckle, recall her own Pokémon, and followed.

There really never was a dull day with those two, and if today’s events were anything to go by…

Well, she certainly looked forward to tomorrow.


	21. Agape [Raihan x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @THEUNOVANPRINCE (twitter) and her OC Nic with Raihan paying a visit to Ecruteak and seeing familiar faces and a lot of love...

_ Agape (noun): _

_ used in ancient texts to denote feelings for one's children and the feelings for a spouse; This type of love was further explained by Thomas Aquinas as "to will the good of another". _

_ (it fits close enough) _

_ \--------------------- _

Summers in Ecruteak were always warm, but just cool enough with the breeze to make it perhaps one of the most enjoyable places to visit in Johto. It was far enough away from the shore to avoid the humid bay air, but not so far into the mountains that one got the chill from the sharp winds that could be found at Mt. Silver’s peak even in the height of the season. Matching its temporal acquiescence was the dense foliage that surrounded the small, traditional city. It was by no means archaic as it had been a decade ago by most standards--not to say that it compared to the grandiose luster of Goldenrod to the South, but it had expanded and upgraded most its establishments to create a blend of past and present. Although one could find a high-end department store, one could also enjoy a cup of tea while partaking in the dance of the Kimono Girls in a longhouse that harkened back to the olden days of Johto. 

And rising above high were the ever-vigilant towers; both the Burned and Bell; twin guardians of the city that kept vigil. Once thought only legends of old but proven true just over ten years ago with the awakening of the three roaming beasts and the great bird Ho-Oh. No one quite knew the full story of how or why they had emerged, but their revival--and return--sparked a new age of tourism for the city that brought about the new bolster of innovation and renovation. Its borders had expanded, it’s population increased, and now it hosted a hefty crowd that filled the streets, from trainers going to challenge Morty at the Gym, to awe-struck fans of the Kimono Girls, or those seeking adventure in the towers to see the truth for themselves. And during it all, the never-ceasing festival of markets which displayed the local goods every day from mid-morning to dusk for all those who came to the vibrant, yet humble city in the northern edge of the Johto region. 

An illustrious myriad of colors, foods, scents, and sounds; what might have been a cacophony was instead a harmonious chorus of joy and laughter in a revelry of people of all kinds and ages. While adults perused or drank tea and the like, children roamed about waving their flags or windmills; some even let a Magikarp flag wave behind them. All the while they laughed and squealed in delight, and right on their heels would be a Pokémon; from Growlithe to Eevee or Pikachu and even Pidgey and Sparrows and some from lands far away. It was a glorious, wondrous sight to behold.

One that could put Wyndon to shame, Raihan had to admit as he walked through it all, his arm wrapped around the shoulder of his companion--the even more beautiful sight that was his girlfriend, Nichole Pryce. Her natural features alone were breathtaking already; what with her warm, chocolate-colored skin, her frizzy hair with a reddish tone that reminded him of that fiery spirit she had; her thick, red lips he loved to kiss; her dark brown eyes that shone brighter than the Sun. Not to mention the body of a goddess, of which looked absolutely stunning in the red orange “kimono” --he remembered she called it that--with ornate flower designs mixed with depictions of a Charizard and Pokéballs. Custom made, and absolutely fitting--certainly more-so this his own outfit, although he had to admit it  _ was _ comfortable, just not his style. 

“See? Told you it was amazing here during the summer,” the love of his life spoke up, pulling him from his thoughts. He hummed as if not paying attention, though his grin betrayed him. 

“Yeah, yeah, alright; you were  _ right _ ,” he snickered, planting a quick kiss on her brow. He was careful to mind the flower situated right next to her bun. “I didn’t think some old school place would be so nice--I mean,  _ Hammerlock _ is where it’s at, but it’s Hammerlock so of course it’s great--but I admit… I’m really enjoying it. It’s nice here. Exciting, but in a… peaceful kinda way. Way different than back home. Hell, haven’t had one person ask for my autograph, and I gotta say…

He paused to smirk, “I’m getting lonely.”

“Oh  _ shut up _ !” Nic laughed, elbowing his side. “You’re enjoying it. You’ve been smiling the whole damn time, you big drama queen.”

“Alright, alright, you got me: I’m  _ loving _ it. Not having to worry about the camera fuzz harping on us all day long and stressing us out and making up slag is… nice. Real nice. We can just be ourselves and enjoy our time and wear these silly kimono things.”

“Yours is a--you know what, never mind, it’s a kimono for you too; make it easy on my sanity,” she laughed with delight and a shake of her head. “Disrespecting my heritage, though, you know.”

“Babe, please, you’re full on Galarian now.”

“Excuse you, I was born and raised here, and Momma still keeps my old room ready for me whenever we visit.”

“Uh-huh.  _ Anyways _ , so where we headed to again?”

She sighed, rolling her eyes, “To my favorite tea house here--it has a kimono dancer and everything.”

“We passed the Eevee one--.”

“Not that one; this one is more low-key but has way better tea. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

“Alright, alright; I trust you. You’ve only let me down a few tim--OW!” Raihan laughed as Nic promptly elbowed him  _ harder _ ; enough so he stumbled away, and she picked up her pace, leaving without him. He laughed, knowing damn well how much of a gremlin he was being and so quickly caught up, taking her hand in his. She didn’t refuse him, thankfully, and he kept his antics to a minimum as she led him through the crowd and markets to a more open area with more shops and cafes already filled with people. 

Raihan raised a brow at Nic, not really sure where to go. She just threw a wink his way and tugged him to follow once again. She veered to the left side of the complex, passing by two more buildings before coming to stand in front of one of the larger of the tea houses. It was a quaint little place despite its size, the design simple but homely. It was picturesque of the classical Johto look, although the crowd was a motley crew of modern with the old. There were some tables open, but to his surprise she went by all of them and instead approached one already occupied.

It was an older gentleman, looking in his late forties. He still had a touch of youth to his face, but there were flakes of silver in his slicked back reddish hair. His kimono was adorned in aesthetic waves and ocean decor, only enhanced by the blue hues that blended with the black top underneath the top.. If one angled right, the shape of the Gyarados could be made out on the left arm. When he looked up his red eyes lit up along with the wide smile on his face.

“Nichole!” he beamed, standing up to embrace the young woman as she opened her arms wide. She laughed with delight as he kissed her brow.

“Thanks for meeting us here! It means a lot! I know you’re still busy with work,” she chuckled as she stepped back, his hands lingering on her shoulders to squeeze gently. 

“I would gladly put work aside to meet you, you know that! You’re my family! Besides, you came all the way from Galar--I wouldn’t dream of missing out on time with you! Although, I hope I’m not interrupting your own?”

The older gentleman and Nic turned to look back at Raihan, and his girlfriend almost lost it.

His mouth had nearly dropped to the floor. Him-- _ the _ Raihan, left speechless. Gobsmacked. Shocked. Stupefied. He could barely contain himself as he looked between the older man and Nic, the strangest, strained sounds coming from his mouth. He gestured emphatically from her to him and then himself. The sounds made no words, and yet, she understood his foolish antics, and laughed with absolutely delight.

“Yes, babe… this is  _ the _ Lance, and we’ve come to have tea with him today.”

“I had a feeling this was who you told me about,” Lance laughed as he stepped forward and held out his hand. “It’s good to finally meet you,  _ Raihan _ .”

The young man waited far too long to reach out, and when he did his grip was shaky and clumsy and his voice cracked when he spoke.

“I--you--it--a--I--ah--that--it’s--you--Nic--me--Raihan--you--I--,” he stumbled, cheeks turning a deep shade of red. “I-It’s awesome--great! It’s great to meet you!”

Lance laughed, “I’m glad you agree! I’m dying to hear more about you--from the man himself and not just the second hand from my niece.”

“Wha-- _ niece _ !?” he gasped, turning his wide, turquoise eyes on Nic.

She waved her hand, “Not by blood. Lance helped me Mom and Pop when they first came here, and he’s helped out since my dad died. He was always like an Uncle to me, and, well, after how much of a fan you told me you were… I couldn’t resist.”

“You never  _ told me this _ !?” he wailed, dragging on his face in a mixture of embarrassment and dismay. 

“How about we sit down and chat about it--perhaps a bit less wildly?” Lance snickered, gesturing to the table while his eyes glanced around, noting the various customers who were watching. Raihan shrunk down some, grinning sheepishly. Nichole just giggled as she took his hand and led him to the table where they all could finally sit down and have some tea. There, the dragon master of Johto grinned, “Nic here told me you’re a fan?”

He groaned, “You  _ told _ him?!”

“You’re the one who based your uniform after his,” she mused from behind her cup.

“Really now? Funny thing that--I based  _ mine _ off the Hammerlock uniform from hmm… not your predecessor but I think the one before--I came to visit once for training and I couldn’t resist. It’s funny now seeing it come full circle in a way.”

“Wait-- _ really _ ? That’s--blimey that’s wicked,” Raihan rasped, eyes going wide. “I never would have thought! I just would see you on TV and you were always so cool and--and badass!”

His idol laughed, “I’m honored then! You’re incredible yourself, you know. Not many can train dragons and you’ve managed it splendidly. Your weather attacks are impressive as well; I myself never thought to include them--my Dragonites’ power was always enough, but I’ll have to see about incorporating new techniques.”

“Careful, babe--your jaw is gunna hit the floor at this rate,” Nic snickered, reaching over to push up her lover’s mouth. He huffed, pouting with flushed cheeks. 

“Hey, lemme have this--I finally get to meet my hero and you tease me!” he whined.

“Can’t--love you too much for that,” she cooed, blowing a kiss.

Lance snickered, “How about you tell me all about your strategy? I’d love to know the mindset behind it.”

“Really?” Raihan replied, flabbergasted, and his idol nodded. He looked to Nichole, who did the same, but with a laugh. A wide grin whipped onto his face as he, too, laughed, “Alright, buckle up then--you’re about to find out why they call me the ‘ _ Great _ ’ Raihan!”

\------------

Nichole had to admit, it had been cute watching Raihan getting along so well with her Uncle--heart-warming, too. She always knew they two would get along being dragon tamers, but it was something else seeing it happen in person, and it made her chest full of joy. Lance had been such an important part of her life--almost as much as her father and mother, and to know and see he approved of Raihan made it that much better. Not that his disapproval would have changed anything, but having it meant so much more. That, and she loved seeing both of them just come to life, so caught up in the joy of their favorite types and battling was just so sweet. It was like two kids going over their favorite candies--both fun and oh so serious. 

She only wished it could go on for longer. Lance was a busy man still; running the Elite Four took a lot of time and effort, and so she was unendingly grateful he spared her these moments. It was hard enough to even get a call thanks to the time zone difference and how busy the Indigo League could get, so she savored the hour they had, just listening to them talk. Oh, sure they asked her opinion and she spoke every now and then, but she much preferred watching their faces light up and expressions change dramatically as they discussed favorites and dislikes. 

Thus it was a shame when she knew their time would soon be up; it was easily mid-afternoon, and she and Raihan still had plenty to see, just as Lance had things to do. He’d mentioned he had a prior commitment after that he had to keep, so she imagined he’d bring it up soon. Or maybe not, considering how engrossed he was with Raihan talking about how Charizard should be considered a dragon even though it’s not, but her boyfriend didn’t want to give Leon--he didn’t say so, but she knew--the satisfaction of it. She supposed it was up to her then, and so she set down her tea cup and cleared her throat.

“Lance! Nichole!”

All three paused and turned their heads to find an older woman clad in a white-and-pink kimono to match the white flower in her hair strolling towards them. Her coffee-colored skin was not far off from Nic’s, but the hair was the same both in color and texture, although was set in shallow waves that fell to her jaw on either side. The eyes were much the same, as well, glowing with that brightness he saw in his girlfriend. The woman was as well-endowed as her younger counterpart, though had a bit more stock to her figure in all the right places. Her smile was dazzling and bright as she made her way through the tables to them. Lance was first to stand to greet her in a warm embrace and leave a kiss that lingered a little too long on her cheek. Nichole stared for a moment, not missing the way the older woman smirked and then  _ winked _ .

“Hey,  _ Mom _ . What brings you here?” she mused, raising a brow at both members of the couple before her. Raihan glanced at his girlfriend then back to the woman. He’d seen enough pictures to know her mother. However, what he had  _ not _ known was how affectionate his hero was with her, and by Nic’s tone, she didn’t either. Not that it was necessarily upsetting, but the confusion was palpable. 

“Well, now that I’m off work, I’m going on a date,” the woman smiled sweetly, entwining her fingers with Lance’s.

“A date. I wonder with who” her daughter replied, brow going higher. 

“Sorry--we should have told you sooner, but… Joy and I began dating a few weeks ago. I finally got the courage to ask her out. If you’re not okay--.”

She waved her hands quickly, “No, no, no no--I am! I was just surprised! I’m actually super happy for you--both of you!”

To prove her point, she shuffled around the table to embrace them; an arm around their shoulders to squeeze them tight. They returned it, her mother kissing her cheek.

“Thank-you, Nichole. I was… worried how you might feel considering…”

“Mom, it’s  _ okay _ . You deserve to be happy, too, and Lance was always there for us. I guess now I might be calling him step-dad in the future huh?”

Joy’s face went scarlet, “Oh! Well--I don’t know about  _ that _ just, um,  _ yet _ . But I’m sure he’ll try.”

“I’ve only wanted to since the beginning,” Lance snickered, lifting up her hand to kiss the knuckles. 

Nic chuckled, “Then you best get going---we all know where  _ my _ stubbornness comes from, so you’ll have to work hard to win her over.”

“Oh he will, but first! Raihan, come here you!” the older woman laughed with delight, leaving her partner’s side to embrace the taller man warmly. He returned it, of course, and let her examine his face. “You look good! I see my daughter keeps you in shape. Good! You take care of her now, you hear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled, then winked at Lance. “Don’t ruin the old man, now. I still need to give him the business about why Duraludon is the far superior dragon type.”

“Oh do you now? Well, I’ll be sure to have him back in time to be lectured… say, tomorrow for lunch? You can make time, won’t you, dear?”

Lance bowed his head, “Of course--anything for you, darling.”

“Did I miss the wedding?” Nic snorted with a grin. 

“You’ll be the first to know, baby girl,” Joy mused in kind, turning back to place a kiss on her forehead. She lowered her voice as she cupped her cheek, “Now, you two keep having fun, alright? And know I love you very much, and this doesn’t change anything about your father, okay?”

Her daughter's chest clenched a little at the notion as she reached up to squeeze the hand, “Don’t worry--I meant it. I want you to be happy, too. It’s time we both stopped focusing on the past. So go on; be happy. Lance is a good man.”

“Raihan is, too,” her mother smiled softly, and then looked to the older man, who held out his hand. She took it, of course, and with a final good-bye, the two left; Elite Four Champion and Nurse, hand in hand. It was a sight to behold, one which made Nichole sigh. Raihan was there at once, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling into her hair.

“You okay?”

She sighed again, shoulders slumping, “Yeah. Just… things change when you don’t expect it--even if it's a good change. I’m happy, but… it’s…”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah. I know she’s not getting rid of him, but it still leaves that weird feeling like he might be replaced. I’m  _ happy _ to have Lance in my life as that kind of person, though. I am. Mom and him always got along, and, I mean, c’mon, just look at them--they’re giggling even now walking off, not a care in the world. She’s so  _ happy _ and she, above anyone else, deserves that, y’know? She raised my wild ass and kept trucking along even after dad died and she just…”

Raihan hummed thoughtfully, watching the flurry of emotions roll over her eyes, “How about we talk a walk--see the sight some more?”

The young woman was quiet for a few moments before she exhaled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

He smiled gently as he moved his arm from her shoulder down to her side to entwine their fingers and, after leaving plenty of Pokédollars to cover the tea and more, he led her out of the shop area and back onto the road. It was a bit quieter now, most people either heading off to eat or head home as the sky began to mix golden hues with blue. Shops would be closing in a few hours and most had done all they wanted to do by now. It made their sojourn that much more peaceful as they walked slowly through the streets, enjoying the light breeze.

“So. Lance knew your dad and mom before they got married? Surprised he didn’t make a move.”

“ _ That’s _ what you’re leading with to cheer me up?” she snort-laughed, shaking her head. She went on before he could make his retort, “But, yes he knew them before… and I dunno. Neither told me, but… I assume because Mom and Dad were in love by then. They didn’t fall in love at first by the way--mom always told me about how that ‘damn fool’ was a moron for like the first months she met him and then he just up and left when she wasn’t around, so she was  _ pissed _ for a while…. But then she told me he just showed up out of the blue one day. Respectable. Had a job. Cleaned up. Looked nice. Even apologized. Huge difference from she found him half dead from everything from starvation to being beat up. And then he stuck around after that, and, well… of course she fell for him. He was handsome and kind, and they got married and had me.”

“Sounds like a good story,” Raihan chuckled, never taking his eyes off her. He saw everything; the way she would frown sometimes, or then smile or just slightly quirk her lip upwards. Her brows would furrow when sadness came over her feature, then rise in delight when joy flickered in. 

“Oh it was… and I wish it could have gone on. Wish he could have stayed.”

“You said he died--of an illness?”

“Yeah. Probably cancer or something, I dunno--Mom said it had to do with his past, but she never really told me and I’m not sure he told her. But… he was in a wheelchair, y’know? When I did the Kanto gig. Got all the 8 badges and I didn’t want to be Champ so I just came home to brag how I whooped that fucker Giovanni’s ass and he…,” she started, voice faltered some. She kept walking, but her voice was shaky now. “He was so…  _ proud _ . Like--he was just smiling and so happy and telling me how proud he was and how he knew I was gonna go on to do great things and he couldn’t wait to see it and he just---

She inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, “He was gone the next morning. Didn’t even get to say good-bye and that was it. Took me years to finally get off my ass and be strong enough to keep going, but my Mom? Damn that woman was just going strong and supporting me still, and she just… kept together. I don’t know how she did it, ‘cuz I miss him every day and it still kills me sometimes. Just knowing he never got to see me become a Duchess in Kalos--didn’t get to see me come to Galar and be a Gym Leader… didn’t get to meet  _ you _ .”

“He’d be proud of you, you know--for everything you’ve done and accomplished,” he replied, nudging her gently. 

“Yeah… yeah I know.”

“And you know… even when your Mom marries Lance--it won’t change that, right? He’s still your dad, he still loves you…. And he’s still proud.”

“I know,” she chuckled. “I do. I know. I’ll be fine soon--don’t worry.”

“‘Course you will--cuz you’re his daughter and your mom’s daughter, too,” he smiled, but it only lasted a moment before he grinned. “So… think he’d have been happy to meet me, too?”

She laughed, loudly, “Duh! Right after he threatened to kill you if you did anything that hurt me. But no, he’d love you.”

“Good. I would have loved to meet him, too, y’know. Get to meet the man who helped make and raise the most amazing, beautiful, and loving woman in the world,” he purred, leaving a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“ _ Stop _ ,” she chuckled, but still let her head fall against his shoulder. “And… thank-you.”

“Anytime, love,” he hummed as they continued to walk, their pace slow; they had nowhere to be, after all. They had all the time in the world to just enjoy the moment. Until her boyfriend flashed a toothy grin, that is, “So… does this mean Lance is gonna be my father-in-law one day?”

Nichole just laughed. 


	22. Take Care of You [Gordie x OC)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordie came for lunch, but boyfriend duties call when his girlfriend is sick and in denial about it. Now all that stands between him and a lunch date is a head cold and his mortal enemy, the CGI musical Purrloins (2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @popsals on twitter and @tubular here and her adorable Gordie x Aviva (OC) ship aka Godvia ;)
> 
> Cover by me!

Gordie hummed a tune to himself as he waltzed through the streets of Chirchester, admiring the banks of snow that lasted all year round. The sky was cloudless, painting it a brilliant blue while the Sun shone brightly from on high. The sunlight helped warm his body, keeping it comfortable despite the frigid air and cool breeze that nipped at his nose and cheeks. He had it easier than most already anyways, his girth helping to retain body heat better than the average joe, but he’d been born and raised in this city anyways--he was  _ bred _ for the cold practically. He’d grown up playing in the snow all the time, too, and any time he trained it was always in the snow; it made for the perfect environment to make his rock Pokémon that much stronger and indomitable. That, and his siblings enjoyed playing in the snow while he trained. They were still so young like that--free of adult responsibilities. He envied them sometimes.

The young man chuckled, adjusted his shades as he turned a corner at the main courtyard just down the way from the Hero’s bath. He made a point to wave at fans who noticed him or said hello, but for the most part he ignored them as he made his way on the familiar path to his favorite store in the whole of the city. He was thankful most hadn’t figured it out yet, which also made all the internet forums hilarious as his fan base worked hard to find out where Gordie the Man™ went on his little escapades through the city that were not part of his normal schedule. His siblings loved to add in on it, making up all sorts of things when they posted--with his or their mom’s supervision, of course. 

He was glad they didn’t actually know--his lady love wouldn’t have enjoyed the influx of attention she was bound to get, although he knew he’d have to prepare her for it properly one day. That, and his mom was going to start nagging about it. Truthfully, he wished he could have kept her out of his love life, but it was inevitable--especially when his starlight had managed to be discovered by his younger eldest sister. The Impidimp had practically run him dry of promises and favors to keep her mouth shut, but he was at least glad she got along with his girlfriend and had yet to reveal anything--except to Mom. The one person his sister refused to keep a secret from. He got it--really, he did. He used to be that kid, too, but ever since his mom had gone and thrown a hissy fit over him not taking up Ice Pokémon he would rather just not tell her anything. Worse still, she was the head of his  _ fan club _ . If she found out about his girlfriend then  _ everyone _ would find out. 

Which, really, was ironic, when Melony had to keep his father under wraps from the press, too, and even harder still after he left, unable to take the pressure of it all. He still hadn’t forgiven him, and he knew his mom hadn’t either. In a way, he supposed that meant he  _ could _ trust his mother with the secret, but she was so overbearing, and he still couldn’t forgive her when she never stopped trying to urge him to take on at least  _ one _ ice Pokémon! They just weren’t his thing! He couldn’t vibe with them and he wanted to make Rock Pokémon popular as they should be! They were so strong and amazing, and people underestimated them all the time even though there were plenty of other Champions and that had at least one on their teams, there were multiple Gym Leaders, and even Elite Four members! 

Gordie sighed, stopping to run a hand through his yellow-tipped ice-colored locks. Really, here he was getting worked up over that stupid fight yet  _ again _ . He had been trying to get better, too, at his girlfriend’s urging, but it was still just too sore of a subject he supposed. Maybe one day, but not today.

No, today was about his lady love.

His Aviva. 

Just the thought of her brought the smile back to his face, imagining her lightly tanned features that contrasted beautifully with her long, white bangs that cascaded down either side of her rounded cheeks, the long, curly, luscious black locks that were decorated with stars that reflected the night sky. He couldn’t deny he enjoyed her rather voluptuous chest, but her curves always stole his breath and his gaze, eyes following the bends like a mountain road to explore. She was divine beauty in the mortal form--a celestial grace like the pale moon. She was the best thing to happen to him in a long time, and any day with her calmed his mind in a way he hadn’t thought possible. She just made him feel at ease, even when she teased him and fussed or threw him off balance. She was just--amazing.

That’s what Aviva was.

Amazing. 

And that was just what she did for  _ him _ and made him feel! She was an entrepreneur, too, and had come to Galar to forge her own path and make it, and she was! Her bookstore was steadily becoming more liked, despite being in a bit of a wayward location, although to him it was as simple to find as the Stadium. All he had to do was take one more turn and then he’d see the tall-tale sign in the shape of a Chandelure aptly named  _ Chandelure’s Chapters _ . The best place to read and buy books and have a relaxing time if he did say so himself, which he didn’t. But he certainly enjoyed being the exclusive member of the high-end suite to read along with the book store’s mistress herself.

That is, in her little apartment up top. It was where he’d be heading to today, in fact, and planned to have a heart and healthy lunch he prepared himself. He had surprised her before with his skills in cooking when she got a little jealous over his meal, and with one bite she was smitten and demanded he bring lunch at least once a week. Naturally, he obliged, and was happy to make lunch for her. He’d only been doing the same for his siblings when their parents were too busy for Arceus-knows how long. Still, to know she loved it so much she wanted him to come by for lunch even before they officially dated had made his heart beat like crazy--almost as much as it was now as he approached the door. 

He did his best to control his goofy smile as he opened the wooden blockade and cleared his throat, “Aviva! Your Rock has arrived!”

“I didn’t order any rocks,” came her reply, and he laughed as usual, her sarcastic tone always one to bring him joy, too. Although, he couldn’t help noticing there was less bite to it--less energy. She sounded tired almost. Frowning, he ventured in, pausing only to wave at her ghost-type Pokémon, which lingered about, doing their work they’d been given for the day. Gordie found the object of his affections just past a few of the bookshelves, situated on one of the roller stools as she set each book in her stack neatly in its place. It looked like new editions by the lack of wear on the spines, and he vaguely recalled her mentioning some time ago she had ordered new volumes. She was always doing that; keeping things up to date and as best they could be for the customers. 

“Well, this one is free of charge,” he smirked, leaning against the shelf as he held up his box of goodies. “Besides one lunch date, this is.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed, perking up, and again he noted her voice was a bit different. Hoarse this time? Or, no, stuffy? His suspicions only grew worse as she stood--albeit a bit wobbly--and turned to face him. 

Oh yeah.

Something was up.

She looked  _ exhausted _ . Her hair wasn’t nearly as kept as she usually did, and she hadn’t done as much make up as usual. Her shoulders were sagged, and her expression reminded him of when his siblings had come down with colds. She was Yamper-tired, that was for sure, and yet she insisted on continuing to put books on the shelves.

“It must have slipped my mind--busy; you know. Sorry about that, Gordie; Just let me finish up this row of shelves. I have just… um..., “ she paused, and one might have thought she was counting the books, but to him it looked more like losing her train of thought entirely. He’d seen it all before, and, really, if she thought she could fool him she had another thing coming. 

Sighing, Gordie turned to her Froslass, which was thankfully nearby and held out the box, “Sorry to have to ask, Kayuki, but would mind taking this up to the studio? I’m gonna need both hands to deal with your stubborn trainer.”

“Excuse me?” Aviva inquired, her usual fire returning some, but not enough. The Froslass glanced at her trainer, clearly just as aware as he was about her condition and let off a gentle cry as she took the box. He never really knew what she meant but heading to the stairs was clear enough of an answer. Gordie just chuckled as he turned back to his girlfriend and raised a brow at her pout. 

“We’re going upstairs, and  _ you _ are going to get some rest.”

“On whose authority, hmm?” she huffed back, hand on her hip. As much as her haughtiness was a good sign, he still knew she was sick--and her loud sniffle just hammered in that point. Definitely a cold. 

“Your boyfriend’s, whose job it is to take care of you when you’re not feeling well,” he explained as he walked forward. She, in turn, stepped back.

“I am  _ not _ sick, I assure you,” she replied, sniffling loudly again.

“Your runny nose says otherwise, Vi. Now, c’mon, lemme get you upstairs and I’ll whip up something better for that cold of yours.”

“You will do no such thing,  _ sir _ . I am  _ busy _ . I still have to put these books away.”

“You can do it  _ later _ . If you're sick, you’re just spreading the germs around anyways, and you can’t treat customers when sick either.”

She paused--he couldn’t stop his grin--and then jabbed a finger, “That would be true if I were  _ sick _ .”

“It is true, and as adorable as your denial is, you really need to rest--you look more tired than Leon does at our board meetings.”

“And I would have a visual reference for that,  _ how _ ?” she snapped back, but there was a little bite, and she’d stopped retreating. She didn’t even resist as he grabbed the book and lifted it from her hand and to the shelf.

“You wouldn’t, but just know it means you are  _ insanely _ tired looking and like you might collapse. And as such,” he grinned like an Impidimp and, without warning, suddenly crouched down to then sweep her up off her feet with a grunt. She squeaks and squawked in surprise, scrambling to grasp hold of his jacket or sweatshirt underneath or  _ anything _ to feel steadier. Gordie just laughed as he shifted her--she squeaked again--so he had a better grip. “Easy now! It’s going to be hard getting you up those stairs if you keep squirming!”

“Gordie! You can’t take me upstairs!”

He laughed, “And why ever not?”

“Because I’m--,” she stared, looking down as pink flooded her cheeks. She lowered her voice, “I’m…  _ heavy _ .”

His expression softened as did his smile. Even sick, he dared a kiss to her brow that brought her brilliant, purple eyes to meet his blue ones. 

“You’re not heavy, Starlight. Promise.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” she huffed, but he noted she had stopped trying to wriggle free. As such, he started to walk, heading towards the back of the store where the stairs were. He trusted her Pokémon to handle things up front, be it locking the door or turning the open sign to closed. 

“Vi, I swear--are you forgetting who you’re dating? You’ve seen me shirtless, this isn’t all just fluff, y’know. I got some pretty mean bulk. Sure, I don’t have the six pack or toning that Leon or Raihan or even Mr. Kabu does, but I lift big ass boulders all the time training with my Pokémon--I’m pretty you’re a pebble in comparison.”

She gave him a look, “Are you really comparing me to rocks?”

“Babe, please. We’re already going up the stairs, it’s a little late to be difficult.”

“You clearly don’t know me very well,” she huffed again, but still curled her head into his shoulder. It made his heart flutter, but he also worried--just a little. She seemed so small in his arms now; so less vibrant than before. It was like a star had lost its luster--the moon its shine. It hurt his heart to see her so meek, and he vowed to make sure she was as well taken care of as possible. 

And for that, he set her down gently on the couch of her living room and held her hand, caressing the back with his thumb.

“Hold tight, love; I’m gonna whip up something I make my siblings any time they get sick--fixed them right up.”

“Oh, no--now you’re a  _ magic _ chef? Perhaps you should have been a Nurse Joy instead.”

He laughed, “Nah, the dresses aren’t my thing--or the pink hair. I like my golden tips. Now,  _ rest _ . Put on some movie you like, okay?”

“Okay,” she sighed, the fatigue getting to her again. He left her be as he stepped over into the kitchen of the small suite. He noted Froslass has come and left already, the box of food sitting on the counter. He stored it in the fridge, figuring they could maybe have it later for dinner instead when she was feeling better. For now, he rummaged through her cabinets, looking for whatever could be used to make a soup of some kind; a small meal to help warm her up and give her belly something filling. To his relief, she had broth and even frozen chicken, which would work well enough. 

“Just sit back and relax--your chef will have your meal out in no time,” he spoke up, popping the meat into the microwave to thaw as he gathered up some vegetables and, to his relief, noodles. Everything perfect for chicken noodle soup--a mainstay of Chirchester at this point.

Gordie hummed gently as he got to work, but always kept an eye on Aviva, who had thankfully given in to his commands and put on a movie. He winced, realizing it was  _ Purloins _ , the musical, but his lady was sick, and he could endure the gaudy thing for her sake. She’d pulled over the blanket, too, so he busied himself with dicing the vegetables enough so they could be eaten easily, but still retain their savory flavor. Carrots, peas, and a bit of potato to fill the belly and give plenty of nutrients. The meat was next, though he didn’t sear it too much--just enough to cook half way and then mixed it with the noodles, veggies, and broth all in the pot. It would need about ten more minutes to cook and then it would be perfect. 

In the meantime, he promptly brought down a few bowls to share their meal and then sauntered over to where his starlight was lounging on the couch, eyes half-lidded as she enjoyed the dazzling display of dancing Purrloins of all coats, and some even Liepard. He brushed some of her white strands back, drawing her attention. 

“Hey, how we doing, love?” he asked softly. 

“Tired.”

“Told ya.”

She gave him a look, “Really?”

“Yes, really. Your soup will be ready soon, so try and stay awake to eat some, okay? Give you some energy and warmth to fight off that cold.”

“...Okay,” she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again to meet his. She reached over to hold the sleeve of his sweater with two fingers. “You’ll stay?”

“Of course. I had just planned for lunch, but boyfriend duties demand I stay put and care for m’lady.”

“Gordie, you really  _ don’t _ have to--I can take care of things--.”

“Absolutely not. I’m going to take care of you today, and you’re going to enjoy it, alright, Starlight?” he grinned, and although she did her best to glare ever so slightly, she just sighed in the end. 

“I hate when you use that nickname.”

His grin widened, “Only ‘cuz you let me get away with things when I do. Now,  _ rest _ . It won’t be long until it’s done.”

“You owe me being my pillow--for forcing yourself upon me like this.”

“Yeesh, you make it sound so bad when you put it like that,” he snickered, but did as she wished and plopped down beside her on the couch. She made a dramatic grumbling sound as she rolled over to her other side, nestling herself directly against him. She tugged the blanket closer as she lay her head between his chest and shoulder, giving him plenty of room to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Gordie just chuckled, placing a quick kiss against her head. “Yeah, yeah, you complain, but you love me.”

“Never,” she huffed, closing her eyes. He chuckled again, settling back to take a gander at the movie. They were doing some musical number, and why he thought the CGI of “human” Purrloins and Liepards was ghastly, she was always enamored by it. He dared to say it was her absolutely favorite film, which he supposed made the situation ironic. Truth be told it was probably the last movie he’d choose to watch, but that wasn’t the point; today was about Aviva and making sure she was happy and okay.

“Hey, um…”

The Gym Leader looked down, but her eyes were still watching the movie. She almost seemed to shrink--something he didn’t think possible. Her presence always filled the room it felt like for him, even though she often tried to hide away. He made a sound of acknowledgement when she didn’t go on again on her own. 

“How come… you’re… staying?”

He snickered, “You told me to.”

“No, I mean,” she sighed, glancing away with a light flush to her cheeks, “Why are you still  _ here? _ … Taking care of me? You could have gone by now.”

“I told you--I want to take care of you. I love you and when you’re sick that means I’m going to stick around until you’re better. It also means I’m going to happily repeat this to you as many times as you need until you believe me.”

“I--sorry--I just…” she started, fumbling on the words. She sighed, settling against him more, “I’m not… used to…  _ this _ . You caring for me. Being cared for. It’s… I don’t… I don’t know how to handle it--what I’m supposed to do. It’s weird, but…  _ good _ ? I just--I feel… I’m  _ happy _ . Like… it’s… I dunno just… having you here. I feel good. Safe. Warm. I don’t remember ever having this.”

“...Not even… like… your family? When you were younger?” he asked carefully. 

“If they did I don’t remember. You’re the first in… a long time, I think.”

“I’m not overwhelming you am I? I can pull back some--,” he started, but she reached up to grasp the fingers on her shoulder tightly. 

“No--you’re wonderful,” she smiled, looking up at him. “This is wonderful. Any moment with you is, really.”

It was his turn to blush, words failing him, “I--that is… you… I… yeah… s-same… you’re… Vi, you’re… y’know...uh, y’know… great. No! I mean--amazing. Beautiful.”

She giggled, “Don’t worry I got you. I’m shocked at how good you are at this caring thing, though.”

“I’ve got four siblings, remember? Mom was always so busy all until I became Gym Leader, so it was up to me to look after them between training--sometimes at the same time!” he laughed loudly. “So whenever they got sick I had to step up and take care of them. I learned how to cook from videos and books, and I had to get really good at dealing with colds or the flu, especially once the triplets came along. If one got sick, they  _ all _ got sick. It was awful after time!”

She chortled, “Oh  _ no _ . That sounds just terrible.”

“Trust me, it was--still is! They’re bound to come down with something at some point, but at least for today I’ll be putting those skills to use on you instead.”

“Well, then… I’m grateful--to your sisters,” Aviva giggled.

“Oh, really, not to me, huh, for doing all the hard work?”

“Please, this is easy for you. You’re hardly working at all.”

“You sure you’re sick? You're talking an awful lot for a sick woman.”

“And you’re rather rude for a nurse.”

“That’s because I’m a Gym Leader--the coolest one there is.”

“Debatable.”

“Wow  _ ouch _ . Who’s better?”

“By stats? Piers and Raihan.”

“Lies. All of it. I have the bigger fan base.”

“Not according to Piers’ concert ticket sales.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Raihan’s stadium sells more.”

“Wow, why do you hate me right now.”

“I’m just a woman of facts.” 

“Then white lie to me.  _ Please _ .”

“You know I can’t,” she giggled and squeezed his hand again, “Really, though… thank-you, Gordie. You’re one of the best things to happen in my life in a long time.”

“Hey, I could say the same about you, Vi,” he chuckled, nuzzling into her hair. “I don’t think I’ve been this happy since… well, before Dad left.”

“I guess we make quite the pair then,” she chuckled. A long pause followed before she spoke up softly, “I love you.”

He blinked, not sure he caught it, but no--he did. A foolish smile creepy onto his face as he squeezed her shoulder a bit more. Grinning, he kissed her brow again.

“I love you, too, Starlight,” he hummed happily, and was keen to settle back down to somehow enjoy the rest of the movie, but the beep of his phone’s timer said otherwise. It wasn’t a bad thing, however, and with a quick “hold on” he returned to the kitchen where the soup awaited. A quick taste test and he knew it was ready to dish out. He made sure to give Aviva less for her stomach. She’d need plenty of rest after this, but she was thankfully energetic enough to sit up as he returned and had her bowl over. He sat beside her once more with a wide grin.

“I hope you like it!”

“We’ll see,” she mused wryly between two loud sniffles and, after blowing a few times, took a bite. “ _ Oh _ . It’s amazing.”

“Told ya,” he smirked with a wink, and could only laugh as he huffed but still kept taking bite after bite until the entire bowl was emptied. He stayed through that, too, and washed the dishes, and even came back to the couch where he found her fast asleep, the lull of food in her belly too much to resist. He just sat beside her, though, right where he’d been before. 

He’d told her he’d stay, after all, and Gordie was a man of his word. 

And so, he stayed.


	23. Parenthood (Leon x OC x Raihan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra, Leon, and especially Raihan get the harsher taste of parent life, but together, they can make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For both me, and my ship fan @coronadolauren on instagram who asked for the prompt >v<

Raihan withheld his sigh as he watched Leon bounce Azami lightly in his arms. She was wrapped up in a blanket perfectly, her father a master when it came to doing so, and she’d just drank a good amount of milk from her bottle, so she was content to be lulled to sleep by her father’s machinations. He even hummed a tune--one the darker-skinned man recognized. It was something his-- _ their _ , at this point now being unofficially adopted--mother would hum sometimes. He never actually asked what the song was if it even had a name, but it was soothing even to his ears. He’d fallen asleep to it before on the couch back in their Postwick home, and the little purple-haired baby was definitely on the way. Her blue eyes--so reminiscent of her mother--were half closed as Leon continued to sing the gentle tune. He made it look so easy, too, Raihan realized; caring for her. His kid.

No,  _ their _ kid, he reminded himself. Sure, it was biologically Leon and Cassandra’s, but they’d all agreed they would be her parents--even him. So even though she bore no resemblance to his much darker and taller physique beyond their eye color, he was one hundred percent into being her other dad. Cas was the love of his life and his wife just like she was for Leon, and he was going to do his part for their little family. It was still a little strange, their pairing, and having a kid made it all the stranger, but they loved that fiery redhead, and she loved them, and it was worth it. So, yeah; he’d be happy to care for Azami like his own and be the best dad he could be.

That, and, well, he and the wife had been trying for their own kid, too. In fact, that’s what they were waiting for news on as they loitered in the kitchen, him sitting on an island stool while Leon paced back and forth beside him as he worked his magic. It wasn’t fair how good he was, even if he was experienced. Even after countless videos and lessons on child care and tips from their mother, Raihan felt like he’d only had difficulties in raising a kid. The first nights back home from the hospital had been the roughest, Azami a terrible sleeper and a  _ loud _ , unhappy child. Both he and Cassandra had struggled to work through it, figuring out anything and everything to help calm her down, be it feeding from her mother’s breast or rocking her gently. They were Magikarp out of water--but not Leon. No, he’d swooped in and done things with an almost sickening ease be it changing diapers, wrapping her up proper, and getting her down to bed. And now that they’d started pumping milk into bottles, it made feeding easier.

Still, Raihan felt so useless sometimes. It didn’t help that Azami never seemed to be totally at ease with him like she did Leon, but he’d told himself it was because he was her actual father. His friend had assured him it would get easier with time, but, truthfully, he wasn’t sure. He’d not grown up with a family, after all. He’d always been a single child with a mother who couldn’t even truly be called one. He couldn’t even be sure she’d held him like Leon did their little girl; didn’t recall her rocking him to sleep or singing him a song. He was only ever acutely aware of the sobbing and promises of a love that would never happen. The rest was him surviving on his own, and what little familial love he’d felt had ultimately come from Leon’s mother, though it had never felt quite the same until a few years ago when she formally told him he was her son whether he liked it or not. Cue adopting a 28-year-old man and now he and Leon were brothers. 

And now he potentially had his own child growing in the oven.

He almost laughed aloud. 

What had he been thinking?

“Here, your turn to rock her--my arms are getting tired,” Leon chuckled as he came over to his long-time friend and brother--and now metamour to their beloved wife, something that always made him snicker--and held out the young babe. Raihan paused, his instinct to say no, but one look at her round, light-skinned face, eyes closed as she slept soundly, he knew he couldn’t resist. He took her gently against him, copying his companion’s motions as best as he could. He’d hum the tune, too, but his singing was atrocious, and he couldn’t carry a note to save his life. He was happy to gaze down at her, though, just taking her in.

Their little Azami.

Perfection in the shape of a now twenty-pound little girl. 

_ ‘Ah, that’s right. From the moment I saw you...I knew’  _ he spoke silently, a gentle smile on his face as he gazed down upon her. It was true--the second he held her in the hospital room after Cassandra gave birth he knew that he loved her. Even though she wasn’t his, he loved her, and he knew he wanted his own--a child to see himself and Cas in, too. 

Not at first, of course; their wife had to recover after the ordeal--”give me six months”, as she’d put it--and get them better suited to parenthood. Leon already had experience with Hop under his belt, and his mother had been an Arceus-send with helping to teach them, too, but it was all still a learning process. He just wished he were a little better, then maybe he could be more prepared for his own.

That, is, if he could get Cassandra pregnant. They’d been at it for about three months now without much success, but it was supposedly normal, and nothing should be wrong, according to the doctors. Still; each test came back negative, and he was torn between being relieved and then disappointed he might not have a kid with her. 

“Guess you’ll have to do, huh, little firecracker? Just like your momma according to your grandma,” he snickered, lifting her up just enough to rub their noses. 

“And here you keep saying you’ll make a bad dad,” Leon snickered from his spot, arms folded across his chest and brow raised. His smirk was infuriating. Kinda. “I told you, you’d do fine--we just have to get through a few hurdles.”

“I dunno about that,” he snorted, scrunching his nose. “I still haven’t managed to do diapers right.”

“To be fair, diapers are more confusing now than they were when we were kids,” his friend laughed before he clapped his shoulders, squeezing. “And give yourself a break. I raised a kid when I was growing up… you raised your mom and yourself--and that’s a lot different.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” he hummed, not bothering to hide his disbelieving tone. Leon opened his mouth to go on, but it was waylaid as they heard the sound of a door from down the hall of their Ranch house closing. The two immediately perked up and Raihan returned Azami to his companion, who gladly did so. The dark-skinned man moved towards the main hallway, chest beating fast with--what?

Excitement? Nervousness? Anxiety? Fear?

It beat harder when he spotted Cassandra emerge, the pregnancy test in her hand. Her face looked sullen, and he deflated. It was another negative, wasn’t it? Well, he couldn't say he didn’t expect it after months now. He supposed he was just relieved he felt disappointment, if only because it made him surer he did want to have their own kid, but then again--well, who knew? He was a hot mess, but he knew the fiery redhead wanted one, too, still, so they’d just keep trying again.

“It’s positive.”

Raihan paused, brows scrunching together, “Huh?”

Cassandra grinned, showing off the stick. It showed two lines. Not one.  _ Two _ .

Leon laughed, enjoying it all. 

She walked over to him, taking his hand to put the test in his palm and curled his fingers over. Her smile was kind and loving, and he melted.

“We… we, uh--we’re gunna--you, and me--,” he fumbled, half-laughing. 

“We’re going to have a baby. You and me,” she finished for him, squeezing his hands. He laughed aloud that time, leaning down some. She pushed up on her toes to meet him, brow pressed to his. “You’re gonna be a proper daddy.”

Raihan could only laugh again as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. She giggled and squealed in kind; arms wrapped around his neck as he turned. When he finally set her down, face beaming, she held his hand, and he just hoped the shaking in them was from his excitement. 

=============

_ 9 months later _

Cassandra was practically screaming in the other room--worse than with Azami, they were sure. Or at least, Raihan thought so and Leon had voiced it a few times now. It was worrisome, either way; the birth was taking longer too. Or maybe it was the same, they honestly couldn’t remember. It only had been about a year and a half since their little girl was born, but the details were so blurry it felt more like a decade. Still, should it be taking so long and be so difficult? The pregnancy had gone well the whole time besides bad morning sickness, so why the birth? The doctors and nurses didn’t seem worried or anything, but still!

“Stop pacing,” Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair from his spot in the chairs outside. Raihan shot him a glare but understood the frustration and relented by coming over and plopping down beside him. He shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets and tapped his knee at a fast pace. His purple-haired companion was tempted to nag at him for that, too, but then thought better of it. He was ready to do the same, after all, and it wasn’t  _ his _ actual kid. Azami was safe back home with his mother and Hop, so she was okay. This was going to be Raihan’s son, though, and births were always so tense and tricky. Not to mention the Gym Leader had been anxious the entire time.

Leon hadn’t missed how uncertain his long-time friend had been. It came with their close bond of brotherhood and being like family, so he knew when even a simple glance or curve down of his lip was a sign of unease. And right now every single sign was showing on high. He briefly wondered if he’d been just as bad, but then remembered how he and Cas had known for a while they wanted kids, so this had just been a natural step. For the longest time Raihan had sworn to never want to have them--hell, he’d sworn never to  _ love _ , but Cassandra had changed him--in all the best ways. Love and family had changed him.  _ Real _ love. The kind that filled you up with warmth and joy and made you know you were always wanted.

The kind that made you want to have a family, too, when you saw your wife’s first child and just knew you had to have another one too even if you were scared. 

That was Raihan right now, and he was taking a huge leap today. He wished he could be more confident in himself, what with being the  _ Great Raihan _ as his trademark, but he supposed love and fatherhood changed everything--it certainly had them with just Azami. 

“Hey,” he called out, drawing his friend’s attention. He held his hand out, palm up. “Need a hand?”

“That was  _ terrible _ ,” the Gym Leader scoffed, but his dark fingers wrapped completely around his and tightened so hard Leon wondered if he made a mistake with his offer. He kept quiet, though, watching as Raihan ran a hand under his cap and through his locs, squeezing the bundle of them at the back. His shoulders slumped and his head dipped forward as he inhaled and exhaled slowly--but still squeezed his hand like a life line. Leon just smiled, glad to give the man he considered family and trusted with his life some small form of comfort. 

His grip turned deadly when the doors opened and a nurse emerged, sweaty and looking tired, but she had a smile on, too. It helped them relax a little, but they still held their breath as she motioned.

“He’s a healthy boy--and Mom is doing just fine, too. You’re welcome to come in and see them.”

Raihan looked to Leon for a single beat and then his hand was free, his companion dashing off the way the nurse directed. Thankfully, he didn’t  _ run _ , but he would reach Cassandra’s side in record time while Leon gathered his coat to follow in suit and made sure to thank the nurse. He was grateful she didn’t give them any strange looks, either, like some still did. Thankfully, most of Galar had come to accept their strange, but beautiful relationship--what with The Sword Queen Champion having two husbands and now children from both. It was their life, though, and now Raihan had his own son to be a part of it. 

The nurses were cleaning up as he got in there and paused at the door, taking in the sight of his best friend standing beside their wife. She was exhausted; her face looked haggard; hair was a mess and sticking to her sweaty brow. It was worse than with Azami, but she had always been strong, and they’d been promised a good, happy life; so he knew, in his heart, it would be alright. She would just need to rest--especially when she’d need to feed their new son soon. 

Leon chuckled when Cassandra finally moved her arms to allow Raihan to reach down and pick up the small little babe. He crossed the distance then, settling himself down on the bed beside the redhead. She looked to him with a tired smile, and he returned a much stronger, yet gentle one as he reached over and held her hand. He squeezed softly before looking back to Raihan, who looked at a loss for words---no, he  _ was _ . Leon couldn’t keep his grin at bay watching his friend hold his son in his arms; the boy was a healthy eight pounds and with dark tanned skin that resembled his father’s. His hair, however, had a reddish tint to it that was more like his mother’s. He had a curved smile like Raihan, too, but perky, rounded cheeks that would come to resemble Cassandra as he grew. He was practically a perfect blend. 

“He’s… Arceus he’s… perfect,” the Gym Leader breathed, bringing up his hand to gingerly brush his thumb along the babe’s cheek. The child stirred and murmured but didn’t wake or cry out. Instead, he curled closer to his father, perhaps seeking the warmth. Raihan only laughed, but then couldn’t seem to stop. He chuckled and giggled and laughed and laughed until his eyes began to water, and the tears came down his face. Leon worried at first, looking at Cassandra, who was feeling just the same, but it was Raihan himself who called out to them. “It’s okay--I’m just… I’m so…  _ happy _ .”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but… does the child have a name, and who will be put down as the father?” one of the nurses inquired, glancing between them.

“Kiba,” Cassandra replied, looking to Raihan, who grinned. It had taken a long time, but they’d chosen the name and even now it felt perfect. “His name is Kiba Ramirez.”

Leon added, “And Raihan and I are the fathers--both under the Ramirez name with Cassandra.”

“Oh! Very good then,” they mused, heading off once more to do the paperwork. 

“So, how much paparazzi do you think is waiting for us?” the redhead chuckled tiredly.

“I’m sure a lot--but none that you’ll have to deal with,” her purple-haired husband reassured her, leaning forward to kiss her brow. “How about I go get us something to eat?”

“God, I’m  _ starving _ . Sneak me in something the nurses don’t want me to have--I’m gonna live up this giant belly until I can finally work out again and get rid of it,” she laughed, tapping the bump that still remained.

“I think you’re  _ beautiful _ with it,” he beamed with a wink and headed out, leaving the two to have some alone time with their son. Yes, Kiba would be his son, too, just as Azami was also Raihan’s daughter, but this was their moment--just as it had been his and Cassandra’s for their child. He did pause at the door, though, to watch the young man sit beside their wife before he vanished out of sight. 

“He looks so much like you,” she sighed happily, reaching over to brush his reddish hair gently. 

Raihan nodded, “Yeah, he does…. I… to be honest, I didn’t know what to expect, but… just…  _ wow _ … he’s… perfect. He’s  _ us _ . Our  _ son _ .”

“And you're his dad,” she chuckled and moved her hand down to squeeze his arm. “How are  _ you _ doing, love?”

“I think I’m ready to faint,” he laughed, shaking his head, and then gazed down at their little Kiba. “I just… I… I wasn’t sure… about all this. Even up until now I was so  _ worried _ , but now… just…  _ looking _ at him….

He paused, eyes falling, “I mean… I guess I am still nervous. What if I mess up y’know? What if he ends up like me? What if he--.”

“That’s the fun of being his dad--he’s like you… but the best parts of you. You’re doing fine. Trust me, okay?”

Raihan held her gaze for a moment before sighing and nodded, “Yeah, okay. If it’s you… Ah, just… you sure you’re okay, too?”

“Like I told Lee, I’m just tired. His birth was a little difficult, but I’ll be fine after some food and a nap. I’ve already forgotten the labor part at this point,” she grinned.

“Good… I guess that means he might grow up to be a troublemaker then huh? He’s already on it and all.”

“Oh, Arceus help us if that’s true! Azami is already so bad… No, I hope he grows up to be more like you--chill; easy going. We need a baby who’s going to sleep when we tell him to.”

“Ha! Don’t you remember? Grandma said that’s impossible: babies are like Charmeleons; they do only what they want when they want.”

“Hey now, doing make me worry like that before we’ve even gotten home!” she snickered, which he joined in with.

“Sorry, sorry; I kid… I bet he’ll be great,” Raihan replied, voice softening as his gaze did. Kiba had fallen fully asleep, snoozing peacefully in his arms. He really was so perfect and beautiful. He wasn’t sure he’d seen anything more save for one memory he kept solely to himself--and with his wife. Regardless, his son was magnificent, and, strangely enough, the anxiousness that gripped him before felt far away. After all, could it really be so terrible when such a beautiful, precious, wonderful thing had come from him?

“Yes, he will… our little Kiba,” Cassandra spoke gently and then touched his thigh to grab his attention. “Lay with me.”

“Sure,” he grinned, flashing his tooth. With a bit of adjustment he settled down beside his wife, Kiba now against her chest once more. He still slumbered, little eyelids and fingers twitching. Raihan couldn’t keep his eyes away. His hand on his lover’s shoulder squeezed while he kissed her brow and let his head rest against hers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Raihan… you’re going to be an amazing father--to both of them.”

The young man remained quiet, just admiring his child. A part of him knew it to be true; Cassandra would never lie to him about it, and yet, for all his confidence and brimming joy, a sliver of him doubted. 

Even so, there was at least one thing he knew without any such doubts:

No matter what happened, he’d try his damned hardest. 

For them. 

===========================

_ Months later _

  
  


Cassandra groaned as she came to, sitting up in the spacious, king-sized bed reserved for her and her two husbands, although now the kids’ cribs were off to one side, too. She chuckled at the thought, glancing down at her left hand where a golden band with a diamond rested on her left finger. She reached up to touch the aquamarine gemstone earring in her ear next; yet another physical symbolic gesture of love. Leon and Raihan’s--for her. They, too, carried the same on their hand and ear, respectfully. She could still recall each moment with ease, and it filled her with unbridled joy and warmth. It was impossible not to, knowing they were undeniable proof of their affections for her and she them. It was a comfort to wake up to after her nap, which had been dreamless thanks to the exhaustion. 

Such was the downside of child rearing. 

Her mother had warned her about such things--what, wither her being an insufferable wild child in her youth. And, to their dismay, their daughter had inherited such qualities. Even before her nap Azami had been a rambunctious little creature. It seemed unfathomable that a  _ toddler _ could crawl around so much and get into even more and leave them having countless panic attacks trying to make sure she wasn’t about to almost kill herself, and yet she succeeded. Thank  _ Arceus _ Kiba wasn’t nearly as bad. In fact, she dared to say the kids were the total opposite, and she had a feeling that was thanks to their fathers--or perhaps just that Kiba looked and took after Raihan’s personality. He napped when he was supposed to and preferred to cuddle and relax instead. He was just barely crawling, which helped, but still.

Cassandra was just grateful they had three pairs of hands---and a ranch full of Pokémon to help keep an eye on things. She couldn't even begin to count the time Chara or Charizard or Raihan’s Goodra came back with a child’s shirt in their mouths. That, or the others would be around them, keeping an eye on and entertaining them. It did nothing to ease their anxieties, of course, and sometimes she began to wonder why they hell they thought being parents would be a good thing. 

The redhead chuckled to herself as she finally slipped from the bed, picking up Raihan’s jacket from the floor to pull around her nightgown. She paused to look into their tall mirror, noting her belly had yet to fully go away yet. She lamented it with a sigh and a rub; knowing she’d have to work double hard to get her six pack back. It was always a blow to her confidence, but Leon and Raihan always managed to cheer her up by assuring her she was beautiful--and by making love any time she felt down. It certainly helped with her ego, anyways, and she’d been steadily working it back down. She just hoped she could be as good as before. 

Of course the worst and most ironic part of it all was that her  _ chest _ had not improved, but Leon and Raihan were ass men, anyways.

Cassandra laughed at herself, shaking her head as she continued on out of the room. The hallway was empty, as was the main house which was unusual. She stepped past the kitchen and down the shallow steps into the living room, peering towards the east wing and then the west, but she couldn’t see or hear anything from there. The TV was off, but the toys and baby paraphernalia were still spread about. If they weren’t in here, though, they were probably outside. The kids always liked to be out and about with the Pokémon, so she wasn’t surprised. She was actually  _ glad _ their teams had bonded with not only each other but the babies--especially their rowdy ones. Indeed, it had been a relief when her unruly Garchomp had been as gentle as a Chansey with Kiba, which ultimately led to them learning he apparently had a knack for dragon types. Or rather, all their dragons seemed to like Kiba and were exceedingly calm around him. That, and their son was a lot calmer than Azami, too.

Either way, the kids both had a growing bond to their teams, leaving them confident they’d be trainers one day--and that the two would be safe with their teams even without keeping an eye on things. Not that they would  _ ever _ leave them alone, but it was a reassuring thought.

“Hey, Toma,” the redhead called out to her Espeon, who lounged on the back porch, soaking in the sunlight. He opened one eye, flicking his tail and gave off a feeling of warmth. “I take it everyone is outside?”

Another tail flick and a sudden feeling of sureness. 

That was a yes.

“Thank-you very much. Enjoy your nap,” she smiled, leaning down to rub behind his ears as he liked, and then ventured out into the grassy pasture that had slowly come to resemble her ranch back in Johto. It was predominantly the green, native grass, but a once small pond had been turned into a massive lake for their water types, while some sections were sand pits and rocky terrain, and trees had been installed wherever possible. Ice was trickier, but they had managed to install a “Freezer” on the side of the house for the ice-type Pokémon to lounge in as needed until winter came along. The rest, though, loved roaming about, their fliers in the sky but never roaming too far. It was a paradise for Pokémon, and the perfect place to raise a family. 

Of course, she didn’t go unnoticed. Chara spotted her first and quickly came over to nuzzle and rub against her affectionately, chirping and growling as such. Cassandra happily returned the affection with loving neck and belly rubs along with a kiss on the nose. Her Luxray and Leon’s Umbreon came over next, the two an odd, but lovely bonded pair with hopefully an egg on the way some day. She happily gave them love and affection as well, along with her and N’s Zoroarks who briefly left their vigil of the graves under the tree to greet her. Next were Raihan’s Flygon and her Tyrantrum, and steadily more and more came to greet her if they could, and she could only laugh, enjoying the attention.

“Alright, alright, enough! I’m trying to find Leon and Raihan and the kids!” she giggled, shoving Leon’s Haxorus’ head from her face. Her Zebstrika pawed and neighed in response, turning to urge her to hop on. She raised a brow, surprised they were so far, but climbed atop his striped back and let him take her towards the lake at the far end. It was there, at last, she spotted the familiar paired purple hair of Leon and Azami, and the reddish hair of Kiba that contrasted his father’s dark locs. 

“There you are!” she laughed as the Zebstrika brought her close and she slipped off. She made sure to give him plenty of rubs before approaching. The four weren’t alone, of course; at the water’s edge Samurott and Lapras were gently “booping” the kids with their snouts while her Lanturn floated nearby, a delighted smile on his face; just happy to be there. The other water types didn’t seem all that interesting, lounging elsewhere, but noted they would check with glances every so often.

“Oh! Sorry! We should have left the note. ‘Ami and Kiba were just throwing a fit about coming to the lake! I think they really like Lyra’s singing,” Leon chuckled, and, on cue, the Lapras began to let out a gentle tune that brought about a round of giggles from the children, who clapped their hands excitedly. 

Raihan chuckled as he leaned back on his hands, “We didn’t think you’d be up so soon, to be honest.”

“Me, either. Guess I wasn’t as tired as I thought,” she shrugged and settled down between them. Her taller husband glanced her up and down with a smirk.

“Love the look.”

“I bet you do,” she mused and then looked to the children. They were just within reach just in case they tried to go dangerously close to the lake’s edge, but she also trusted her Samurott and Lapras to keep them from falling in. “They look so happy.”

“Yeah; it really warms your heart,” Leon chuckled. “Just don’t tell their grandma we got them this close.”

“ _ Fuck _ no!” Raihan laughed, only to be smacked by the redhead. “Ow! What?”

“No cussing in front of the kids! They’re gonna start picking it up if you do!”

“Aaaah, sorry, geez. I’ll do better, promise,” he sighed, putting on a good Lilipup face. She rolled her eyes but relented with a smile. She focused on the kids again, loving the way they began to nod off, Lyra’s song steadily lulling them to sleep. Nobu, her Samurott, made sure to use his nose to gently nudge them to fall the other way--right into Leon and Raihan’s waiting hands. They brought the babes close, Azami snuggling against her father’s chest, and Kiba to his father’s too. Both men cradled them close, smiling down lovingly. 

It filled her chest with warmth. 

So this was what it was to be a family. To have one’s own. 

It was bliss.

“I guess we make okay parents, don’t we?” she asked aloud, reaching over to stroke Kiba’s head, who was closest. He grumbled, turning a little, but then relaxed again as she drew her hand along his short locks. 

Leon chuckled, “Yeah, we’re not too shabby--especially considering we’re pretty different.”

“Eh, different is just an opinion,” Raihan added, but even he had that sliver of uncertainty still in his eyes. His voice softened as his gaze fell to Kiba. “Still scared shi--sorry, still scared witless I’m gonna fuc--- _ fudge _ it up, though. I mean… we’re doing okay. We are. Nothing bad has happened. I just… I always worry, y’know? Am I gonna end up like my mom? Am I gonna fall apart and ruin this little guy’s life? Am I gonna make him end up like  _ me _ ? Where he falls apart and gets involved in stupid shi--stuff and nearly kills himself ‘cause he’s so stupid?”

“You know he won’t--because you’re here to guide him,” Leon smiled and looked down at Azami. “But… I get what you man. Every day I worry she’ll go through what I did--have to deal with what I did as a kid… what if she goes through all the pain I did? Being anxious all the time? Scared to lose? Feeling like I was never enough? What if bad people come after her?”

“Aaah, we really are a trio,” Cassandra laughed, almost pitifully. “Lord knows I wonder, too--will they be like me? Going it alone and never asking for help and getting hurt and just falling apart and running away from all the people they love because they couldn’t let them in? Will they have to face the dangers of the world and carry it on their shoulders? Will they end up waking up from nightmares for months after?

She chuckled this time, “I’m so scared we’re going to fail them.”

“Yeah… that’s… that’s it. We don’t wanna fail them like we did ourselves,” Raihan spoke gently, shifting Kiba to reach over and take his wife’s hands. Leon followed in suit, and they all squeezed together. 

“Mom told me it’s normal to feel that way, y’know,” the purple-haired man smiled a little. “‘Parents always worry their kids will become them in the end’ she said. That ‘we just want them to be better than we could have ever been’, and she’s right… and I think we’re doing okay.”

“Yeah, Mom kinda said the same, but more-so… she just worried she’d never be able to give me the change to live the life I wanted, so her and Dad just kept working as hard as they could… and I think they succeeded. I mean, look at us here; you two, my husbands. Now the fathers of our children…. We have a family. Even if we’re scared… it’s worth it.”

“Yeah, no doubt… and as long as I’ve got you two here with me… I know I can keep trying to just be the best I can be for them,” Raihan replied, looking to them both. Leon and Cassandra met his gaze firmly.

“Yeah--together…we can do this. For them,” his long-time friend nodded.

The redhead smiled, “Together, we’ll make it happen.”

And no matter how scary it got; they would never stop trying---for them.

For Azami and Kiba.

For their family. 


	24. High Society [Steven Stone x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @shinyskarmorys.
> 
> Riya is not a member of the rich elite and it shows. Steven doesn't belong, but he can play the game. 
> 
> But more importantly: why the hell do they need two forks for a salad?

This sucked. 

And that was putting it lightly. 

Riya did her best to keep her scowl at a mildly unamused level, which was more “atypical” for a shindig of this kind--or rather, she should call it a “soiree”, as her partner had called it. He’d also called it a meeting of the most prevalent people in society right now, but all she could see was a stuck-up group of rich fuckers who had nothing better to do than dress up in the gaudiest things they could think of and the have a cock fight over who had the most money while making fun of those who barely scraped by. Oh, they would tell you it was all for  _ charity _ and for those less well off, but she knew better. She’d endured enough shit talking and condescending looks to know what they were  _ really _ here for, and she hated them all the more.

Well, except one. Her precious, shining stone in the midst of all the coal and dirt. Granted,  _ he _ would find dirt and coal fascinating, but the point remained: although he’d grown up in this life and world, he, like her, didn’t belong, although he’d been better trained on how to navigate it and fool the rich assholes. Her, though? 

She was a damn Magikarp out of water.

She silently apologized to Moana for that, the Gyarados no doubt going to take offense if she ever found out, even if the analogy was true. This was hardly her scene. The fancy dresses? The ornate fans and accessories? All the pitiful finger foods that barely filled her belly; the silent snickers and jeers; the hidden poison in the flowery words; the false pleasantries; the way her stomach churned every time she shook his hand? Their pretending to care and yet knowing nothing of the people they swore they helped? She despised the ones who thought they knew ancient Hoenn culture--Sootopolis culture the most.  _ Her _ culture.

She’d bit her tongue, though, and just tightened her gloved fingers around the hem of her stupidly ornate blue dress. It wasn’t worth the trouble, and she was here for Steven. She wasn’t the only one who was driven mad by this kind of nonsense; hell, he’d  _ begged _ her to come just so he could have someone normal and  _ real _ to talk to and help him survive these sycophants. It was disgusting how much they sucked up to him, too--and then proceeded to talk shit about him behind his back. She didn’t miss the jeers of how he was a failure and such a disappointment to his father; how he preferred rocks over business. 

It pissed her off, and she couldn’t do anything. Steven had asked her to “be nice”, and she loved him too much to say no. That, and, well, she didn’t want to embarrass him. Not that she’d succeeded in that, of course. 

_ ‘How was I supposed to know you use two different forks for different things?! And I didn’t  _ mean  _ to spill the wine! And who the hell knows what a--a charcu-ter-something board is besides these assholes?!’  _ she snapped, rolling her eyes as she leaned against one of the pillars of the large, palatial ballroom that had been set up and decorated to best fit the theme of the charity, which was archeologically based. 

All the great minds of research were here, including those who knew some of her culture. Not that they knew  _ much _ , and yet they paraded themselves around, which made them even still  _ owning _ the cultural artefacts that much worse. Salt in the wound. She didn’t dare tell her mom about these  _ bureaucrats _ having her people’s culture in their hands. She sorely wanted to steal them now, but her dress left no room for anything--not even the imagination. It was too form fitting, and the diamond-shape cut up top and slit at the legs made her feel more exposed than skinny dipping with Steven. 

She would have to cull Wallace for choosing it later, though. She still had about an hour left before this damn thing was “socially acceptable” to bounce from with her boyfriend, who was busy talking with some Devon Corporation shareholders. Poor guy really had to go through the gauntlet tonight; she could tell he was tired, and his emotional capacity was wearing thin. If he hadn’t had some champagne already to ease his nerves, he probably would have frazzled out by now--even with her here. She was glad she could be a comforting presence for him, be it from the quickly hand touches or a peck on the cheek. It helped boost her, too, but it never lasted long under the piercing gazes.

“You’re… Norman’s daughter, yes?”

Riya’s fingers tightened around her glass, threatening to make it crack. Son of a bitch. And here her night had been going so well! All sarcasm intended, of course, though she kept that to herself along with the curse for the man and woman who had come forward to greet her. They looked like everyone else here, all gussied up and smiling in such a way her stomach churned. She kept her brown eyes steady as she met their gaze.

“Hoenn  _ Champion _ , actually, although I do have the displeasure of being related to the Gym Leader,” she mused, no bothering to hide the coldness to her tone.

“Oh, yes, of course; I was just telling my associate here about the resemblance is all!”

“ _ Really _ now?” she mused. Yes, her tanned skin and pink-tinted hair were clearly characteristics her pale-skinned, dark-haired father shared with her. Apparently it was the shape of her face and the eyes. 

“You’re both such impeccable trainers, too! It really does run in the family, doesn’t it?” the woman accompanying the man beamed, laughing in a way Riya wanted to roll her eyes. The woman hid her lower face behind her fan a moment later, eying the champion almost meticulously, “He must be  _ so _ proud.”

“Of course,” she forced out, knowing damn well her father still didn’t respect her in the slightest. Ironically, though, she’d actually prefer his company right now; she could deck him but with Pokémon. 

“Shame the others don’t see your potential, you know,” the man went on, sighing dramatically. She raised a questioning brow, and he feigned innocence. He even gasped and touched his mouth, “Oh? You didn’t know what they’ve been saying?”

“Oh, no,  _ do tell _ ,” she replied, doing her best to smile and not grimace. 

The woman glanced at her partner, fanning herself, “Well, and it’s not  _ me _ saying this, of course--I think you’re just  _ darling _ and looking so kosher tonight and your little display at the dinner festivities was absolutely  _ charming _ ! You’re a Champion for the people!”

_ ‘Arceus, shut the fuck up and get on with your insults you insufferable hag,’  _ she silently growled, but aloud kept herself polite and calm, “Oh, you flatter me.”

“No, no, it’s true! And as such I just had to shake my head at my colleagues! Calling it strange to see young Steven with someone like you.”

“...Excuse me?” she managed to ask without a threatening tone--or breaking her glass. She wasn’t sure how she did--possibly it was the harsh beating of her heat in her skull right now, keeping her from connecting to the thought of punching them both to reality. 

“Oh, well, you see, my dear,” the man spoke up, his expression full of--of  _ pity _ ? She kept her gaze fierce, which, to her delight, did make him flinch some, but he still had the gall to speak up still, “They, well, aren’t quite sure what the heir to Devon Corp is doing with someone of your… caliber.”

“My  _ caliber _ .”

“You know, someone so…  _ ordinary _ . You don’t come from any  _ prestigious _ lineage like sweet little Steven does.”

“I’m Sootopolitan.”

“Oh, are you? Why--that’s so grand!” the woman gasped, hand clutching at her chest. 

“Uh-huh,” Riya ground out, not sure how much more of this idiocy she could take. She was this close to just forgoing any decorum and ripping that stupid polished, poorly set wig off her head. Who the hell did they think they were anyways? Who the hell gave them the right to talk down to her like that!? To say she wasn’t good enough for Steven? He chose  _ her _ ! And she him! She was the only one who knew the real Steven anyways! They didn’t know his love for rocks--how they made his eyes light up and shine with that passion he reserved only for her and his hobbies. They didn’t know the struggle he faced with the loss of his mother and the disappointment of his father weighing down on his shoulders. How he struggled to be understood and loved as he was or how that he just like….

Like her. 

“I see,” she went on, setting her champagne glass down on the passing servant’s tray. She put on her best, sickeningly sweet smile, “If you’ll excuse me, I think it’s getting a bit  _ stuffy _ in here. All this  _ hot air _ , you know. It’s Hoenn. Always so humid. I think I’ll step outside.”

“But it’s humid out---”

She didn’t give them time to finish. Spinning on her damned heel, she trudged straight for one of the few open balconies where none of these other pretentious assholes were. She threw open and closed the door roughly, not caring who saw or heard. She crossed the space to the balcony in record time, grasping the marble material--no doubt cost a bitch ton, too, just like everything in this place--hard with her fingers as she grit her teeth even harder. If she’d bit her lip it would have bled, but that would have just been another weakness for them to exploit. They’d already gotten to all the rest and won, hadn’t they? Oh, yes they’d succeeded in their damned little game--gotten under her skin and forced her out. 

But of course they would. She didn’t know what the hell she was doing here! She’d never been to so much as a big birthday party as a kid, and the fanciest thing as possible the Champion banquet after she won, and she got to wear her uniform!  _ Her _ attire! Not this overly long skirt that made her something she wasn’t! 

Fuck, she should have said no--should have just has Wallace come with Steven. At least then even when heads turned at their pairing they’d respect him. He came from “prestigious lineage”, what with his fashion designing family and he was so prominent in society himself along with his celebrity niece.  _ He _ would have lived it up here, walking circles around them instead of hobbling around like an idiot in heels she’d never worn before but had stupidly thought she could without practice. 

Arceus, what was she even doing here?

Riya let out a defeated sigh, shoulders slumping, and eyes stinging. She wouldn’t dare let any real tears form, though. Those fuckers weren’t worth it. They didn’t deserve her frustration or anxiety or her hate either. They were just worthless assholes, and she shouldn’t let their words get to her.

Yet they did. 

Because she was scared they were right--that she didn’t belong with Steven despite how much she loved him and how happy she was with him. He deserved to be happy, too, though--to be with someone worthy of him and all his kindness and--and---

“Riya?”

She flinched, jerking visibly and then sighed again. She practically lay atop the railing as she slumped and waited for the love of her life to cross the distance between them and lean on the marble with her. She didn’t need to look to know; the sounds of his heels were quite unique and stopped right around the time she felt a warm pair of hands wrap around her fingers. He squeezed and not a moment later his other hand was up by her face, bruising her cheek ever so slightly. She looked at him then, brown eyes meeting ice-blue ones. So much worry there, born from love and adoration. His finger curved to cup the side of her face and she leaned into his touch, kissing the palm of his hand. She liked to think it could make his heart race; he certainly looked like it in the way his eyes widened. She closed hers in kind, savoring his presence. 

He was like the sea, in a way. 

His touch alone could make her feel calm and at ease, like when floating upon the waves, staring up at the sunlight or night sky. And it was a calm sea, the waves gentle and rolling ever so slightly--like rocking a child to sleep. It made all your thoughts just fade away into the welcoming depths below, and all there was left was you, the water, and the endless sky.

Other times he was the waves upon the shore, the waters rolling over your feet as you walked or perhaps stood there, watching as the sea and sky met and intertwined. The breeze would blow every so often, kissing your nose and cheeks. Sometimes it was warm, sometimes it carried the taste of salt in the air. You thought of nothing else, though. There was only you and the water, the sand, the sky--no worries. No troubles. Only the gentle embrace of tranquility.

That was Steven. 

Her tranquility. 

“What’s wrong, my dear?” he spoke softly, thumb rubbing slowly. 

She sighed, “I…. I shouldn’t be here.”

“Why ever not?” he chuckled as she pulled away to sit up property. She turned around to lean against the rail and gestured towards the building. Steven had thankfully closed the doors, blocking off the sounds from both parties. 

“Really? Steven, come on,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes, and motioned at herself. “Look at me. I stick out like a sore thumb.”

“The dress looks ravishing on you.”

“Please, I feel like some doll trying to play pretend with all these clowns,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. It had been styled a bit for the party, but now she ruffled through it, bringing it back to its usual splendor. Wild and untamed--as was she. “I don’t belong here, Steven--in this world. I can’t stand all their pretentious bullshit, and all they ever do is look down at me. All they see is some poor, hick-bum from Kanto who somehow managed to become Champion, but, no, of coooourse she is because guess who good old  _ Dad _ is! Would have thought these rich jerks would have something more to talk about then my old man but turns out they’re just like everybody else in this damn region. 

She paused to throw up her hands, “And like--why the hell do you have so many things of silverware? What happened to just having a knife and spoon and a fork? Why do you need two of everything, and why are your wine glasses so stupidly flimsy?? And then everybody is just insulting one another in some passive aggressive display of dominance and just---.”

Riya stopped to sigh with exasperation, rubbing her brow.

“They said I shouldn’t be with you.”

Steven inhaled, “What?”

“They said I was too  _ ordinary _ . That you were from too prestigious a lineage to be with someone like me. I even told them I’m Sootopolitan, but nooo that’s not good enough because I’m not rich or famous like you or--”

“Riya,” he spoke up, hand finding hers and squeezing firmly. “Please, look at me.”

The young woman sighed again, but did as told, turning her head so her eyes would meet his. Her chest clenched; the breath stolen from her in the wake of his gaze. He was firm and steady, and she was just waiting for his waves to crash down and swallow her in the best way. 

“ _ Fuck _ , those people.”

Riya waited one, two moments, and then couldn’t help it: she busted out laughing. Steven rarely, if  _ ever _ said “fuck” of any kind, and to stare at her and say it so seriously with a straight face? It was too much, and yet--it was absolutely just what she needed. She laughed until it hurt, and she cried, tears streaming down as he bellowed out. Steven joined her soon enough, the two of them both sorry messes hanging around each other outside on a balcony, hiding from their oppressors. 

Really, what a pair they made. 

“Seriously, though; they can bugger off. Riya, you’re  _ amazing _ . If anything,  _ I’m _ not good enough for  _ you _ !”

“Please, you’re the one who deserves the best.”

“Then good thing you  _ are _ the best,” he smirked, lifting up her hand to kiss the knuckles. “You’re the Champion, remember? No one can beat you.”

“In Pokémon battles--this stupid underhanded hidden insult in the compliment BS is not something I can do.”

He grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously, “Then  _ don’t _ . Who says you have to play by the rules? You’re  _ Riya _ ! Champion of Hoenn! You’ve defeated every single Gym Leader and the Elite Four and you helped save the region! Who the hell in this damn place can say that, hmm? Who can say they faced unspeakable dangers, risked their lives to save  _ everyone _ , and came out on top to become the best and strongest trainer in all the region? You.

He paused to grin a little more, “You’re the top Mightyena here, and you don’t have to play by anyone’s rules but your own. So don’t play their game. Don’t let them tell you that you’re anything but the amazing, beautiful, strong, wondrous woman you are that I love. And you better not let them ever tell you again how you’re not worthy of me when there is no one I love more than you in this entire world. We are the boundless sky--”

“--meeting the endless sea,” she finished and leaned over to kiss him. He returned it and happily let her push him back against the railing, her hands grasping his hips. He wrapped his arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. Her tongue demanded entrance and he gave it, letting them dance. When they parted there was a wave of relief and joy as they pressed their brows together, savoring one another. She chuckled after a few more moments, “We can continue that later. For now… I guess we should get back to the party. We still have a while before we can actually leave.”

“Ugh, tell me about it. Then again, if I get to watch you destroying these stuck-up bastards, it might be worth sticking around.”

“Heeeeell no, shiny stone. We’re out of here as soon as we can,” she laughed, and, pausing to straighten her dress, held out her arm for Steven. He took it, of course, entwining their arms, and  _ together _ , they walked back towards the balcony doors. Together, they opened the way and stepped through the opening to step into the fray once more. Together, they stood, greeting others, and taking new glasses of champagne to sip on as more folks came to speak with them. This time, though, she kept Steven on her arm and made sure to smile oh-so-politely but stare oh-so-coldly at everyone who dared look down on her. 

“Oh, boy, those two,” she mused as the couple from before returned, but brought a younger gent with them. He was dressed just as poshly and looked her up and down as if unimpressed. Yet another contender.

“Ms. Riya, so good to have you return to the party. I hope you got enough of that fresh air, because I would like to introduce you to our leading expert on ancient Sootopolis’ culture!” the man beamed, gesturing to his friend, who, as expected, looked absolutely nothing like the native clan. Yet another outsider believing themselves to know better no doubt.

“Hmm you do have some of the ancient trademark features. It is a delight to meet someone of your culture here. I can see why Mr. Stone deemed you worthy as his partner!” he smiled like a gentleman. “I don’t mean to brag, but I like to think myself as quite knowledgeable about your heritage. But I would love to hear from the mouth of a proper Sootopolintan and not just from the ancient texts and artifacts. I’ve happened to pick up some of the language, though. It’s been lost for ages, so I imagine you and your family must not know it, being that Norman certainly doesn’t. Which is such a shame, it really was such a ---”

_ “Do you enjoy stuffing your foot into your mouth, you cock-sucking, pretentious, cunt of a man who wishes he knew the depth of my culture and heritage and could even so much as learn how to say the most simple words? You think you’re an expert? Don’t make me laugh. You’re not worthy enough to utter a single syllable let alone be in my presence. Now kindly fuck off and get wrecked you pathetic little shit,”  _ Riya replied, her native tongue rolling off perfectly as she smiled at him in kind.

The widening of their eyes gave her far too much pleasure, but she didn’t care. 

_ “Shall we greet the others, my love?”  _ she inquired of Steven, who smirked as he replied almost as fluently. 

_ “We shall,  _ my dear.”

She spared them a seething smiled,  _ “Fuck you.” _

They turned and left the trio then, doing their damned hardest to bite back their laughter. How they held it in for the next half hour, they didn’t know, but the moment they could pull out their flying type Pokémon they burst out laughing yet again and didn’t stop until long after they finally returned home, free of the high life and free to be themselves once more.

Together.


	25. Love Me, Breed Me (18+) [Gordie x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviva attempts to seduce her man, and boy does it go GREAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @popsals on twitter and @tubular here and her adorable Gordie x Aviva (OC) ship aka Godvia ;)

She could do this.

She could totally do this.

She could totally  _ absolutely _ do this.

  
  


Aviva inhaled, squeezing her eyes shut, and then opened them again.

  
  


She couldn’t do this. 

The dark-haired woman half-groaned, half-wailed into her hands, her confidence wavering as it had been for easily an hour now. It was so stupid, but she’d always struggled with such things when it came to matters of, well, sex. Which was stupid. She’d had sex before, and not just with Gordie. She was no mewling virgin, and yet, seeing her get up right now left her nervous and like she was totally naked.

Well, she kind of was. 

Sexy, slightly see-through lingerie left little to the imagination after all. It wasn’t exactly fancy or gaudy or anything. She wasn’t a fan of the whole flower arrangement on one’s tits and ass, but the simple and elegant with multiple straps hooked by rings going from the main part to the straps and then to the center, which matched with the bottoms, although the straps ran along her belly then attached to the lower piece. It was by no means her typical wear and she’d only dare do it for seduction.

The only issue being the “seduction” part.

Oh, she knew she didn’t really  _ need _ to seduce Gordie. She could pop off her shirt and his jaw would drop, eyes would bulge, and there’d be not much time before everything else was off too. That wasn’t the point, though; she wanted to be  _ seductive _ . Like a naughty Purrloins coming in for her prey. She’d heard all kinds of fun things from her friends of their own conquests, be it Cassandra teasing her horny lover boys into “punishing” her, or Kana charming the pants off her old slice of honey well aged wine of a man or even Melony talking about the good ol sauna days with her late husband. It all rang to her lamenting how she had never been quite so confident or sure of herself, and, truthfully, Gordie initiated most sexual encounters, which she didn’t mind at all! She quite loved the way he teased and messed with her and got her aroused, but just once she thought she could try.

And, so, here she was.

Bought some fancy lingerie with the “ladies” gang, planned up a whole “routine” to get her man’s cock to pop off, and then it was time for the “boost” game in front of the mirror.

Only, it was more like a deflate game.

“This was stupid,” she sighed, rubbing her face, though minded the nice makeup she’d put on to add to it all. It was his favorite shade of purple that, thankfully, matched her underwear and everything else about it. Shame she wasn’t sure she could even go through with it. Just--look at her! How sexy was this, huh? It was too tight, wasn't it? It didn’t hug her right. She was more like some sexy muffin than a seductress right? Or, well, okay, a muffing  _ was _ seductive, and he’d want to eat her up as one, too, but still! She didn’t feel like a dominatrix at all! She really was just a bitch sub in the end.

A buzzing reached through her melancholy to her ears, and she was all too happy to plod over and slump onto the mattress to rummage through her bundle of discarded clothing. It was a message from the ladies, she realized, and, of course, she popped it open. 

**2D >>> 1 D:**

YO YOU GOT THIS AVIVAAAAAAAA

SHOW THAT ROCK BITCH BOY

WHAT IT’S ALL ABOUT

WE NEED THOSE DEETS LATER

**LIKES EM PRUNY:**

YOOOOO YASSS GO GET HIM

YOU KNOW YOU LOOK SEXY

NOW YOUR MAN CAN TOO

WE EXPECT THE DEETS STAT

  
  


Aviva laughed, almost snorting at their antics. They really were the best support she swore. Their hype did boost her mood, though, and, looking back in the mirror, she nodded more firmly this time. There was no reason  _ not _ to be confident in herself. Gordie absolutely adored and loved her and found her unbelievable sexy and irresistible--being in lingerie just made that even more obvious. She didn’t need to be the next sex icon or diva or anything--she just needed to be here and her beautiful self and pose a little when he walked through the door.

Yeah, she could do this.

Well.

Maybe with a little liquid courage. 

First, though, she needed to set up the surprise to be just right. For that, all it needed was a text to her favorite Rock-type trainer--something about a special “surprise” waiting for him when he got home. After that, well, time to indulge one little mini bottle of box wine.

Y’know--for courage. 

========================

Gordie hummed happily as he made his way through the hallway of his apartment, quite pleased with himself after a long day of battling aspiring trainers on their Gym Challenge and putting on quite the show. He’d managed to defeat all of them, although one almost got him at the end, but Coalossal came through and wiped the floor. Dynamax came in handy with that, and the crowd had absolutely  _ roared _ at his victory--and the back flip he did to celebrate. They always enjoyed that, and he enjoyed giving them a show. It was always fun to get them riled up and excited for the matches. It was a good escape from their troubles--and the cold, and, frankly, it never failed to fill him with warmth seeing their smiling faces.

Although, no smiling face could ever compare to the bright smile of his lovely Aviva. Truly, there was no one more beautiful and her smile never failed to render him nothing short of mush. He didn’t know how he’d ever lived without her at this point, and, frankly, he was quite certain it had just been him going day to day with the same routine without much thought at all. He had just gone through the motions it felt like--angry ones, when it came down to it. He had been so blinded by his arrogance and annoyance at his mother to see the troubles he was causing, and he’d had such a lack of happiness he didn’t notice the trench he was making from his stagnant path. Then she fell--literally--into his life and suddenly every day was a new path, a new excitement, and now that anger he’d held on to felt so silly. He hadn’t let it completely go, but it did feel nice to be able to talk with his mother again without it falling apart into yet another argument over not following traditions.

Funny how all it took was a witty, beautiful creature to open his eyes and shine a light on what foolishness he’d wrought. 

That was his Aviva, though; his moonlight in the dark. Soothing, calming, beautiful and bright. And him? He was her sun--the warm brightness in the cold dark to make her laugh and be wanted and accepted and loved. They reflected one another and completed each other, and he couldn’t wait to have her in his arms and enjoy a relaxing night together. 

Oh, and the “surprise”.

That had left him puzzled but intrigued. Aviva wasn’t one for surprises. Or rather, she was very bad at making them and couldn’t always take them well. It was charming, of course--in fact, he loved how flustered she would get. She was unbelievably adorable, and it was one of the many reasons why he loved her. So, he was quite surprised when he received a text message mentioning a surprise waiting for him when he came home and urging him to win to make it even sweeter. Naturally, his mind wandered to many things--the first being that he might find her wrapped up in a bow or something since Valentine’s wasn’t that far away--damn, he still needed to think of a good gift for her--and she was maybe just jumping the gun for fun.

That wasn’t likely, though; Aviva was too shy about that kind of thing. Last time she tried she’d been too flustered, which had been absolutely adorable and just made him want her more but engaging first had always been on him. He’d been the one to ask her first to go further, too, so it was just sort of the norm and what they were both comfortable with. They were also happy, too, which mattered the most. Sure, it’d be a nice surprise, but he loved Aviva exactly as she was. He never minded seducing her anyways; it was fun watching her blush and squeal and enjoy the way he teased her so she was a hot mess before their clothes were even off. 

She was just perfect like that.

And it was exactly that line of thinking that left Gordie speechless when he entered his apartment.

It had been quite a normal affair, tapping his card key on the lock of his villa suite so it turned green and then unlocked. Certainly, nothing seemed different as he opened the door, kicked the snow off his shoes and then set them onto the shoe rack to dry before slipping down the main hallway, his arrival marked by the creek of the wood under his feet and him calling out her name. He whole-heartedly expected to find her bundled up on the couch reading a book as soothing music played, her Ghost Pokémon would probably be floating about and enjoying themselves.

As such, he did  _ not _ expect to turn into the main room and find Aviva not on the couch but standing in the doorway to the bedroom hallway clad in nothing but the most dazzling and tantalizing lingerie he had ever seen. The straps fit snug and tight, and the silver rings drew your eye to every perfect place from the crevice of her breasts to the center of her belly and core--all places he always loved to give ample attention. To make matters worse, she’d lounged herself oh-so sensually against the wall frame, one arm braced above her head, and the other on her hip, which was jutted out the other side. In some ways, it looked rather unsteady and uncomfortable, like she was unsure of herself. On the other hand, her hair falling in front of her face on one side, the other keeping the shoulder in front, her eyelids half-lidded, and her teeth biting her lower lip gently was enough to send all the blood rushing to his cock. 

In short: Gordie was rock hard, and his shorts did very little to hide that fact. 

Aviva glanced down, and though her cheeks were bright pink, her eyes were alight with mischief. It made the blood rush worse and he couldn’t find the words or even the air to breathe as she slunk her way towards him. He was acutely aware she had evidently been taking pointers from  _ Purrloins _ in the way to move like one, because the sway of her hips as she came closer tip toe by tip toe made his mind go wild with all the things he wanted to do to her, but he was far too entranced to move. 

He almost shuddered when her fingertips touched his chest, and he could have fallen to his knees when they caressed his chin while she slunk around him. Oh, yes; he was but a feeble little Pidove in the sights of a fearsome Liepard, ready to eat up her prey. And by Arceus, did he look forward to it. 

“Surprise,” she purred right into his ear, and he had to clear his throat loudly just to compose himself. 

“I--you--um--uh-- _ wow _ . Fucking hell you look sexy,” he blurted out, face red at his sheepishness. Arceus, he never knew she could be so--so like  _ this _ . He felt so small and aroused. Scaroused? Is that what it was? Or, no, he wasn’t scared, but he was definitely ready for her to take the lead right now until he could reclaim some god damned sense and fucking ravage her.

_ ‘Whoa there, Gordie,’  _ he chuckled silently, getting ahead of himself. He couldn’t just go right into plowing. No; they liked it rough sure, but they always did it right. Proper prep; proper seduction; proper loving. Then fucking. 

“Thanks, I know,” she winked back, returning to in front of him. Her hands roamed along his chest to his jacket which she slipped off his shoulders with devilish ease. He happily let her take it and toss it aside to the couch. Her hands were back on him at once, the right going up to tangle in his hair; the other slipping down to cup the outside of his shorts. “Happy to see me, huh?”

“Fuck--it’s a fantastic surprise,” he croaked. “Aviva, I swear--”

“Just kiss me before I lose my nerve, please!” she laughed, and he finally realized that blush in  _ her _ face was her barely holding it together. 

It was all too much, and Gordie couldn’t hold himself back any longer. His lips crashed into hers unceremoniously, arms wrapping around her curvaceous frame to bring her tight against him. Her gasp came out more like a moan as he kissed her hard and passionately, tongue pressing in to dance around with hers. She happily obliged, running her fingers through his locks and scratching along his back. They sucked, bit, kissed, and more, pausing some only to unbutton his shirt enough to fling it off and join his jacket on the couch. Then it was right back to tasting her mouth, noting the lingering touch of wine. It only made him hornier, knowing she’d been so nervous but so brave--with the help of wine, but it counted--to be so daring and coming out of her shell. 

All for him.

It was fucking hot. 

“I love you, you crazy naughty kitten,” he rasped between a kiss. “I’m going to fuck you so hard--you’re not going to walk tomorrow.”

“Good, that was the plan,” she growled back playfully. Her hand below squeezed his cock. “I’m ready for you, big boy.”

“Even better. I want you to suck my cock and fuck you with it so bad right now. You know what you do to me when I think about that?” he growled, hands dropping to her rump to slap it so she gasped.

“You know I’m all yours tonight, baby--you think I dress up for just anyone?” she smiled coyly, batting her lashes. “Want me to help you with the big boy down here?”

“In a moment--let’s go somewhere more… comfortable. I don’t want you hurting when you’re on your knees,” he purred, stealing another fierce kiss before taking her hand--he made sure to kiss the knuckles--and tugged her after him towards the bedroom. As much as he wanted to fuck her right then and there, the wood floor and couch were no place for it. No; the bedroom was to be their sanctum of depravity tonight, and she happily followed him to the largest of the rooms where his king-sized bed awaited. Only, that would come later. 

He turned her in front of the bed to face him and urged her to kneel down. As always, she was obedient, and seeing her crouching there, breasts squeezed between her arms, and dark eyes staring up at her while her dazzling hair splayed out over his torso was enough to make any man cum. But Gordie was not just any man, and he reigned himself in as he unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down and kicked them aside. His cock had no trouble springing up to full height, somehow feeling even more hard than before. He stroked it gently, watching her below him; watching how she gazed back, an eager look in her eyes. Expectant. Waiting--for his orders. 

Fuck, she was perfect. His little sub.

“Go on, you naughty Purrloin; suck it,” he growled softly, and Aviva leaned up and forward to first kiss the tip--he groaned and shuddered a little--and then took his head into her mouth, tongue rolling along it. For what they lacked in length compared to some--locker show and tell and all--he did make up for in girth and it was apparent in the way she had to work herself around him. Her mouth was wet and warm, and she knew just the ways to suck and moan so she vibrated around his shaft. It was so damned unfair how perfect she was, and he couldn’t stop himself from grasping the back of her head firmly, but not too tightly. She braced her hands on her thighs as he began to thrust his hips moving back and forth, dick slipping in and out of her mouth. She moaned and gagged a little, but she could handle it all he knew. They had a safe word and motion just in case, but she remained steadfast as he face-fucked her. 

“Fuck, Aviva, you’re so fucking beautiful. I love how much of a messy cock tease you are,” he groaned, both hands holding her face, not missing the way he accidentally smudged her makeup. In the end, he could only think it made her hotter with the dark streaks and the messiness of her hair as his cock slipped in and out of her mouth. 

It didn’t take long for him to cum after, spilling inside. Even then, she was beautiful and perfect, swallowing every drop and even licking her lips for good measure. He purred with delight, stroking the last few bits out so they landed on her chest. It was a good look for her, although she was still a little too dressed. 

“You look ready to eat me up,” she giggled, twirling her locks around a finger. 

“Good--because I am. Get naked,” he smirked, holding out his hand for her to take, which she did. He tugged her up in a fluid motion and happily stood back to watch her slowly and languidly unhook the clasps of her lingerie. Normally, he might have done the deed with her beneath him, but there was something tantalizing erotic to watch her fingers move oh-so lazily along her skin from her breasts to her belly and hips; taking her sweet time undoing the clasps and slipped the straps off so that her plump breasts sprang free. The little bounce in them made his cock throb with want, and once her core was exposed there was no stopping the shot of arousal through him. She was his Venus, after all; a celestial perfection of which he was privy to love and render into a pitiful hot mess. 

Aviva motioned for him, and for a moment he was her servant as he answered her call, taking his lips with his, hands tangling into her hair. Then she was being pushed down into the bed, his weight against her in such a way that she moaned, loving the way he felt atop her and the warmth of his body against hers. It made him groan in kind as he trailed his kisses from her lips to neck and then her collar, leaving a steady, strong line of them that he mixed with nips and bites--particularly as he reached her breasts; the nipples swollen and sensitive to his touch. She gasped and moaned softly as he squeezed and massaged them, using his mouth to tease the tit of one, then the other. He made sure to leave plenty of marks to remind her of his work.

“Gordie--,” she breathed, bringing out a low rumble from him.

“You like that, huh? You’re so needy,” he hummed, nipping her lightly again before continuing to move downwards. Her skin was soft and warm and had a sweet scent about it. She’d prepared for him thoroughly, and it made him all the more eager to grope and grasp her sides and hips and rump as he moved further and further down, making his way to her inner thighs. She was always a little sensitive there, so he gladly bit down a little roughly, making her squirm and squeal. He didn’t leave enough for a proper mark, but it’d be one hell of a hickey, that was for sure. He was gentler with the other side, just nipping and kissing her here and there--all to get her excitement and eager for more. 

He left a final kiss before leaning up, “I wonder how fucking wet you are already--you’re such a horny little bottom aren’t you?”

“Only--because you… tease me so bad,” she moaned back, then let out a short, happy cry as he smacked the side of her rump a little roughly.

“Did I say you could talk?” he growled, pressing his weight onto her some. She only whimpered a pitiful no, face a deep red now and her body quivering slightly. Arceus, he loved how that could turn her on more--and him, too. His little sub subdued, he resumed his work, bringing his mouth to her core. Fuck, she was wet.  _ Really _ wet. How horny had she been waiting to do this? It was the best thing for a man to find out, and he happily lapped up her sweetness. She squeaked and moaned, legs trying to squeeze him as he worked her with his tongue. He teased her clit, too; sucking and biting gently so that she gasped and cried out and arched for him. It was so easy to make her cum sometimes, and he took great pleasure in making her do so. She was his perfect, horny little Purrloin, and how could make her mewl. 

“Damn you’re delicious; so fucking naughty, babe,” he purred, his accent coming out thicker on the words after finishing his meal and leaning back up to kiss her. He’d missed her lips and loved the way she returned the affection needlingly. He couldn’t resist torturing her more, though; while one hand tangled into her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck for him to attack once more, his other hand worked magic between her legs. Her clit was already swollen with want from his tongue, and now his fingers reignited that fire from before. 

Aviva could only moan and cry out in pleasure, his mouth a fierce spark on her flesh, while his digits started the inferno in her belly. The pressure had been unbearable before, and now it was twice as terrible. She might very well have exploded as he rubbed slowly, then fast, then slow again and then faster than before--an unyielding assault upon her very body to drive it utterly into madness. It was unfair in all the right ways and she welcomed the burst of burning release from her orgasm as he brought her to her peak. She arched hard, screaming out his name as her toes curled and fingers dug into the bedsheets, and then she collapsed down panting lightly. 

“Arceus, Gordie,” she groaned, still riding on the euphoric high.

“That’s not even my dick in you. You’re gonna be so fucked when I’m through with you,” he smirked, kissing her roughly.

“I certainly  _ hope _ so,” she rasped. “Fuck, Gordie--babe… I want you now.  _ Need _ you. In me. Please. Fuck--I just--fuuuck--.”

“Arceus, you’re so hot when you’re horny--alright, lemme grab the condoms,” he chuckled, pulling away to go rummage through the nightstand. Her hands latched onto his arm, though, and when he turned back she practically leaped into his arms, wrapping her limbs around his neck, and kissing him hard.

“No-- _ now _ . Fucking cum in me, babe. Fill me up with your seed. I’m gonna have your fucking baby with all that cum in me,” she rasped, a wild, cardinal frenzy in her eyes. It consumed him completely, igniting his own desires. Aviva? Full of his cum? White seed spilling out? Fuck, it was impossible not to give in. 

Gordie wasted no time in rolling her onto her back again, kissing her over and over, their moans and groans almost animalistic as he settled between her legs and rubbed his cock against her core, rolling his hips back and forth. It drove her mad like everything else, and the more she begged the less he could keep himself in check. It wasn’t long before he aligned himself and pressed in--slowly, of course. His girth could make it uncomfortable at first, so he let her ease into him, settling there inside as he kissed her more gently, massaging her breasts and sides. When she nodded, he began to move; easy at first, again to keep her comfortable. As much as he wanted to fuck her senseless and ravage her, he didn’t want to hurt her, either--he could never. Aviva was the love of his life, and every waking second during their intimacy would only be filled with pleasure if he could help it. 

“Faster--,” she rasped, and he obliged. He shifted his weight to be on her more, moving his hips back and forth faster now. One hand moved up from her breast to her neck, pressing slightly, but not enough to constrict her airway. She groaned, loving the feel of it and him on her body as he plowed into her, hitting every inch, and driving her wild. It was a sensation she had never felt with other lovers before--Gordie was just  _ perfection _ . She couldn’t even think as his cock thrust in and out of her, shooting sparks of fiery pleasure deep into her core. 

“Fuck roll over--I’m gunna rut you so hard,” he growled, pulling out and grasping her rump to suddenly urge her to move She obeyed, rolling over to her knees and lifting her ass into the air. He purred, slapping his hand cross it. She yelped, but then moaned, gripping the sheets tight. Gordie chuckled, reaching forward to grasp her hair to lift up her head and slapped her ass again. She squealed, shuddering. Again he slapped, and again, and then again and again, her cheeks growing redder with each and her moans louder. She was so fucking sexy, and he couldn’t get enough. 

“Gordie for fuck’s sake, plow me  _ please _ !” she cried out, and who was he if not an obliging gentleman? With a growl he grasped her ass cheek with one hand to align himself with her cunt and thrust in with a snap. She gasped, mewling out just a little, but then quickly returned to moaning as he thrust hard and fast. He forced her chest into the mattress as he pressed his body into hers once more while he rut, going at it like a Lopunny. There was no more room for thought or words; there was only the thrusting of his cock inside her, hitting every glorious, tight, warm, wet inch. She was so perfect around him and every hit built that fire further and hotter and higher. It was pure, blind, glorious madness filled with moans and cries and animalistic sounds that would make anyone question if it were people or beasts going at it in their bed.

It was perfection, and they reached their peak after a final thrust; Aviva came for how many times, she couldn’t say; she only knew the tightness burst and exploded in a fierce wave of euphoria that left her skin tingling and stars in her vision. Gordie was no better, jerking and shuddering as he released, spewing his cum into her. He milked every drop, thrusting a little more as he finished and slipped out, cock limp; spent. He sat back to enjoy his work; the white fluid dripping out ever so slightly and down her thigh. He almost made him horny again. Almost. 

They could save that for another round later. 

“I wasn’t  _ too _ rough was I?” he chuckled, leaning forward beside her to brush her hair back. It was a hot mess just like her, strands sticking to her sweaty face. Even so, she looked unbelievably sexy. He’d make sure to fix her makeup later.

“No, that was---fucking  _ great _ ,” she giggled, rolling onto her back to sigh happily, hands roving along her tingling skin. “I love when you get like that with me. And--fuck, Arceus. It was so good… cumming in me was so hot.”

“Tell me about it--I’m practically ready to ravage you again,” he snickered, leaning down to kiss her tenderly this time. He caressed her cheek gently before slipping away. She rolled over to watch him waltz his way to the bathroom, her eyes watching the playful bump of his ass cheeks as he went. He might have been a big lad, but he still had muscle to him--he could lift her up easily, after all. Oh, yes; it wasn’t just all fluff on that girth of his, although his cock was certainly all  _ meat _ . It was hard not to stare at it even when flaccid as he returned with a damp towel in hand. She smiled, absolutely in love with how sweet and caring he was after their rough love making.

“Have I told you how amazing you are?” she purred, watching as he drew the towel gingerly along her legs and core, knowing full well she was tender down there--which she was. It was impossible not to be with a man his size, but he never failed to make it a pleasurable and sensual experience. He used a clean part to wipe her face as well--he never could resist ruining her makeup--and finished with a kiss to her brow. 

“Only every time… and you’re one to talk. You know how hot you are, right? My beautiful moon of the night,” he winked, and, with a dramatic flair, tossed the towel into the bathroom and missed the sinks or even the tub entirely. He snickered, quite proud of his failure and settled himself down on his side next to her. He brushed his hands along her hips squeezing gently. His smile was so soft as he stared; eyes so full of love--the very same that reflected in her own as she stared right on back, her hands reaching for his free one to entwine and squeeze as he did.

“Usually. I admit I was nervous for tonight--I wasn’t sure I could do it,” she giggled, smiling like a fool.

“ _ Really _ ? ‘Cause, man, I was about to collapse from the boner you gave me--all the blood went to my dick,” he laughed, bringing up their interlocked hands to kiss. 

She laughed with him, “Good!! That’s what I was going for!”

“I’m glad you did… Although… and I’m just curious here--but what brought it on? Just ‘cause, y’know, typically it’s me turning the heat up first. Not complaining--I swear! I’m honestly just curious.”

“Don’t worry, I know, you’re right! I like the norm a lot, so don’t worry, I just… Well, I thought it’d be nice if I did the seducing this time?” she replied with a sheepish grin. “I guess I… wanted to let you feel how I feel? If that makes sense?”

“Yeah, I think so.. I’m glad you did--it was so amazing to see you strutting over to me. I was ready to let you eat me up!”

“Ha! If only. We both know I’m your bottom bitch.”

“And I’m your top boy with a big dick.”

“Yes, yes you are,” she giggled, sighing with delight as she curled closer. Gordie hummed thoughtfully as he rubbed along her upper arm. She raised a brow, “Pokédollars for your thoughts?”

“Well… It’s just… are you… I know you told me to do it, but were you really okay with my cumming in you? You talked about having my baby and all--”

“ _ Oh _ ,” she spoke up, cheeks warming. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah… so… I mean--was that a kink thing or…?” he pressed, his hesitancy drawing her gaze back. Was that concern? For having a child? She’d always feared it was.

“I mean…  _ yes _ . It…  _ is _ a kink….  _ But _ \--,” she began, pausing when his expression sobered. It perked up, though, brows scrunching together as a silent sign to go on. She exhaled, “--truthfully… I… well… I, um… I do sort of maybe… want to, y’know… start, um, a… uh, family. With you.”

Gordie inhaled, “What?’

She sat up, blushing, “I--I just--I never knew how to bring it up to you, y’know? I didn’t think you’d even want a family after everything that’s been going on with your mom! I mean, yes, you take such wonderful care of your sisters and you’re an amazing big brother, but you always complain a lot about family and the hassle of it, and I dunno I just started to realize you probably didn’t want one--and that’s okay! I’m not saying like I’ll break up or anything because of it, I just--I knew I needed to at least talk about it first before I assumed anything, but I guess I ended up doing that anyways, but you know how I am--I get caught up on something and it’s all I think about. And so I never got around to saying anything although I just  _ adore  _ the thought of a little you or me running around and us being parents, although Arceus knows we would be  _ terrible _ at it! We can’t even keep an eye on one Shuckle for goodness’ sake! One minute he's there, then he off down the street trying to eat berries! Oh, Arceus, this is a bad idea isn't it? Kids are a bad idea. We would be  _ terrible _ parents. We really would. Arceus, I don’t know how anyone does it! I swear, Melony makes it look so easy and all the others do, too, but Arceus knows we’d lose our child somehow--”

“ _ Aviva _ .”

The dark-haired woman flinched and then turned a deeper shade of red as she realized she’d been rambling--badly. It always happened when she got nervous, she noticed, and so she let out a pitiful groan, shoving her face in her hands. She could only pray she hadn’t fucked everything up with her stupidity. 

She expected Gordie to sigh and confirm her fears. Instead, she felt her hands touch hers, and then pull them from her face. He held them gingerly, his thumb rubbing softly over the tops. His smile was so warm and welcoming that it could have melted the whole of Chirchester. Her heart beat quickly, unsure what to think, but hope was building so fast. She was ready to scream for him to say something when he finally beat her to it.

“I’m sorry,” he began, and her heart sank. Then, he continued, “I should have made it easier for you to talk about it--and I shouldn’t have griped about family problems so much… because, truthfully? I wanna have kids with you, too--I want you to be my wife. You know that already--but I also want you to be the mother of our children. 

He paused to chuckle, “I know I’ve made it seem like I don’t want them. Yes, my sister tick me off half the time, and, yes, I was mad at my mom for the longest time because we were stupid and couldn’t figure out how to talk… but I  _ love _ them. I love being part of a family, and I like caring for my sisters. They made my life exciting and fun…. And you do that for me and more, too. I want to have little mini-you’s and mini-me’s running around. I want us to live a good, happy life with our own little boys or girls or whatever happens, y’know? But I  _ do _ want that with you, and I can’t tell you how happy I am to know you feel the same.”

“...You better not be messing me with me, Gordie. I swear, if you are I am going to dump you right here and now and let Shuckle turn you into berry juice!” she growled, squeezing his hands tights.

He laughed, “I’m not! I swear! And I’m not saying that to escape Shuckle--don’t joke about that, by the way. I know that little bugger would do it if you asked if he liked you more, the traitor.”

“I spoil him more, but that’s beside the point--you really want kids? A family?”

“Yes, I do,” he beamed, and then frowned, “Wait, why are you crying--?”

“Sorry! Sorry!” she laughed, wiping at her eyes. “I’m not--I don’t mean to--I’m just--you don’t know how stressed I was about it! I was worried for so long how to ask, and you really want a family, too!”

“Oh jeez, I’m so sorry, love!” he laughed, pulling her to him and peppering her with kisses.

“No, no, it’s okay! I’m just so glad!”

“Me, too. I was worried  _ you _ didn’t want them since you don’t get along with your family that great.”

“Ha! Now we know we’re perfect for each other,” she giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She wiped her eyes properly as she hummed, a thought coming to mind. “I guess we better get married first. Your mom might kill you for having a child out of wedlock. She’s pretty progressive, but I think she’s going to stand firm on that.”

“...I mean… she’ll  _ almost _ kill me. She doesn’t want a repeat of her grandkids growing up without a dad and all. But  _ yes _ , we  _ should _ get married first. I admit I’d like to stick to the normal steps, too.”

“.... We’re going to have to figure out the public thing then,” Aviva winces, knowing full well she was going to hate it.

He winced, “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeea. Yeah, yep… We, uh… we’re gonna have to work on that. But we can figure it out later. For now, I just wanna enjoy this night with you--and celebrate the future family we’re gonna have.”

“That sounds like an  _ amazing _ plan to me,” she purred, sitting up proper to kiss him on the lips. She glanced down, noting his cock had become hard again. “Already ready to celebrate?”

“How can I not? You want me to put a baby in you, don’t you?”

“I--okay,  _ yes _ … but if we’re going to get married first you’re going to have to wear a condom again until after it’s official if we want to be careful,” she laughed, rolling onto her back, and bringing him with her. They kissed again, deeper this time as his hands slid along her sides.

“Damn… I really like seeing you full of my cum.”

“Don’t worry, love--once you have a ring on this finger… you can pump me full of cum as much as you want,” she purred, a mischievous glint to her eyes.

“Fuck you are the most amazing girlfriend, soon-to-be-wife, and eventual mother to my children ever, you know that right?” he husked, an equally devilish smirk on his mug.

“Usually--but feel free to remind me while you fuck me senseless again.”

“As you wish, babe… now… where are those condoms,” Gordie snickered, stealing one more kiss before slipping away to find the items in question. Aviva happily watched him do so, all the while her heart full of warmth and joy knowing that one day--hopefully someday soon…

One day, they would be a family, too.


	26. Confessions (18+) [Gary Oak x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on a mission with Gary Oak by request of Professor Oak is nothing short of a dream for Hazel Ketchum. He is her childhood crush after.
> 
> If only he liked her back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Elektrick Rush on Wattpad and their OC Hazel Ketchum who they ship with Gary Oak! :)

The dark clouds overhead weren’t promising by any standards, Hazel Ketchum noted as she traversed through the thick foliage of the terrain. Behind her, her partner followed close behind, making sure to avoid the sharp branches of the shrubs and brush all around. It made her miss the far-better maintained main road of Route 1 where the worst one had to worry about was a weak, wild Pokémon or maybe a fellow trainer wanting to battle. Out beyond the fences, though? The grass grew even taller and more abundantly, the shrubs weren’t shaved down or cut away; there were no roads or worn paths. Everything was wild and fresh and troublesome--but this was the job they’d been given: to inspect the surrounding area. 

It was for a good cause, of course. Not even a week ago, Officer Jenny from Viridian had come by to Pallet Town to inform Professor Oak of the good news: poachers sighted in the area had been successfully arrested and taken to jail to account for their crimes against Pokémon. It was believed they were really looking for a possible branch of Tangela herds that had moved from the seaway to Cinnabar to the mainland. The species was fairly rare, so it was no surprise some no-good asshole scum were trying to find a way to monetize them. If it wasn’t Team Rocket from years ago, then it was poachers. Really, there seemed to be no end to villainy in Kanto. 

Hazel was just glad she didn’t have to deal with the bad guys this time--she’d done her share of it over the years, going through various tribulations; not unlike her older brother Ash, although he was still out on his adventure to be the very best trainer there was. He wasn’t making the greatest gains, but she was proud to know he was a Champion in multiple regions and was living his best life with Pikachu. She did miss him and his help sometimes, but Gary was good company, too.

She paused to chuckle, noting how her brother would probably be mad his oldest rival was now good friends with her--and they were working together.

That, and she’d had a crush on him since she was young.

Not that  _ anyone _ would know about that--especially Ash. And especially not Gary. 

Hazel stole a glance back at the young man, his reddish-brown hair sticking to his brow slightly thanks to the sweat they’d accumulated from the hiking. He’d grown a lot since his youth; from an abrasive, cocky, yet charming and attractive boy, to a broad-shoulders, confident, kind, caring, and powerful man. He was the Viridian Gym Leader to boot--something she liked extra if only for the fact it meant that  _ man _ was out of her life even further. Regardless, Gary was a man of prestige now, too, not even including the Champion title he held. Sure, it was only for like an hour, but it counted. 

“Hey, found the herd!” the young man spoke up, reaching over to tug her sleeve to pull her back. She followed his pointing hand to an opening in the trees and brush to the north. It wasn’t easy at first, their plant-like bodies blending superbly with the environment, but then their vines began to move unnaturally and then the eyes appeared.

The Tangela.

“Okay, let’s find a good spot downwind and keep an eye on them for as long as we can,” she explained, scouring for a way down.

“Sure, lead the way,” he chuckled, motioning. She spared him a smile, doing her best not to blush under his steady gaze. She wondered if he knew the way he could make her feel with just that look? Just his touch? It wasn’t fair by any means, and she was starting to hate that her mother had insisted to Professor Oak that she and Gary go together or even work together at all. It had been embarrassing then, and now she wished she’d put her foot down. But her mother had refused to stop, and now here they were. 

Hazel shook the thoughts from her mind as she found good footing to take through the terrain. Her companion kept right with her, helping to brush branches when he could and even offered her a hand to steady herself, for which she was grateful. She certainly didn’t mind how big his palm felt around hers, or how warm it was, or how he had a slight roughness to the skin that showed the effort he put into his work--his Pokémon. He was inspiring, too, after all, although she supposed all of them were at this point, but Gary never failed to invigorate her resolve to do, well, anything. 

“Okay, this is good,” she motioned, crouching down near some brush. Gary settled beside her and handed her a pair of binoculars. It helped give her a clear view despite the darkened light, and, to her delight, the Pokémon looked to be in good health; no injuries or signs of distress. The poachers most likely never got to them, which was a huge relief. 

“Looks like everything is going good. That’s a relief. Really wish I’d been there to catch those poachers--would have loved to let Arcanine or Pidgeot beat the shit out of those dick wads,” Gary scoffed with a shake of his head.

“Tell me about it--I’d love to punch them in the balls for good measure!”

He laughed, “Oof! I hurt thinking about that--even if they deserve it.”

“Don’t worry--your balls are safe with me,” she laughed, then paused and turned bright red, “I--that is--I don’t--I didn’t--”

“I’m sure they are,” Gary winked with a laugh as he stood up and held out his hand. She took it gingerly, while he closed around hers more firmly. He made it child’s play to pull her up--enough so she ended up tripping on her own feet. She stumbled and fell towards him, and promptly found herself burying her face into his chest. His arms came around her instinctively, holding her close as he braced against her weight. Her fingers clung to his thin shirt, under which she could feel the firm muscular frame. He was by no means bulky, but he kept in shape and she could tell there was the makings of a six pack. It was enough to make her mind go wild wondering what it was like underneath and how it would feel below her fingertips.

She promptly shoved that far away into the back of her mind as she pushed up and back, face on fire and unable to meet his gaze. She imagined he was smirking--he  _ always _ smirked that stupid smirk that made her heart flutter and beat as fast as it was now.

“You okay?” he chuckled, and she dared a glance.

_ Ugh _ .

There it was. That expression.

Arceus, how could someone be so stupidly handsome and charming at the same time? Why couldn’t he be a jerk anymore that was mean to her brother? Then maybe she could find a reason to  _ not _ keep falling for him! It wasn’t fair! He didn’t even feel the same! 

“I-I’m fine!” she huffed back, turning her head up, cheeks flaring worse. 

“You sure? Looking a little red there,” he winked, rubbing his nose like the cheeky ass he was.

“Yes, I’m--.”

Thunder cracked overhead and the sky opened. 

Rain poured down on top of them in buckets instantly, giving them barely any time to squawk in surprise before there were shouts to run for cover and to get back to the cave all at once. With the only cover being the trees and brush--both of which did very little to shield from the shower--they decided hoofing it back to their camp in the cave was their best bet. It wasn’t too far, but it wasn’t close by either. Still, they took off, rushing back as quickly as they could, which, to their chagrin, wasn’t that quick at all.

“Arceus, we really should have been watching the weather more, huh?” Gary chuckled as they finally entered the safety of their dry cave, shaking out his sleeves, which slapped and sloshed, totally drenched. It was like squeezing a sponge as they wrung out the edges. It was pitiful, really, but also kind of funny.

“Yeah--yeeeah, we should have,” she laughed back, twisting her long, curly chocolate brown hair. It was going to be a right mess for the rest of the night, but at least now they were out of the rain. “I’ll start a fire. Wish I’d brought a fire type with me…”

“You and me both. Note to self: always bring Arcanine,” Gary sighed, shaking his head as he headed over to their tents to rummage through their packs just outside. Hazel, meanwhile, gathered together wood they’d picked up the first day for burning. Her survival training made it so she knew how to use a flint, but they’d both smarter and brought matches instead. With but a flick of the wrist, a flame had started, and she blew it to full strength quickly. 

“Eureka! Now we can get dry,” she beamed, turning back just as Gary returned with a set of clothing in hand. 

“Here, I grabbed your night clothes. We’ll wanna change if we want our wet ones to get dry. You go ahead and get changed behind the tents.”

“Oh, thank-you,” she smiled softly, taking the bunch, and headed towards the back of the tents. She dared a glance at her companion and managed to catch sight of the young man slipping his shirt off--revealing the chest she’d felt earlier. Her eyes widened, cheeks flaring like before. Arceus, he was  _ hot _ . Again her mind thought of what it would be like to touch those muscles--to  _ taste _ them. Kiss them. To have him do the same. Arceus, the thought of him just roving all over her body--

_ No. _

He didn’t like her. 

That was a fact. She needed to stop while she was ahead and forget about it. Gary would never like her when he never had before. She was still just Ash’s little sister, and he’d found her positively annoying at one point. Why would it be any different now? Sure, they got along great. Sure, they worked amazing together. Sure, she felt calm and at ease with him. Sure, she’d never felt more comfortable talking about her trials and tribulations throughout her life. Sure, she’d found him easy to flirt with and be cheeky with and be  _ herself _ with, too. And, sure, he was always laughing and smiling and never making excuses to leave and  _ seemed _ to like being around her.

But that didn’t mean he liked her.

Did it?

No, no, no--she didn’t need to even entertain the notion. She was only going to get herself hurt. She’d seen how these things went. Hell, if it didn’t work out with her mom and dad--not that she would  _ want _ it to be with who that fucker was--then why would it for her? Ash didn’t have any luck either, although he just seemed oblivious a lot of the time, anyways, but still! Her propositions didn’t bode well and there was no point trying to fight history or what was obvious. Gary only saw her as a friend. That was it, and she had to simply accept it and get over her wretched feelings. 

Sighing, Hazel finally slipped back behind the tent and pulled--that is, struggled--to get her wet clothes off. They put up a good fight sticking to her every inch of skin, but she finally managed to yank her boots and shoes off. She lamented there was no changing her underwear--Gary hadn’t given her fresh ones, which she was actually grateful for but still--but she could at least take her wet bra off, too. Her thin, silky skirt and short-brief-like shorts to match were a much better replacement, although she noted the rain had left her much colder and the clothes didn’t help. It urged her to head back to the fire faster where Gary was in his wife beater and shorts, his wet clothes set up over a makeshift clothes line he’d rigged up really quick. She thanked him as she set hers next to his and then sat down beside him. She couldn’t repress her shiver as she held her hands out to the fire, rubbing them to help warm up.

“You cold, too?” he chuckled, to which she nodded. “Hang on.”

He slipped back to the tents to dig through his and brought back with him an overly large, thick, cotton blanket. He sat right beside her and brought the blanket around both their shoulders, urging her to take one side. 

“There; we can share body heat until we warm up properly. Might take you a bit on account of your hair,” he snickered, nudging her playfully.

“Ha, ha, yes, thank-you, I  _ know _ . I really should do something about it.”

“Nah, it’s better long--it suits you.”

“Also true. Just like your stupid smirk fits you.”

“Ouch. My smirk is great, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he purred, holding his head high.

“Uh-huh,” she snorted, then shuddered again, “Man it’s always so hard to warm up.”

“Heh, I got just the thing then,” he winked and leaned over to where he had a satchel by a rock. He shuffled through it a bit before bringing out a flash with the Viridian Gym sigil on it. Hazel raised a brow as he uncapped it and took a swig. He held it out to her.

“Vodka. Shit will burn, but you’ll warm up. Promise.”

“I  _ have _ had Vodka before, yes,” she mused, snatching the flask.

“ _ Really _ ? You’re only eighteen.”

“And? You drank when you were sixteen.”

“Yeah, but that’s still illegal.”

“You a cop?”

He smirked, “Nope.”

“Then we’re square,” she laughed and took a drink. The burn almost made her choke, but she managed to only cough loudly, smacking her chest. Gary laughed and tried to take it back. She just smacked his hand away and took another, doing her best not to cough too much this time. 

“Damn, you’re tougher than you look,” he snickered, finally reclaiming the flask, and downing more of it. He handed it back when she motioned, “Easy there, kiddo.”

“Excuse you--I’m not a  _ kid _ anymore,” she huffed, enjoying the way it felt going down this time. It filled her belly with warmth and her head, too.

“Right, right, you’re eighteen.”

“Yes, and I’ve done  _ plenty _ more than most adults. I think I’ve earned my right to drink.” 

“Okay, that’s  _ definitely _ fair. Arceus knows me n’ Ash were doing shit that only adults should have been doing,” he snorted, taking another drink himself. “Can’t believe the adults actually let us do half the things we did--hell I even became  _ Champion _ . Ten-year-olds should be doing less of that.”

“You’re just mad you lost your spot fast,” she snickered, nudging him playfully.

“Yeah, yeah; but hey I’m a badass Gym Leader, though.”

“Yes, you are. You turned out pretty good--but I always knew you would.”

Gary paused, staring at the fire, then looked to her. When she looked back, there was a strangeness to him--or rather, something she hadn’t recognized before. Something she hadn’t seen before. Or was it just the liquor? Surely?

“You.. knew I would?” he asked softly, brows scrunching.

She blushed a little, “I mean… yeah. I just… you always had such potential and then I mean…”

“Is that  _ all _ ?” he chuckled, winking playfully.

“Oh, shut up--just because I had a huge crush on you--wait--oh  _ shit _ !” Hazel gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth. Her eyes shot to Gary’s, which had widened considerably. His mouth was agape, both trying to register what had just happened. The fire in her face got that much worse, “I--oh no, no no--I didn’t--you weren’t--it’s--.”

Oh, Arceus, what had she done!? He wasn’t supposed to know about that! No one was supposed to know about that! No one could know she had a crush on him and there she’d gone and said it out loud and now it was all ruined and he was just  _ staring _ at her and looking like an idiot and dumbfounded and she was so stupid for saying it and she’d ruined absolutely everything and there was no going back--she couldn’t take it back at all, and she was so stupid, but what could she do? She couldn’t just run away into the rain, they were stuck together, in tin clothing and under a blanket and she was definitely a little tipsy and she’d already given up her secret and Arceus he was  _ still _ staring with that stupid mouth of his open that she might as well as just kiss, and why shouldn’t she? He already knew about her feelings now so what was there to lose?

Hazel leaned forward and pressed her lips to Gary’s. 

It was short, and sloppy, and when she pulled back his stupefied look only got worse. 

“Shit, I shoul--,” she started, pulling away.

Gary cupped her cheek, turned her face back towards him, and kissed her, too. This time, he didn’t pull away; he kept close and kissed her again and again. She fell into him, hands grasping his shirt. His hand moved to her waist, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss, tongue pressing for entry. She relented, and he danced with hers and finally ended it with a gentle nip on the lip.

“So… you like me, huh?” he purred, brow pressed to hers.

Her mind was fuzzy, but she managed a messy, “Uh… uh-huh. For a while.”

“Good… because I gotta confess: I’ve liked you for some time, too.”

“I--wha-- _ really _ ? But you--I thought…” she fumbled, glancing away.

He snickered, “Why do you think I’ve been flirting?”

“I-I though you just were like that! Wait, since when did you like me?”

“Mm… well, I always  _ liked _ you kinda before… but ever since I came home for my extended vacay… I probably did. Thought you were pretty from the moment I saw you and getting to work with you all this time… Gotta say it was hard not to like you. I never had anyone listen to me like you did,” he explained, thumb rubbing her sides. “So… seeing that the feeling is mutual… Can I kiss you again? Kinda like it a lot.”

“Yes, yes you can,” Hazel laughed, and then his lips were on hers again, and this time, they didn’t stop. They kissed again and again, consuming one another; tasting the alcohol on each other’s tongues. His hands roamed up along her back, coasting beneath her shirt, and also along her legs. She was no better, fingers moving steadily across his chest to his shoulders and then wrapped around his neck. She squeaked when he suddenly pulled her into his lap, moving his kisses to her jawline and neck and then collar; each peck drawing out a gasp or soft moan. Each touch and squeeze sparking a fire where his fingers pressed; every one of his machinations making her belly swell with throbbing want and desire. 

“Gary--,” she breathed, her mind unable to think and her body so hot. He pulled back more than expected, concern in his face. Unexpected, and made her heart beat faster.

“I can stop--if you don’t want to keep going. I admit, I don’t have condoms--.”

She pressed a finger to his lips, “It’s okay. I’m on the pill… and, um… I’ve… kinda wanted this for a while. Just… go slow--and not too rough. I’ve ah… never…”

“Oh,” he breathed, a wild flare in his irises, but then it calmed, and he chuckled, “Then allow me the pleasure of making your first time amazing. Just tell me no if you change your mind.”

With that, he kissed her once more, this time more gently; fuller of passion. It made it clear to her she would have no intention of saying no, and he only proved it with each passing second as his hands grasped her shirt and slipped it over her head and tossed it aside. He leaned back to admire her--she blushed like crazy, but then forgot it when he began to massage her breasts; squeezing, kneading, and even pinching her nipple so she squirmed. He replaced one hand with his mouth, sucking and nipping teasingly as the now free hand squeezed her rump. 

Her throbbing grew steadily worse under his attention, and she was a right mess by the time he moved to lay her down, but then recalled their setting. He scoffed, but then grinned and stood up, tugging her with him. She happily followed him to their tents where his sleeping bag and a pillow were set out, ready to be slept in. It was there he brought her down to her back, kissing her affectionately and then trailed them down between her breasts to her belly and then teasingly at her core which threatened to burst. He was quite pleased with himself as he hooked his fingers onto the rim of her shorts and panties and brought both down and off, tossing them aside. He sat back to admire her beautiful frame; body curvaceous in all the right places; breasts plump, and body well-toned. His fingers teased her legs, fingertips drawing along to her inner thigh and then her core. 

“Gary--,” she gasped, and he chuckled in response.

“Don’t worry; just making sure you’re good to go,” he hummed, and rubbed along her clit gently. She squirmed, moaned, and arched in but moments, the sensations familiar in that she had done so before, but to have another do it was something else entirely. He was slow, then fast, soft, then rough, and then she was arching hard as she came undone for him. His fingers didn’t stop there, though; no, they slipped between her and then into her heat, pumping slowly as he watched her go through the throes of ecstasy. She cried out his name softly, fingers grasping his sleeping bag in desperation. It was a beautiful sight, and he happily lapped up the remnants of his work from his fingers once he finished.

“Now for the best part,” he purred, tearing his tank top from his torso, and then finally pulled down his shorts. She had felt the bump between his legs while in his lap, but now his cock could finally spring free and it was tall, thick, and erect--for her. She swallowed, both nervous, and eager, but he was quick to push those away as he trailed his kisses back up to her mouth, rubbing his cock slowly against her heat as he rocked his hips. 

“Arceus, please, Gary!” she moaned, arms wrapping around his neck to tangle in his hair. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he hummed, leaving a tender kiss on her lips as he adjusted himself and then slowly slipped inside.

She was wet and tight, much to his pleasure. She whimpered a little, adjusting to him for her first time. He made sure to keep slow despite wanting to ravage her. She needed this to be a good time, so he moved in and out at an easy, gentle pace--enough, so discomfort gave way to pleasure. He took her sounds as his cues, and soon his cock slipped in and out, hitting every inch. She arched hard more than once, her walls tightening as she cried out and moaned and came for him again and again. It was so hard to not plow into her; every bit of her intoxicating. He resisted, though, and took great delight when he felt his release coming. Even with her reassurance he made sure to pull out and came onto her belly instead of inside her--they could save that for when they had condoms.

“Not bad for… first time, huh?” he panted lightly, reaching over to grab a towel he had around and wiped both of them off. He plopped down beside her after, hands ghosting along her sides tenderly.

“I--ah… yeah, it was … amazing,” she breathed, eyes half-closed as the aftermath of euphoria still lingered. She blushed, looking away, “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“Good, me … but for now… rest. We can talk about that later.”

Hazel just smiled, curling into his side, and letting the exhaustion from sex overtake them both.

==================

_ The next morning _

“How are you feeling?” Gary inquired as he and Hazel ate their breakfast, fully dressed now, and their things packed away. The night before had been a wonderful one; the remaining hours filled with a good meal and another round of sex that had been just as good as the first. She had been eager for it and eager to learn more, too, and she looked forward to when it might happen again. She just hoped it wasn’t  _ just  _ that.

“A little… sore. But okay.”

“Ah, yeah, that can happen. As long as you’re not in pain, it’ll be okay.”

“Oh, good… You know a lot.”

He grinned, “Well… you’re not exactly my first time.”

“Right,” she hummed, glancing away. She felt silly for being so nervous. They had sex for Arceus’ sake--twice! This should be no problem! And yet, it took at least five minutes before she blurted out, “So. We’re dating right?”

“Huh?” Gary inquired, and her heart sank. He blinked, then realized what she’d ask, “Oh! I mean… yeah--if that’s what you do want. I’ve been considering asking you out at some point, but I wasn’t sure you liked me… so…. Yeah. We can go steady.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ , okay, yeah!” she beamed, laughing with delight. “Guess I owe Mom a favor for pushing me to--wait… oh my Arceus.”

He raised a brow, “What is it?”

“I just realized. Mom’s been trying to set us up the  _ whole time _ !”

“Ha!” he laughed, slapping his knee. “Well, looks like she was right about us then! You owe her.”

“Yeah, guess I do,” she snickered and downed the last of her meal. She sighed happily, stretching, and regarded her new  _ boyfriend _ \--she almost squealed. She couldn’t stop her smile as she spoke, “Well, you read to head home then,  _ babe _ ?”

Gary smirked, “Absolutely…  _ babe _ .”

Hazel’s heart soared.

=======================

_ A few days later _

Delia Ketchum squealed with delight as she embraced her daughter peppering her with kisses before finally setting down the large cake she’d made to celebrate the joyous occasion. On it were brilliant decorations and an obvious “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” on the flat surface. She’d added some of her favorite Pokémon, too, and the icings matched the decor at their little, small, outdoor venue at their home. Hazel had almost forgotten her birthday was coming up, so she was more than happy to be celebrating today--especially after finally gaining the love of her life as her new boyfriend. It had made the day that much more special, and her mother was over the moon about it, too.

“Thanks, Mom. For everything,” she sighed happily, squeezing the older woman’s hands. She received another kiss, this time on the forehead.

“Of course! Anything for my baby girl. Now, you and Gary--he should be coming in a moment--finish setting up the plates, and I’ll go get your presents.”

“You know you don’t have to do all this,” the brunette grinned, but her mother would have nothing of it.

“No, no, no--today must be perfect!”

“It is--or well, okay… I wish Ash were here, but what can I do? He was all the way in Galar last I heard.”

“He’s always somewhere. Anyways, don’t be too down, I’m sure he’ll call!” Delia beamed, kissing her on the cheek. “Anyways, there’s your new  _ boyfriend _ , so I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“Okay, Mom,” Hazel snickered, turning to watch her go--and for Gary to come to her, a cheeky grin on his face as he brought over a stack of paper plates, silverware, and napkins. 

“Delivery!” he snickered, setting everything out with her help.

“Thanks so much for helping get this all together.”

“Well, you are my girlfriend. It’d be pretty bad if I didn’t do this much--and,  _ yes _ , I do have a present for you,” he winked, much to her delight. 

“Oh?” she smirked, folding her arms, and leaning back against the table. He laughed, quickly snatching her by the hips to bring her against him.

“Yes--and it’s not just me, I promise.”

“Darn--it’s what I wanted, though,” she cooed, twirling a loose lock.

“Oh? Well, I guess I can give you a surprise gift, too,” he hummed, leaning towards her. She closed the distance, capturing his lips with hers and savoring the moment.

For, well, a moment.

“WHAT THE--.”

The two jumped, both for the loudness and the familiarity. Hazel and Gary spun around and, to their shock and her delight was a face neither had expected.

Ash.

He was home.

And in shock.

“I--wha--you--you two were--!” he gasped, trying to wrap his mind around it. Hazel just laughed, rushing over to embrace her brother.

“We have soooo much to catch up on… but first how about we sit down and talk about how Gary and I are dating,” she giggled, and Ash could only numbly nod and follow her to the picnic table.

Hazel, of course, was overjoyed by the notion that today would be, in fact, a very good birthday.


	27. Communication (18+) [Gordie x OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviva and Gordie struggle to communicate. Cassandra and Raihan have a solution: Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @popsals on twitter and @tubular here and her adorable Gordie x Aviva (OC) ship aka Godvia ;) Cameos from Kana, @apharine OC, and Devotion shipping (pre-polyam) with Cas and Raihan! We've sort of combined out ship verses xD

_ Chichester, Galar _

November--particularly  _ late _ November--was always a busy time for Aviva, she’d come to notice in the many years she’d been in Galar now. She couldn’t say  _ why _ it was, or what it was about the nearing of the holiday season that brought droves of people to her store to buy unusual, non-mainstream, and typically horror-based stories. After all, Halloween had already gone by a month, so there was really no point to read anything frightening unless you simply were inclined to such things as she was. Her books certainly weren’t for those hoping to instill the holiday cheer, either, unless you wanted Giratina threatening to leave black coals in your stocking as the emotion instead but  _ even then _ . It was baffling, although she would never say no to the business. Quite the opposite; the influx of customers would help to lead to funding any shop repairs or buying new merchandise.

It wasn’t that she was ever actually  _ hurting _ for money--not with her newfound family brought about by her handsome boyfriend willing to provide for her. Not that she would ever allow them to, but the point was she wasn’t going to go bankrupt without them doing something about it, so she didn’t need to worry. 

Well, unless her mental health was considered something to worry about--which, of course, her friends and lover would say  _ was _ , but they just didn’t understand the burden and responsibility of taking care of a book shop. Her bodily functions could come second to ensuring every shelf was set in place, every book was where it belonged, and her stock kept well furnished. It was  _ her _ shop, after all, and she took a great deal of pride in it. So, naturally, she would gladly put off resting to ensure everything was tip-top shape. 

She did have to admit, though; this particular year felt  _ exceedingly _ more taxing than before. She wished she could say she didn’t know why, if only because ignorance was bliss, but much to her dismay, she knew the exact reason why. A notion which left her to sigh after she bid a loyal customer goodbye, their new purchase of five tombs in their bag. Orion escorted them out, shutting the door behind them with a happy shrill, always pleased to know his owner was doing well and that their store--their home--was a place to make both themselves and their purveyors happy. He attempted to share his joy with her, but she could only sigh as she put the receipts away and began to take inventory of the day so far, what with it almost time to close up shop. Her Chandelure cooed worriedly as he came over and nudged her gently with his rounded face.

Aviva chuckled, “Sorry, my dear. I promise I’m okay--just tired. It’s been a long day. Week. Okay,  _ month _ .”

Her Pokémon was hardly convinced, but also knew there was no helping it. She was too stubborn to admit something was wrong--to herself at least. 

The door chimed, drawing their attention to the front of the shop. To her delighted surprise, it was both customers and a pair of very familiar faces who waltzed right in. Two young women, one with glowing, golden hair set into a high ponytail, and the other a blazing crown of fiery orange-red hair. Between them both a pair of blue-tinted eyes, the redhead with just a touch of gray and green. They walked with a confidence in their step, their clothing, although a bit thick for the cooler air of Chirchester, hugged their firm, but fit bodies. It was a stark contrast to the store owner, her clothing considered rather light for a city that was perpetually blanketed in snow, and her frame more voluptuous, but equally as enticing. What they used for weight lifting, she used for books, and yet between them all was a common love for Pokémon, reading, and simply having a good time.

That, and gossiping about their men--of which they’d come for and the other three categories, too.

She silently thanked Arceus. She could use their company, if only to distract herself for the tumultuous chaos going on in her mind as of late. 

“Hello, girls!” she beamed, bringing out her keys to head over to where they were, loitering by the door to hang their coats and hats. The redhead, Cassandra, had the most to unburden herself from, being one who loved the winter, but not the cold. She grinned and embraced Aviva as she came close. 

“Sorry we’re a little early--you don’t have to close up shop if you don’t want to yet,” she replied, gesturing.

“Yeah, don’t mind us; I got done with the Gym early and ‘Cas was free, so we just decided to head out rather than wait,” the blonde, Kana of the minor league in Motostoke, added. She was the electrifying Gym Leader of, naturally, the Electric type Gym, which suited her both in appearance and personality. She owned a room as she wished and could energize the crowd, too. Aviva had no idea how she did it. She didn’t know how Cassandra could do the work for the League, either--or handle her two not-husbands. Well, one secret not-husband. 

“No, no, it’s fine; it’s only about ten minutes to closing, so this gives me extra time to go over everything before we can have some tea before dinner,” she waved her hand, pushing through to change the sign on the door to “CLOSED” and lock it. She turned off the porch lights for good measure and then motioned for the two women to head on ahead of her, “Go up to the studio. I’ll be there in… twenty minutes. Tops.”

“I can prep the tea--I think I know how you like it,” Kana grinned.

“And came prepared and brought my own hot cocoa,” Cassandra snickered, pulling out her thermos from the sweater she had beneath her coat.

Aviva snorted, “I still don’t understand how you’re from  _ Johto _ and live in  _ Galar _ and don’t like tea.”

“I like sweet stuff. Why do you think I have a tall glass of chocolate milk with a side of dark chocolate every night?” she winked, and both the blonde and dark-haired woman couldn’t help their snort-chortle. 

“Please don’t--it’s too early for that kind of joke.”

The redhead blew a kiss, “Never too early. Also, pleeease. You’re just as bad as me with all the dirty rock puns, though you refuse to admit it.”

“I resemble that remark,” she huffed, and only lamented she wished she could find the rejoinder more jovial. Normally she would have blushed and laughed, but today the words only made her stomach twist as she trotted back to her counter to begin inventory and checking her receipts. She could hear the duo head upstairs, the heels of their boots making the floorboard of her store creak and the wooden steps thunk with each one taken. She could hear them moving about upstairs, too, their voices muffled through the flooring and insulation. She kept busy with the work, though; doing her best to ignore the intrusive thoughts about a certain someone daring to invade her head space when she was trying to focus.

It was just--it was always difficult this time of the year. 

Aviva sighed, running a hand through her hair, and glancing at the photograph she always kept at her desk. It was of her and Gordie, the two of them out on the town in Chirchester, a bank of snow behind them that contrasted her purple coat and pants as well as his dark-gray and brown attire perfectly. They were embraced, their cheeks red from the cold and from smiling; happy; in love. It was from their first year of dating, when they always made time for each other and nothing could bring them down.

She missed those days.

“Ugh, stop it,” she sighed, mentally smacking herself as she went back to double-checking the receipts and till for the day. Money in matched money out and equaled up to her stock sold, so she was satisfied with the results. All that was left was to bring her list upstairs to do some excel sheet work later as well as bring her till box up to safety where her Pokémon would help keep an eye on it and the store while she slept tonight. 

“Have fun, loves! Just don’t make a mess!” she called out to her ghost-type Pokémon, who began to slip through the walls and ceiling, happy to be able to move about without worrying about freaking out the customers. Chandelure always stuck with her though, floating up the stairs right on her heels into the studio apartment above. The soothing aroma of Earl Grey tea wafted through the air, bringing out a sigh. The scent alone could ease her woes, and she was always delighted to see her lovely lady friends sitting at the table, already talking about things going on with the League.

It was always something beyond her scope of expertise or total interest--unless it involved the Chichester Gym, of course. Cassandra’s fiancé was the one in charge of the League and her other lover was the 8th tier Gym Leader, so she always had the in-knowledge of what was going on. So far nothing drastic beyond how they were working to re-incorporate both Gordie and Melony as Gym Leaders now that they were on better terms. It was tricky working with such things, but Stow-in-Side was already set and served as a good example.

Now if only there was a good example of how to handle  _ her _ predicament. 

“Man, this year’s Gym Challenge is intense! There’s a lot more contenders, and some are even from other regions! I think they’ve been inspired by you and me,” Cassandra snickered, nudging the blonde.

“Maybe! My Gym isn’t  _ that _ famous. It’s just my husband who is,” she snickered in kind, sipping her tea. They turned their heads as Aviva approached, plopping down into the remaining chair. The two exchanged looks as Kana poured her a cup and nudged it over. “Everything all good?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. You know how busy this time of the year is for me. It was just a long day.”

“You sure?” the redhead pressed; brow raised incredulously. If Aviva didn’t know any better, she’d think her friend was a psychic. Or, rather, if she didn’t know how easy she could be to  _ read _ when upset, she’d think so. 

“Yes, it’s just silly stuff--happens every year, I promise. Nothing to worry about.”

Cassandra and Kana shared another look--one she missed, preferring to focus on her tea and how soothing it was.

If only it could soothe her doubts--and her fears. 

“Well, good then,” the redhead mused, then laughed after a moment. “Oh man, did I tell you how Raihan was soooooooo pouty today? He’s had the day off because it’s the scheduled maintenance--.”

Kana snapped her fingers, “Oh, yeah! Even my minor League Gym was closed. Isn’t it like some systems flush?”

“Basically, or that’s what Leon told me. Rai called it a waste of time, but you know how he is.  _ Anyways _ , he was all pouty ‘cause he wanted me to come over--.”

“--I wonder what for,” Aviva mused wryly, brow raised, and the three giggled. There was only one thing the tall, dark-skinned man  _ ever _ wanted when he asked Cassandra to come over. Actually, there were two things, but it was too early for pizza, so that just left dessert and it was red velvet cake every time. 

“--indeed, I wonder,” the redhead purred, brow waggling. “But yeah so he was pouting about it ‘cause all the gyms are down and he’s bored.”

“Doesn’t he have a gaggle of lady friends he can go hang out with?” Kana mused with a snicker. 

“Gordie does love mentioning that,” Aviva snorted. “He almost sounds jealous.”

“I mean, y’all aren’t wrong, but I dunno. He just says they’re boring and he only likes me now. I’ve ‘ _ ruined’ _ him, he said, and he keeps demanding compensation,” the redhead snickered, and this time the dark-haired woman shared a knowing look with her blonde compatriots. 

“Kabu was a bit sore I wasn’t going to join him for our afternoon tea today, but, really, he  _ knows _ I spend it with you two every Friday,” Kana laughed, shaking her head. “Honestly, he can act like such a spoiled brat sometimes. I love it, though. Oh, I do have to be home for dinner, however--I can’t leave him alone too long with the kids. He loves them, but they’re soooo energetic.”

“Oof, now I’m worried for when Leon and I plan to have them,” Cassandra chortled and then looked at Aviva. “So what about Gordie?”

“...What about him?”

The redhead raised her brow, “How’s he handling you working and being busy while the Gym is closed?”

“Oh. Oh!” she stuttered, coughing awkwardly. “It’s… well, to be honest… I’m not sure?”

Kana frowned, “Er… what do you mean? He hasn’t said anything? Teased or whatever? Been pouty or weird?”

“Um...No…” she mumbled, hands squeezing her cup as she stared at the murky contents. How fitting--a perfect reflection of her mood and relationship right now.

“Aviva.”

The young woman lifted her head, purple eyes meeting blue-gray ones that held her fast. She hated and loved how Cassandra could do that; hold you there and see through you so easily. At the same time, she made you want to speak, even though you couldn’t---and every time she would encourage you to bring it out in a way so gentle all you could do was surrender. 

“You can talk to us--we’re your friends. We’re here to help you and support you. We may not have the same relationship you have… but at the very least we can understand when things get rough. You know about me and ‘Lee in Kalos fighting.”

Kana reached over to touch their friend’s arm gently, “And you know me and Kabu have our tiffs. He hated me bringing too many plants home--the Sizzlipedes kept setting them on fire.”

“I…,” the larger woman began, sighing as he rubbed her brow. She looked to the ground, biting her lip. Arceus, why was it always so hard to talk about? These were her friends. She could trust them. And it wasn’t like they were the source of her anguish.

Dammit all she was just too stubborn for her own good, wasn’t she?

“It’s.. um…” she tried, reaching up to pinch her brow. Arceus, this was hard to even just put into words! She was never good at this anyways--talking. About her feelings. She’d  _ always _ been terrible, and, really, that was the issue, wasn’t it? She couldn’t just be honest with herself and with others--especially those she needed to be.

With Gordie. 

Aviva sighed deeply, slumping down, and rubbing her hands against her face. When she looked at the young women again, she found them still there; still watching; waiting. Patient. They wouldn’t push her to speak, but nor would they let her run away. They knew she needed to face this and talk about it, and they weren’t going to leave or back down. They were her friends. Truly, they were, and she was grateful to have them in her life. 

“It’s Gordie.”

Cassandra flashed a cheeky grin, “When is it not?”

“‘Cas, please,” Kana replied curtly, though her lip curved upwards slightly, too.

“I will throw this tea at you, my god,” Aviva rasped, rubbing her brow. She sat up straighter now, but her gaze was crestfallen as she went on, “Yes, it’s Gordie. And me. We just--we’ve been fighting. A lot. A lot-lot. And it’s not even about serious things--it’s just… it’s  _ stupid _ things. Like slamming the door too hard. Or--or giving some Pokémon the wrong food. Or he takes some tone with me when I ask what’s wrong and I blow up at him! I don’t even  _ mean _ to! I don’t want to! I just--it’s been so rough at the shop right now with the influx of customers and you know I run it alone and I work myself ragged to keep it up and my breaks are used to restock. Today was the first day I ever closed early and it’s like I can barely relax some days, and when he comes home with a bad attitude because of something at work I just--I can’t handle it emotionally. 

She paused to take in a shaky breath of air, “And I just--I don’t know what to do. I can’t tell him how I’m feeling--it’ll just add to his own stress! I know he’s stressed. I know he is. He cares about the Gym so much and he’s so passionate about it and there’s been so many new trainers like you said so some days we don’t even see each other, and Arceus knows we’ve barely been texting and I just--.”

Aviva had to stop, eyes brimming with potential tears she quickly wiped away and did her best to steel her emotions. It didn’t do much good, but she was able to at least dry her eyes as she went on, though her voice shook.

“I just… worry… that he doesn’t like me; that he just hates me now.”

Silence followed and she felt even more foolish for talking. Arceus, how stupid did she look just spewing all of that out like some heartbroken school girl fawning over her young love boyfriend? Honestly, it was ridiculous. She was surely just overthinking even if they hadn’t seen each other in  _ weeks _ and texted in less and Arceus knew the last time they’d even kissed, let alone held hands! Truly, her friends must think her pathetic. She sighed again as she took a sip of her tea, waiting for their answer.

“Maaaan… y’all need to  _ fuck _ .”

Kana and Aviva both spat their drinks, the dark-haired woman wide-eyed and red faced as she glared at the redhead. Her blonde companion coughed as she shot her own glare.

“‘Cas! Seriously!?”

She gestured, “What? I’m  _ right _ . Y’all got too much tension right now. Trust me, Raihan would tell me and Leon all the time when we were leading up to the big fight we just need to fuck it out instead of trying to talk when it just led to arguing, and he was right. Now when we’re tense we fool around--usually when Rai’s around, too, of course, but then we’re all better. Hell, when me and Raihan have some stress we’ll go at it, too, and we’re all good after. You get out your stress and the pillow talk after is great for talking about it with a clear head.”

“I--what… why is this like a method you have written down??” Kana balked.

“Please, like you don’t do the same?” Cassandra mused, folding her arms, and raising her brow high. Kana could only cough, a light blush to her cheeks.

“M-maybe.”

“I--that’s beside the point!” Aviva wailed. “I can’t just go ask to--to  _ fuck _ !”

“Yeesh, you make it sound like a bad word. Aviva, trust me, you can ask. Any dude with a dick that functions and is into puss will  _ gladly _ accept a good fucking--especially from their girlfriend,” she snickered, but then paused, snapping her fingers. “Oh, right! You’re a mega sub. You can’t just ask right? He has to do all the comma--.”

“OH MY ARCEUS, STOP! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!” the plump woman wailed again, ready to fall out from her chair to meld into the floor somehow.

“Cas, please; you’re going to kill her at this rate,” Kana giggled, to which their blunt friend shrugged. She turned back to Aviva, reaching over to take her hand and squeeze it. “She does have a point, though; sometimes you just… can’t talk with words, and you need something to get the stress out. And as it stands... neither of you is doing a good job of right now just talking. And, well, you both like sex a lot, so…?”

“No--no, no, no, absolutely not! I couldn’t! He’s already exhausted enough as it is and busier than I am--not only does he deal with challengers he does all that paperwork! He should just rest and relax,” she rasped, shaking her hand, but didn’t pull her hand away. It felt like a lifeline right now. “Besides… I’m not some--some  _ heart-eyed _ teenager hyped on crazed hormones! I can go a month without sex.”

She expected some answer--perhaps words of comfort. Anything.

Instead, she was met with silence and when she looked, there were a pair of raised, very incredulous eyebrows.

She blushed bright red, “I can go a  _ month _ !”

“You went a week before you got tipsy and cried about how bad you wanted his dick in you,” Cassandra mused behind her thermos, and Aviva wanted to die. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about wanting and asking for sex--and trust me, I know,” Kana snorted. “Kabu is too polite sometimes and I swear I have to walk around naked just to get the point across and make him admit he wants it, too. Luckily for  _ you _ , Gordie doesn’t need such drastic measures.”

“Seriously, though, girl; just go seduce him and tell him you want to have sex, and enjoy it, alright? Life’s too short not to.”

“Should I go and find another lover, too?” Aviva snorted.

“I mean, sure. Double dick, baby. I’m a bratty sub, so lemme tell you it’s nice when you’re the bottom bitch and they do the work. Two dicks are better than one--four hands, too” she winked, brow wiggling. 

“Oh my Arceus, why do I keep antagonizing you, I don’t deserve this. I just wanted to sell a book and not be stressed about this and drink tea.”

“ _ Either way _ … go talk to Gordie tonight, alright? I know you’re stubborn but try to talk to him again and tell him how you’re feeling. It’s hard, but you two love each other too much to just let it go on like this,” Kana smiled warmly, squeezing her hand. 

“Yeah, just like… make up some excuse to see him--like bring him food or something,” the redhead shrugged, a mischievous glint to her eyes.

Aviva looked between them both, from gentle smile to shit-eating, and sighed once more and certainly not for the last time.

“Okay… but if it’s alright; mind helping me make a quick lunch box dinner?”

The two women just grinned.

===================

_ Chirchester Gym _

“Alright, that’s enough training for today,” Gordie called out to his trainer interns, having been observing their battle from afar. They were plenty strong, but they still needed a lot of work--why else couldn’t they stop the slew of trainers coming through for him to either take down or defeat him? It was shameful on his part at the Gym; especially when his mother’s trainers were so much stronger. Sure, they were older and more experienced, but still. If he ever hoped to be her full equal and never have to hear any more talk from either his mom or the press about how he should just continue the tradition of ice types, they had to be better. 

It was a struggle. Really, it was, but they were trying to make this dual-Gym type thing work--in part to really make good on their mended relationship. He still didn’t exactly like the idea of being co-workers with his mother, but it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. Just stressful. There was so much paperwork and training to do, and as much as he liked Leon and considered him a friend, the pressure to be up and running by the next Gym Challenge was a lot and he kind of hated him right now for it. There was so much construction to do with updates to both elements, and it meant training new Macro Cosmos League techs and engineers for when they needed to switch out Gym constructs. 

Worst of it all, though, were matters not even pertaining to the Gym. No; what made all of this really unbearable was the fact he hadn’t properly talked to his girlfriend for nearly a  _ month _ . Hardly even a text, and he could only really blame himself. Blame both of them. All they’d done was snap and argue and bring each other down. He couldn’t even recall a happy conversation since the Gym plans had been finalized and construction began. He supposed he was relieved his mother wasn’t adding to it, but by Arceus was it just--just so agonizing seeing her hurt and then having her yell at him for no reason, too!

He just missed her.

Her presence. Her laugh. 

It was stupid. 

They were stupid.

Sighing, Gordie rubbed his brow, having not moved from the bleachers although his trainers had gone. Macro Cosmos workers were already cleaning the field from the battles, occasionally glancing his way as if he might criticize their work. Please, he wasn’t  _ that _ petty even if he was constantly irritated.

What the hell was wrong with him?

“YO. ROCK BOY.”

Gordie jolted, head spinning around to find the source of the familiar voice. He glared behind his shades, but his scowl was clear to see as none other than Hammerlock Gym Leader, Raihan, approached. Arceus knew if he was around he was bored--which meant his usual duo was busy. And if he was bored, then he was here to cause others trouble. He was tempted to ring up Leon or Cassandra, but then knew the former wouldn’t answer, drowning in paperwork and, checking his watch, he knew the redhead would be with his girlfriend for their weekly tea time. He sighed inwardly. Yet another stress to have his co-worker around, but Raihan could at least sometimes pick-up cues.

He just hoped today was one of those days.

“What do you want?” he grunted as the egregiously tall man hopped over the stadium barriers and loped up the steps with envious ease. At least he could do a backflip--even Raihan and others couldn’t do that. Hell, he even got praise from Nessa for it.

“I was bored.”

He snorted, “Oh. Great.”

“Aw, c’mon, I just want to hang out and everyone else is busy.”

“You mean your best friend and booty call?”

“ _ Hey _ ,” he snapped, surprising the Chichester Gym Leader. He met Raihan’s gaze, which was colder than expected. “Her  _ name _ is Cassandra. And she’s my best friend, too.”

“Uh, right. Sorry. Sorry--I mean it. She’s Aviva’s friend, too, and that was rude of me,” he sighed, rubbing his brow. “I’m just stressed.”

“Lee mentioned y’all got some big changes going on… Yer not fighting with Ms. Melony again are you?” he inquired, plopping down into a chair beside him.

“What? No, me and Mom are fine--or mostly fine. Better anyways,” Gordie replied, dismissing it with a wave of his hands. “Why? Did she say something?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, I just noticed you haven’t texted the group chat back or posted on Pokégram. Some of the others noticed, too, so I got a lil’ curious.”

“Well, I assure you, I’m  _ fine _ . Now, if you’ll excuse me, I got paperwork to do,” he sighed, pushing up from the bleacher seat and headed towards the walkway. To his chagrin, he heard Raihan stand up as well and was following behind him, his shoes scuffing against the floor. He silently rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets and trudging towards the back hallways of the stadium. The officers were always attached in every Gym, though now he and his mother would each have their own “wing” to work in. They might be on better terms, but he didn’t want to be stuck around her all day. He’d left home to live in his own place for a reason. 

He turned left at the junction, and, of course, Raihan followed in suit. Glancing back, he noted he was on his phone, texting. Still, he followed him without skipping a beat. Sighing again, he paused to turn and face his fellow Gym Leader. 

“Are you really going to follow me around?”

“Yeah? I wanted to hang out and just chill.”

“I’m not in the mood for your shenanigans.”

“I know. Figured you could just unload or somethin’. I got nothing else to do, and, I mean, we’re not really buds or nothin’, but you’ve done me a solid before, so call it repaying the favor.”

“...You’re serious?” the rock-type Leader scoffed.

Raihan shrugged, “Told ya--I’m bored. Look, once ‘Cas finally replies I’ll get out of your hair, alright?”

“...are you going to leave if I say no?” 

The dragon Leader smirked, eyes glimmering, “Nope.”

“Arceus damn it all,  _ fine _ . But you start fucking around, I’m kicking you out. I’m  _ not _ in the mood for shit,” he spat back, spinning on his heel, and trudging the rest of the way to the office. He both hated and envied Raihan for how carefree and light his steps were, as if he had no worries. He knew it wasn’t true; the man carried a massive burden being the 8th Gym Leader, always pushing himself to be better every day. It was admirable, and that didn’t include whatever personal matters he had going on, but rarely, if ever, did that mischievous smile go away. At most was if he were defending someone from an insult like he’d done just now for Cassandra, or when pouting--but then it always went right back. He honestly couldn’t fathom how someone could be so at ease or seem that way even when stressed. 

“So,” the taller man mused, plopping down into the chairs his interns would use and then moved the other to prop his feet up. Gordie contemplated barking at him to put them down, but figured he’d do what he wanted anyways. Raihan watched him read through documents for a moment before continuing, “What stick is up your ass right now? And don’t say you’re fine, ‘cause you’re not.”

“And what would  _ you _ know?” he snorted, signing the paper, and setting it aside.

“You’re not roasting me.”

Gordie paused, “What?”

“Yeah, man. You always roast me back on everything and we end up having like this roasting fight any time we meet. You try to outdo me all the time and then back flip to prove it even though I’m still taller.”

  
  


“Yes because being a tree is  _ such _ an award-winning quality.”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“Raihan, please; I’m not in the mood. It’s been difficult enough with things with work and at home--.”

“So it’s about Aviva, huh. Tsk, tsk; figured it was about time you guys finally hit your low point. Cas n’ Lee got it quick, but y’all took your sweet time. Helps you guys did a slow burn,” Raihan mused, scrolling through his phone while he pulled his hoodie up over his head, darkening his face. The light from his screen made his turquoise eyes seem to glow in the shadow--an eerie look to most. Even Gordie couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated and hated it. Worst still, the cocky fucker had seen right through him.

“It’s none of your business,” he scoffed, returning his focus to his document.

“Nah, it is.”

“Oh  _ really _ ? Care to indulge me on that logic of yours, oh  _ Great Raihan _ ?”

“You know, you say it like you’re insulting me, but I just feel all warm and mushy inside knowing you love me so much,” Raihan purred, his sharp canine flashing as he grinned. He waved his hand, “But if you  _ must _ know--you being upset means ya lady is upset, and if ya lady upset,  _ my _ girl Cas gets upset and I gotta help my girl out, y’know?”

“What, are you dating her now, too? Can’t ever let Leon win without trying to beat him huh?” 

“Now that was cold, man, and you know that ain’t true with her. I don’t date. Don’t do romance.”

“And yet you feel qualified to lecture me on my love life?”

“Considering how much of a dick you’re being right now because of it? Fuck yeah I do. Now either shut the fuck up and keep sulking about it like a little  _ bitch _ or be a damn man and tell me what’s going on and maybe I can try and help you out.”

Gordie opened his mouth to make another sharp retort but thought better of it.

Because Raihan was right.

He was being a little bitch. 

He sighed, running a hand through his light-colored hair, and setting his shades down. He didn’t talk about his emotions. Not really. Certainly not to  _ Raihan _ of all people. They were barely friends, after all. They didn’t hang in the same circles unless it was a League event. Yet, he couldn’t deny the man was always reliable and came through on anything he promised, and whenever they had talked he had good advice for life, as ridiculous as that was for a man with his demeanor. And now here he was, offering to hear him out because he happened to be bored today.

He wasn’t sure if he should be mad or relieved. 

“It’s uh… we’re just fighting. A lot,” he finally replied, shoulders slumping. 

“You don’t say,” Raihan mused, not skipping a beat, or even looking up.

“Can you not be sarcastic when I’m actually trying here?”

“Right, right. Go on. The Great Therapist Raihan is here to listen.”

“Arceus, I hate you,” he groaned, rubbing his face. Still, he steeled himself and continued to talk. “It’s… I dunno. Like we can’t talk anymore. I don’t even know  _ why  _ we can’t. We always have before. Or--like… okay, we can be bad about talking sometimes, but never like this! I just--it’s like we can’t not yell or argue over the dumbest things, and then any time I try to apologize we just get angry all over again and then she or I leave and I just…. I just want to apologize and tell her I’m sorry, but I  _ can’t, _ and I don’t even know why! Because I want to! I want to apologize, but then I start, and it all goes wrong! And then I dunno, she’ll snap so I snap and then we’re fighting, and it’s all fucked up. And with the whole Gym changes going on and not to mention all the challengers we have this year; it’s been this cock-fuckery of madness going on. And I can’t even relax around her because I’m trying so hard to figure out what to say and it just--doesn’t come out. I just can’t tell her I’m sorry and I love her, and now I just…

He paused, pushing his forehead into his hand, “I’m not even sure she likes me anymore. And why would she? I’ve been a downright  _ cunt  _ to her this whole damn time, and she’d be right to break up with me. But Arceus knows I’d just fall apart if she did. She’s everything to me, y’know? I love her. I love her  _ so _ much. I know you don’t know what that’s like, but---fuck, it eats at me, Raihan. It makes me want to throw up at night thinking how I hurt her and can’t do anything right by her. And I don’t know what to do and I can’t just drag Mom into it--Arceus help me, I don’t need more drama to start again, and I just…”

“...You’re an idiot. That’s what you mean,” Raihan replied, barely skipping a beat. Gordie supposed he should have been mad at the insult, but instead it deflated him.

“You’re right.”

“Yep. And you know what you gotta do?”

“Spill my guts to her?”

Raihan laughed, “No, mate! You just need to get some pussy!”

“Or for fuck’s sake--why did I bother!?” he snarled, standing up, but his companion held up a hand to stop him. He did, if only to see what nonsense he had to say.

“Dude, you two need to get laid. Together. You’ve got too much pent-up stress and you’re clearly both too stubborn to talk about it. So let your bodies do the talking. Communicating isn’t just using your mouth. You love her? Then show it. Blow her fucking mind with your dick. Cas gossips enough about the sexcapades so, trust me, I  _ know _ enough, much to my dismay. I’ve had to bleach my mind enough and then remind her what sex is reall--.”

“--Don’t. I don’t need to bleach my mind either. Seriously, though--really, Raihan? Is sex always your solution?”

“I mean, depending on the situation, yeah? Dude, you and I  _ both _ have fucked our girls enough to know how much stress it releases. We’re dudes with dicks. Sex is like ninety percent of what we think about. So  _ indulge _ . Give both her and yourself a good time. And once all that pent up stress is out, do some talking. Girls  _ love _ pillow talk. The one-night stand ones like to pretend they don’t, but they do--so I know damn well ya lovely lady is a sucker for it.”

Gordie opened his mouth, then closed it. 

Dammit all.

Raihan was right, wasn’t he?

Why did he have to be right?

He couldn’t just--just  _ ask _ for sex, though! Not after everything. He owed her words, not his dick!

Yet, that grinning asshole was right. Sex would do wonders right now. He was so pent up with stress he didn’t know what to do with himself right now. Still, he couldn’t just go “hey, I’m feeling super stressed. Want to have a whack at my willy in your coochie to relieve it? I’m sure we’ll feel better!” Who the hell said or asked that of their partner?

Besides Raihan, of course. 

“I hate you,” he finally ground out, rubbing his temple.

“I know,” the dragon-tamer sang, tapping his toes together to match the cheeky grin on his face. “Up to you to handle it now, though; I’ve done my work. For which you are  _ welcome _ . I’m not even going to charge for my services.”

“Good; because all I have are a couple of birdies and I don’t think you take currency in ‘fuck-you’.”

“Depends on the person--and how I’ll be receiving that payment,” he winked, blowing a kiss.

“Arceus, please, just--.”

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Both Gym Leaders paused, eyes meeting, and then they stared at the door, the handle of which turned, and a sight to behold appeared before them: Aviva, clad in her purple-themed winter attire--and a plastic bag with two containers in hand. Raihan raised a brow beneath his orange hat, knowing full well it wasn’t typical for the voluptuous--and sexy, Gordie had good taste--woman to be here when she should still be having tea--and cocoa--with Cassandra and Kana. The Hammerlock Gym Leader quickly shot a text to the redhead as the dark-haired woman approached, sheepishness in her step.

“Um… Hey. Did you, um… have something to eat yet?” she inquired, eyes flicking to Gordie then back to the ground. 

He cleared his throat, “Ah… no, I haven’t. I just barely got done training the interns and now paperwork.”

“Oh? Oh! Good. I um… I hope you don’t mind but I made some food--we could share? It’s your favorite curry!” she explained, holding up the bag. 

Raihan, watching the display with growing amusement, felt his phone ding and looked down.

  
  


**_Cas 🍑♡ :_ **

_ Yeah, we helped her make dinner  _

_ so she could ask Gordie to bang her. _

  
  
  


He almost bust out laughing.

  
  
  


**_The Great Raihan:_ **

_ Have I mentioned how I love you? I _

_ just did the same thing to Gordie-- _

_ minus the dinner. _

**_Cas🍑♡:_ **

_ LMAO me n Kana are the  _

_ shop if you wanna come chill. _

_ No sex, though-- _

_ Kana won’t appreciate it. _

**_The Great Raihan:_ **

_ Damn, and here I have a boner ready to go.  _

_ See you in a few, love _ .

  
  


“Right, so, another fun time calls. I leave you two love rocks alone,” the Hammerlock Gym Leader grinned, throwing a wink their way and promptly escaped the room, quite pleased with himself. Aviva watched him go, turning a curious look to her partner, who coughed as he looked away with pink-tinted cheeks.

“Don’t mind him--he’s just bored and being weird.”

“No secret affairs then?” she mused, wryly, although her heartbeat hard at the notion. Damn, that was stupid. It was just spiking her fears and anxiety, which she’d worked so hard to fight against all the way here! She couldn’t let the girls down!

Gordie curled his nose in disgust, “With  _ him _ ? Fuuuuuck no! Galar might think he’s the #1 bachelor, but I can’t even get a partial boner around her, and that’s saying something.”

“He’s not your type then,” she chuckled, walking over, and setting the food down on a side table, so as to not damage the pristine, sturdy wood of his desk. 

“And never  _ will _ be. He’s too skinny anyways. Your friend ‘Cas can keep him,” he snorted. “Anyways--can you prep it? I got some more papers to file.”

“Oh. Sure,” she hummed, getting to it.

Silence ensued.

And it was unbearable. 

There was just too much weight between them--too many things to say. Too many things they  _ shouldn’t _ have said and couldn’t take back, even if they knew they didn’t mean it. How was it so hard to say what they  _ did _ mean then? Why was it so hard to just apologize and tell the other they loved them? 

It was madness.

It was  _ stupid _ . 

“Do you want extra sauce on it? I brought some?” she asked after a moment.

Reading through the paper he replied curtly, “Yeah, sure, fine.”

“...Okay,” she replied softly, and he let out a mumbled curse. 

“I didn’t--that’s not what… I  _ do _ want extra sauce.”

“I know--it’s okay.

“No, it’s not--I just--!” he rasped, tossing the paper down. Aviva smiled sadly, knowing full well where this was doing if she stayed. He was already frustrated, and talking, even to ask how much extra spice, would make it worse. She silently apologized to Cassandra and Kana and was glad they were taking care of cleaning up and stocking shelves for her back at the shop. It would make it easier for her to find a place to eat alone and enjoy a cup of tea. She couldn’t handle their disappointment right now. This attempt at making up was abysmal enough already. 

Sighing softly, she came over and touched his hand gingerly. He looked up, and sapphires met the night sky.

“You’re busy--I’ll just leave your food and head out. I don’t want to be a bother,” she spoke softly, leaning down for a quick kiss.

“You’re not--,” he began, but her lips touching his cut him off. 

It was meant to be a quick little peck; just a simple farewell for now. 

Instead, it lingered--both her touch and their lips. It sent a wave of--what? Euphoria? Delight? Pleasure? Excitement? How long had it been since they kissed like this, she wondered? How long since she'd felt his touch, consumed his scent, and tasted his lips? How she longed for this intimacy; this affection; this unspoken desire and love for one another, consummate with the meeting of flesh?

Their lips parted after an eternal moment, but then were crashing together in the next. His hand squeezed hers and the other came up to cup her cheek while she grasped his jacket. They panted lightly for the passion of it, eyes locked once more. 

“I’ve missed that-- _ you _ . I’ve missed you so much, Vi,” Gordie breathed, pressing his brow to hers. “I can barely function without you, and I’ve been a fucking idiot.”

“Me, too,” she laughed. “To all of it. I’ve missed you so much. Missed your kisses.”

“Arceus, tell me about it. Do you know how pent up I am? I go to bed wanting you every night, I swear,” he chuckled, and Aviva’s heart raced as her cheeks warmed.

“You, uh,  _ do _ ?”

“Of course! You’re the most beautiful woman out there… why wouldn’t I miss you? I mean, I know I’m an idiot and being stupid and I’m stressed and angry all the time right now when I shouldn’t be and--,” he meant to ramble on, but his woman cut him off, practically slamming their lips together again while her hands grasped the edges of his jacket and began to pull them over his shoulders. His groin responded at once, blood pooling below while his hands found her hips to pull her flush against him. When she pulled back he rasped, “Vi?”

“I want you so bad right now--just shut up and kiss me and let’s bang already,” she rasped back, and there was no need for more words. 

He devoured her lips, hands working quick to unbutton her jacket and toss it off and then shrug off his own unceremoniously. They kissed as much as they could between pulled off clothes. Her blouse, his jersey shirt; her thermal pants down to her ankles--there was no time to untie those boots--and his shorts completely off. Her bra came off with practiced ease, leaving her breasts ripe for attention. One hand massaged the right while he sucked on the nipple of the other, biting playful so she would gasp and flinch, sparks of pleasure going through her. She moaned deeply; her body so sensitive right now. His free hand lowered between her legs and was both surprised and deeply pleased to find she was thoroughly wet already.

Arceus, she really was as horny as he was right now. 

It made him even harder.

“Fuck, Vi… I wanna plow you so hard right now,” he groaned and tugged her down to kiss her mouth.

“Then do it. Right now,” she moaned back, and glanced down at the wood surface beside them. “Fuck me against the desk.”

“I love you,” he smirked, leaning up to steal another kiss and then spun her around, practically shoved everything off his deck, and leaned her down against the wood. He pushed his groin up against her ass cheeks, then thought better and slipped it out from his boxers. He rubbed along the outside, her panties still on, while he drew his hands along her back and then slapped her ass hard, so she squealed.

“Gordie! Don’t--,” she gasped, clutching the wood, but he only grasped her hair. 

“I’m gonna fuck you senseless,” he growled, hands hooking on the hem of her underpants and pulled them down at last. She shuddered, folds and belly throbbing with want. Again his cock rubbed against her entrance and she was already a quivering mess for him. He didn’t tease her for too long, thankfully, and slipped inside of her to the hilt, snapping the last inch in so she cried out, but then moaned needlingly. He thrust slow and gentle at first, tempering his need to go hard, and also let her adjust--for now. He listened to her sounds, slapping her ass, or tugging her hair so she would begin to beg.

“Gordie--oh Arceus--please--cum in me, oh fuck. I want to feel you in me all day--all  _ night _ \--I don’t care I just want you!” she wailed, her walls tightening around him. He groaned, leaning forward with his weight on her, fingers clenched tight as he began to smack a little harder into her thighs. He went harder and harder, ramming into her, savoring the feeling of her tight core around his shaft. Her moans were music to his ears, driving him wilder and wilder. There was only them now; the woes of the day gone and burned off in the exertion of their carnal desires unleashed.

With a final snap he came, spilling his seed into her. She had cum for him already, and did so again, her slick heat clenching around him as they reached their climax. They quivered and shook, skin tingling in the aftermath of sex as he slipped out. He took more pleasure than he should have watching the white cum slip down her. Fuck, she was beautiful. 

“That was… amazing,” she groaned, standing upright finally.

“Yes, it was… because  _ you’re _ amazing… and I’m sorry--for everything. I love you, Vi. Even when I was shouting, I didn’t--I was just too stupid to tell you I’ve just been stressed but loved every time you came by to cheer me up,” he spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind, chin nestling on her shoulders. 

“Me, too--I’ve been stupid, I mean. It’s been so stressful at my shop, and I didn’t mean to shout at you either. I love you, Gordie--you’re my sun.”

“And you’re my moon,” he added, kissing her cheek tenderly. “Let me clean you up--I always have extra towels in here.”

“Oh?” she mused; brow raised.

“N-not for what you’re thinking! I promise! Just in case I spill food,” he chuckled, leaning down to open a drawer and pull out a small drying cloth. He used it to wipe around her crotch carefully, minding that she was probably a little sore. He made sure to pull her panties up for her and then produced her bra and other clothing before he retrieved his own pants and tops. They dressed in silence--but not like before. Rather, there was an ease there; an unspoken knowing that they’d be okay. 

“So… still up for dinner with me? Now that I’m less of a dickhead?” he chuckled, heading over to the table where their now room-temperature food awaited.

“Only if you agree to it now that  _ I’m  _ less of a grump,” she giggled and happily received the kiss he gave.

“Deal,” he grinned and began to add all the extra he’s liked to his. Aviva followed in suit, a happy hum coming from her lips, overjoyed to know her lover still loved her completely--and at the odd humor in knowing they’d just had sex on his desk and were now eating! It was the strangest delight, but it felt  _ right _ . Who knew sex could solve their problem where words couldn’t?

Aviva paused.

Uncannily, Gordie did, too. 

They groaned and spoke in unison.

“Cassandra was right.”

“Raihan was right.”

Again they paused.

Heads spun and sapphire met the night sky once more.

“She what--?!”

“He was what--!?”

Another pause.

An awkward, somber silence consumed them for a few moments before Aviva finally broke it, her voice dour and low.

“She can  _ never _ know.”

“Raihan can’t either.  _ Ever _ .”

“Agreed,” she nodded, and the two solemnly swore to never speak of it outside of between the two of them and happily indulged in their meal, which, despite having cooled, was one of the best they’d had in a good, long while.

  
  
  
  
  
  


All the while they were blissfully unaware that a certain redhead and a tall, dark-skinned Gym Leader, knew very well they were right.


End file.
